Devil's Deal
by poetrymagic12
Summary: AU Story. In a time of great desperation and longing for her father Aki makes a deal with a deadly gang. Join this adventure as it takes them across the deadly terrain and backwater towns as well as the ever growing secret romance between her and the leader of the pact as things slowly are revealed along the trip. YuseixAki smut/lemon. Chapter 23 Up! The characters will be OOC.
1. The Pledge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's or any of the characters.

Author's Note: FIRST this is my first smut/lemon story. So please don't be hard on me with that. I have never written an M rate story before….I really tried my best to make it great. Please let me know if I did good or not. I try to do more of a sex scene first to really prove I can do it. Also use their Japanese names since I hate the English verison.

Second I would like to thank Jade546 who helped me with the ideas and the plot of this story. With your help this story is going to be wonderful. There's a lot more ideas we can discuss it.

* * *

This story takes place in an alternate universe so all the characters will not act like do on the show. I just wanted to do something completely out of the ordinary from other stuff or at least tried too. Namely did it because I have my own ideas that I want to do. The first part is in present time and the next few chapters after will be flashback leaning up to that point. So I may re put some of the scene back into the chapter just so the readers will know.

* * *

A few gentle moans were let out as Aki Izayoi opened her eyes by the morning sun coming from the window. Her dark burgundy hair was a mess as she removed her long bangs from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her long hair reached down to her back as she felt it against her bare flesh. She fixed the sheets that were covering her naked body with a muscular arm was wrapped around her waist. Her brown eyes turned to the naked stranger that lied next to her. He had tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. Aki was held close to him as she felt her breasts against his muscular chest. This was the position they had fallen asleep in from their night of lovemaking.

Aki tried to move but it only seemed to bring her forcibly closer as she could feel his other arm wrap around her. He then opened his cobalt blue eyes as he looked at his beautiful bedmate. Slowly he moved his hands gently across part of her breasts as his other hand pinched her butt from under the sheets. That would be normal be a motive to slap him but Aki knew she couldn't because she still needed him. The young man she was with was none other than Yusei Fudo; he was the leader of the one of the most deadly gangs in town. Aki knew that she had to do what he wanted regardless of her disdain for him as it was part of her promise.

Yusei lifted Aki's chin as he leaned in to meet his lips with hers for a long passionate kiss. Even though there was no actual love they shared that exists between it. He then separated as both of them took some heavy breaths as they stared at each other. "Good morning, gorgeous." Yusei quickly tells her as she felt kisses from her cheek, while his lips slowly moving down to her jawline and neck. Aki felt his hands roam as he touched every each of her naked body. Aki knew from experience it meant that he wanted to continue their lovemaking from last night. She wasn't thrilled with having to go through more of it but knew she couldn't resist him.

"Yusei!" Aki moaned out his name as started at her collarbone as things between them became more heated again. Yusei lifted his head as removed the sheets to expose her breasts as he placed his face between them. She could feel her chest getting drenched as Aki gave him access. He had kissed every inch of her breasts and lost control once his lips softly pressed on each nipple. There was nothing but moaning and gasping in sheer pleasure. "Oh this feels so good! Keep going! Don't stop!" She couldn't help but let out in rejoice. Even though she didn't love him in romantic, it didn't mean she didn't have enjoyment in their lovemaking fest. Aki had wrapped his hands around his neck as they bodies moved in motion with each other. Yusei had moved even farther down as he kissed her stomach, slowly following his path back to her neck. "Kiss me more." Aki was so aroused by what Yusei was doing to her. She said this without even realizing it as she giggled in delight.

It wasn't long before their lips met again this time in a frenzy of kisses. At first there were slow chaste kisses but more intense each time their lips met. By their eighth kiss, they could feel each other's tongues started to enter the equation. They didn't really seem to care about anything else around them. Aki quickly moved her hands up to the back of his head as she gently tugged on hair and pulled him closer to her. Moans, grunts and growling started to get released from each other as continued to feast on each other's lips. They quickly separated as again took heavy breaths. Aki could feel her lower half, his fingers tickling her entrance as if he was trying to tease her. She decided to do the same as her hands gently touched his hard member. It only increased their need to feel more of the other. Both of them were still tired from the lovemaking from the night before but that didn't stop them from continuing their lustful desires.

Both of them were sitting up Aki's turn came in as she gave a few kisses to his cheeks. Namely to the side that had a jagged marking that was on the left side of his face. She slowly started to press her lips to his throat as it became more intoxicating for Yusei. "Oh Aki!" He screamed her name an endless bliss. Each kiss she managed to give him just wanted to keep the deal they had even longer. That it eventually forced him to lie down as Aki went on top of him. Aki started to let her hands roam the more she continued her claim on him. Not that she would ever state that type of thing since there was nothing between them. This was nothing more than an agreement. She slowly made a path of kisses to his collarbone, much like the way he had taunted her. Now it was her turn to return the favor. Her lips slowly pressed the bare skin of his torso as he could felt her wet kisses. Her body sinking down even farther as he felt Aki's lips press against his stomach then pelvis. At this point he couldn't take it anymore because all wanted to do was put his member into her again.

"You will be mine as long as our deal in place." Yusei addressed as he they separated again both of them taking heavy breaths as he lifted her chin. He moved in closer so their lips nearly touched; it was almost as if he was taunting her. "You're just too beautiful." While Yusei knew he didn't love her romantically as all they had was part of an arrangement. It was part of a legally binding contract they both signed. He still wanted no other guy to touch her until the terms were met. Aki was his 'treasure' or 'sole possession' that most men, even his own gang would kill to all the sex he was able to have with her. The best part was she couldn't say 'no' to him and it could be any time he wanted it.

"As of now, I am only yours. You have my word on it." She put a hand to his cheek and gently stroked it with her fingers. Aki knew that they this couldn't end until he said so. Aki could let out a quick sigh before Yusei leaned in again giving her another passionate kiss. Their naked bodies leaned in close through their kiss that Yusei's member started to erect. As if it preparing to access her entrance but Yusei knew he couldn't do it with the position they were both in. And he knew that her vagina was waiting for it. Both of their bodies desired the others and there was no way either was going to ignore it.

They no longer had the sheets to hide their naked bodies this round. Yusei slowly began to flip Aki so that he was on top of her. She was so into the kiss that this was something Aki didn't even notice or seem to care. Aki had dug her fingers into his shoulders as moans of pleasure came from her mouth while their lips were still locked. Yusei moved his hands again to feel her breasts as he touched a sensitive part. At this point both of them were sweating from their endless sexual pleasures. Her legs began to separate as if she was letting his member have access to her entrance. "Just do it." Aki softly tells him as separated for a brief second before their lips pressed against each other again. She already knew what he was planning on doing from their experience together. Luckily they already had protection from the previous night still in place.

Yusei smiled down at her as he put himself into position before ejecting his member into her entrance. Aki could feel a bit of pain as Yusei propelled his member farther into her walls. It was something she had gotten use too as more pressure kept building up as both began to escalate their speed to match their movements. While her fluids were trying to escape from her entrance but his hard member was blocking it all. Aki could feel her walls tighten around his member inside of her. It only becoming harder to admit that it was an amazing feeling. As both their lips pressed every inch of their naked bodies once more before they reached their climax.

Aki knew Yusei's hard member would be pulled out of her soon but wasn't sure if he was going to just yet. She also had taken notice that Yusei was more into their lovemaking. There were points they ended up doing this for most of the day. It was all he wanted was to feel their naked bodies pressed against each other in intensity. It also had granted him access to be able to kiss her all over. At the moment, Aki was simply just tired as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Yusei roamed her body with his lips. She had allowed him another round of kissing her shoulders and collarbone. Aki moans became louder in delight each time his lips pressed against her bare skin. The best of it came as he made it to her breasts. Every second of it made her not want him to stop.

"All right, I am coming out of you." Yusei tells her as both of them sat up more, while he appeared to finally be finished with his lustful desires for today. Aki seemingly didn't want it to end just yet as up leaned in to kiss his lips one more time. Perhaps it was because of their intense lovemaking that just happened twice. It was more of a surprise but he gave himself into it as he closed his eyes. He had his last amount of his fun with her, so he was going to let Aki have one last turn with him. Aki didn't care at the moment whether it was Yusei or not she was in bed with. She just wanted her lips to be all over the man who was giving her these orgasms. Aki only wished it was a man that she was in love with that her given her these pleasures.

Yusei could feel Aki's lips pressing against his neck, collarbone and his torso as he grunted and growled in satisfaction. She released her arms that was wrapping around his neck as Aki slowly moved her fingers down as she felt his muscular build. Yusei had placed his arms around her waist to pull her in closer as they switch positions. This also gave his member another thrust in her entrance. Their intensely kissed each other took five or six times before he released his member from her body. She could feel the fluids from her entrance come out of her. Both of them were breathing heavy as they turned away as Aki turned away from him. She quickly sat up on the bed, she knew they had to clean themselves up and finally get dressed.

Yes, anyone would question to why Aki would make love to someone who was pretty much a complete stranger? Someone she wasn't in love with but had more of a disdain for. And this not being the first time they had been doing this. Why would anyone want to do such a thing especially at eighteen years old? It's would be confusing for anyone but it is better if all this was explained on how they met and this agreement was made.

* * *

Aki had come from a privileged upbringing as she lived with her mother and father on the outskirts of town in their large mansion. Things became harder for her family when her mother, Setsuko Izayoi passed away from an illness when she was a child. Leaving her under the care of her Senator father, Hideo despite never being around much they were still very close. The problem all had started when he suddenly went missing without a trace.

She had tried to find any clues to his whereabouts with no luck on finding her father. Such as looking around her office for anything that looked suspicious. There was nothing she could really find without any real clues. Aki did find a strange letter to some from some that her father hadn't mentioned or heard about named Divine. Perhaps he was involved in his mysterious disappearance. Of course this wasn't something she could even confirm but it was least someone she could put as a potential suspect. It was her real first lead and that was something she couldn't pass up.

Aki folded up the letter and put it in the coat pocket. As she began to leave, Aki noticed a cigar in the garbage in her father's office as she reached in to grab it. A puzzled looked look formed on her face as she knew that he didn't smoke. Her eyes widened as it would have to have been someone that was having a meeting with him. She took a bag and wrapped it as she place it in her other pocket. Aki had to get out of their as being they started asking questions. She had come into his office without anyone's permission.

It truly became frighten and more dangerous especially when she had had come home that night. She slowly looked around inside as she could only hope that no one was around. Furniture flipped over as she stepped on some glass that shattered from one of the lamps. There were papers that all over the floor as she found a flashlight in one of the draws of a table. She turned it on as screamed out as she saw the words 'BEWARE' on the wall of the room. Aki stepped closer as she realized that it was blood that was being used to write it.

At this point Aki knew she couldn't do this alone. She was going to needed help from whoever was doing this to her family. Even worse a threat on her life could happen to her next. This is when she finally made the decision to meet with the leader of a biker gang in town. Aki planned to give him a large sum of money as they were trained fighters, even more so feared by most people in town. Naturally they would be perfect as bodyguards if they agreed to it.

Yusei was twenty years old, which made him two years older than Aki. He wore a long-sleeved leather blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads. He ignited his lighter as he put it near the cigarette he placed in his mouth. Take a break from fixing up his red D-Wheel after the gang's last encounter. The rest of them were out He quickly released smoke from his mouth as took notice of Aki in the gang's motorcycle shop. It's what they been using as a hideout as they had no real place to live. He was what you expected from a leader both prideful and troublesome from his reputation. After all people in town knew the gang was distrustful but what more could she even do?

"You're Yusei Fudou I presume." Aki asks him as he quickly put out his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray. She quickly took her coat as the motorcycle shop was way too hot. And began to wonder have someone could even live in a place like this. She quickly began to fan herself with her hand before she continued to what she was saying. "I contacted you before through the phone . . ." Aki addressed as she held the envelope with the money she was going to give him in her hand.

"Yes . . . that's me. You said you were making me an offer." Yusei tells her as he put his elbow on one of the counters as he took a good look at her. While she never knew it he had his eye on the young heiress for quite some time. It was more out of lust than of any actual romantic feelings. When he got the call from her he expected he would a very valuable reward from her. After all one of the richest girls in town would come to visit a gangster's hideout. Not one that would put her in any great danger especially. "I am curious to know what exactly that is?"

"I know this out of the ordinary for you . . . but my father has been missing for over a month and I've been trying to find him. But I feel that my life's in danger. So I give you a high payment for you and your gang to protect me." Aki put the envelope in front of her as Yusei took it, looking at for a few moments before he took it. He opened it as he looked at a very large sum of money as a smile formed on his face.

"Protect you, huh?" Yusei repeated out loud as it wasn't what he was expecting from her. Namely with someone like her, she was more the type of person to pay men to have sex with her. It was one of the prime reasons he agreed to meeting with her alone in the gang's motorcycle hideout. The gang wore more like criminals so they had their share of greed. But he wanted something more than just money from her. Yusei was sure to make sure that it would happen and if she refused he wouldn't give her what she wanted. "We can do that . . . as long as you do something I want."

"What else do you want?!" Aki questioned as he followed him, Yusei looked at her as he stroke underneath her breasts. She fell to discomfort with his behavior towards as he started to touch her inappropriately. She quickly slapped his hands away, wondering what she could be getting herself into. Perhaps it was a mistake to even be asking him in the first place. Aki was sure money would be enough to satisfy him but apparently that wasn't enough.

"I want your body." Yusei grinned as he pulled her in closer to him as he moved his hands and let them roam around. It was as if he felt every inch of her body as she started to place multiple kisses to her neck. Her brown eyes widened in distraught as he could feel him move down the sleeves of her dress as his lips moved onto her shoulder. It was then he began to touch the strings of her corset as it slowly began to loosen. Yusei began to let his arms farther down as he starts to grope her butt.

"Excuse me." Aki pushed him aside in disgust; she had enough of what he was attempting to do to her. She quickly had undone her long hair that had been tied up in a bun. Is that why he agreed to let her come into his hideout? That Yusei was expecting her to pay him to have sex. The protection from them wasn't surely worth it. "This wasn't part of the deal." Aki angrily tells Yusei as she quickly grabs the envelope from his hand as she starts to head out the door.

"I was just saying my gang will help you find your father and give you all protection you need. As long as you have sex with me anytime I want it." Yusei calls out to her from a distance as Aki stops and turns around to look at him. Though reluctant she takes a deep breath as she walks over to where he was standing behind the desk. "You know even the police couldn't help you like we can." He quickly moved closer as she just stood there pondering her thoughts. He removed that her long hair that draped over her shoulder as he began to kiss her neck again.

"All right. I will agree to these ridiculous terms." Aki cries out as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She only could feel so helpless because they were the only ones that could save her. It was said that Yusei's gang all her special powers; despite the fact she had not seen them first hand. "Do you want me to sign something?" She questioned anxiously to Yusei but he had no plans on a written contract, there was no need for such things

"Excellent." Yusei quickly laced a kiss on her lips as he held it. He wanted to truly make this verbal contract between them real. This girl was too beautiful that he wanted to see all of her without her clothes. It was more of a dream coming true to have a girl easily given herself to him. "Because I want you right now. This could a signature of our verbal agreement. " Yusei remarks as he kisses her again, this time she was less reluctant in responding to it. Both of them took off their shoes as they put them aside. Yusei hands grabbed the sleeves of her red dress and pushed them fully off her shoulders in his attempt to remove it. Aki wasn't sure if she was ready for this type of relationship? After all she had to make love to a complete stranger, where the only thing she knew was his name. What more could she do to find her father, it left her little choice.

Yusei took off his leather jacket as he flown it somewhere on the floor. As they still were kissing each other in a chaste way. He didn't care if his gang ended up seeing them make love right there on the floor if he could get all the action he wanted with her. And the kissing they already shared between them. He wanted to see more of her bare skin as he completely undid the strings of her corset. Yusei and Aki separated as took a moment to remove his shirt and her corset. Exposing their chests to each other completely as Aki was quick to use her arms to cover herself. For Yusei the sight of seeing her breasts was even more wonderful than he could imagine.

It wasn't long before Yusei pulled her closer and started to kiss her collarbone. Aki let out a moan in delight as if he found her sweet spot. He slowly pulled away her arms as he began to press his lips to her breasts. Aki began to lie down on the mattress underneath them, where unknowingly one Yusei's gang members slept. They couldn't be seen any more now that the desk was hiding them so they can truly make the scenery around them more intimate. He could only imagine if he ended up seeing them do it on his bed. If they did this quick enough, then he wouldn't even see them at all.

Their lips met again, Aki still was rather nervous as she wrapped his arms around his neck as she pulled him in closer. The kisses between them became more intense as Yusei could feel his member erect from underneath his pants. Even though they just met the more intense their lovemaking began to grow. Their bodies desired each other and couldn't wait to see more. Yusei knew that all their clothes had to come off.

Yusei began to unbutton his pants as he continues to kiss her even more passionately. He didn't need his hands for any of as he uses them instead to remove his pants and kick them aside. All the left between them was Aki's panties and Yusei's boxers. His member and her entrance were so close at each that only a cloth now stood between them. Even he did most of the work during their lovemaking this time. It was fine with him because he knew she would find pleasure once Aki got use to this. Yusei slowly pulled down her panties as he pressed her lips all over her breasts to her stomach. Without looking he just threw them aside as he looked at her naked body. It was breathtaking to be seeing all of her.

Aki could feel the cold air breath into her entrance as she felt her cheeks reddened from embarrassment. She was completely naked and became to cover herself but Yusei had stopped her. Now it was his turn to for his boxers to come off as a fury of kisses became more lustful as their tongues took hold in their mouths. Aki let out very loud moans as gained desire in their foreplay. She started to leave kisses on the base of throat and moved down to her torso. It was pleasure that Yusei never thought he would feel as he growled. Her hands roam to touch him all over his muscular build. Aki slowly began to take a hold of his boxers as he pushed them off him.

Yusei's member was now completely exposed for Aki's viewing. He was already waiting for this as he had protection nearby. It made her quite nervous because Aki had barely any experience. This all seemed to rest as she found comfort when Yusei's gave her a long kiss. His hands wandered as they gently stroked Aki's breasts as she gave in more in delight. Both of them parted from their kiss as Yusei position his member so he easily thrusts into her vagina. Aki could feel him enter her as she responded with gasps and moans a he leaned to kiss her again. At first it was a painful feeling, she just wished would go away. The longer his member remained within her, the pace between them as her increased the pressure. And as the kissed each other more, it slowly became orgasmic cries of delight.

It wasn't too long now before it had to end. And both of them weren't even sure if they wanted it too. They both appeared to be satisfied even if neither them really knew each other. And well since it was a mutual agreement, it wouldn't really be considered rape. Yusei wanted one last round as he slowly pressed her lips on her collarbone. He moved down as he began to kiss her nipples before placing his face between her breasts. As he circled to press his lips on every inch of them before he stopped to take a breath. He then released his hard member from out of her entrance. They laid there beside each other. The agreement between them was pretty much was a done deal now.

"My gang should be back shortly. We need to get dressed." Yusei informs her as he stood up and quickly found his boxers that were lying against the wall and put them on. He didn't really bother mesmerizing where since he was so focused on making love to a beautiful woman to even care.

"You seem like you don't want your gang to find out about this?" Aki questioned to Yusei in confusion. As she tried to find her clothes, which were scattered after Yusei took them off her. She covers her breasts with her arm since the desk that was covering them wouldn't hide it. She put her corset over her head after she put on her panties. Her long hair was mess as she used her fingers like a comb to straighten it out.

"Well . . . let's keep all that happened on this mattress between us." Yusei tells her as he was fully dressed as he flipped over the mattress so his gang wouldn't notice they had sex on it. It would be certainly be noticeable if they saw their fluids on it that had leaked out. He noticed that Aki still needed to tighten her corset as he went over to her and pull the strings. She turned to head to look at him. Yusei took her face as he pulled Aki in close as he pulled her in for a kiss. Before she put her red dress back on, she slowly placed her feet high heeled shoes.

"So what you're saying is . . ." Aki began to say as she crossed her arms just as the bell arm to door. They both turned around as the rest of Yusei's gang had entered the hideout. If not now, the next time they were alone she would be getting answers from him.


	2. Preparing For Action

Author's Note: I apologize for the grammar mistakes in the first chapter….the person that was supposed to been beta reading this story didn't see a lot of it. But I went back to change things I saw and added stuff so things made more sense. It happens and I just hope chapter 2 will be better. I feel horrible it happened.

I also want to thank Jade546, MCRightwing, yusei x akiza fan and AnimeDrummer for helping me with ideas for this story. All of you were so helpful and I hope you like the results from it. Also if anyone has any ideas they would like to suggest…please message me or tell me in your review.

Also glad that everyone likes my lemon/smut between Yusei and Aki…I was nervous because I don't have really any experience with this. I have read a lot of M fiction and even look stuff up to write this story. It's something that's embarrassing to admit…but people who know would find it impressive that I can make some good lemon/smut. I will try to my best to make it good….but not incredibly graphic….you have to message if you want something that needs to happen or be different because I won't know.

* * *

Yusei looked at his gang who had all put their D-Wheel helmets on the table near the door. The three of them look like they just had come back from a fight. It made him wonder if they had run into their rival biker gang, the Sea Dragons. They got their name because they viewed their territory as the sea and they were the deadly predators that should be feared. It was certainly different from their biker gang name, which was Team Satisfaction. As they weren't satisfied until they got everything they wanted and much more. Yusei could only smile as he crossed his arms because he knew that his gang had won as usual.

Crow Hogan was his best friend of the entire gang. He had orange, spiked hair which is held up by a headband. Crow's attire consists of a brown, sleeveless jacket over a yellow shirt, two grey fingerless gloves, green pants and brown boots. He also wears two black bands around his arms. Crow also has several criminal marks on his face but it was a mystery to even Yusei on how he managed to get them. Namely because he had claimed that he had never been caught, which was clearly a lie if security managed to give Crow those tattoos. He always tended to embellish his stories so he could make himself look better.

Jack Atlas was the tallest of their group and was the gangs muscle. He had purple eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. The gang tended to make fun of him for his 'feminine assets' but he didn't really seem to care much. Jack wore a long white trench coat lined with purple and had spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots.

Kyosuke Kiryu but the gang just called him by his last name 'Kiryu' as they saw it more like a cool nickname. He had light blue hair which was in long bangs that cover his face. He also has pale skin, blue eyes and a criminal mark that he received when he was only a child. Though he never really elaborated on how he actually received his tattoo but it to be serious for him to get it at that age. Kalin's outfit consists of a light blue shirt, black pants and shoes as well as a long-flowing trench coat. He was the oldest of the gang being twenty six years old. Kiryu was like an older brother to the rest of the group and took responsibility in looking after all them. He was always worried that some rival gang would eventually take over one of the territories they had already won.

"You guys are back early?" Yusei remarks as he mutters 'too early' under his breath because he knew he could be enjoying making love to Aki. It had to be cut short because he already knew that they were going to be back earlier. They had made a phone call prior to his meeting with Aki. It was what he believed at the time she was paying him to have sex with her. He knew the whole thing wasn't going to last all night like he had wanted it. Though it turned out even better with him able to blackmail Aki to having sex with him any time he wanted it.

"Who is this cutie?!" Crow addresses as he takes Aki's hand to his face and gently kisses it. He then slowly moved his lips up her bare arm since the shirt was sleeveless. Aki was already firm discomfort as she used her loose hand to push him away. He had a blush on his face as he moved in closer to her. He breathed in her perfume which smelled like rose petals. "What might an angel like you be called?"

"I'm Aki . . . Aki Izayoi." She answered as he quickly began to ogle her body that had the right curves. The red dress she was wearing exposed a good portion of her breasts. It was because her dress wasn't probably put on after having sex with Yusei. She had to rush since he wanted to be secretive about their sexual escapade. It was something that certainly grabbed Crow's attention. Aki didn't seem to notice as she had secured a loose strap that was fallen off her shoulder. She looked and noticed Crow was staring at her which he followed his eyes to her breasts. "YOU PERVERT!" Aki blushed as she screamed out, quickly covering her exposed cleavage with her arms.

"Nice job Crow, you're reeling her in now." Kiryu amusingly utters in the most sarcastic way. He always got enjoyment when his friend did manage to fail on wooing a girl. And this was because it was so rare when a girl actually wasn't interested in him. He even charmed women who had boyfriends or were already married. So you could only imagine that they would end up having affairs because they wanted to be with him. You could only imagine that this got him hunted down. "Such amazing charm . . ." He added much to Crow's irritation.

"Very funny Kiryu, I certainly can handle myself . . . I know women." Crow turns around stopped his sentence as Aki had already moved away from him as she sat down on a nearby chair. She still wrapped her arms around herself as Aki fixed her dress so it was back to normal. She wanted to blame Yusei for this because he was the one that forced her to have sex with him. All she could do was holding back her tears to prevent herself from crying.

"Why did I get myself involved in this . . . and I can't go back on my word now." Aki tearfully mutters to herself as she thought about her missing father. She already had sex with Yusei as part of the agreement for protection and to help find her the only family she has left. It was something that could never be taken back because she didn't lose her virginity for nothing. Everything she had done so far was all for her father. She took out a picture of her and her father when she was a little girl. "I promise Papa, I will find you no matter what it takes . . ."

"Yes . . . brilliantly done. You were right, you do have a way with women . . . they certainly know when to reject you . . ." Kiryu sarcastically remarks with a cheek to cheek grin. He was saying this more as of means to push his buttons. Jack began to laugh as Crow puts his hands into a fist as he goes over to him, pulling him by the collar. He was much shorter than him so he couldn't lift Kiryu off the ground. Kiryu only crossed his arms as he watched Crow release one of his arms. Preparing to throw a punch at him whom he knew was a meaningless threat.

"Dammit shut up will you!" Crow yells at him in frustration because he took pride in accomplishments with women. He didn't need someone to tell him that he lost his charm or that he failed. It never really occurred to him that a girl would one day reject him. "Take back what you just said."

"What are you going to do . . . punch me?" Kiryu answers as Crow just pushed him away as he just walked away in frustration.

Yusei had wide grin with his arms crossed as he watched his gang members. This was before he took notice of Aki sitting by herself as his face went from a smile to a frown. She was clearly upset over her missing father. Was she willing to do anything to get him back? That included having sex with him on a regular basis even though she didn't even know him. Was having meaningless sex with him really that bad? As far as he saw it they didn't have to worry about the emotional vulnerability that was normal attached to it. His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of Jack and Crow arguing like they usually did each day.

"Why don't make yourself useful and make us some coffee?!" Jack demanded to Crow, who just rolled his eyes at his gang member, friend and someone he saw like a brother. He hated how inactive Jack was when they weren't out on the battlefield. As he treated nearly everyone like they were servants. He never demanded Yusei to get him things because he was their leader and he had always regarded him as an equal.

"You mean make you some coffee you lazy bum. Why don't you just make it yourself?" Crow argued back as he slammed his hand on the table in frustration. "None of us are your servants you know. So why don't you treat us like equals."

"Fine, if you won't make it for me . . . I will just go buy some at my favorite café." Jack remarked as he stood up, putting his hands in his pocket as he prepared to leave. He really didn't care about the cafe much; the waitress Stephanie always acted odd whenever he didn't visited. They just had what he considered the best coffee in Neo Domino City. "You know they have a cute girl there . . . I am surprised you haven't attempted to hook up with her too." Jack remarks, which was pretty much the last straw for Crow.

"Oh no . . . and spend all our money on your Blue Eyes Mountain Coffee. We all worked on obtaining that money. The problem was that you, who hasn't worked a day in his life. Sit down I will get you some." Crow tells him as he gets up to get him a cup. Jack just sits back down and gives off a smile of satisfaction with the fact he managed to trick Crow once again. Even better was the fact that he didn't even seem to realize that he was being played. He always enjoyed his coffee even more when he claimed victory.

Yusei knew he had to talk to Crow on his actions with Aki. Something had to be said so he wouldn't attempt to do it again. "Crow, what have I told you about doing this with female clients." Yusei angrily tells his fellow gang member and friend, who poured coffee into a cup. Yusei was in discomfort over any of the guys making any sort of advancement towards Aki. The sex he shared with her minutes ago was something 'special' between the both of them. It was hard to see anyone else touch or look at her in that way now that he claimed her. "You always seem to have this problem every time a cute girl comes to our hideout." Yusei shook his head is disgust as he gave Crow a serious look.

"I can't help it. Crow let out as he shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his friend. He raised any eyebrow as he looked at Yusei suspiciously because normally he didn't care what he did with the female clients. Crow had always been a womanizer since he was twelve-years-old, that included flirting with older woman. He was the one that tried to get the pretty girls that come in to have sex with him. It was usually why he didn't have sheets on his bed since he always had to get them cleaned. All of a sudden he was being rather protective of this Aki girl? What made this female client some much more special to him?

"You just want to scare off our new clients don't you? Just don't look at her again. She's off limits." Yusei ordered as Crow started to walk away from him. He looked over at his other two gang members Jack and Kiryu. He feared that they would attempt to do something to Aki as well. "That includes the both of you too." He warned the both of them, who just crossed their arms with a grim on their faces. They certainly knew that this wasn't normally like Yusei to have them say a girl was off limits. Either something happened with him or this new client of theirs or he had a crush on her.

"Yeah don't worry. I get it." Crow addressed as he placed the cup of coffee in front of Jack. He grabbed in the place as he quickly took a slip. Crow had scratched the back of his head as he goes over to his mattress. He had a puzzled expression on his face as he saw that the blanket was off his sheets as it was found on the floor. He certainly knew that he had it on the bed when he left. "Why are the sheets off my bed?" He asked out, Aki put her hand to her face as she tried to hide the fact she was blushing from embarrassment. Was he already going to figure out that she and Yusei had sex there?

"Looks like you were having a good time too? What's with both your hair and messy clothes? Plus the both of you looked out of breath. Did something happen between you and this girl?" Jack questioned suspiciously as he was the one to point out the strangeness that happened when they all came in. He had put down his cup of coffee back on the table. He would figure that perhaps that was the reason he was being all protective of her. "Because you sure seem quite attached . . . she's just a business deal as far as I am considered."

"Don't be ridiculous." Yusei blushed as he tried to stay calm while he attempted to look serious. He kept his arms crossed like he always did to appear normal. He knew he had to keep what happened between him and Aki a secret. This was because the gang shared all the profits and the rewards that came with it. If they knew he had sex with Aki then he would have to share her too. And someone like Crow would be thrilled to be able to make love to her considering he already thought she was beautiful. "We were just discussing information is all . . ." Yusei then looked at Aki as he made a gesture to follow along with him. "Isn't that right Izayoi?"

"I just came here to talk to your leader about needing to be protected by an intruder. There was also the added matter of helping me search for my father. I ended up tripping is all?" Aki continued on with the lie as she shook her head on the fact he couldn't tell his own gang the truth. What bothered her more is that he had to drag her into all this lying? She could deal with the fact Yusei wanted to hide their meaningless sex that she was forced to have with him. "He was a gentleman though and helped me up."

Kiryu began to laugh as he walked over to Jack and sat down near him. "Actually it is laughable, if you think about it." The snickering between them became even louder as Yusei grew more embarrassed. "This is Yusei we're talking about. I mean have you ever even seen him with a girl? What makes you think that he even had the capability to make out with one? Even better if you're assuming they had sex . . . which is preposterous? " Both Jack and Kiryu laughed as they continued to mock Yusei for his incapability to woo a woman. He looked at Aki who was just viewed in disgust, probably thinking he was getting what he deserved.

At this point Crow joined them in their laughter as he had to add in his remarks. "I have known him longer than any of you. He just too serious all the time, like he doesn't know what 'fun' means because he's always so busy working on something. Yusei claimed to not have any time to in have a relationship with a girl." The only continued to laugh harder as Yusei could feel his cheeks getting redder. The fact his friends viewed him as pathetic when it came to women was an endless source of embarrassment for him. He still knew he still couldn't tell them that he had sex with Aki as much he would love to rub it in his friend's faces. "We should make a bet for when he does get some action. . ."

"All right, if you guys are done making fun of me. We need to a private meeting and discuss what to do about protecting our newest charge." Yusei awkwardly tries to change the subject with his friends, now they were talking about making bets on his love life. Even worse they were saying all these things front of Aki as they unknowingly making him look bad. "We're getting paid a large sum of money for this job . . . so this is something we have to do right with all the traveling that's going to be done."

"What traveling?" Jack, Crow and Kiryu both addressed in union at the exact same time. All with a big puzzled look on their faces. Namely because they normally didn't have to travel on the jobs they required. It made them wonder what Yusei had agreed to with this business arrangement. Of course if they were getting paid top dollar for this cause then it would only be naturally he would be protective of her. If she did get hurt, then there wouldn't receive a great profit. "Is this part of assignment this girl is paying us for?"

"We'll discuss it further at the meeting." Yusei addresses as he put one of his hands to his forehead. They weren't the type of gang that normally traveled around to different areas. It was particularly because it more dangerous due all the rival gangs. They needed to figure out different routes and places to set up camp so they would be tracked. "Let's go to the conference room . . ." Yusei orders as Jack, Kiryu and Crow followed their leader's orders and stood up. All of them walked past the closed doors that closed doors that read 'keep out, this means you'.

Yusei was about to enter but took notice of Aki who was heading out. "Well . . . if you men are having a private meeting. I will go home and get changed." If they were going to have one of their private gang meetings they didn't need her there. She didn't like the thought of being there any longer than she needed too. She was still afraid that Yusei would attempt to take advantage of her. "I know you all have went passed my mansion, so you know where I live if you need me." Aki irritably tells Yusei who looks at him rather coldly as she put her head up, letting out a noise of disapproval. He hesitated to enter the room as he watched her leave the hideout. She was angry at him for blackmailing her to their agreement but he really didn't care. To be able to have sex with her whenever he wanted was a dream come true.

The gang's conference room was actually an old storage room where they use to keep the plain motorcycles and D-Wheel's. They just added a large plastic table, a whole bunch of chairs and it was also where they had their kitchen so it more or less double as their dining room. When they moved into it all they had to fix things up and add things they all needed. It was much harder said than done because of their reputation. They were so well known and feared they couldn't just walk into a shop on a street. They just fixed all the stuff people were throwing out or have a client buy something for them as a bargaining chip for their protection.

"So what's up with that girl Yusei?" Crow eagerly asked his friend because he didn't appear to want to give up on winning over the heart of Aki. Yusei clearly wasn't at all thrilled with his friend asking questions about her. He wasn't going to answer them either as he didn't want want Crow to purse her. Yusei knew that he would attempt to have sex with her if he was giving the chance. And that was only meant between him and Aki. "Can you give me her number? Does she have a boyfriend?" More questions bellowed out as Yusei clutched his hand into a fist in aggravation.

"Miss Izayoi . . . does have a boyfriend." Yusei quickly lied so that Crow would stop pursuing her. He wanted Aki all to himself so he could make love to her whenever he got a chance too. And it was stuff like this was exactly the reason he refuse to tell them. Though he wasn't even sure himself if Aki did have an actual boyfriend? If that were true he was forcing her to have an affair. He just couldn't help himself and continued on with his supposed lie. "So I would stop pursuing her and focus on the mission, Crow. She's just not interested in you that way. Just find another girl to have sex with when we travel or something."

"What is it about this traveling anyway?" Kiryu questioned as he tapped his fingers on the table as he shook his head. He just wanted answers that Yusei wasn't revealing to them. After all it was a business to protect all this girls that were coming in, so they had the right to know everything. "We never had to do any of this stuff before. So why is she paying us top dollar to follow her around everywhere? Explain to us what the hell is going on here."

"It's not for the reasons you're all assuming. Her father has been kidnapped, she's been receiving some terrifying threats . . . Ms. Izayoi is afraid they're going to attempt to kill her next. That's the reason she contacted us . . . not just to follow her around for protection but to help her in finding her missing father. And I think that we should help her." Yusei tried to encourage his gang; he knew that he had to say it because of his mutual agreement with Aki. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to have sex with her whenever he wanted it. "After all we all know the burden of losing a parent . . . am I right?"

The gang put their heads down in sadness because they did understand what it was like losing a loved one. More importantly having no real family left as incidents from their past had made them all become orphans. "Well what I we waiting for let's help her then." Jack addressed as both Kiryu and Crow motioned their arms in the air with a 'yeah.' Yusei nodded his head and smiled because he knew that playing on his friend's sympathy would get them to agree to this adventure. It was his job as leader of Team Satisfaction to get them motivated.

"So what's the plan? . . . I mean they're a lot of rival territories out there we have to avoid. You know it would be hard to maneuver around them." Crow quickly points out before he realized that this was why Yusei wanted to have the meaning in the first place. "Oh this was why you wanted us to have this meeting in the first place?" It took him a moment to have all of the information they were talking about to sink in.

"I think that's pretty obvious Crow. I mean why else would we all be here." Kiryu sarcastically tells him as he had his arms crossed on the table. He shook his head as he began to laugh on how oblivious Crow was to such things. He always somehow ended up teasing a member of the gang. And somehow Crow always ended up on the receiving end of it. "I think even a monkey could have figure that out."

"You really can be an idiot . . ." Jack remarks as he tried to hold in his laughter as he clenched his teeth.

"LISTEN THE BOTH OF YOU…" Crow angrily stares at both of them, slamming both of his fists on the table as he stood up.

"Gentlemen, that's enough we need to figure out our first stop." Yusei tells all of them as he unrolls a map and places on the table. The others were on each side of it and used their arms like a paper weight to hold it in place. "Obviously we have our territory . . ." He addressed as he had both a red and black markers in his hand. He circled the area where their hideout was in black to indicate that it was their territory. As he put the back of his marker close to his mouth. "We also owe everything in the City as a whole though." He then made a larger black circle around it.

"Well we need to avoid the Satellite district as we all know that's where main rivals have been there since the place had been abandoned." Kiryu took the red marker and made a large circle where Sateliite area was located. It was once a lively trade market; it was once known for its crowds of people and had vast wealth. One day it ended up going bankrupt and became a ghost town overnight. The Sea Dragons then took over the area. "These districts have been abandoned for years . . . and there's also Kohaku beach…." He continued to mark all the areas with the red and black markers that the map itself couldn't be recognized. There were too many spots to keep count that they would just have to read the map along their travels. The one area they knew well was Neo Domino City.

That he wasn't really paying much attention to what the guys were saying about their plans. His mind kept drifting back to Aki and the way she had left the hideout. All he knew was that he had to talk to her. Things were not going to go well on this trip if she was going to be angry at him. "Yusei . . .what do you think?" He looked up as he saw all his friends staring at him. He didn't even know what they had said to him. All Yusei knew was he had to get out their meeting to talk with Aki.

"Listen guys, I am going to pack some of my things and go tell Miss Izayoi since she has to be informed on the situation. Perhaps even pick her up and bring her back here." Yusei tells them as slides his chair out and stands up. "You guys can message me when everything is altogether. You certainly don't need my help for any of this." He starts to head out the door as he could here then say "All right. Whatever you say boss" as he goes to his room. He packed a suitcase full of clothes and the necessaries he needed like his toothbrush. He then took another blue backpack putting some shirts and pants, extra money and a lot of condoms for the journey. Yusei looked around to make sure no was around since they expected him to call Aki. He planned to talk to her in person as he headed out the door.

* * *

Yusei pulled up to the Izayoi Mansion as he took off his helmet and placed it in a compartment in his D-Wheel. He places a few hard knocks to the door that were so loud the place could be shaken from it. The door opened to reveal a man in his late fifties with graying hair and a large mustache. He was in a black suit and bowtie at the collar. He let out rather irritable words, "May I help you?" Being she was rich, he had to be one of the many servants within the household.

"I am here to talk to Aki, it's very important." Yusei impatiently informs the butler, who was showing no real interest in the letting him in. Especially with the recent danger the she had been in a dangerous biker would be the last person she would want to see. He only was thinking about the well-being of the young heiress that he had taken a hand in raising her since she was a child. Mostly when her father was away on business, and now that kidnapped. The poor girl had already gone through so much, she needed her rest.

"I'm sorry but Miss Izayoi isn't seeing anyone at the moment. Let alone some dangerous biker like you." The butler addressed as he closed the door in his face before Yusei could say anything more. He knew Aki was keeping people out to protect herself from the threats while she was staying at her mansion. Yusei also wondered if Aki was also trying to keep him out as well. He then noticed a large fence covered in vine-like flowers he could climb up to get to the upstairs balcony. "Don't think this will stop me from talking to you Aki." As he quickly put the tip of shoe into one of the holes as he began to climb up.

Aki was changing her clothes as she had nothing more than a laced white bra with matching panties from completely exposing her body. She was looking through her closet trying to find the right outfit to wear. Putting the clothes in front of her to find the right outfit until she decided on a corset type dress, which had a v-neck that exposed some of her cleavage. Not aware that Yusei had sneaked up to her balcony window as she had her back turned to it.

Yusei stared at Aki when he took notice that she was in only a bra and panties. She just looked so beautiful and just became more aroused the more he saw her. "I came here to talk with her." He tried to shake it off as he sneaks into the balcony door. For someone that needed protection, you would think that she wouldn't leave it unlocked. It was almost as if Aki was inviting him into her room. It wasn't too long after he sneaked in Aki let out a scream and took notice of him. Quickly covering herself with the outfit she took off the hanger.

"Yusei, how did you get in here? I had all the servants not let anyone into the mansion." Aki angrily tells him as she took a nearby plush and through one after the other at him with one hand as she kept her distance. Using the other to cover herself. "Now get out of here before I scream."

"Well for someone who needs protection. You certainly don't think do you? You left the balcony door unlocked. So it was easy for me to sneak in." Yusei informs her as he starts to walk closer to her. "You should really think about making sure they're locked in the future."

"Excuse me. But what makes you can just sneak into my room while I am changing clothes."Aki yells out at him in frustration. "You're just a pervert. Were you watching me this whole time?" Yusei started swerving his fingers down her shoulders that gave her a chill. He found her ability to tell someone like him off very attractive as he slowly began to touch her bare skin. Yusei then leaned in and gave her a forcibly kiss on the lips. After he released himself from it, Aki was quick to slap him across the face. "You just want to have sex with me don't you?"

Yusei could only laugh as he had her where he wanted her. There were things she just couldn't say 'no' too. "You do remember that we had a deal, remember." He quickly lays a chaste kiss on her neck. "I came here to tell you that we're heading out tomorrow." Then he laid another kiss on Aki's shoulder. "But right now I want to have sex with you before we leave for our trip." Yusei gives her a passionate kiss on the lips as Aki let's go of the clothes that were covering her body.

"You can do whatever you want to me." Aki addressed as Yusei opened his bag and took out condoms; he had so many of them it didn't matter if one was going to be used right now. "You certainly have a lot of them in there. Which means a lot of sex that's going to happen on this trip? I am so not looking forward to this." She addresses in disdain as he threw his bag aside because it meant they would be doing it a lot whenever they got the chance too. Yusei had already taken off his jacket and shirt and threw it aside as well. "Do you really think it's . . ." Before Aki could complain some more Yusei kissed her lips once again.

The kiss between them deepened as Yusei slowly removed his holster and pants, flinging them to the side as only his boxers remained. And his member was already erecting underneath as if they waiting for this as they continued to lock their lips with chaste kisses. He always knew she was lying about not fully enjoying the first time they made love. They had been kissing each other for several minutes that people would be questioning if they would ever take a chance to breathe. Yusei wanted to feel Aki's breasts against his bare chest again as his hands roamed to her bra as he slowly began to unclip it. As it became loose they finally separated as they took heavy breaths, while it was tossed aside.

Quickly they went back to kissing each other as her breasts pressed into his muscular chest as their bodies were in bliss. The only thing that needed was to be completely naked so they could dance their bare bodies under the bed sheets. He knew that Aki was thinking the same thing as both of them slowly pulled down their boxers and panties. Feeling the cold air on the private parts but they were so lustful towards each other they didn't even care. As soon as it dropped passed their knees and hit the floor, the both tossed it aside with their foot.

That left Yusei's member waiting to take a feel at her entrance as he could feel them briefly touching each other. Aki reached down to touch his member which only just made them both more aroused as grunts, growling and moans were released from their lips as the kissing between them. It was clear they wanted nothing more to continue their sexual adventure but Yusei separated from her. He knew they couldn't go farther unless they knew protection was in place. Both of them were in deep breaths as the condom was placed over his member. Then they both reached for each other as they went back kissing as if nothing ever happened.

As they fall into the bed, Yusei captured her lips in a series of small kisses then a passionate one as their tongues battled for dominance. It was more like one of them was trying to get the upper hand as they wrestled each other in Aki's bed. Neither of them was going to win that battle but he knew what would get her to lose it. Yusei spread her pale legs open and positioned himself to point to her entrance, in one swift thrust his covered member was buried deep inside her as she gave off a long moan from a combination of pleasure and surprise.

Although they have had sex before she still needed time to get used to his girth so Yusei stalled his movement and they soon occupied themselves with a lustful kiss. Yusei felt the heat from Aki's fiery inferno that ignited a fire in his member. It didn't have this feeling between them the first time the both of them had sex. The rhythm of their bodies just seemed to go faster as their lust for each other grew. Their pace increased even faster as he pressed her harder against her mattress. Aki let out a loud moan of delight as her hands roamed to his chest. It seemed to be the next place she wanted to go after next in their lovemaking. Aki wanted every piece of him just as Yusei wanted her.

Time had passed as both of them finally separated their lips as they both of them continued to be breathing heavy. "Do you want to stop this now?" Yusei asked Aki because they had been at it for hours now and both of them were started to get tired. While he waited for an answer he started to kiss her collarbone then the part that really arouses Aki the most, her breasts. She only let out more moans of pleasure as he grabbed his neck to pull her in closer. He certainly didn't want this to end and Yusei only hoped she would agree with him.

"Don't stop whatever you do." Aki blissfully tells Yusei as he looks into her eyes. She pulled him into another long kiss as he started thrusting in and out of her, the tightness of her womb was incredible, and in fact if it wasn't for the fluids she was producing he doubted he can even move. As Aki returned the favor as they twirled and she pressed him down onto the mattress. Aki's bed sheets fell off that was covering her naked body as she kissed his muscular torso as one of his armed wrapped around her. It slowly made its way down her back as he groped her butt. "Oh Yusei." Aki muttered out as he made she moved farther down to his stomach. She would have kissed even more of him but his member was already having a dance within her entrance.

Yusei gave a low grunt as he felt the clothing of her bra rubbing on his chest as their lips met again. He didn't like the fact that clothing was getting in the way, he wanted to feel all of her. His member felt like it was erecting in her that caused him to quicken his pace as he rammed into her. Aki wrapped her arms around his muscular back as she felt her release coming closer. They knew their tango had to end soon as he finally released his hardened member from within her. The condom was fully soaked from her juices that helped him move around and from when he was trying to release his own. All of it flooded onto the bed but that didn't seem to matter to them at all. Apart of them was still in lust over each other as Yusei pulled her close to his bare chest.

"You really seemed to be enjoying yourself this time weren't you." Yusei asked her as Aki left several kisses on his chest before putting her arms around him, cuddling her head to his chest. He then pressed his lips to her forehead and didn't want this moment to end. Aki had admitted that the lovemaking she had with Yusei was the best she had ever experience in her life. Even if he was the only person she had sex with so there was nothing to compare it too. This didn't mean she had any feelings for him; this was something she had to make clear as long as they kept having sex. "You do enjoy having sex with me. Just admit it." Yusei removed her burgundy hair from her face as he lifted her chin as he leaned in to give her another quick passionate kiss. He then moved his hand to check as he gently strokes it with his fingers.

"Oh please. It's more I give into all this once it starts out of lust. I have no romantic feelings for you. This is just a part of our agreement." Aki addresses as she released herself from his grip and sat up from bed. "You really know how to ruin a moment." She looked at the balcony window as night had already fallen. Did they really have sex for all those hours into the night? "I am sure you're gang left a message on where you were this late. You better think of an excuse to keep up with your lie." Aki addresses in disgust as she took the bed sheets to cover her naked body while she tried to find her clothes.

"You're angry at me again." Yusei remarks as he stood up as he put on his boxers, which were kicked not far from the bed. Aki was an entirely different person when they were in or out of the bedroom. Outside of it she showed nothing a dislike for him all together. Whenever they were having sex, Aki became a lustful girl who acted like she was in love with him. No matter how much the girl denied it. It wasn't hard to see the girl he was having sex with wanted all the time.

"Yes if you must know. I just don't understand why you want to keep this whole thing a secret." Aki angrily tells him, who still only had her bed sheets to cover her naked body. Holding part of the sheets to her chest like a strapless dress.

"Well our gang shares all the deals and profits we make. And you're the one thing I don't want to share." Yusei tells her as he was finished putting on his blue leather jacket and headed over to the balcony. "Get your things together, while I go talk to my gang and make some excuse." As he headed down the large fence as she just stared at him until he disappeared from sight. Aki was rather speechless over his the reason on why he wants to keep the whole thing a secret. She began to wonder if Yusei was really lusting for her or perhaps it was something more. Aki just shook her head as she knew she had to get dressed and get ready for their trip.

* * *

Author's Note: All right I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think in a review. Particularly on Yusei's gang...and Yusei and Aki's relationship. It would mean so much to me. And they will be starting their journey next chapter. So a lot of fun is going to start.

Also if they're any grammar mistakes I missed I apologize in advance again. This chapter was looked over a whole bunch of times so I hope it's a lot better.

I have other stories to work on too. So if chapter 3 is not up in a while. That's the reason in case anyone is questioning it. But I promise to get next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. Thanks.


	3. The Journey Begins

Author's Note: All right I would like to thank Jade546, MCRightwing, yusei x akiza fan, AnimeDrummer, Mkxgodlike for helping me with the plot to the story (and Jade546 with the editing.) And to all those I didn't name for just reading the story and being so supportive. I always look forward to reading your reviews and getting all these feedback. All of you gave me major convince in my ability to do M rated stories.

Just to let everyone know I will be taken a break from the lemon for a few chapters to focus on the actual plot of the story. I know we all enjoy reading it. Just need to be patient for a while and reread what I wrote. I will still give hints of Yusei and Aki, Jack and Carly (when Carly is present within the story.)

Anyway PLEASE read/review! And thank you all again. I really hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Yusei had to think of a reason he hasn't been to the hideout or even contacted them. More importantly, how do you hide the secret that he and Aki were spending all those hours having sex? Yusei knew had to make the story convincing so it would be believable. How to make it more convincing was the question It would have to be something a woman would do? Yes, it was wrong that Aki would the one being blamed for this in order to get out of this mess. He certainly didn't have any experience with them until recently but Crow had so many over he got to understand them quite well.

He took a deep breath as he turned on the screen of his D-Wheel. Yusei pushed a button as he saw Crow's face appear on the monitor. He didn't know whether he looked angry or concerned about where he has been? Yusei presumed it was both because he didn't attempt to make contact with his gang. He was just so focused on talking with Aki, which resulted in them having sex again. And even worse he had stayed there for most of the night.

"Dammit Yusei, we've been trying to get you for hours. Why haven't you been answering? Did you talk with Miss Izayoi? Was she asking about me?" Crow yells at his leader as Yusei just took in what his best friend lectures him. Yusei knew he couldn't argue with him as he gave in to his own pleasures whenever Aki was around. And it gets even harder to fight your arousals when you see a beautiful girl like her half naked.

"Sorry, it took so long. A woman like Miss Izayoi can't decide what to bring with her on such a long trip. I think Miss Izayoi is going to bring everything. I don't even think we have enough room." Yusei lied as he off the spot saw it as an excellent excuse. It was something that was definitely more believable than anything he could think of saying otherwise. "And no . . . Miss Izayoi didn't even mention you at all. She wants nothing to do with you."

"Four hours?" Crow could only sigh. He really didn't have a strong personal connection with women; usually he kept them around to have on his arm or have to make love too. Not that he did think of them as trophies or prizes because they were so pretty. He did think of them as people and respected their boundaries. That meant even when he was trying to pursue them into having a relationship. "Send us the address to Miss Izayoi's mansion again. And we'll bring the truck by."

"Truck? What truck?" Yusei began to questioning, do to being away from hours he wasn't informed on anything. And he was beginning to wonder if it was even wise to have left in the first place? "Crow answer me!" He screamed out again but Crow no longer appeared on the monitor. It had to be something they had discussed when he left the meaning. Yusei would be fine with it but they didn't even confirm it the idea with him. I mean to be fair he didn't even answer any of his messages. So they had every right to make decision without him if he wasn't present. "They better have a good reason for this trunk."

It took about twenty minutes for the gang got there in a large trunk. It wasn't even like showed up in their D-Wheels. All Yusei knew was that he had to get answers onto why they needed a trunk. Until it occurred to him that it was a logical to have a place to carry their luggage during their travels. That didn't mean they still didn't have their D-Wheels to travel on. "What's with the truck, Kiryu?" Yusei questioned as he crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow at his gang. "You certainly didn't tell me any of this when I still at the meeting . . . not waiting for Miss. Izayoi took pick out all her different outfits and things she still needs. I mean there's no other reason." Yusei nervous says as he flustered a bit.

"It was an old one I brought. I figured we can use it to put our D-Wheels in, that way they could stay hidden. So perhaps people won't realize that we're Team Satisfaction. You know people who shudder in fear if they could recognize us. So we have blend in and be as normal as possible. So when you went off the last four hours to get Miss. Izayoi, we decided this without you." Kiryu explained as he opened the back of their long, large trunk. It already had their luggage in the back of the trunk and along with their two D-Wheels. They still had more to put in with Aki's stuff but had no intention on putting his in there.

"I see your point." Yusei addressed as put a hand to his chin. If they were recognized it would be much harder to travel.

"Also we decided to go to 'Saiga's Inn and Fix Up's' as our first stop. We can get our rest and fix up our D-Wheels if we need to before we start our long journey if we needed it. Plus get all the tools and supplies we need too." Jack informs him as he leans against the trunk with his arms crossed. "Of course I can strap it on the back of my D-Wheel because I don't plan to put bike in that thing when we're on the road."

"Of course Crow suggested the spot. he hopes to pick up women while he's there, just to have sex with one You know what kind of pervert he is . . . at least he will try to score point with Miss Izayoi when he got a chance." Kiryu remarked, as Yusei clutched his hand into a fist as an unpleasant feeling began to grow. He didn't want Crow anywhere need Aki. It made him sick by the thought of them even having sex. "That is unless she ends up falling for some guy and making love to him. Then my friend you have no chance." Kiryu continued to tease his fellow gang member and friend as he continued to laugh.

"This is what we're travelling in?" Aki's voice could be heard from behind as Yusei turned around. Her voice was like angel calling down to him, no, he knew he couldn't think that way. He quickly shook his head to get his mind out of those thoughts. Yusei knew that thinking about her in any sexual way was a bad idea because it would just arouse him again. And that would lead to wanting to act upon it.

"Sorry we couldn't get anything classy, princess." Yusei sarcastic remarks as he quickly hid his smile from her. "I am sure a trunk is just not your style. Or would you'll rather by travelling by motorcycle?" He closed his eyes as he thought about Aki wrapping herself around him as they traveled on his D-Wheel. Yusei quickly turned around to see a large cart full of luggage behind her. She was wearing a black shirt, with a white jacket over it and red pants along with miniature backpack over her arm. "We're not going on vacation you know. Do you really need all those things with you?"

"Well for your information. It's not just clothes, there's tone of other stuff I need. Gentlemen if you don't mind, please." Aki addresses as she points to her luggage. Being rich she was used to having people doing things for her.

"Oh, right away. Miss Izayoi." Kiryu, Crow and Jack answered as they started to grab her luggage and slowly placed them in the trunk. They weren't going to argue as she was their employer, therefore provided their paychecks for this trip and to protect her. So at this point they would follow her wherever she went as long as they got their money.

"Does my angel need help getting into the trunk?" Crow affectionately addresses as he comes back over and kisses her hand. This was one of his many steps to try to woo her. Yusei knew that he is just trying to soften her up because he is determined to get her into the bedroom. Yusei angrily grabbed her by his collar and pushed him back. Aki just looked stunned by the whole thing as her eyes widened. Yusei just wanted no other guys to touch her and while he wouldn't do it to his gang. She was sure that he would kill if he had too.

"Didn't I tell you she's off limits, Crow? If I am getting paid to protect her as leader of this gang, I will make sure she's protected from lecherous men like you too." Yusei firmly tells him again as he crossed his arms. Crow simply put his hands up and back away to the front of the trunk. Kiryu closed the back of the trunk as he went to the driver's seat and started the engine. Also Jack put his helmet on as he went onto his D-Wheel. "Come on Miss. Izayoi get on." Yusei tells her as he throws a spare helmet to Aki, who catches it.

"No way I am getting on that thing? I mean-where exactly am I supposed to sit?" Aki complained as she flustered a bit. She knew fully well what Yusei was trying to do and continued to think of him as a pervert. Aki just sighed as put the helmet on and wrapped her arms as she sat behind him on the D-Wheel as he started the engine. "You were planning this all along weren't you?" Aki whispered as she glared at him in annoyance. If he thought traveling with in this fashion was going to do him any favors. She only shook her head as all of them began their journey. Of course she wasn't sure where their first stop was?

It took between forty-five minutes before they reached a place that was called Saiga's Inn and Fix Up's. It didn't look like anything special as it was a stone building with what looked like a large sky light. Half of the building was a garage that was a two story level. The second half was an inn for people to rest up during their travels and needed a place to stay for the night. "And why are we stopping here exactly? You never addressed me of this before we started our journey here?" Aki quickly asked as she put the spare helmet back on Yusei's D-Wheel.

"Well there are supplies we need to get. And more important a friend of ours owns the place. So it's more rent free. And more importantly it's getting late, I am sure you want to get your beauty sleep." Yusei sarcastically tells her as takes off his helmet with a wide grin on his face. He took a cigarette as he takes his lighter. He slowly took a deep breath and as he huffed some smoke out.

"Do you really have to smoke that now?" Aki remarked too him in disgust as she crossed her arms. She began to cough as she breathed in the smoke from it while she waved her arm to blow it away. "It's a horrible habit. You know that will turn off a lot of ladies. And that includes me." She takes it from his mouth and throws onto the ground and stomps on it until it went out "That will teach you a lesson about a lot of things." Aki angrily tells him as she moves on ahead.

"Boy, she really seems to hate you in particular. What did you do to her?" Kiryu questioned as she looked back at her then back at Yusei. He didn't respond to him as he just stared at Aki from a distance. There wasn't really anything to say because he couldn't reveal the truth about their relationship. I mean he could only hear them laugh at him if he told that they were secretly having sex because he was blackmailing her. I mean the truth would be believable anyway. "Well I really didn't do anything." It was the only thing he could mutter out.

"It would have to be something pretty bad." Jack answers as he moves on ahead. He didn't seem to fully believe his words.

"All I know is she's all woman. And I want her." Crow sighed as he stared at her from a distance; he was smitten as he follows Aki. It was clear he only had one thing in mind.

"Let's follow him." Yusei irritably tells Kiryu.

"You're going prevent him from flirting with Miss. Izayoi because she's off limits." Kiryu asks him.

"Yes . . . she's not some prize. And I am keeping my word is all." Yusei states as he put his hands in his pocket as he follows her. Kiryu just let out a grin as he shook his head and joins him.

Blister had an unkempt appearance, sporting stubble. He also has short brown hair and brown eyes. His attire consists of a sleeveless, green jacket with a ripped design along the shoulders which he wears over a long-sleeved white shirt. He also wears brown pants with two belts, one of which has a Deck box attached. He was on his laptop as he was so focused that he didn't seem to notice Carly Nagisa was coming down from her room to ask him something.

"Excuse me!" She lets out as she waited patiently. Carly is average height with grey eyes. She has trifocal glasses and black hair that noticeably points down in an arrow. Her outfit consists of a blue and white striped shirt which is covered by an orange vest, which is blue and white. She also wears a bag that hung over her shoulder, blue knee length pants with a belt, and orange sneakers. "I need to switch rooms. You gave me one with a hole in the wall. And it's letting so cold air in."

"Yes, Miss Nagisa. Let me see what other rooms I have available." Saiga tells Carly as he closes his laptop and looks at his other computer. "Yes. I'll move you to room 12. Is that good for you?"

"Yes, thank you." Carly answers as she nods her head as she gives back her old room key as she grabs the new one. It seemed more like she had something else on her mind besides a mere wall in the room. It wasn't too long before Aki entered the inn and Carly turned around. Simply a bit excited but her face went from a smile to frown.

"What's with the look on your face. It's like you were expecting someone. A guy perhaps?" Aki teases as she begins to giggle.

"Oh my goodness. You're Aki Izayoi. I saw your picture in the paper. I heard you're trying to find your father. Do you mind if I have an interview with you?" Carly happily asks as she grabs a notepad and a pen from behind her ear.

"I guess so. Perhaps tomorrow though. I just not in the mood right now. I hope you understand. That would mean you would have to stay until then . . ." Aki asks Carly, who was still pondering her thoughts. It was more as if she was waiting to respond to her. And didn't want to until she knew something for sure was going to happen. "I mean I have to wait and see . . ." Carly was quickly interrupted by the sound of a slamming door.

"Miss Izayoi, don't go anywhere without us." Yusei yells out as he goes through door, he had his arm crossed. Aki didn't even turn to look at him. If people could even mistake him for her boyfriend but she would be too eager to correct him. "You know it's my job to keep an eye of you. And you want to make me look bad since you're still mad at me."

"I am not listening to this right now. I'm still mad at you." Aki addresses as she finally turns to look back at Yusei. She certainly knew that he particular not the gang, purposely went to an inn. She knew that he would want to have sex with her. Yusei would always be a pervert in her eyes.

"Yusei, you guys are here rather early than expected." Saiga tells them as he hands him and Aki their room keys. "And you have such a lovely girl with you. I thought you said the whole gang is going to be here. I normally don't care but . . ."

"Let me make this clear. We're not a couple." Aki addresses coldly, still staring at Yusei. "Even though he probably wishes." She mutters the last part as she moves her bangs to the side.

"Where's Jack? I know if you're here, he's not far behind." Carly began to blush as she only became redder when Jack made his presence known as he entered. It was made more clear that he was the person she was waiting for "Oh Miss .Izayoi, I have no problem with staying. We'll have the interview tomorrow." Carly tells Aki as she continued to look over at Jack.

"Saiga, we're all here." Crow gave him a high five as he took his room key.

"Kiryu . . . long time no see." Saiga said as he handing his room key to him. And the last one too Jack.

"So how have you been Jack? I haven't seen you in weeks." Carly bashfully tells him as she played with her fingers. Jack just had his arms crossed with a disinterested expression on his face. "I certainly would like to catch up on the things. Do you want to talk outside? Perhaps near my van." She giggles as she flat-out flirted with him but she didn't want to make it sound like it.

"Yeah sure. I'll be out there in a minute." Jack tells her as he nods his head. Carly smiles with joy as she goes outside the door. He just shrugs his shoulders and follows along behind her. When he has his back turned he gives off a smile. Jack was clearly looking forward to spending time with Carly. It was clearly that he didn't want the rest of his gang to know that something may be between them. "I'll see you guys soon."

"While it's different from them. How about you and I get some action, Miss. Izayoi. What do you say?!" Crow again continued to pester her by the service desk. Yusei could only give him an annoyed glare to Crow who still continued to try to win over Aki. He wasn't even realizing that she wanted no part of him. As far as Yusei knew his friend was supposedly amazing in the bedroom from the contented screams he had heard from outside their hideout. Sometimes he would go outside to fix his D-Wheel or join Jack and Kiryu on whatever they were doing. One of the many reasons, he wanted to keep Aki to himself if that Crow very well could be the one to steal her away from him.

"No way!" Aki irritably crossed her arms as she moves her long hair over her shoulder. She was getting tired of both Yusei and Crow. Both of them seemed more like they were competing for her affections but she wanted nothing from them. "Why is it that the only thought in a man's mind is getting a girl into bed?"

"Oh please. Jack has a rather unlikable personality. So there's little chance he would be having sex with a girl." Kiryu remarks as he crossed his arms and laughed.

* * *

A large thump could be heard from a back from the van. The vehicle seemed as if the whole was going to move around like an earthquake. There was constant shaking you would think something is wrong with the car. Well it was like there wasn't anyone around to hear it anyway. Jack has pressed Carly down in back of her van as pillow rested behind her head as they passionately kissed. As they felt their naked bodies press against each other with only a blanket to cover them. This was a common place they usually had sex since they didn't have to pay to do it in a hotel room. Grunts and moans coming from their mouths only seemed to arouse them more.

Jack had waited until she was position so she would be more comfortable when he began to thrust hard member in and out of her entrance. That she feared the condom could break just from the sheer force. Not that Carly even cared because she was so stimulated by Jack's actions the moment they had took their clothes off. They were just in paradise as moans, groans and growls could be heard.

"It's been such a long time since we have done this Jack." Carly blissfully tells him as Jack starts pressing his lips to her neck and collarbone. Doing a motion of kisses, licking and sucking every part of her body he could touch. She didn't have her glasses on so she only could feel him with her hands. It only made her seem to moan even louder as she could feel his tongue on her breasts. Jack clearly had all the intentions of being the one that was dominant whenever they had sex. Carly had always let him because all she wanted was to be with him after so long. "I love you!"

"I love you too Carly! You're the only girl for me." Jack affectionately tells her as he put a hand to lift her chin. They stared into each other eyes as he leaned in closer so she could see him. Both their lips met in a fiery heat of chaste kisses before he forced her down on the soft mattress in the backseat. His tongue quickly getting dominance as it entered her mouth to meet hers and she simply gave into him. Carly's got more comfortable as he pounded into her entrance once more. It wasn't too much longer before Jack moved down to her breasts as the moans became louder.

Jack eventually released his hard member as their fluids leaked out on the mattress. He could feel as if the condom was going to slip off him already as he wrapped his arms around Carly. Jack could feel he breasts against his muscular chest as he kissed her forehead. All they did was to make love each other all night. "Sneak into my room later, so we can do this all over again." Their lips met in a very passionate kiss as both of them remained sweaty and out of breath. Both of them sat up as they knew they had to get dressed.

* * *

By 10:30pm Crow, Kiryu, Jack, Yusei and Saiga were working to fix up their D-Wheels. Carly was already in her room as she read a book. She simply was waiting for when Jack could get the opportunity to sneak off so they could have sex again. The debate was more if it was going to be his room or hers they were going to do it in. Aki was sitting in a chair and appeared to be writing in what appeared to be her diary. She could feel herself getting tired as closed her book and locked it. Taking her diary key and sticking it in small pouch as she put it between her breasts. She decided it was time to go to sleep it was getting really late.

"All right gentlemen, if you don't mind I will be getting my sleep. So I wish you all a good night. I will see you all in the morning." Aki tells them as she keeps her diary close to her chest as she heads up the stairs. She went to the first door as she remembered because it's where she placed her mini backpack. And turned the light on as she closed the door behind her, not aware that she didn't even lock it as she went to change her nightgown.

"Yeah, you know. I think my D-Wheel's pretty much all good." Jack addresses as he puts his arms in the air as he tries to give off a fake yawn. And it worked to some effect. As he more eager to go and have sex with Carly then play around with something that was still going to be there in the morning. "So I am going to take off and get some sleep."

"It's more like you're just being lazy. You never want to do any work." Crow answers as he crosses his arms in frustration. "You're an embarrassment to the very essence of human kind you know that." As both Kiryu and Saiga try to hold in their laugher but they really couldn't as it become louder.

"Say what you want. You know I am not going to listen to you anyway." Jack answers without even turning around as he heads up the stairs. "Carly, I am here. Let me in." As he quietly finds Carly door as he gives her a knock. She opens it as she quickly pulls him in as they kiss each other. Their hands began to roam as all their clothes made its way to the floor. With only their naked bodies as Jack finds a condom to put on.

* * *

By 11:12pm, Yusei just wanted it to be quiet so he could just read his book. He was getting tired from fixing his D-Wheel and wanted to take a break. He quickly went to a nearby door upstairs and tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. As he took a firm shook, there was nothing again. He quickly moved to the second door as it slowly twisted the knob as it opened. Yusei didn't really think much of it and just assumed the room was empty so he had a place to read his book. That is until he put the light on and saw that Aki was sleeping in the available bed.

He had already taken notice to the red nightgown that Aki was wearing. Yusei knew he could just easily turn his head away and walk out. It would have been the more gentlemen thing like to do but he couldn't look away from her. Even though her legs were still under the sheets as he took notice of her large breasts that were barely being covered. It was clear that a bra or a corset was holding them up and it aroused him farther. He couldn't help but ogle them as her body turned to face him as she slept. The lights were fainter than the ones in the garage so it gave off. It almost twinkled as if it were candles being lite. And Aki's hair sprawled out on the pillow like a pool of blood but it just made her more attractive. He could feel his member becoming erect from under his pants.

As Yusei moved closer to her bed, the floor ended up creaking as Aki's eyes to slowly open. She took notice of Yusei as she gave out a quick scream and sat up. Aki held her chest as she felt heartbeat go faster as she pressed her he still startled by just what happened. That's until she looked down to see her breasts were visibly exposed as she quickly covered herself with her beds sheets.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Yusei teased as he greeted her as he moved in closer but Aki already threw a pillow at him to stop him. It nearly hit him but he managed to catch it before he laughs. "Boy, you're a feisty girl you know that?" He only could smirk at the beautiful girl that sat on the bed across for him. Aki's more aggressive personality only seemed to be more of a turn on for Yusei. He already wanted to take his clothes off and start kissing her.

"How long have you been staring at me like that?!" Aki irritably tells him as she grabbed the pillow beside her and prepared to throw it. "Because now you're watching me when I sleep . . ." She quickly looked at the clock to see it was 11:15pm. And she began to gather her thoughts on why he went to a room when Yusei knew she was sleeping? Yusei though the light reflection in her brown eyes was hypnotic as Aki stared at him. "You couldn't be accidentally coming into this room but with you that wouldn't make sense. . . YOU PERVERT!" Aki screamed out again as she threw the pillow at him as he quickly dodged it. "You woke me up while I was sleeping to try and sneak into my bed."

"I can't help it, you know. You're just so naturally beautiful. "Yusei remarks as he crossed his arms and with a wide grin as he closed his eyes. He began to think about her naked body, still able to picture every inch of it. It only seemed to make his heart pound faster in his chest and his erections grew worse. "I don't why you even bother hiding your breasts with those sheets . . . I've already had a really good look at them the last two times we made love."

"Don't try and sweet talk me, Yusei. All you want is good feel of my breasts and even get some action on the side if we make love, isn't that right?" Aki angrily tells him as she just sighs. She was really too tired, and it was already getting late. All she wanted to do was sleep and not deal with all this anymore. "Listen I am too tired to argue. If I let you sleep with me, and I mean just sleeping. I want your word that you won't attempt anything." Aki told him with a serious look on her face. It was more that she didn't trust Yusei because of the previous situations that happened.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing." Yusei claimed as he was all too eager to lie beside her but he wouldn't make any attempt to feel her if got the opportunity. As he already was taken off his shoes and threw them aside as he said this. "I will turn off the light first." Yusei made his way to the light switch as he turns off the light. He quickly heads over to the door and locks it. That way no one could see them sleeping in a bed together. More importantly no could see them if they did end up making love again. To feel that soft skin and press his lips to it was only in his dreams.

"Get in." Aki pulls the sheets as she said these words the minute they came out of her mouth. Yusei sat on the other side beside her as she made sure there was space between them as she turned her body away from him. Aki knew that Yusei was a perverted young man. "If you can't sleep, I am not giving you the pleasure to look at my breasts." She informed him, much to Yusei disappointment. She quickly placed the blanket even higher to cover herself. "Well good night."

"Goodnight." Yusei tells her as he turned his body in the opposite direction. He should be happy that she was letting him sleep with her in the bedroom. Perhaps he was more disappointed because he was hoping to actual from her. The fact it was always a challenge to make love to her without mentioning their agreement. It was clear they didn't love each other but he just wished she didn't have this animosity. It wasn't like he was forcing her to have sex with him as he was proven tonight.

For a WHILE there was nothing but silence as she closed her eyes. It wasn't too long before she could feel a cold, muscular arm wrapped around her waist. Aki closed her eyes as she wanted to make believe it was mysterious man rather than Yusei that was groping her. She could feel Yusei's hand, gently touching her breasts as he felt him cuddle close to her. Both of them were now laid sideways and front to back with bent knees. He could feel the smell of musk coming from Yusei, it made her wonder if he intentional. Aki quickly starts becoming annoyed as he pushes his hand off from her breasts.

It could be a very easy thing for her being it was clear she had already hated him. He didn't really care about what she thought as long as got a chance for some action. She did admit that the aroma smelled marvelous but Aki knew she had to fight it. Aki knew it only a matter of time before she couldn't resist him once they started kissing each other. She was always a much different person once they started to make love. And it didn't matter if she loathed him if he kept touching her body with his muscular arms. "I don't need it." Aki muttered as she shook her head as she continued to fight her arousal.

"Yusei, stop it!" She finally had enough as she removes his entire arm again and pushes him. She didn't want those wonderful feelings of when they had sex the previous two times come back. This finally woke him up as Aki sat up with an irritated expression on her face. "You pervert!" She grabbed a pillow and began to hit repeatedly. Quickly trying to channel her desires into frustration but it didn't seem to be working. "You're such a liar. You promised you wouldn't try anything."

"Stop hitting me. I don't even know what I did?" Yusei questioned as he scratched his head in confusion. He too sat up from his bed. He's jacket was resting on the other side table. "I was asleep so how would I even know?"

"Oh please. You were groping my breasts while we were sleeping. I thought it made clear that you were to stay on your half of the bed." Aki angrily tells him as she put the pillow close to her chest to hide her breasts from him. "And make some excuse that you were moving around when you sleep . . . and you ended up grabbing me?"

"I really can't help it." Yusei pulls in closer as he strokes her hair and only wished the pillow wasn't present. How badly he wanted to feel her breast pressed up against his body as his could feel his erection start up again. He caught a whiff of her scent and it absolutely intoxicating smell of soap and roses. Yusei hands began to roam as he felt what he was depraved as he felt the silk of her nightgown. He wished her wondrous naked body without any of it like they have previously had done. Not before giving her a kiss on the lips, still tasting the cherry juice on her lips. He slowly started to put the strap to her nightgown over her shoulder. Something quickly took notice as Aki pushed him back.

"No! Yusei! I thought that it was made perfectly clear." Aki tells him as she attempted to hit him with the pillow as Yusei caught it and forced it out of her hands. She then crossed her arms to cover her breasts from his ogling eyes and groping hands. "You think I am going to eventually give in and have sex with you willingly. . . " Aki was interrupted as she felt few licks from his tongue on her neck, before it went to chaste kisses and then sucking it. He could smell that musk again from Yusei. "I told you already. I am not having sex." She yelled at him in frustration as Aki turned her head away. .

"How many times do I have to keep reminding you that we had a deal? That I get to have sex with you anytime I want . . . but just want to keep making it difficult with that feisty personality of yours. If it wasn't such a turn on for me . . ." Yusei gave her another quick kiss on the lips, before he moved back down to her neck again as he began to kiss and suck her neck. Aki did her best as she was trying not to moan a sound. She was still angry with him over the deal since he was blackmailing her into it. Aki didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being able to please her in bed. Although the previous two times they had sex were the most amazing thing she had ever experienced.

Yusei quickly stripped off Aki's nightgown as he took a minute to look at her beautiful nearly naked body. The only thing remained on her body was her panties. He pushed her down hard on the mattress as their lips met in a more fiery heat. Her breasts were soft as she let out a giggle as he gently stroked them. Yusei more aroused as he had to reluctantly stop kissing her. He quickly took off his black shirt and threw it on the floor by the bed.

He reached down as he started to press her lips, laying soft chaste kiss onto her breasts. They were started to get a bit sweaty from the action that was going on between them. Like his lips were starting to feel a bit salty in taste but he really didn't care. Her moans of arousal only became louder as he nibbled on one off her breasts. It didn't seem to both him his gang ended up hearing them. Yusei then slowly began to make his way to the other one. He slowly moved down to her stomach as Aki felt his tongue began to lick her. Touching the crotch of her panties as fingers slowly pulled them off her. He left a quick tease with his lips as he kissed her entrance.

Aki continued to fight her feels her of arousal as bit her lip. Yusei then stopped, slowly unbuttoned his pants and boxers as he pushed them down and threw them aside. Aki could see the full sight of his member, not wanting to say she saw. He went to the bedside drawer as went to take out a condom. Crow had told him that he found lots of condoms in the bedroom of Saiga's garage. This was namely because it was a prime place that people who had passed by usually had lots of sex. Saiga could possibly question on how he attracted these people? But as long as he got business he really didn't care what people did in the rented rooms.

Yusei placed the condom over his hard member as he could feel the rubber hold tightly in place. As he started feeling his fluids releasing a bit into it after he put it on. He leaned down as her lips once more as their tongues made their way into each other's mouths. She began to sit up but Yusei had to hold her back down. He pressed her hard against the mattress as the kiss began more lustful. As she felt his muscular torso as he flex when her bare hands started to roam. He could feel his hard member erecting as their hips bumped into each other.

Hesitantly he had to release himself from their kiss as he helped Aki separate her legs. As he went to position as his hard member is forced a thrust into her vagina. Fluids were released inside the condom through the strength of inserting his hard member into her entrance. They could smell the rub from the condom, which seemed to arouse them. Yusei leaned in to press his lips to hers as a loud moan finally released from her mouth to his satisfaction. And it only appeared to get louder as he did another thrust into her entrance as he began to lick and suck on her neck.

* * *

At this point Crow, Kiryu and Saiga were pulling to stay up all night to get their D-Wheel's fixed up. It was around 12:40am at this point so they were more in a daze. They could hear the shaking of the bed and loud moaning and growling coming from one of the rooms upstairs. These were common sounds that could be heard from the guests that had used the rooms.

"Well certain people are having a fantastic time in the bedroom, just from judging the moans that we are hearing." Crow remarks with a wide grin, he didn't know who the people were getting some action were but still had perverted thoughts on the whole situation. His mind wandered to his own sexual encounters with millions of women had made love too. Then it kind of upset him since he really didn't have much action in a while. "Of course that's not as good as me." He quickly grabs a screwdriver from one of the toolboxes.

"You're just bummed that people besides you for once are getting some action which you haven't been getting." Kiryu began to tease Crow about his recent lack of not being able to have sex or having a new girlfriend. The sound of the bed made it seem like it was going to fall through the floor of the upper level. As the sound of moans, grunts and growls that were being heard only made them rather aroused as well. This was something they had to fight off as they had a few more things to finish before they could get some sleep. "I kind of relieved. Don't have to see you get all lovey-dovey with a girl. It gets really sickening to watch."

"Says to someone NEVER gets an action, alongside Yusei and Jack." Crow remarks as he gave his friend a rather annoyed look. He knew that he was just stating the truth. "Really said to have friends that are pretty much virgins. I never will understand what any of you guys are waiting for already."

"Now you listen, Crow!" Kiryu yells at him as he turns around.

"You too argue like an old married couple." Saiga began to laugh as he continues to monitor his laptop. If Jack wasn't around, Kiryu was usually the next person to start an argument with Crow. Nearly all of them acted like they were real brothers with pointless, petty opinions. It was because both of them didn't want to admit that the other was wrong about something. "I know it's getting late . . . perhaps you all should get some sleep."

"You know . . . it's getting late. I think you're right it's time I turned in." Crow addressed because the sex that could be heard upstairs, he just couldn't concentrate anymore. Just hearing noises had made him so aroused that he could feel his member erecting from under his pants. He just wanted to either take a cold shower to cool off his body or just get to his room quickly. "Good night, guys." He addressed to both of them

"Yeah I say we can leave the rest of it for tomorrow. Good night, Crow." Kiryu answers as he gave a loud yawn.

"Don't stay up to listen to them either." Saiga screams out to them as they watch Crow head up the stairs as Kiryu followed along not too far behind him.

As he walked passed one of the doors, he could hear the action continuing from the room. He only wished he knew was causing all the commotion as he listened in but couldn't tell who the voices were. He just sighed as he headed towards his room.

Meanwhile back in the room Yusei and Aki were in deep heavy breaths from the intense lovemaking. Both of their bodies were hot, sweaty and wet from the action but that didn't stop them from wanting more. Aki was already lustful as she wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck as they stared into others eyes before pulling into a kiss. As she pulls into a passionate kiss as he pounds his hard member into her entrance several times. More moans began to escape her mouth as they felt each other's bodies one last time. Yusei then ejected his hard member from her entrance as the fluids had l and he lies right next to her.

"That was fantastic." Yusei expresses as both of them cuddled under the blanket as he wrapped his arms around her. She was too tired to really fight back as Aki turned to face him. Aki let out another small moan of pleasure as she pressed her lips against his chest one more time. She felt her breasts against his muscular chest as Yusei used his arms to stoke her back with his fingers. Both of them simply enjoyed the smell of each other as the decided to fall asleep in each other's arms. "Sleep dreams, Aki."

"Good night, Yusei." Aki weakly let out as she slowly ended up closing her eyes as she basked in her dreams.

* * *

The alarm clock went off at 6:00AM as Aki's opened her eyes. She soon realized she was still snuggling close to Yusei. She was very tired with it being so late the previous night and those feelings still lingered after having sex to push him away. Of course that was enough for her as undid his arms that were wrapped around her naked body. Aki knew both had to get up before everyone else because she was sure they hear the moans, grunts and growls that were going on last night. Yusei felt the empty space left behind as Aki went to put her clothes on.

Yusei groaned because he didn't want to get up as he quickly found his boxers and pants on the floor. He took off the condom and threw in the garbage as he slowly started to put his clothes back on. Both of them knew they had to get out of the room. If both of them remained in the room, it would be easier to tell who got had sex last night. It would be a disaster if anyone find out it was them.

"All right, I will sneak out first and you follow after." Aki addressed as she fixed up her hair as tied it back in a low ponytail in an attempt to hide the fact it was a mess. She was wearing a black, white and red dress with red heels. Yusei did find it very appealing as he tried to cover his staring by putting his leather jacket back on. "I think it obvious if they heard us last night that it was in this room." Her voice was filled with worry as she took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

Aki quickly looked into the hallway and she sighed in relief, slowly making her way outside. As she took miniature backpack and place it over her shoulder. Yusei followed along behind her quickly and closed the door. They were lucky to get by this time but Aki wanted to do was blame him for all this. They wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place. Both of them walked downstairs and apparently everyone was still asleep to their relief.

"Thank goodness. Maybe they didn't hear us?" Aki worriedly let's out, she was holding her chest.

"Don't count on it. They could have heard it in their rooms." Yusei remarks with a wide grin on his face. Each time they had sex it only seemed to get better between them. The other became more easily aroused by the others actions. Aki had given herself to him much more quickly the previous two times. He only wished she wouldn't make it so difficult but Yusei couldn't help but love her feisty personality.

"I would blame you for this because I didn't want to have sex and you had to bring in that deal . . ." Aki angrily starts to tell Yusei, who was looking at his D-Wheel as he was being lectured.

"And I recall you're the one that eventually gave in too so don't think I am the only one responsible . . . ." Yusei quickly what he was saying as he heard started to hear commotion. Both of them stopped as they quickly heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. Crow, Saiga, Kiryu and Jack all came downstairs. Carly was still trying to gather her clothes since Jack had to sneak back to his room during the night. All of them looked tired and it worried the both of them that they had kept them up.

"Good morning guys." Crow yawned as he put his hands in the air. "Did you have a good night sleep? Really hard with all the lovemaking a couple or more had last night. I don't even know how Saiga can sleep with all of it."

"Boy clearly a lot of action they had . . . must have been some fantastic loving with all those loud moans, grunts and growls. We thought the ceiling was going to come fallen down." Kiryu started to laugh as he elbowed to Saiga, who didn't say anything. It was more as if he didn't want to get involved or cared. Both of them just shrugged it off knowing they weren't going to get an answer from him.

"Couple you say? Getting a lot of action last night?" Jack answered nervously as he began to ponder on whether anyone knew that he had sneaked into Carly's room last night. They did try to keep as quiet as possible but then they hear the sounds of another couple that was going at it. And that only seemed to arouse them so they started making louder moans, groans and growls. Of course they knew it didn't surpass the ones coming from the other room last night. Mingled together it would be like a million echoes surrounding them.

"Yes . . . well who actually knows if they were really enjoying it or FORCED into doing it." Aki irritably let's out as she gives another a cold glare. As she tried to indirectly refer to herself and Yusei.

"I am sure they must or would have been a lovely couple." Yusei snaps back he quickly changed the subject. "Are our D-Wheels finished being fixed yet? Because we have to eventually head out and get ready to back on the road." Yusei questioned as he saw another problem with his D-Wheel as Aki didn't like the fact he was ignoring her. He was just so irresponsible and just didn't care about her feelings. What else she do? Aki knew she was stuck unless they could find her father. And she didn't even know how long that would even take?

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope everyone like the lemon I gave for the chapter. Well Yusei and Aki are the main pairing for the story which is why I didn't pay as much to Jack and Carly's. I promise I will have more lemon between them to make up for it too. It more has to do what fills the plots then anything. And I put it in this chapter to please the readers since I know they would want both pairings to be making love to each other. I mean what could be better than that right. Hehehehehehe.

I am looking forward to your guy's feedback on the chapter. Until next time!


	4. An Attempt To Get Closer

Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long to update. It's just I have been working on chapter 12 of my RWBY story and it took much longer than I thought it would be. And I know everyone has been waiting patiently to find out what happens next.

* * *

Aki looked in the mirror as she prepared for her interview with Carly. This was something she was use too, being the daughter of a Senator. This was a more standard interview so she didn't have to be worry about the camera being on her. It was much more relieving since Aki believed her hair was still a bit of a mess as tried to cover the fact she had sex with Yusei. It was something both of them wanted to hide for their own reasons. Another thing she was given use too, since she had to hide a lot of secrets that wouldn't get leaked out. It would just bring dishonor to the Izayoi family name.

It was bad enough people already would be talking about her hiring a deadly gang. She wasn't even sure if she even wanted to have an interview. Not with her families reputation gradually diminishing with all the rumors that were being spread. Aki could remember the day, crowds of people had gathered in front of the gates when the word had got out her father was missing. Of course they would believe that the police were more than capable of giving her protection. Aki had said this over and over again that she just didn't have the feeling of safeness. They had spent a few weeks with at least four officers that were guarding her around the clock.

She had remembered seeing the Yusei's gang, Team Satisfaction driving passed the mansion several times. There were days she could recall now when Yusei even was glaring up at her from her balcony. Aki was never sure if she was comfortable with the whole thing and chose to ignore it. This was going on for years without her really realizing it. Now Aki knew they were all just perverted thoughts about her for example visualizing her completely naked. That Yusei wanted to have her body all to himself to fulfill his pleasures. She could only imagine even back then Yusei was planning his blackmail to have sex with her.

"Miss Izayoi, are you ready for your interview?" Carly questioned to Aki, who was fixing her hair as Carly came in the room as she set up the video camera on the stand. Aki was startled as she put a hand to her chest, when Carly appeared from out of nowhere. Being the Senator's daughter, she was always questioned and harassed for an interview. Due to her traveling with Team Satisfaction and their reputation she was relieved to not have to deal with all this publicity. As they always left before any reporters could get a chance to read on her location. Aki was more trying to figure out a way to get out of it since this could mean other reporters could find her. Carly could snitch her location to just about anyone and that was the last thing she needed right now. "I already gotten everything all set up. So whenever you're ready."

"I will be ready in just a few more minutes." Aki tells Carly as turns her head look at her with a smile. As she turned her head to look back at the mirror and took a hairbrush as she gently stroked it through her hair. "If I am going to be on camera I need to look presentable. How would it look if the Senator's daughter didn't manage her looks to the many viewers watching in Neo Domino City?"

"Miss Izayoi, I need to ask you something-" Yusei voiced as he slowly opens the door causing Carly to attempt slamming it quickly. But Yusei leaves his foot between the doors to prevent it from closing.

"Do you mind, Mr. Fudo?! You don't interrupt a girl while she's fixing herself up. Especially when I need her to hurry so I can have my interview with her already." Carly scolded Yusei. "I don't even care if you're the leader of Team Satisfaction."

"No . . . it is okay let him in." Aki happily expressed as she seemed to be more enthusiastic than normal to see him. As she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him near her. Immediately Yusei was suspicious of her behavior. "Listen I don't want to do this interview with Carly, it's just going to draw attention with the reporters. Can you help me get out of this? I will owe you. And I know what you would want-" Aki whispered as she winks at him, Yusei just smiled as he knew he could use this as leverage for another time. But he questioned if he really wanted to keep taken advantage of her this way.

"Well actually I was going to tell you that we were going to head out soon." Yusei addresses to her as Aki leaned in closer to him. Yusei just wanted to lean in and kiss her and just throw their clothes off but knew he couldn't with Carly in the room. They couldn't reveal anything about their relationship even it was just purely sex. He just couldn't seem to help himself when he was around Aki. And she was the only girl he appeared to lose control over. "We could wait for you to finish your interview; it's really not a problem-"Yusei whispered to her in a tease as she put a finger to his mouth to silence him.

"You certainly know what I said before." Aki quickly removed her finger. "I don't want to do the interview." She quickly restrained herself from wanting to whack him behind the head. Aki just took a deep breath and stopped herself. "I was offering you another deal you know. The least you can do is be a gentleman and take it." Aki addressed as she crossed her arms and shook her head looking rather annoyed as she continued to whisper very quickly as Carly was in earshot. "I mean I am offering you sex. Of all people you should be thrilled. It's like a double day of it. There's no strings attached type of thing. And you're acting like aren't even sure if you even want it."

"I am more perplexed on what you're saying to me. Considering I would the last person you want to do anything with." Yusei pointed out as he knew how much Aki disliked him, so having additional sex would be the last opinion for her. The only thing she could think of was that it was all an act. That perhaps deep down there were deeper feelings for that she didn't want to admit to herself. "I would have thought that you would be as petty to give yourself so easily, It makes me think of you more as a lady of pleasure." Yusei teased as he gave a wide smirk.

"Well I don't see how that can even be that since I am paying you." Aki voice grew louder in annoyance to what Yusei had told her. However it also caught Carly's attention as she raised her eyebrows at the two of them. "You're the one that's being so unreasonable, and should be pleased with the payment I just offered." Aki put it into words in a way so that Carly wouldn't understand what they were discussing. As she turned her head as Aki could see that Carly was acting all casual but it was more of a ruse to listen in. This was a classic technique for any reporter. She just wanted to make her more at ease to let her guard down. Aki just pulled on Yusei's sleeve, "Why don't we discuss the rest of this later?"

"I can hear the both of you disagreeing, what are you guys having argument about?" Carly questioned to the both of them with eagerness in her eyes. She already had a notepad and pen in hand as she began to write stuff down despite the fact a camera wasn't in present yet. "Give me every last detail."

Aki pulled on the sleeve on Yusei's shirt to get him to bend down to so she could whisper in his ear. "We will discuss all of this later." She walked passed Carly as she muttered to her, "I will talk with you downstairs Carly." She lied to Carly then goes over to the doorknob as she turns and glances over at Yusei. "Come on Yusei, didn't you say we had we had to get going before all the other reporters ended finding me." Aki quickly changed the subject as she gives him a wink. Trying to make up something they were talking to each other about that was believable.

"Oh right." Yusei hastily followed her out of the door as Aki was determined to leave Saiga's as soon as possible. He too admitted he wanted to leave too as Crow and Kiryu kept talking about the sexual escapade that couple had in the bedroom. It was hard to hear when he knew it was him and Aki. Even worse was Aki really wasn't fond of them because of it as she even told them repeatedly that it wasn't any of their business. And he was sure that she was blaming him for the incident, despite the fact the fact Aki was just as guilty.

"What about my interview, Aki? You had promised me." Carly yelled out as they were out of sight before she could even finish her sentence. Carly sighed as she assumed that Aki was going to meet her downstairs and just needed to talk to Yusei about something. From what she presumed was because of their argument. And Carly believed it was about his job on protecting her since he was hired as her bodyguard. Being she's able to observe things, Carly could see they were quite close or at least it appeared that way to her. "I guess I better head downstairs soon. And perhaps talk with Jack before the interview then." Carly smiled as she gently moved her hand to her chest. She wanted to spend all the time she could with Jack before he had to leave again. And perhaps he would follow him this time without him knowing it.

Yusei and Aki made their way downstairs as they saw Crow and Kiryu were speaking with Saiga. Jack had his back against the wall as he just listened in on their conversation. He was never the type that really showed much emotion as if it were beneath his standings. For the most part people generally appeared to just let him be unless otherwise.

"Are you guys ready to head out?! At this rate we'll make it to Yanagi's . . . you know how impatient he can get." Yusei remarks as he crossed his arms, and this was something he knew was a lie and his fellow gang members could believe. He noticed Aki smiled beside him. "And personal I am getting tired of hearing about the sexual escapades that are going on upstairs." Yusei nonchalantly addresses as he turned his head with his face getting all flustered. The fact it was what Aki and him did they were still talking about that caused them discomfort and embarrassment.

"Doesn't Miss Izayoi have an interview with Miss Carly?" Kiryu pointed out. "I thought we're going to wait until she was done."

"I am having a good time. Got a lot of ladies phone numbers." Crow takes out a bunch of slips of paper as he looks up at Aki. He leaned in holding out a blank piece of paper to her. "All I need is another number from a real cutie."

"No." Aki addresses as shakes his head in disgust as she walks away. She only was waiting for the moment that Crow would give up on pursuing on her. Aki could imagine his reaction if he learned that Yusei and her were having sex due to their arrangement. And from what Yusei shared a lot of the awards but wanted to keep her all to himself. Aki didn't want to thank Yusei but was more relieved that it just him that she had to endure. She quickly brushed it out of her mind as Aki focused on what she wanted to say. "And I rather focus on our mission to find my father than do an interview right now. She would understand.

"Listen guys. I am going to help Saiga a bit longer. I will meet up with you guys." Jack remarks, it was almost as if he was trying to make in convincing. Yusei had an eyebrow raised as he remained suspicious of his friend and teammate. He heard other noises besides the moans, grunts and growls from when he was having sex with Aki the other night. Sure there were many others staying in the motel. And the place was known for the rousing sexual pleasures. Yusei just decided to keep an eye on him. But now that he wanted to be left behind, he wondered if it was because of Carly?

"Alright, don't get lost Jack. I'll see you around, Saiga." Kiryu informs him as he walked out the door.

"Come on Miss Izayoi. We better head out before he ends up taking off without us." Yusei remarked as he took out a cigarette and a lighter letting out a puff of air.

"Oh no, you're smoking again." Aki tells him, taking it from out of his mouth. "Because I would have to breathe in your stench when I have to sit on the back of that D-Wheeler, it's something I will not be dealing with." She scolds as she puts it on the ground as she stomped on it in frustration. It was a mixture of feelings because it was because when Aki had sex with him; she didn't want to deal with the taste from the cigarette as well as they kissed. This was something that she couldn't mention with everyone around.

"Listen here woman. You can't keep taking-"Yusei addresses in frustration before he gets interrupted.

"I don't even know what to say to you. Unless you just get enjoyment out of this whole thing just to get me all wild up." Aki addresses in as she crossed her arms. Aki stared at Yusei disapproving, "Or you're just so egotistical that you don't even care about the other people around you. That certain actions with people it can be a real turn off." Aki causally remarks she turned her head away as she felt her cheeks reddening from embarrassment. "You know like that fun you like to have." She muttered the last part so the others wouldn't hear.

Yusei had taken out another cigarette as he placed in his mouth. As he wasn't getting the message as he quickly took out a lighter and lite the end of it. As he left out another huff of smoke from his mouth that wasn't really paying attention to what Aki was saying. This only seemed to anger as she crossed her arms and glared at Yusei. "Did you say something, Miss Izayoi?" He asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"You weren't even listening to me! You're an insensitive person. It's like you're intentionally were ignoring me or something." Aki even more infuriated as she puts her hands to her hips as she leaned forward, which exposed the upper part of her breasts. Yusei took notice of it as he stared at them but acted casual so she wouldn't notice. He took another whiff of his cigarette as slowly let out the smoke from his mouth.

"Well yes and no." Yusei replied as he seemed more distracted than really paying attention on why she yelling at him. "I was too busy to listen to you nagging me-"He looked at her face Yusei wanted nothing more to give in to his perverted thoughts. No other girl has ever turned him on like Aki as everything she did appeared to be this way for him. It was more than just stripping naked and having long passionate sex. But Yusei knew he had to control his emotions and that there would be other times when they were alone.

"I am not! You're the one that should be more attentive. I am the one that hired you to protect me." Aki scold as he moved closer in frustration.

"And that doesn't mean I have to always listen." Yusei addressed as he gave a small smirk while their faces were only a few inches apart. He just loved getting her all riled up, it only made her cuter to him. Yusei took a glance to see that his friends were not paying much attention. As he gently stroked the side of her breasts so they couldn't see it.

"YOU PERVERT!" Aki screamed, slapping Yusei across the face, which left a red hand print in its place as she covered her chest with her arms. She blushed as Aki knew this would certainly have caught the other guy's attention and naturally they looked surprised. They never saw Yusei as the type to make a move on a girl. And Aki knew this could be a reason he wanted to take on a mission like this. Why would Yusei even want to be risky and make an attempt to expose their deal? "I should have known better not to get move closer. All you men are alike. Even your gang will make attempts I am sure. Just stay away from me." She screams out as she heads out the door into the parking lot.

Yusei just laughs as he attempted to cover up on the mistake as his gang couldn't let them know about their type of relationship. "Girls, I stare at her and she thinks I am looking at her breasts. Like, I would really waste my time with such nonsense." He remarks as he throws the cigarette on the ground. As he quickly stomped on it to put it out.

"She's a really wild flower I will give you that." Saiga comments as he gives off a smirk while he didn't look up from his computer. Being more of analyst, Yusei did worry that he could possibly see that there was something going on between them. "I would keep her close by so she wouldn't wander off. As flowers can be so delicate and beautiful that it could wilt, someone could easily deflower it. Those petals would slowly drift away in the wind." This only made Yusei more nervous that he did figure out it was them upstairs the other night. But he knew that Saiga would keep a secret as he hasn't said anything.

"Well I'm not sure what to think? All I know is no other guy is going to snatch her up." Crow took Yusei and Aki's argument more as it was just sexual tension that was building between the two of them. Well, it was at least one sided on Yusei's it seemed. And this was something he didn't like at all. "Why do I always feel like we're dealing with an old married couple?" Crow addressed in loathing as if he was Yusei was intentionally doing things behind his back to win her affections. And did things that would repel her in his presence and just make him think he had a chance. Crow clutched his hands into fists as his jealousy grew. Being that it was his best friend, he couldn't bring himself to hate him either. He didn't want to see Yusei as a rival and it was the last thing he wanted to even happen. Crow simply brushed it off as he shook his head. "I guess I may just be imagining things."

"Well I am going outside to talk with Miss Izayoi and get this whole thing straightened out. I am sure Kiryu is all quiet leaning against the truck. He's more likely silent as he's not much of the comforting type. But I am sure she's saying bad things about me." Yusei remarks as he turned his head looked outside to hide the pained expression on his face. He hated himself for always ruining something between himself and Aki.

"I am going with you. We need to head out anyway." Crow insisted. "Hope you join us soon Jack. Don't take too long helping Saiga."

"We'll message you if we need your assistance, Saiga." Yusei responds.

"Yanagi will certainly be enthusiastic to see you, Yusei." Saiga informs the gang leader in an almost mocking way. "I am sure that old man will have some new adventure he will be waiting to tell you as soon as you get there. With some new artifact he 'claims' that he found or retrieved doing a dangerous task."

"Talk to the both of you later." Yusei and Crow both say at the same time as they walk out the door.

"I can't believe they bought that lie." Saiga answers as he starts to laugh as he looks at Jack. "The fact that they have no idea, you're in a relationship with Carly. I am still surprised you have kept it up this long- well I guess it can be expected unlike a certain-" He realized what he was about to say as he quickly stopped himself. "Oh, never mind. It's not important."

"What was that?" Jack responds with a puzzled look on his face.

"Never mind. Just forget it." Saiga tells him as he begins typing codes into his computer. "I am going to continue to do more research. I will just get in the way." He takes his laptop as he leaves the room. Not wanting to deal with the romantic moments between Jack and Carly that he knew was going to happen.

"Hey where did they go?" Carly looked around before it sunk into what just happened. That she wasn't going to get that interview from Aki Izayoi as planned. "Jack!" Carly blushed as she braced him as he leaned down to kiss her. It only deepened as their tongues entered each other's mouths as Carly tried to wrap her arms around his neck. They remained that way for several minutes between them it was more like paradise. Jack lowered his hands as they continued kissing as he gripped her butt. This caused Carly to giggle as they released themselves from the kiss. "Now where is everyone? I can't wait for my interview. This is my big break." Carly addressed with excitement as Jack stood up and she gripped the bottom of his shirt.

"You know you look exceptionally beautiful today." Jack addressed as he pressed her close to his body. It was more of an attempt to ease his girlfriend. After all Jack knew that his lover would not be happy with the news on being abandoned. Carly was considered a 'lousy' reporter by her own boss. That fact she got an interview with him was one of the things that saved her job. As she was always the type that was persistent, "Why don't we go upstairs and have some fun before you go. There's nothing better than being naked and having a party on our own. That always sounds good to you, right?" Jack teased her as he puts his hands under her shirt, soon Carly felt him touching her bra, she moaned in pleasure. Carly just wanted him rip her clothes off right there as they slowly made love.

Carly closed her eyes as she snuggled close to him. She loved Jack with all her heart from the day they first met. It took her a moment to realize that something didn't feel right to her. They were in public view showing their affection for each other, where everyone would be able to see them. They had made an agreement to keep their relationship a secret. Besides Saiga, no one else knew about it which meant that everyone must have left. "Wait, you would only say that if no one was around?" Carly scolds as she put a hand to her hips, she pushed herself away. "Or are you just distracting me with the temptation of sex, when you know how important this interview is too me..."

"Now listen, don't get mad- "Jack began to speak before Carly shrieked in horror while covering her mouth. She pushed herself away from him as she crossed her arms.

"THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME!" Carly screamed out but Jack just turned his head nervously. She just took a breath to try and come down but it only appeared to make it worse as she began to cry. "I don't even know what to say to you, this is really important, of all people Jack. It's like you don't believe me!-"

"Listen, I stayed behind to help you. I know where they're heading too. You know why because I believe in you more than anything, I love you, There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you..."

"You really mean that." Carly looked at him, he couldn't see that she was looking at him all dreamy through her glasses. As she began to blush a bright red before he leaned down to give her another passionate kiss without saying anything.

Carly certainly knew what he meant by it as she was in a daze. "I guess we have some time then... to have our fun." Jack started to kiss her neck as she began to moan and grunt at his actions causing her bliss. "There's nothing more than, how much I want right now... to show my love for you physically." Carly pulled away, she took his hand as they started to walk upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

"Oh Carly, you always know the right words to say." Jack addressed in a rather smitten matter. Both of them went to the nearest room closest to the stairs and closed the door shut.

* * *

Aki sat in the back of Yusei's D-Wheeler; she could feel the wind blow her hair that flowed outside her hazy helmet. There was really no one on the road as she looked at the surroundings around her.

The road went across a large bridge allowing her to see the view of the ocean. It's been so long since she traveled around; which was normally with her father, when she was a child... Aki had always said back then she was going to travel the world and now she was finally going to get her chance.

Yusei glanced behind to look at her, causing him to fluster. He quickly set his sights back on the road.

He smiled as he slowed down; Aki's arms wrapped around his waist in attempt to not lose balance. But that wasn't his intention at all. He wasn't trying score bonus points to get on her good side. After all he already believed that was never going to happen.'

All he wanted to do was be able to see more of the scenery. The reward was more seeing Aki's beautiful smile, Yusei didn't want to make it too obvious that he was doing any of it on purpose.

He decided that perhaps Aki would want to see more as he made a turn off road. Yusei had an idea on he saw as a way to impress her. Even hoping there will be some making out between them. Not that they would have much time considering how much Aki hates him. Part of him did want more than just sex but Aki wasn't the type of girl that wanted to get close to him. So he decided he would have to come up with ways for that to happen. Yusei would never admit it out loud because he knew she wouldn't listen to him.

Aki took notice of their sudden change in direction as she looked at Yusei in suspicion. Crow and Kiryu were already in their truck and we are already way ahead of them. There was no need for her to worry if he was planning to do something but still she wasn't sure what he was planning to do. "Why, are you trying to impress me or something...? I just don't see you as the type of person to do anything like this." Aki was more in surprise in his actions tells Yusei as she raises an eyebrow. She was sure that Yusei was bringing her to a place because he wanted to have sex with her. And solely because of his desires for her would take over. Aki only could see him as a lecherous man, who seeks thrills by getting her naked. Just for once she wanted to focus on the mission at hand and not be forced to have sex with him.

Yusei suddenly came to a stop; he soon took off his helmet as he got off the bike. He offered to help Aki, who had took her helmet off but, instead just pushed it away as she got off of it herself. She looked around as the wind-blew her long silky hair in front of her face as she took off her helmet and placed it on Yusei's D-Wheeler.

Aki grew annoyed as she gently placed her hair behind her ear. She looked around with a puzzled expression on her face. "Why did you bring me here?" Aki questioned before she clutched her hand in annoyance because there were points where she'd rather end this dammed deal. It was better than being taken advantage of because; he can have sex with her whenever he wanted too.

"I swear if you brought me here to have sex. Regardless of the deal we had I-"

"You'll see." Yusei interrupts her as he took Aki's hand, causing, her to attempt to protesting. Her eyes widened as she saw the sunlight beaming down on the ocean. It gave it a more color as the blue ocean gave it more of a variety of colors. "I thought you were enjoying the scenery, like how you never really got to travel the world. So this is your chance to enjoy it. I come here all the time before I stop at Yanagi's. It really a place that where I love to gather my thoughts. And I just thought you would like to see it." Yusei arm wrapped itself around Aki's waist as he slowly laid a few kisses on her neck.

"It's beautiful." Aki muttered as she tried to suppress the feelings she was having when Yusei continued to kiss her neck. "You just want to stare at it forever."

"Just like you." Yusei comments as Aki turns around to look at him. "And I am not just saying that either. Not for extra bonus points or so I can have sex with you either." Yusei slowly moved his arm as he gently stroked her cheek with his hand. Aki stares into Yusei's blue eyes as she could feel her heartbeat faster. Aki didn't understand why she ended up weak in the knees whenever she was around him. Yusei leaned in closer as something was keeping her from moving as their lips touched to form a kiss. It lasted that way for a few minutes before they separated as Yusei was more in daze. "Wow that was-"And of course Aki had to prevent him from finishing his sentence.

"Well we should start heading to Yanagi's shouldn't we." Aki interrupted as she looked down as she had to have time to think of an excuse to tell him what just happen between them. That she didn't kiss him because she wanted to kiss him. She headed off back to Yusei's D-Wheeler as Aki touched her lips as she walked along the pathway.

"Amazing." Yusei finished his sentence as he watched her go farther in the distance. He was confident that he was slowly cracking through that barrier Aki had created around herself.

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and looking forwards to reviews. It really makes me feel special when I read them. I know there's not much on the plot but I promise it will be worth it. I want to develop it slowly. Anyway sorry again it took so long for the update. And I can't wait to hear what you think and expecting to happen next. Please Read/Review!


	5. A Meaningless Desire

Author's Note: Here's the newest chapter that everyone has been waiting for. I really hope all of you enjoy it. And this chapter didn't take as long to update either. And I really hope all the reviewers like the stuff that happens in this chapter. So please read/review once you're done. I am very eager to know what you think on everything that happens in this chapter.

* * *

Yusei only wished his time with Aki could last longer but he knew it couldn't last. That he could make out with her and it could have ended up something more but he didn't want to force it. There's also the matter that Crow and Kiryu would only grow more suspicious if they didn't get back soon. Of course he already had an excuse prepared if they question anything. And Yusei already knew they certainly be wondering what happened to them. It wasn't hard to say that there was a large amount of traffic as it was a reasonable response. There was also the matter of having deal with Crow's jealousy as he already was aware of Yusei's feelings for Aki.

Aki was waiting by his D-Wheeler as she latched onto him as they drove off. It took sometime before they had ended up riding into a rather old looking building. The house like structure was so worn out that parts of the wood seemed to be breaking off into pieces. There was a sign that read 'Yanagi's Treasure Palace', though Aki did question why someone would even want to come to a place like this?

And what was the point of coming here. Would it really give her a lead in finding information on her father?

It looked more a place that anyone in their right mind would avoid, but it would make sense if Team Satisfaction resided at this place from time to time, they were a bunch of no good criminals after all.

"There you two are; where were you?" Crow questioned the both of them with a hit of jealousy in his voice. He was very sure that Yusei was trying to make a move on Aki in all these attempts to steal her away from him. It wasn't hard when he was the one that had her beside him on his D-Wheeler and with his best friend's good looks. Crow had been trying his best to suppress any negative feelings as he didn't want to think about being jealous of his best friend.

"We got stuck in traffic." Yusei quickly made an excuse for the both of them. As much as Aki didn't want Yusei to speak for her, on this occasion she quickly brushed it off knowing it was the best excuse they could come up with at the moment. The last thing she wanted to think about was the kiss that happened between them.

Aki was sure that Yusei would think it was something she wanted but that was far from the truth.

"Yeah sure you did." Crow muttered as he crossed his arms, he pretended to believe Yusei and Aki's excuse.

He didn't think that anything happened between them as Yusei was loyal to the gang; after all they had been so much closer due to all of them being orphaned at such a young age.

They had a special bond that Team Satisfaction shared as they were like brothers. It's one of the reasons he couldn't bring himself to reveal anything on his relationship with Aki, not just because he didn't want to share her with them but they would feel betrayed. So he felt it was selfish that all he wanted was to keep her all to himself. At the same time he would do everything he can to keep her safe.

Tenzen Yanagi was an elderly, short man with spiky, messy gray hair. He had a criminal marker on the side of his face. Though it was a mystery on how he received it, he told a different story each time someone had asked him. He wore a long sleeved yellow jacket; a green shirt with black pants that went just passed the knees and sandals. Despite his old age, he was once a ruthless criminal that no one had expected due to his eccentric personality. He eventually retired as he decided to travel the world as a treasure hunter. Team Satisfaction just referred to him by his last name 'grandpa' because he was their mentor.

"Sonny, it's been such a long time hasn't it." Yanagi grinned as he showed his bare gold tooth patting Yusei's arm. Due to his small stature he was a few inches as he barely even made it to Yusei's chest, he pinned up against him in comparison. "How long has it's been now? Six months... No, I think it's been a year." Yanagi pondered in a state of confusion. Due to his old age, his memory wasn't the sharpest as it was, he always appeared to forget things at the most inconvenient times. It really didn't seem to bother him as he always remained excited about what was to come next.

"How are you doing old man?" Yusei asked in a more friendly matter from his usual more serious and perverted personality. At least that's what Aki had noticed and it felt rather strange whenever she saw him act more normal or that's at least how she would put it.

As she believes it, there were only rare moments that Yusei would appear to actually be civil. "Sure haven't changed much since the last time we visited you, Yanagi..."

"I have to show you the latest treasure I found from-" Yanagi began to explain, until he noticed Aki standing behind Yusei. He let out a wide grin as he was quick to assume something was going on. "And who is this lovely young lady that you brought with you? Don't tell me you been holding out on me sonny." He teased as Yusei looked back at Aki, began to fluster. It was not too often that a beautiful girl would visit this shop, not anymore at least. He really didn't seem to get why as Yanagi always saw himself as quite a charmer.

"No, Yanagi she's just someone that hired us to protect her." Yusei objects in his defense as he crossed his arms, seeing this made Aki giggle. This made him a bit off guard as he glance behind her before looking back blushing. Yusei was aware that she enjoyed seeing him get all embarrassed. Aki took notice that the old man was staring at her exposed bust, she quickly covered herself and slapped Yanagi across the face. It wasn't a surprise as they were used to some women slapping Yanagi across the face. Though none of them understood why? Aki had gone behind Yusei as she gently placed her hands on his back.

"Is this where you got your perverted nature from? It explains everything." Aki whispered to Yusei so the others couldn't hear.

The fact people like Yusei had learned these methods in order to have sex with countless amounts of women. After all Aki knew his reputation, one of the reasons why she viewed him as extremely repulsive.

"Did you learn all his techniques or something? Because I don't understand why you want learn anything from this dirty old man. You would have been better off being yourselves or acting like gentlemen."

"Wow! What a feisty one you got too." Yanagi remarks as he stilled rubbed his cheek that had the remains of a red handprint.

"Sure a woman I would like to get my hands on-"He became more enthusiastic as his face turned red at his desires to touch Aki got the better of him. Perhaps because he never really seen a women in such a long time. As he said this with his hands in the air before looking around as everyone was staring at him, Then began to cough as he realized what he just said as everyone stared at him.

He quickly begins to laugh, pretending that he was joking as he had his own plans. "I mean if I was still younger."

"Hey grandpa, can you tell us more stories about when you were younger." Crow asked with eagerness.

Team Satisfaction viewed him like a surrogate grandfather that was the reason they addressed him as 'grandpa' even though he wasn't really related to them. Not only that but he was also somewhat a mentor to them, he was the one that taught them how to flatter women. From simply talking to them to how to convince or even trick them to have sex with them.

"Boy, I had already told you so many stories over the years." Yanagi remarks as he pondered in his thoughts "Like how I used to sleep with a different women every day, also how much women used to lust after me as they were hypnotized by my charm. There was also the time when I had sex with ten girls in a day." As he boaster in pride on his many accomplishments. If that wasn't enough to fill his ego, Yanagi began to brag even more. "Oh, didn't I ever tell you about the time I was captured by an enemy gang and had sex with the leader's girlfriend as I was making my escape."

"No . . . what happened?" Crow began to ask but as Yanagi began to open his mouth, they turned around to hear the sound of the door opening. Aki was attempting to leave the shabby old building as the doorknob broke off in her hand.

She shook her head in disappointment, questioning who would want to live in a place like this. It was just not livable and Aki wasn't just saying that because she was used to living a life of luxury. It was more out of the safety for everyone there.

"Miss Izayoi, where are you going this late?" Yusei questioned as he looked at her in worry. He knew he had to find a way to convince her to stay because the deal between them had to last. Not just to fulfill any sexual pleasures they shared but he couldn't afford to lose her. Also, there was real danger lurking about which put her even more at risk, especially for someone that never traveled before.

"It's fine if you're not happy with all this. But it's our job to keep an eye on you since we were hired to protect you after all, you don't want those dangerous people that took your father to find you, Miss Izayoi. You have said that yourself."

"Well, I don't want to hear any more of this." Aki addressed as she placed her bag over her shoulder. It was more casually responded but it was obvious that the whole conversation was bothering her.

"I'd rather sleep in the trunk then stay here... I just don't feel comfortable with listen to you gentlemen's perverted minds. There is a lady present here if you guys forgotten."

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Izayoi. "Crow remarks as he gave a wide smirk. "It's obvious you're hopeless in love with me. So why don't we-"

"I'd rather kiss this dirty floor." Aki sarcastically remarks as she interrupts him before he could even finish his sentence. The very thought of it made her shudder.

"All of you can stay here for the night." Yanagi offered as he stared at Aki's curvy body.

Yusei clutched his fist in annoyance. Despite being his mentor he wanted no man to touch or stare at her like that, there were times that he even wanted to punch Crow. And it didn't matter that they were best friends if he kept flirting with her but knows he has to restrain himself. He couldn't let anything, even his jealousy get the better of him because their secret must be kept. "Why don't I take you to room? I know the guys know where their rooms are at." Aki looked afraid as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Yusei couldn't bear to see her in anymore discomfort as he patted his mentor on the shoulder.

"Actually I think it's best if I take her to her room." Yusei insisted with a watchful eye on Yanagi. He knew that his surrogate grandfather was a huge pervert and he would obvious attempt to lay his wrinkled fingers on her.

He was known to try and steal a woman's panties to add to his collection. Aki was certainly going to be the next target. Yanagi reluctantly handed Yusei the key but tried to hide the fact that he knew the exact room she would be put in. So as soon as everything was settled he would have his own private show as she undressed. That naked body of her would be glorious to see. Any man would only be so lucky just to see a goddess like her.

"I'm sorry about Yanagi. He can be eccentric. He's always been very out there." Yusei informs her as they made their way upstairs. "Especially when it comes to women."

"You mean that perverted creep." Aki addresses as they made their way down the hallway.

"This will be your room, Aki." Yusei told her as he took the key and opened the door. He then put the key in her hand and starts to walk off.

"I will see you in the morning. Just stay in there and you'll be safe. Just keep everything locked." Yusei made his way to his room and he was sure that Yanagi wouldn't be able to do anything if anything couldn't open. And he would come running to her if he felt that something was wrong. Aki did as she was told and went into her room and turned the light switch on. She leaned her backpack against the wall as she turned the lock on the door. She slowly slid down as she pressed her body against it and hugged her knees. It scared her, and she didn't like the feeling of being so vulnerable. For a moment, she actual wanted to be in Yusei's arms as tears streamed down her cheek.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, Yanagi slowly made his way down the corridors as he carefully made sure not to step on the cracks to avoid alerting anyone. He used a flashlight to light the way through the dark hallway. As he removed a barrel to reveal a peephole that lead into Aki's room. He waited for a while for Aki to undress and change into her nightgown. But she just laid in her bed as she read book.

He was in such in a daze from waiting so long that his flashlight ended up hitting the barrel causing a sound to be heard. Aki jumped up as she closed her book; Yanagi moved the barrel back into place as he ran before she opened the door.

"Is anyone there?" Aki called out as he turned on the nearby light switch and looked around. She could feel her hands shaking out of nervousness. It brought back all those feelings when her father disappeared that night. And she didn't want to relive it all over again. "I had this strange feeling someone was watching me, I just know it. I really hope those who captured my father haven't found me yet."

"Are you alright, Aki?" Yusei addressed as she became startled and placed a hand to her chest. She turned to look at him as she gained a more serious expression on her face and crossed her arms. "I heard noise from down the hall so I rushed over here to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh did you." Aki expressed. "Or perhaps you were the one that was spying on me."

"Aki, it seriously wasn't me. I am telling the truth. I am trying to be more respectful towards you after I sneaked into your room that one night. Despite the amazing sex we had-"Yusei added as he stopped himself for a moment as a cheeky grin on his face as he closed his eyes. "I don't want you to be angry with me. But for some reason I am the first person you expect."

"Well for one you're a huge pervert. And it's something you always do whenever you're around me. After all you've done this type thing in the past." Aki points out. She didn't want to admit she felt rather hurt that he wasn't spying on her. It's not that she didn't want him to do it but Aki had gotten use his perverted nature. And part of her felt like she wasn't as attractive to even someone like him anymore. She may have disliked Yusei but it was something that made her feel beautiful in a strange way. Aki shook off the thought as she began to wonder who was really watching her. "But still if you weren't the one spying then that could mean that-"

"What?" Yusei asked as he wondered on what Aki was trying to say. He couldn't admit that he was always concerned about her. And not just because it was the job that he was hired to do but just felt that her had to get stronger in order for that to happen. Just to hold her in his arms or even using a power that they claimed was theirs. "If this is about you being in danger you need to tell me. I-I mean that's what you hired me and my gang to do. Perhaps it's best if I go and inform them about the situation." Yusei informs her as he started to head back down the hallway but was stopped as he felt his arm being grabbed as he turned to look at Aki.

"I don't want to be left alone, Yusei. Can you just stay with me for a while?" Aki insisted as Yusei could see the worry in her eyes, he could hear the tone of fear in her voice. But he also wondered if she wanted to have sex with him but just couldn't bring herself to say that out loud. Despite her claims on hating him, she always ended up all over him when they were alone. And in the vulnerable state she was in it would be very easy to take advantage of her.

"I am not sure if that's a good idea."Yusei tells her as he certainly regrets the words that were coming out of him mouth. But he cared about her too much and Yusei certainly knew he wouldn't able to restrain himself. Then she leaned in closer and gently embraced him as he caught of whiff of her rose fragrance. Yusei's body began to weaken in response, which she always appeared to have that effect on him.

"It's okay. All I want is for you to stay with me so I can fall asleep is all. Please Yusei. I don't want to live those nightmares again." Aki informs him as she releases her grip and goes inside her room.

"All right. I will stay with you tonight." Yusei agreed though was worried if on whether or not it was a good idea. Yes, he had been with Aki all those times before but for him it was becoming harder. Yusei wanted her to be his but at what price. He was doing it by force because of her immense dislike towards him. "Something tells me that more than that is going to happen." Yusei muttered to himself.

"Did you say anything?" Aki questioned as she turned around to look at him.

"No, it's just fine." He expressed as he looked around and turned off the light switch as he followed her into her bedroom. Yusei sat on the bed beside Aki as she went under the sheets and rested her head on his chest as he gently stroked her back. They were like this way for several minutes it seemed quiet as he noticed the closed window as he saw a glimpse of the starry night sky. Yusei looked down at the beautiful angel that he had in his arms.

"I feel better. Like all those nightmares are going away. I guess I needed someone close to me." Aki mutters as Yusei removed her long hair from her face.

"You know we could feel even closer." Yusei closed his eyes as he grinned. He couldn't help but want to take advantage of her in this current state. Unlike other times he knew that she wouldn't turn him down. And they can have more genuine sex without their deal being mentioned. Yes, he did dislike himself for the very thought of doing this. So without feeling guilty over it, he decided that he could at least make out with her while they were together.

"How?" Aki questioned as Yusei leaned down as he pressed her lips against hers. As he pulled her in closer to him as their kiss seem to intensify. She could feel his hands roam up and down her back as Aki could only feel comfort and warmth. And she knew this was something that normally bothered her but just for tonight she would let it be. I think just feeling secure in her surrounds is all she wanted. Even if it meant given herself to Yusei for the night as she felt that was the only way stay and protect her from an intruder. Was it because she had such low regards that Yusei would never do it of his own free will?

Aki was not aware that she was now on her back on the bed as they continued kissing each other. The only sounds were their moans, grunts and groans that were coming from their mouths. It was like music as it only seemed to increase their desires as they heard each other in delight. Their tongues began to enter the equation as they wanted nothing more than feel the taste of each other. It was more like taste of a fruity taste due to Aki's lip balm which had transferred to Yusei's lips as they started kissing. And the more they felt the more of each other they seemed to want, not that either of them were willing to admit that even to themselves.

After a few more minutes they finally pulled apart as all they could hear was the sound of their heavy breathing. They quickly separated as Aki draped her messy long hair over her shoulder. Both of them knew where it was heading if they continued but neither of them weren't as sure anymore. Things were certainly still tense between them as they sat up, Yusei sitting beside her on the bed. Aki had pushed the sheets off of her as part of her the sleeve of her shirt had tangled off her shoulder. Due to the shirt being low cut in the front too it exposed her breasts as Yusei cheeks reddened in pleasure.

"What are you looking at?" Aki questioned as he took notice staring at her, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Before she took notice before he looked down and quickly pulled up her sleeve in annoyance. "This isn't some free show you know, pervert." She remarks as Aki puts her arms across her chest and turns to look away from him. "You always find a way to ruin a good thing when you have the potential of getting something more." Yusei raised an eyebrow in confusion as he didn't know what she meant by that? Then it occurred to him that she wanted to have sex with him or at least this it may be what she was intending on wanting him to feel 'closer.'

Yusei grinned as he shook his head as he started to rub her back as he slowly began to tease her. Aki wasn't sure if it was ideal for him to touch her as she almost feels as if he was attempting to unzip the back of her dress. "I can't help it. You're just so beautiful. And I only seem to act this way whenever I am around you." Yusei tells her as he moves in closer and started to gently places kisses down her neck as Aki slowly began to loosen the grip from her arms as he began to pull down her sleeve and kiss her shoulder. "And if you want to have sex with me. Then you should have said so."

Aki turns around as she glances at him as she was taken aback as Yusei had said. Their faces were only a few inches apart of each other. She clearly had the look of frustration on her face as Aki gives a response. "What makes you assume that I want to have sex with you?"

"Oh please. You know the times we spent together were amazing. As far as I am considered it's the best thing that ever happened to me. And you can't tell me that having some meaningless sex isn't on your agenda." Yusei smirked as he gently stroked her face as he pulled in and brushed his lips to hers before stepping back. He couldn't admit that she was the only person that he did ever have sex with due to his reputation to the public. Despite anything that's been said was completely false. As everyone thought he had scored with thousands of women but it was all rumors that were spread. Being that no one really had talk to the Team Satisfaction out of fear, it's what the people believed and they had to embrace it. The problem was he wasn't sure of Aki knew of his reputation and it wouldn't be the wisest move to tell her about any of it. "Because I know you want it as much as I do."

"You won't think of anything of it if we did? And you would still do what I am paying you for. Your protection." Aki responds as Yusei leans in to kiss her as it slowly deepens for a few minutes before they separated taken small breaths. As Yusei pulls her closer as he slowly began to unzip the back of her dress as their lips pressed against one more time before they let go as Yusei starts leaning down and kissing her collarbone before gently laying kisses to the top of her breasts. "No emotional attachment involved." Aki tenderly let's out as she was didn't want to admit she was enjoying the kisses Yusei was given her.

"None what's so ever?" Yusei insisted as he pushed her down as they continued to make out.

"What if they hear us?" Aki mentions in worry as they break apart as she put a few fingers to his mouth. She didn't want to relive what happened that night again as she clearly remembered what happened. Everyone heard them while they were having sex and it was very embarrassing. And people made remarks as if they were deeply in love with each other but that wasn't even true at all.

"Don't worry about that. Yanagi had this place specially made so everything is soundproof."Yusei informs her as Team Satisfaction even personally made sure that it worked in the past. And they knew when Crow had sneaked a girl into her room so they could have sex without Yanagi knowing. It wasn't just for Yanagi's sexual fantasies he had with women but it no one would hear anything if they had to put a bullet to the head of an enemy. "I personally, do know first-hand that it does work."

"You have a condom on hand right?" Aki asked Yusei as she didn't want to have sex without having any form of protection. Even if everything they're doing is completely meaningless there's still more dangerous involved that they don't ever want to endure. Aki gently kissed his collarbone and slowly began to press her lips to his chest and moved down as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Yusei took his shirt and threw it onto the floor as she pulls him down for another kiss. As they could feel their tongues as their kissed deepened as Yusei could feel his member erect from underneath his pants.

"I usually keep one in my jacket." Yusei informs her as he stopped realizing he didn't have his jacket on him. The good news was Yanagi always kept things like condoms on hand as despite being of old age. He claims he can't get into the action anymore. That didn't mean any member of the Team Satisfaction or his other friends couldn't have sex. As he believed that he trained them well enough get any women into bed. "I will go see if it's one of the draws." He tells Aki as he attempted to get up but is quickly pulled back down into a kiss.

"We can stay like this and have more fun first." Aki persisted as put her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

"I really should be getting it." Yusei tells her as he reluctant got up and went into the nearby draw as he found a few to his relief. "All right I got one."

Meanwhile outside, Yanagi knew he couldn't see Aki undress if people were going to roam the hallways. He quickly placed the later near Aki's window as he climbed up it. It would be too hard to go into his peephole. I mean he would have no show if he couldn't watch a beautiful woman strip off her clothes. Yanagi wanted some kind of memento as he witnessed this glorious scene as he took out his camera. And all he wanted was right in front of him as Aki had taken off her dress and was in nothing but bra and panties. He's cheeks reddened as he quickly got out his camera as her large breasts were exposed as she took off her bra. A few flashes from the camera as she was clueless too as his actions.

"That's right, come on baby work it." Yanagi cheered as he didn't realize they may have heard them as he quickly covered his mouth.

"Did you hear something?" Aki questioned as the separated, luckily the window as at an angle from where they were on the bed so all she saw was darkness and the starry night sky. Yanagi let out a soft sigh of relief as she turned her attention away from the window.

Yusei attention was given her the pleasure both of them desired as continued to make her way down to her breasts. Every inch that he had smelled from her was intoxicating as her perfume covered the smell of their sweat.

"Don't worry about it. I am sure it's nothing." Yusei bellows as he lay's on the bed shirtless showing nothing but his bare muscled body. There was a part of Aki that just wanted to touch him all over and make him all hers. Just for this one night. As they both agreed it was a night of meaningless sex. Possibly every time they will have sex as it would be this way because it was part of their agreement.

It was at that moment Yanagi saw Yusei sat up as Aki took his unbuttoned shirt was pulled off him as it was thrown on the floor. Yusei touched her cheek as he learns in as they started to passionately make out as moans, grunts and groans released like music. It was rather startling as he didn't think something like this would happen as Yanagi expected the entire gang to be locked up in their rooms. It would certainly ruin everything if Yusei saw him taking pictures of Aki now.

They were so into each other that they weren't even noticing him. Part of Yanagi was proud that he was finally going to be getting some action. As he slowly tried to go back down the ladder as it started to move backwards as a flash of light comes off as he slips and slowly falls down. The ladder began to shrink down as the extensions were no longer intact. As the crash could be heard from their room as both Yusei and Aki had stopped what they were doing.

"I thought you said nothing could be heard from outside?" Aki irritably expresses as she quickly grabbed the sheets to cover herself. She clinched onto Yusei's arm out of fear that it was that same noise from before but it clearly frightened her. It's more what they did to her home and capturing her father.

They could do far worse to her. "What if it was that intruder I was telling you about before?" She insisted as Aki put a hand on his muscular chest. "Yusei go take a look."

"Well no one could hear us on the inside." Yusei assured her. He made a promise to protect her no matter what but Yusei also knew she wouldn't continue having sex if she was in worry. Despite the enjoyment of letting out their sexual desires with each other. "But from the outside it's a different story. While they can't hear us but we can hear them."

"You told me no one can hear us." Aki whacked his arm while covering her chest with her free arm as the blanket that was covering her began to drop down and she had to pull it back up. "You just really love to find ways to embarrass me."

"Don't worry, Aki. I am going to check right now." Yusei addresses to her as he unfazed by Aki's punch on him. Due to fighting all the time and keeping in shape his muscles had become more like armor as the most normal things didn't really affect him anymore.

"Just wait right there." Yusei stood up as went over to the window and opened it. He put his head out and looked around to see if there was anything suspicious but he couldn't find anything in the darkness.

He pulled himself back in as he turned around to see Aki had already gotten up. She had better covered her nearly naked body with the sheets. Yusei was at first startled but his facial expression was more annoyed because of the fact what he was said for her safety. "I thought I told you to stay on the bed. What if it was something dangerous?"

"I couldn't help it. I was curious." Aki confessed as she walked up and snuggled close to him. As part of her arm still held onto the sheets, it fact it appeared to be the one that was keeping it from fallen down. As she closed her eyes as Yusei gently placed his hand on her back as it moved down to her waist. "I just wanted to know who it was. Are you really mad at me?" She looked up with in worry as she felt more in a daze in her protector's arm. Perhaps it was it from their already from the intense making out between them or was it because it was so late at night?

"That depends on wanting to continue where we left off." Yusei informs her as he leans down to kiss her and it appears she was melting in his arms. Their tongues began to dance again in each other's mouths as it less of a fruity taste but now more of each other's. He felt the wrapped condom in his hand as he felt his member start to erect from under his pants. All Yusei wanted to rip off those sheets covering Aki's body and take off his pants as they're naked bodies dance in happiness. "Because if we agreed to have a night of meaningless sex then I think it should be followed through all the way. I don't even care if it's right here on the floor."

"Then take me now." Aki remarks, still in a daze from their passionate kiss. Yusei didn't say a word as they continued with frenzy of kisses before Aki releases the grip of the sheets exposing her nearly naked body. The only thing remaining being her panties. But Yusei knew it wasn't going to last long as they fell to the floor as they continued to kiss. As Aki started to unbutton his pants and pull them down as they prepared for their long night of sex.

* * *

Meanwhile Yanagi had fell in a dumpster as he held is camera and lifted his head as he looked around with a puzzled expression on his face. "Where am I? What's that horrible smell?" Yanagi held his head as he started to move around as he realized he was in a pool of garbage. "How did I end up in this dumpster?" He took a few moments to ponder in his thoughts as he noticed the folded ladder beside him.

"Oh I know I must have been pushed off the ladder again while spying on a pretty girl." As a big smile forms on his face as his mind drifted to all the pretty naked bodies of girls he seen in his lifetime. "I always believed that it's always worth it."

He gets up as he jumps out of the dumpster as he trips but quickly adjusted as he kept his balance. "I better head off to bed." Yanagi then quickly smells himself as he tried to hold back his disgust. "But first I must take a shower. I can't smell disgusting to the pretty girl that the gang brought with them.

Even if I can just do it in the morning I can't take my chances. After all I am a gentleman." He casually mentioned as he walked off back to his room. Yanagi appeared to have no memories of the incident that he just witnessed between Yusei and Aki. If only they known that they could be so lucky.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay this chapter is finished. Yes I decided to make Yanagi into a pervert; I just thought it was so fitting. Especially in this type of story and it explains where Yusei and Crow got it from. And I hope you enjoyed the near YuseixAki smut. I know people wished it was the whole thing but I promise I do a whole scene when it's the right moment. Just enjoy that you got some more. But please let me know what you guys thought of it. Please Read/Review!


	6. Challenging the Love Between Us

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Please read/review! I am dying to know what you think of this. So please enjoy. I don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter up. So please be patient.

* * *

Yusei opened his eyes as he could feel his arms were wrapped around Aki under the bed sheet covers. It was the only thing that was covering their naked bodies underneath. Aki was asleep; he could feel her breasts pressed against him. They had fallen asleep on the wooden floor after their night of love making. Part of her long hair was covering her face as her head rested on his bare chest. Yusei gently brushed it away as it was how she fell asleep after their long night of sex. Frankly, he thought it was one of the most amazing nights they had together because it was more than just the deal they had agreed too. And he always found himself lucky to be near what he considered the most beautiful girl in the world.

Yusei could breathe in the smell of her perfume that remained on the bed sheets from the night before. Hearing only the sound of their moans were more like music between the both of them in the silence. He leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers as it deepened into a passionate kiss. Their tongues started to dance into each other's mouths as she removed her arms from his waist and put them around his neck. Yusei ended up going on top of her as the covers of the bed sheets became to down to their waist. It exposed the upper part of their bodies as Yusei moved her hands to slowly touch her breasts. Soon, both of them parted as they took heavy breaths, they looked into each other eyes.

"We really should get going." Aki addressed to him as he continued pressing kisses on her neck and collarbone but was in a daze as it felt so good to her. She giggled at his hand motions of his fingers began to tickle her breast as he moved down more. As heat gradually began to build between them from the friction of their bodies as they danced under bed sheets. "Everyone would start questioning where we are." Aki addressed as she took some heavy breaths as she didn't want to stop either. Their night of meaningless sex was simply the best time they did make love. Both of them felt it was mostly as there's no commit involved in their relationship. "We can't have them getting suspicious."

"Just let them catch us then." Yusei mutters to her as he moves down to Aki's breasts as he left a trail of kisses before he began to suck on one of the nipples. He felt a small taste of salt from the sweat that was forming around their bodies as they pressed against each other. The closed curtains only had let in some sunlight. He felt it just made their surrounds even more romantic as it made it easier to continue having sex. He never seems to get enough of it when he was with her. Yusei wanted to enjoy every minute as their naked bodies touched, especially when Aki has finally agreed to doing to giving into her lust as well. The problem was if he did thrust his member into her again because he wouldn't be able to stop.

"You just don't know when to give up! We had our fun for the night already, Now where's my bra?" Aki remarks as she pushed Yusei off her, while she pulled the bed sheets over her breasts to cover herself. She quickly moved her long hair over her shoulder as she began to play with it. Yusei had found his boxers as he placed it back on, he was disappointed the sex they were having was over.

A smirk formed on his face as he realised that it didn't mean he still couldn't enjoy himself. Yusei sneaked behind Aki and started to gently place kisses on the shoulder not too long after she put her bra back on. "Yusei-"Aki remarks, but he quickly interrupted her pleas with a kiss on the lips. They quickly part as she touches his face with her hand. "I admit. I enjoyed the meaningless sex we shared last night. That doesn't mean we have to keep going at it." Aki giggled and let out a moan as she cuddled up to him. "I still hate you though."

"Yeah I know." Yusei smiled, knowing that she didn't seriously mean it. Aki did care more about him than she let on and only really showed it when they alone in the bedroom. She was too stubborn to admit anything and Aki was just going to keep telling herself that but he was fine with it. As long as Aki was his that's all that mattered. "Just promise me that you will let me know when want some meaningless sex." Yusei addresses before he turns away as he blushes in embarrassment. "I mean-that's if you want to I know we still have a deal in place but-"

Aki leaned in, pressing her lips onto Yusei's causing him to widen his eyes in surprise. He pulled her in closer to him and puts his hands around her waist to deepen the kiss between them. It had stayed this way for several minutes before they pulled apart, panting heavily. "I'll let you know if I want some meaningless sex again." Aki teased as she grabbed her clothes on the floor and put them back on.

They were just releasing all these sexual desires on each other without making any type of commitment. In all truth, they weren't even friends at this point but he hoped even all the sex they had would bring them closer together. Yes, he knew it was shallow of him as the proper way would have for the both of them to get to know one another. Yusei did want to form a friendship with her but he had to find a way, without breaking his promise.

Yusei knew he had to get dressed as well; he quickly opened the door and looked both directions, making sure the rest of his gang wasn't around. "Okay the hallway is all clear." He assured Aki in relief as he walked out into the hallway while he buttoned his jeans before stroking back his hand as turned to look back at her. Aki began brushing her long hair as she walked out as she held back with a blue headband. She fixed her shirt that had thin straps which exposed the upper part of her breasts. Aki then placed a blue jacket over her white blouse. She really didn't seem to be bothered as much as she use too in the aftermath after they had sex.

"Just where are we going next anyway?" Aki asked as she took her backpack and flung it over her shoulder while they headed down the hall. Yusei had to grab his things that were left in his room due them spending all night in there, because they decided to make love. "I think I have the right to know on that type of thing."

"We're going to an orphanage." Yusei addresses to Aki, who doesn't bother to even look over at her. It was something that really astonished Aki because she didn't expect to go to that type of place. This was something that was understandable since Team Satisfaction was considered one of the most powerful gangs in Neo Domino City. Before Aki could ask anything more, Yusei went to his room as he grabbed his unopened bag from off the floor, then walked out of his room and he closed the door behind him. "I think everyone is downstairs. They probably think we're asleep. We better get moving." Yusei bluntly tells her as he started walking in the direction of the staircase.

"YUSEI!" Aki screamed out in frustration, quickly putting a hand on her hip and tapping her foot on the floor. Yusei halted as he turned around, he gave Aki a bewildered expression because he didn't understand what else she wanted. He already had answered her question on where they were heading. There wasn't anything more needed to be said. "You're not telling me everything. Why are we going to an orphanage?" Aki questioned with a glimmer of curiosity in her eyes. Despite the reputation he had to maintain, he just wanted to tell her all his secrets. He wanted more than anything to be able to talk to the girl he loves about his anything. Yusei shook it off as he knew that it was the one thing that he couldn't do. It was part of the agreement he made with Team Satisfaction because any of their secrets could be used against them if they were revealed. Yusei knew he had to make up some lie onto why they were going there without stating the truth.

"Just business that needs to be taken care of." Yusei informs her as he smiles back at her but as he turns around he hides his found. He tried to word it so he wasn't lying to her because Yusei knew he would have animosity for himself later. "Before we find out more information on your father's where he was taken." He tried to give her some assurance but it didn't really help much as Yusei could see it bothered her. Like she could tell he wasn't telling everything to her. It was at that moment he didn't care about the promise he made to his friends. "We're going to see our adoptive mother." Yusei gently let's out as he closes his eyes as he looks away from her.

"Adoptive mother?" Aki tearfully tells him, gently placing a hand to her mouth as she heard the confession. She slowly walks over to him, placing her head on his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. "And I thought that life was bad without my family but you really had no one. I'm sorry."

"You know it's risky for us to be seen like this." Yusei warned Aki as he held her hand while it was wrapped around his waist. It was more that he was trying to avoid the subject because he knew they really shouldn't be talking about it. Especially this far out in the open as he releases Aki's arms and pulled her to his room as he closes the door. "All right, we can discuss it." Yusei tells as he looks through the door again to make sure that no one is listening in. It was just going to have to take longer for them to get downstairs. Yusei knew he shouldn't be complaining as he can spend even more time with the woman he loved.

"You don't want anyone to find out what you told me." Aki seemed disappointed as she crosses her arms as she turned away. She appeared to be rather hurt that Yusei appeared to have trouble talking to her. Aki didn't understand on why it should bother her, they weren't in a committed relationship. And it was certainly wasn't any of her business to even ask any more on Yusei's past but part of her really wanted to know more about him. It was more than just asking where they were going next on their journey. After all she was having sex with someone that was a complete stranger to her. Aki had gotten more comfortable with their whole deal they had made. She admitted she wished there was more to their relationship than just sex. Why couldn't they at least be friends?

"It's not that I don't want too. But my gang made a pact to not reveal anything about us." Yusei defended himself as Aki turned to look away from him. "You have to understand, it's not like we can just be open to just anyone. Team Satisfaction has enemies that can use any information against us. If anything got out about our weakness it can be used against us that includes-" Yusei tried to put the rest on what he had to say into the right words. After all he couldn't reveal to Aki that she was in fact his one real weakness.

"Me?" Aki angrily tells him as she tried to hold back her tears. She had quickly to make assumption on what Yusei was trying to tell her. And she already had enough, if Yusei didn't have faith in her to keep his secrets. Then she didn't want to deal with him anymore as the pain was just completely unbearable. "That I am someone you apparently can't trust. Someone let me remind you that you have sex with on a regular basis. I can't believe I thought we can get closer and be friends. And I was willing to tell you mine but just forget it." Aki sadly walks passed Yusei as she opens the door to his room, not caring if anyone sees them, all she wants to do was get away from him.

"Aki . . . just wait!" Yusei called out as he started to follow her, but Aki quickly turned around with their faces inches apart from each other. "That's not what I was trying to-"He continued to try to defend himself but Aki wasn't listening to a word he was saying. Aki didn't realize that she was more attached the relationship than she originally thought.

"Save your sweet talk for another girl, Mr. Fudo!" Aki irritably closed the door as she stomped off, she made her way downstairs.

Yusei could feel the pain as the door manage to hit his face but regardless he knew that he had to talk with Aki. Nothing was going to stop him from trying to make amends with her again. Yusei knew it would take everyone he could to win her heart once again. Aki continued to view him as nothing more than a jerk. He really didn't understand as they agreed that it was just meaningless sex. That she was really getting worked up over nothing.

* * *

He made it downstairs as he scouted around to see if he could find where Aki had ran off to. She was sitting on a chair while Yanagi had a sly grin on his face as he tried to look up her skirt, but Aki looked down as she closed her legs, she let out a screech. "You pervert all you guys are the same." Aki cried out, while she tried to hold back her tears and was nearing the point of slapping the old man.

All her frustration was coming from how hurt she was because Yusei didn't trust her. Yanagi had a nervous look on his face as she gave him an infuriated look, causing him to slowly back away. While he did enjoy being perverted around beautiful women, Yanagi did have limitations. He felt more shame on his actions if a girl was upset.

Yusei just looked down as he clutched his hands to fist. He continued to be angry at himself for hurting Aki this way. All his attention was so focused on Aki that he didn't notice Crow was waving his arm in front of him.

"Hey Yusei, what's the matter?" Crow yelled at him, causing Yusei to quickly shake his head as it diverted his attention away from Aki. "I never seen you so down." He said with concern as he crossed his arms before he looked back in the direction, he noticed who Yusei was staring at Aki. Crow then gave a cheek to cheek grin, he decided to take the opportunity to tease him.

"Well I guess I'll ask Miss Izayoi out again. I am sure she wouldn't reject me this time." Crow remarked as he tried to hide his humorous smirk. He had always been suspicious that something was going on between Yusei and Aki, and it appeared to be more than just them being hired to protect her. Crow wanted to make sure he really did have a rival for Aki's affections. All he had to do was get Yusei to admit that he was crushing on the girl. Crow was aware that it was going to be a challenge. He saw the best way to do that was to get him jealous.

"Sure go ahead and ask her out." Yusei remarks because he knew that Aki would reject him like she always did. And she was already rather frustrated with him and he couldn't reveal that they were more or less involved in a sexual relationship. Most people would consider what they were having would be a lover's quarrel but they weren't even in love in the first place. "It's not like I care or anything, I mean Miss Izayoi and I… we're not even involved in a relationship or anything like that! Personally she can just be so frustrating sometimes. "Yusei replied as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He tried to remain as calm as possible so his facial expression or body language couldn't be read.

"Really? You're not bothered with the idea of us going out on a date." Crow boldly stated as he raised an eyebrow, he didn't expect that type of answer. He knew if Yusei was crushing on a girl, he was very possessive of them to a point. Yes, he had crushes on several girls in the past but it was namely due to their looks. And he remembered one particularly blond they met from France. Though in that case it was more the other way around and she had a huge crush on him. Following him everywhere like a lovesick teenager and did everything she could to make sure other girls stayed away. Yusei was more or less relieved when she moved away.

"Not in the slightest." Yusei nonchalantly remarks as he tried his best to not let Crows words bother him.

"You know you're giving me the chance because I can win Miss Izayoi over, of course it would be easier if I can just get her into bed with me. All the girls I've been with cling to me after having sex with me." Crow continues to try to get under Yusei's skin as he forms a fist under his crossed arms as he tried to hide his jealousy. It was getting harder for him to hear his best friend claiming he will make a move on Aki. Let alone make remarks that he was going to eventually have sex with her. "Just seeing that naked body of hers under those bed sheets as our lips meet-"Crow was into his own fantasy with the girl of his dreams that he wasn't paying much attention to Yusei's annoyed expression.

"Well considering she always rejects you, I really don't think that's going to happen any time soon." Yusei interrupts him as he couldn't stomach him listening to his fantasies of having sex with her. It just sickened him but he knew that Aki would never have sex with another man. If she was going to attempt then Yusei knew he would have to get the upper hand on her and remind her of their deal. Through their agreement, she could only make love to him. And he worried that she would want to break off their deal with this argument. Yusei could remind her that there's no one more powerful enough to take protect her. Those people who kidnapped her father are most likely after her too. He knew it was wrong to want to induce fear to keep her close to him but he just couldn't live without her around.

"Sounds like you're jealous to me, you like her don't you Yusei?" Crow asked his friend while he crossed his arms and Yusei slowly began to release his own. Yusei began to blush as he tried looked directly at Crow before turning his head way nervously. He had to think of a reasonable excuse if he really appeared to be irritated by his friend's comments. Yusei knew he had to be trying to figure out if they were something going on that was more just the protector and his hire. "So are you my intended rival or not?"

"I am not jealous. It's our job to protect her at all costs. Even from members of my own gang. She doesn't need to be harassed by someone like you Crow. I am just in this for the money. Aki's worth a high price for what we're getting for her." Yusei exclaims as he looked over at Aki, who had her legs crossed on the chair as she looked at the window. He only prayed that she wasn't listening to this as it would further reason for Aki to be angry at him. And this was something he didn't need especially when he was trying to win her heart. "People will assume there's something going on that's more than that but we're not even friends. You saw it for yourself that she hates my guts, what more do you need?"

"I guess you have a point. Well, then I have nothing to worry about." Crow sighed in relief because Yusei was considered the 'bad boy' of Team Satisfaction. Especially with his rumored reputation with the women he meets that the girl's desired Yusei over him. That he would easily have sex with any women he meets, usually with only one conversation. Crow knew it wasn't true because Yusei never had slept with a girl in his life. The problem was no one knew that and someone so beautiful like Aki could easily give herself to Yusei's charms. It would be much harder for him to win over her if they did have sex. So he was more at peace when he believed nothing happened between them.

"So you will let me ride with you in the front seat Kiryu?" Aki happily asked, she was in relief that she didn't have to sit behind Yusei as they made their way to the orphanage. Of course that didn't mean she would tell anyone that she knew where they were going or that Yusei had told her. Aki just wanted to forget that any of this every happened. If this deal wasn't made in the first place then she wouldn't be in this constant heartache. And the worst part was that Aki didn't understand why she was feeling this way?

"Yes, it's better than Crow talking about his desires to win you over. I am not sure what Yusei did to upset you but I am sure it isn't pleasant." Kiryu emotionlessly told her but it was clear he was agreeing with her statements.

"We better get going I am sure, you're very eager to meet the children..." Yanagi addresses to Aki as he grabs her hand and begins to blush. "And perhaps rest up, even take a shower-"He's perverted thoughts as he tried to reach out and stroke her breasts which resulted in a slap from Aki. Yanagi was face first on the floor with his nose bleeding. Kiryu just shook his head as Aki remained silent and walked out of the door.

"What a woman." Yanagi remarks, he sits up still in pain. "Any man who wins that one over could count himself very lucky."

* * *

Yusei and Crow both headed on their D-Wheelers, they both took notice of how Aki had already gone to the seat beside Kiryu on the trunk. Crow was more upset that he had to carry his mentor on the back of his D-Wheeler rather than a beautiful girl. Yusei was more disheartened on the fact the Aki was no longer going to travel with him. But it was the way it had to be for now as he put on his red helmet and closed off his visor. The fact he was able to hide a few tears as they drove off. Aki was just being as irrational about this whole situation, even immature as she wouldn't even give him a chance to explain. He had to find a way to get Aki to talk to him whether she wants to or not. Martha was the only one that could give her answers on this.

They made their way in front entrance of the orphanage as the engines roared, in the distance could be heard an elderly woman. She appeared at the front entrance, she had short black hair that went passed her shoulders, olive skin and wore a purple dress with a white apron. Her brown eyes scouted the outside as a smile came onto her face. She hadn't seen the boys she took in since they were orphaned. Martha had never forgot the day they adventured off together on their own. The couple of days they come to visi was always something that she enjoyed.

"Boys, you're here." Martha addressed as she quickly hugged and kissed all of them on the cheek. As she goes over to Yanagi and she shook her head before gently patting his cheek as he attempted to kiss her. Martha appeared to try and be nice about it but it clearly disgusted her. "I am so happy that you took the time to visit me. You really made me think that visiting an old woman like me is not worth your time." She began to laugh at the joke she made as Yusei, Crow and Kiryu all began to falsely laugh. Aki didn't want to seem rude as she did her best to put her resentment aside.

"Oh and who is this young woman?" Martha asks curiously.

"I am Aki. Aki Izayoi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Aki politely tells her as she curtsies out of respect. "It's so nice to meet the woman who looked after these boys."

"It's so rare for one of the guys to bring a girl here. Are any of them your boyfriend?" Martha teased as she took notice of Aki looking over at Yusei with a smile on her as she began blushing. She wasn't blind to see that this girl was attracted to him. And he began to wonder if Yusei felt the same way. Martha had to find out more as she eagerly wanted to bring a potential couple together. Much like how she helped Jack and Carly to realize their feelings for each other and they're inseparable once they're alone.

"No way . . . absolutely not." Aki quickly denies as she put one of her hands to her elbow as she turned her head. Despite the way she was feeling, she still couldn't insult any of them. Not to the person that had raised them since they were young children. Plus Aki wasn't even aware if Martha knew that they had formed a gang to begin with or they were hiding their more perverted sides from her. "The reason I travel with them is strictly professional."

"Oh that's too bad." Martha tells her disappointed. "I have fresh baked cookies, coffee and milk in the kitchen. Why don't you go inside and help yourselves."

"Really? I am in." Crow happily expresses as he rushes inside as all them follow along behind him. As Yusei started to walk ahead with his hand in his pockets, he was quickly stopped by Martha. He had a puzzled look on his face as he was wondering on why his adoptive mother was stopping him.

"Martha, is there anything wrong?"Yusei questioned to her in a concern voice. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"That Aki girl. There's something going on between the two of you, am I right? And I don't want you lying to me like she did. I raised you to be better than that." Martha remarks as he looked up, she looked directly into Yusei's cobalt blue eyes. She gave him a very stern look as Yusei began to sweat out of nervousness, he could be feel the heat building up around his body. "Please Yusei, I think you two make a cute couple. If I know you like her. I can help you win her heart."

Yusei tried finding a way to avoid the subject but he just couldn't find any way around it. Martha always could tell when he was lying. And he could never get away with anything when she was around. The only thing he could do be honest and confess his feelings. Before he could stop himself before the words he wanted to regret come out. Only lucky everyone was inside so they could hear it. "Yes, I am in love with her."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, it's tragic now as Aki is made at Yusei for not trusting her. Despite they claim it was meaningless sex it affected them more than they let on. They act more like two people in a relationship that have one of their normal fights. It's just something I want to point out and make them think is all. Hehehehehe. Anyway I hope you like the chapter and please let me know what you loved about it. I worked really hard on this story and sometimes I want to read more in a review than a sentence. It would really mean a lot to me. Thanks.


	7. A Torn Heart for Two

Author's Note: Okay, here's the next chapter of my story. I hope everyone enjoys it and I am sorry it took so long. But we can't all rush things as I have things to do. But I am trying to make things more exciting and interesting. Not doing the same things over and over again. Thanks I do appreciate everyone reading and loving this story. Especially since I work so hard on it each time I write.

* * *

It was dark and cold as Hideo pressed his body against the stone walls of his prison cell. He had short brown hair and a beard due it not being maintained. It was rather messy and graying a bit. He wore a clean suit that was ripped as a blood stain could be seen. He had ripped part of his shirt to wrap around it so he wouldn't lose any more blood. A small scar had remained on his cheek from a wound that was inflicted on from him weeks prior by his kidnapper.

The only human thing they did was not leave him in chains and provided him food. After all he had to keep him alive or how else are they going to use him for ransom. Being so powerful and high up in the government it would be easy to get a good price. At least that's what Hideo Izayoi assumed he was after.

"Aki, I just hope you're safe." Hideo weakly let out as he took a picture of his daughter that was in a locket around his neck. A few tears streamed down his face as it landed on the frame. Aki was the only thing that was allowing him to move forward. If something had happened to the only family he had left, there would be no reason to live. Hideo would embrace death if it meant following his family to the afterlife. "Dammit, I just hope you haven't gotten yourself into any trouble." Hideo let out as he knew the reporters would be all over her with his disappearance. Aki was never fond of them since she was a child. And something he didn't even want to think about was her eventually getting kidnapped as well.

"I see that you have settled in your new home." A familiar voice let out causing Hideo to look up. the dark shadows had covered him so his kidnapper couldn't be seen. The only thing he could see was his cell and the small light that was provided by his hanging lantern. "And doing some decoration." He added in a mocking tone with a small book and a poster that he had given the elder Senator to occupy his time. "You should be so lucky. That we give you better treatment than the rest of the prisoners that we have in here."

"Why don't you just let me out of here?" Hideo begged in a weak tone as he tried to sit up They couldn't have one of the most powerful men in Neo Domino City need to be spared at all costs. Especially compared to the other prisoners they had locked away in the hidden location. He just believed they were still in town somewhere. And they were hidden from the public eye in the basement of a mansion. "You had me here for months now. Let me go, so i can get home to my daughter. She needs me. I am the only family she has left!"

"That can't be done, here is your dinner." The mysterious man addressed as he open his large cell and placed a tray of food onto a small table nearby before walking back out. It was so fast that Hideo couldn't get a glimpse of him. All he got was the smell of a cigar that seemed to overtake everything when he walked by. And it was something that he always seemed to carry in his mouth, part of his hair appeared to cover his face. "Besides you're way too important to just let go, you would just tell the police."

"What did you even need from me?" Hideo demanded as he wanted to finally get some answers out of his kidnappers. They always appear to be avoiding his questions whenever he asked them. The fact he's aware that he's a contribution to their plans. But what was the reason they wanted him in particular, that they needed to keep him alive? By all means, Hideo knew they could have murdered him a long time ago. Especially with all the torture they had put him through to try and get him to talk. A notion he wouldn't budge with as he rather die than let them take what they desired.

"It's more of a means of the things that we're really after." The mysterious man addressed as he took out his cigar and puffed out some smoke. "You can say we need you alive to lure someone else to us. It's someone you value very much and I am sure your daughter feels the same way about you." The man openly mocks as he laughs menacingly. Hideo grabs the bars of his cell, anger that it actually shook everything him. This actually caught the Mysterious Man's attention. The fact they were using him to get to his only daughter. What could they possibly want with her?

The thought of reaching out to strangle the man was the only thing that was entering his mind.

"I swear if you lay a finger on Aki, I will-"Hideo warned in a very anger tone as he had regained all his strength, adrenaline was flowing throughout his body, solely just by seeing them now. His fatherly instincts were not taken over at the thought of any harm coming to his daughter. That Aki could be going through the same torture as he had gone through or even worse. Hideo knew that she was under constant protection with the mansion's bodyguards. That should relieve him but somehow he knew that may be enough. And the stress he had was only increasing from the thought. "You can do whatever you want with me but please just let her be-"

"And what will you do? You're daughter has the power we need. Something I am sure she's not even aware of. And once we obtain it the world will be ours, and it should be easy if Aki Izayoi is trying to find you." He begins to laugh again as he starts to head out the door.

Hideo was on the ground as tears slowly dropped onto the concrete floor. Leaving emptiness in his heart on the fact there may be nothing he could do. He could only pray that Aki wasn't trying to look for him because than she will be fallen right into their trap.

* * *

"Yusei." Aki smiled as she placed her head on his bare chest as they cuddled up under the blanket on top of a hill. Yusei could feel his arms wrap around her body as the blanket dropped off her. She was in heart panties and red strapped shirt that showed off a portion of her breasts. He looked down at her as the moonlight as he could her lips press against him as she placed kisses all over. For him it would consider it paradise as he pulled her chin up as their lips met in bliss. Yusei felt her body all over as he reached under her shirt in attempt to unhook her bra. They separated as they took some heavy breaths as Aki took a hand to he's cheek. "I love you so much." Those were the words he wanted to hear from her. As he pressed her lips to her again and it became more aggressive as their opened their mouths wider and their tongues slipped in.

A dark shadow suddenly overtook the sky as it went from daylight to a pitch black night. Aki slowly began to disappear into a mist as she screamed.

"AKI!" Yusei screamed out as he followed her, he also suddenly fully clothed. He ran in what appeared to be like an endless pathway as he followed Aki's voice. He eventually stopped, he made his way to a large castle. On the other side, Aki being held captive by a mysterious man. although Yusei couldn't really make out a clear image of the figure, he still saw that part of his reddish brown hair covered his face, sort of like a fringe, he had a dagger right at Aki's throat. "Don't worry Aki, I am coming for you!" Yusei calls out to her as he looked around to see a rope bridge; he slowly attempted to walk across it.

"Don't even bother boy. Aki's mine now." The mysterious man mocked him as he released some kind of power that broke the bridge into pieces causing him to fall with no way of escape. Only hearing a menacing laugh that echoed to him below.

Yusei suddenly woke up in a sweat over a nightmare that he has been having, it first starts out with him and Aki. A great dream on nearly having sex with her that somehow ends up finishing in such a horrible way. Even in his dreams stopped him from the pleasure he wanted with the girl he loved. He's hands were trembling as looked down at them as he shook his head to shake off the thoughts. Yusei just had to gather his thoughts was all as he got up and put on his shirt and pants that were on the floor.

He went down the stairs as he was staying in his old room which was in the attic. Yusei thought he would go to the kitchen perhaps get a glass of warm milk. That's when he noticed Aki on the balcony as he walked by it. He began to wonder if Aki also was having trouble sleeping too. She was already mad at him so what could it hurt to talk to her. Martha knew how hard it was for him to trust others. He barely could trust his own gang that he grew up with who were like his brothers. It had more to do with his childhood back whe5n he's father was still alive. He remember back at the conversation he had with her after he made his confession about his romantic feelings for Aki yesterday.

"Oh my little Yusei's actually in love." Martha happily smiled as he pinched one of Yusei's cheeks. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long." She did have this habit of being over motherly of him. There were times that the woman absolutely scared him as when she was all serious. This was one of the many reason on why Yusei had never told her about some of his previous crushes. Martha had tended to go over the top. It would be the most embarrassing thing in the world if she knew that he and Aki had already had sex. Especially with his reputation the leader of a gang that she doesn't know about as she still viewed him as a good boy. It was always hard for him as Martha had taken them in and raised them as her own sons. Probably would discipline him for losing his virginity in such a meaningless way. That he made a deal with some girl without respecting her feelings. He could only hear the lecturing going on throughout his head.

"Martha calm down, you're acting like we're getting married or something like that." Yusei sarcastically remarks as he crossed his arms. As he pictured this same reaction if that had occurred if he ever announced such a thing. Being that he was part of a dangerous gang that no girl would ever want to be with him. And the woman he had always loved wouldn't give him the time of day. Yes, he had thought of given up his gang life if he had ever met someone that was worth it. But the question in his mind was Aki even worth having a relationship with at all. He turned his head to look away as blush comes across his face. "I am not even dating this girl, Besides she hates me."

"Why would she hate someone like you? Unless you did something to upset her." Martha quickly pulls Yusei ear as she put a hand to her hip. Yusei was in an amount of pain it was something she normally did to knock some sense into him especially if he did something wrong. Of course he did with all her 'children' as a form of discipline. "What did you say to her? And ruin your chances of finally settling down with a nice girl, Yusei. You know how long I been waiting for this."

"I really didn't do anything." Yusei weakly tells her as Martha finally let's go as he rubbed his ear. It was still throbbing from the constant pain he was still in from it. "She wanted be to trust her and you know how hard that is for me."

"Oh honestly Yusei. You really need to let go of this. Do you want to lose her?" Martha continued to scold him in frustration. "You need to tell this girl the truth and be honest with her. Give her what she wants and treat her with respect. And then tell her how you feel about her. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Yusei nervously tells her not wanting to hear another lecture from Martha.

"Good. Now I better prepare lunch. I have a lot of people to feed you know." Martha giggled as a quick kiss to her foster son before she hurried off. Yusei watched her wander out of the room before he let out a sigh. Just talking to her was not going to be easy as Aki didn't want to even be in the same room with him.

Back in the present, Yusei continued to be mesmerized by Aki, he was in relief that she hadn't turned around to notice him. He took a deep breath as he slowly opened the door to the outside balcony. Trying to remain quick so Aki wouldn't notice his presence. It didn't last as Aki could hear the sound of the wood planks; she turned around at first with a startled look before it was more of a disappointment.

"What are you doing out here? And in the middle of the night." Aki had more of concern that she didn't want to admit. She did care for Yusei despite the burning hatred she was feeling for him at the same time. All she had seen from him was using her as some kind of pawn for sex. Despite the fact it was a deal they had agreed to in exchange for his services of protection. Things have certainly changed since the first time they met. Aki had viewed him as a perverted jerk but a connection has formed that seemed to be lingering. She wanted to strip it all away. As she didn't want to deal with the pain Yusei always seemed to give her ever since they met.

"I should be asking you the same question." Yusei remarks as he walked to the railing of the balcony beside her. "Can't get any sleep either." He was trying to make a conversation with her. It appeared to be working as she wasn't being as hostile as he thought she would be. Perhaps he thought it would be better if he found a way to distract her from her anger. He was never great with women, so he didn't really know how to calm her down.

"I didn't say you could stay." Aki angrily yelled at him as her cheeks puffed up in frustration. She had her arms crossed as she turned to look the other way. Quickly covering herself with the shawl she had walked out of the balcony with to keep warm. It was more to cover her breasts as he didn't know what Yusei's perverted mind was thinking. From her experience with him already, Yusei would find a way to sneak up on her and make her all weak on the knees. Just from his smile to when he kissed her. It half the reason she agreed to have sex with him in the first place. But she hated herself because Aki knew that it was wrong to have given herself to a stranger. Even if the only good thing about in her mind was he's good looks.'

"You know I never had a great life." Yusei confessed as he leaned over the railing as he tried to more open about his past. This was something that was really hard for him as he didn't want to relive it. Even in his memories it still haunted him. "Even in my childhood I had to deal with my father receiving death threats due to him being a Crime Boss, one of the most powerful people in the backwaters of the criminal world if you will. So it's hard for me to trust people when everyone around you is out to try to kill your family." He wanted to make it know to Aki on why he had trouble trusting others. "It's always been like that practically since I was born. People were either afraid of me, use me or wanted me dead."

Aki didn't know whether or not to believe him. He was truly being honest with her, actually opening up to her about his past. She didn't think that he was capable of doing such a thing. She remained silent for a few moments before he turned to look at him. "Are you really being honest with me?" She questioned to him, Aki was surprised that was actually listening to her. That perhaps he did care for her enough that he's actually was making himself vulnerable. "Letting me know about your past."

"Yes. Well you wanted me to trust you. It's something I don't like talking about with just anyone." Yusei mentions as her as she tried to hide her flustered face and turned her head away.

She could feel his body gently pressing against hers shoulder to shoulder. Normally she would be pushing him away but part of her wanted to listen more to his story.  
"The day I found my father murdered was the day I lost my innocence. Even when I was taken in here and raised by Martha with Jack, Crow and Kiryu it didn't make things much easier.

It was when I grew older; I became obsessed with avenging my father. I wanted to find the people responsible and to end the constant nightmares that haunted me day and night."

"That's terrible." Aki softly let's out though she was hesitant reached out to touch Yusei's shoulder. She didn't know what to think; the fact that he had saw his own father's dead body and was left an orphan.

He had really no one to trust; Aki had thought about her own father and couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She closed her eyes and put a hand to her chest. Him telling her all this made her feel a lot closer to him. "That's why you became a leader of this gang to find your father's killer. Is that why you got that reputation because you became a pursued so many people and threatened them? Even killing the more dangerous ones because that's what I heard from your reputation."

"Yeah you can say that." Yusei remarks as he put his hand behind his head. "Jack, Crow and Kiryu had always been there for me. So I had grown to trust them and they're like family to me. It feels sometimes like I do have three brothers." He began to let out a small laugh as he looked over at Aki. As he quickly reached out and embraced her. This startled her for a moment but Aki closed her eyes and returned it with a smile. "I do care about you Aki." She appeared to be happy at first and was willing to forgive him as she gave a smile. It was then that she could feel Yusei start putting his hands on her breasts as she felt him gently squeeze them. She felt more like he was trying to pull off her shirt which wasn't the case at all. "You're very special to me. I want you-"Yusei is cut off before he could finish his sentence as she backs away from him.

"Yusei what the hell are you doing?" Aki questioned as she pulled away from him. Trying to shake off the fact she felt rather violated as she covered herself with her shawl. It was then Yusei moved even loser and forcibly pressed his lips onto hers. It was more he was trying to revealing his romantic feelings for her through his actions as he wasn't good at expressing them in words. It wasn't the type of thing he was good at and he trying to relay the message in his own way. Aki was getting the wrong idea and had cut him off before he could even finish. Aki had finally managed to pull away from him before quickly slapping him across the face. Leaving a red mark across his face as Yusei held his cheek in pain. He had a puzzled expression on his face as he wondered what he had done wrong.

"You're such a jerk. You just told me what I wanted to hear so you can get me into bed!" Aki irritably told him. "You think I am just someone who you can release all your stress on by having sex with me. Well I am not some cheap prize you can continuous claim because of our deal.

I don't care if I don't have your guy's protection anymore." Her voice became weak as it was too much for her to adjust to as she wiped the tears from her face. Yusei just didn't understand that sex wasn't something that wasn't always going to solve his problems. And he continued to use her for his own benefit even if he didn't realize it. Aki just never felt so hurt by someone like this and she just didn't understand why. "You obviously don't respect me. And I really thought you were changing-I guess I was wrong to think that."

"It's not what you think Aki, I did that because I am in lov-" Yusei defended as he attempted to finally confess, he tried to explain his actions to the woman he loved, yet again the situation was only going to get worse between the both of them. Aki made the assumption that he wanted to have sex with her as the reason he was saying all those things. While that never leaves his mind he would never want to take advantage of her like he use too. It was because of the fact he had fallen in love with her.  
just from the fact they were dancing around in the bed naked and kissing each other on a regular basis. And it's because he came to love her as person.

"Just leave me alone... I don't want to hear any of it. I hate you!" Aki yelled out as she interrupted him as she headed back inside, closing the door behind her. Aki ran as fast as she could back to her room and went to her bed.

Pulling the covers as she hugged her pillow tightly to her body, tears streamed down from her face and stained the pillow. The burning pain in her chest only kept increasing as if it were pounding out of her chest. Aki knew she didn't hate Yusei and had regarded saying those words to him. But her emotions were building up and it slipped out. Aki had realized that she was upset because she was heartbroken. She spent the rest of the night crying before she was so tried out that Aki had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I am sorry that it's all depressing but I needed to end their deal in order to process their relationship forward so it will be happier. I mean it was that deal that was more creating misery in their relationship. And their feelings for each other are only developing farther as all you can tell. I promise it will get better it just needs to take time as it's a slow burn romance. I don't want thinks like this to be rushed.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. And please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter. I love getting them because it makes me feel special. Thanks again readers. And I will see you soon.


	8. A Reason To Be With You

Author's Note: Here is chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Yusei just stood on the balcony as he put a hand to his cheek. He could feel the soreness from when Aki had slapped him. He wasn't aware that a few tears had streamed down his cheek and dropped onto the floor. It had more to the fact that Aki wanted nothing to do with him anymore. There was nothing but emptiness where his heart used to be. Aki had long taken it from him when he had fallen in love with her. He was never going to give his heart to another girl. Aki Izayoi was the only one he had ever wanted from the moment he saw her that day when she came out from those balcony doors.

It wasn't easy for him to reveal stuff about his past and he knew Aki believed him. He only could blame himself; he took it too far to express his feelings for her. And he hated himself because he couldn't say the words 'I love you' to the woman he was in love with. Even trying to explain his actions to Aki, his voice wouldn't have fully gotten out the words he wanted to say. You think something so easy wouldn't be so hard to express. Yusei was always a person that relied on action rather than words. It was just something that was always easier for him. He never thought he would have to worry about the difficulty of trying to win over a girl's heart. And actions he shows may not always works.

Despite their deal being off, it he was going to stop him from keeping her safe. Perhaps over time Aki will come to love him or at least that's what he hoped for. He had to prove how much she means to him. That it was more than using her for his sexual pleasures that he had original intended from their agreement. After all he particularly had forced himself on her all the times they did have sex; it might as well have been rape. So he could even blame Aki for hating him because he couldn't control his desires. Yusei didn't even care about her feelings as he basically used blackmail in order for her to agree to it. He had admitted to himself that it was something now he considered a shame. If it was over a month ago, this was something he wouldn't even consider but Aki was slowly changing him.

Yusei knew it was getting late and he had a lot of work to do in the morning to win Aki over.  
Of course the first thing he had to do was talk to Martha. As he took her advice and it didn't work but he had to leave up the fact that he was making sexual advances to her by touching her body. It was something he wasn't comfortable talking about with his foster mother. And if Martha find out she would scold him about not respecting her. He could hear it over and over again as it repeated in his mind.

He took one last look at the starry night sky as he took a deep breath before heading back to his room. While Yusei walked passed Aki's room he could hear her crying, it only made this whole thing more painful. It was the last thing he wanted to happen when he confessed his love to her; he just envisioned the whole thing without so much difficulty in his mind. Yusei just continued walking as he climbed up the stairs to the attic. He didn't sleep too much that night as the nightmares only seem to get worse as it now had Aki rejecting him in them.

Aki woke up to the sound of birds from her opened window. She sat up with her hair messy from tossing and turning all night. It was more on a nightmare she had recently been having about someone kidnapping her, this was the partly the reason she had went to the balcony in the first place. Before she had her talk with Yusei and he made sexual advances towards her. It was then Aki remembered that she had told Yusei that she hated him. And it was something she had regretted telling him. She was just angry at the moment as her emotions were building up and it just came out. She was still mad at him forever as Aki still believed he just wanted her for sex. That was the reason he was distrustful towards her as far as she was concerned. It still appalled her that she was something just to fulfill his fantasies. Aki would say 'I'm sorry' for saying she hated him but only he apologized first.

She looked at the mirror to her long hair was all messed up as she grabbed a brush before placing it in a side ponytail. Aki looked through her suitcases to see if she had anything that didn't show off her body too much. Both because she didn't want Yusei looking at her and Aki wanted to dress more appropriately with all the orphaned children around. Luckily she had a whole bunch of clothes she had brought along with her on this trip. It was hard to find what to pack when she wasn't sure on the conditions they would be traveling in.

Aki had put on a short sleeved, high necked red dress with black stockings and put red high heels on. She sighed knowing she had to face Yusei sooner or later. But the thing was that she wasn't ready to face him just yet. Aki could only pray he was still sleeping as her mind drifted to him being in nothing but his boxers as he exposed his bare muscular body-no it was wrong for him to think that way. She had finally gotten her freedom from their agreement. It was wrong to visualize anything sexual about their relationship anymore. Aki took a deep breath as she shook her head and went out the door.

Yusei was in the kitchen as he was helping Martha chop up vegetables for the stew for later. It was going to put into a large pot as there were so many people to feed. And it wasn't going to hurt to have leftovers, so there was a lot to do in the preparation. And Martha wanted to get lots of things done before the impending storm was going to hit. They were listening to the radio while it was still quiet before all the kids eventually came like a herd of animals. Yusei remembered those times as kid very fondly. Of course Crow, Jack, Kiryu and himself were little troublemakers that had always caused Martha endless worry. It was not that they were trying too but even then the four of them had a need for adventure.

Once he turned fifteen was when he decided it was time to start getting his revenge and attempt to find his father's killer, of course Crow, Jack and Kiryu weren't going to let him do it alone. That's when they decided to form the gang Team Satisfaction. It was from that point their reputation grew during their search. Namely as they were considered dangerous as they wouldn't hesitant to hurt or even kill people to get the information they required. It was when he was nineteen years old is when he had saw Aki for the first time. And he was smitten for over two years, trying to have every opportunity just to get a glimpse of her, Yusei had admitted that he spent his time basically stalking her when he wasn't focusing on his missions.

It would make things worse if Aki even knew that he use to sneak up to her room to watch her sleep and had even taken a pair of panties as treasure for a keepsake. Yusei just didn't care that his infatuation for Aki had blinded him to a point. To him it was more of a forbidden love as she was the daughter of a Senator something that worked with the government. People that he was appalled by and we dead set against as they were after those like him who saw his gang as criminals. It was part of the reason he had to keep his feelings for her a secret. He didn't want his enemies to use his feelings for her against him or want to put her in danger. Yusei heart had stopped for a few moments when he heard Aki's voice on the other end of the telephone to speak with him. Being she was from the upper class, he had always assumed Aki had called him for sex. As she had mentioned that Aki wanted to pay him for his services. As he heard that most of the rich people wanted to fulfill their sexual desires and she wanting to have sex with a bad boy with his reputation. It was part of the reason he had convinced the rest of the gang that it was just a meaningless call and eventually go on patrol. Yusei wasn't going to give up the chance to make love with the girl of his dreams if he had the chance too.

Yes, he was disappointed when Aki just wanted to hire him, his gang for protection. Just seeing what he deemed the most beautiful girl in the world in person. Part of him just wanted to just rip her clothes off and ravish her at that very moment. And it didn't matter if she wanted too or not. Despite the fact Yusei knew the practical side on how wrong it was to think such things. But he wasn't following his heart as his mind got the better of him. He choice to take advantage of her and agreeing to have sex with him in exchange for protection. Yusei didn't care about her feelings during that time as he was in paradise as he was able to get ahold of her naked body. Their bodies becoming one as he was able to kiss every inch of her. And more or less she couldn't turn him down due to their agreement. Everything has changed with Aki breaking the deal. But this time he wanted to earn her respect and if they did make love again it would be different.

"Yusei, you seem tired. What happened last night?" Martha asked in concern for health as she put a hand to her shoulder. "You know it's not good to stay up late hours. Is this a frequent habit with you boys?" She quickly grabs Yusei's ear as Martha pulled him down to her in frustration. "Just because you four have left home doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want when you're in your old home. I will not tolerate it." It was this type of scolding is the reason that Yusei never wants to tell her what he did with Aki. And the fact that she would not endure anything they did if they were in their home. So he was partly relieved that Aki was angry at him because that means they couldn't have sex. That didn't mean he wouldn't try to get her to agree to it again if he got the chance but with different terms involved.

"Well I had a nightmare and I ended up talking with Miss Izayoi. I don't think it's wise to pull my ear when I have a knife in my hand Martha." Yusei defends himself as he clutched his teeth in pain. Martha let's go in the realization of it as she smirked in happiness at thought of him spending all night talking with the girl he loved "Oh the two of you alone together in the middle of the night! How romantic is that?" Martha eagerly asks as she put a hand to her cheek in excitement. "So what do the two of you talk about?"

"I just followed your advice, I talked about my past." Yusei informs her as he begins cutting more vegetables. He appeared to become more depressed as he turned his head to try to hide it. Yusei honestly wanted to forget about what happened. The images of last night still repeated in his head like a record player. That it was his fault that he had ruined his potential relationship. If he had the chance to go back in time and do it all over again, he would in a heartbeat. Yusei had gone too far in revealing his feelings through his actions that made him appear like his normal perverted self. "And she got mad at me. After I tried to confess my feelings for her-"

"Oh honestly boy, have you learned nothing. I told you to get to know her. Learn who she is as a person before you go and attempt at confessing your feelings. She may have gotten the wrong idea with your actions." Martha told him as she put her hands to her hips as she continued with lecturing him. Yusei wanted to listen but he wasn't really in the mood to hear any of it. Her advice just wasn't working in winning over Aki's heart. Yusei knew he would have to attempt to do things his own way.

"You can say that. But it's easier said than done especially with a girl like Miss. Izayoi. She's from the upper class district. And I am just from a powerful gang is the slums of the lower class Martha. Even if I did win her affections, what do I have to offer her?" Yusei remarks in realization that even if he did win Aki's love. What did he really have to offer her?

She wouldn't want to live a meaningless exist with someone like him who was a powerful and feared gang leader. Her reputation could even be ruined and Yusei wouldn't that to happen. Not that it mattered as she chose to seek him out in order to get help on finding her father. And he knew that was the thing that would fully win over Aki's affections. The problem is he needed to get more information on more recent whereabouts.

"If this girl is really important to you then none of that should matter, for either of you. Love is something that happens. It doesn't matter if you're rich or poor, even ugly or beautiful as long as you're happy with each other." Martha explains to Yusei as she gently taps her foster son's shoulder. Yusei stops cutting as he looks up at Martha. "I know that in your own way you'll find a way to win her heart, it's just going to take time. But she will eventually see how special you are Yusei."

"Thanks Martha." Yusei addressed as he put down the knife and gave a smile. And he also had to deal with the other problem. Trying to prevent Crow from pursuing Aki, he already knew as soon as she woke up that his friend would be nearby. Even with his flirting with other girls, Aki seemed to be the girl he had his eyes on. And he feared that he could get Aki to have sex with him. He was a real charmer with women in comparison to him. But that's the only thing he really seems to want with girls. He feels accomplished after getting beautiful girls into bed with him. Crow didn't even care about having an actual relationship with her. That was the difference between the two of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aki had slowly walked down the stairs as she looked around and sighed in relief as she tried to avoid Yusei. Little did she know that Crow was nearby as she made her way to the couch and sat down. Aki had taken a book she was reading not really paying attention to her surroundings. Crow looked at her as he rubbed his hands together eagerly as they finally had a chance to be alone. And seeing her in clothes that didn't show off that body of hers just made her so much more attractive. Any guy would just want to picture that naked body underneath and Crow just wanted some of it. Crow felt his pleasure wouldn't be satisfied until he had her. She was more like the ultimate prize as someone of his status.

Before he could make his way to her however there was a knock on the door. Crow clenched his teeth in frustration as his alone time with Aki could be ruined before he got a chance to talk with her. "Yeah. Yeah, I am coming!" He begrudgingly mutters as he went over to the door and opened it. His eyes widened to see Jack and Carly, both of their hair was as messy as Crow tried to hold in his laughter but couldn't control it as he held his stomach. "What's with your hair Jack? You're always the one so propped."

"Well ummmm . . . it's just helmet hair." Jack begins to blush as he tried to make an excuse. Not long before they had made their way to the orphanage so Carly can get her interview with Aki. Jack and Carly had a lot of time on the road having sex. Even getting some action before they had made their drive there but they didn't bother fixing their hair. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Jack yelled out as he pushed Crow aside who was still laughing. "I am going to go fix my hair. The speed can really do a number on you."

"Aki, there you are?" Carly happily expressed as Aki looked up from her book. She tried to put on a straight face as Carly had sat down next to her. "You promised me an interview. Don't think that you were going to get away from me so easily."

"How did you even know I was here?" Aki questioned as she left her bookmark in as she closed her book and placed it on lap. "We we're so careful to make sure that you didn't follow us."

"It sounds like you don't want an interview." Carly answers, she appeared to be almost offended by Aki's response to the whole situation.

"Whatever, if I give you this interview then you'll leave me alone, so let's get this over with." Aki replied with a sigh. As much as she didn't want to deal with an interview with any reporter, at least Carly getting the scoop she wanted would satisfy her. More importantly she would stop chasing her because the more Carly followed her, the greater the danger she was putting herself in by the enemies that were after her. she would have a guilty conscious if Carly was put in danger because she refused to do something. "Go get your camera and we'll get started."

"Thank you so much Aki Izayoi, you won't regret this I promise you." Carly happily gleamed in excitement as she rushed out the door to her truck. Aki could see her opening the door and saw that Jack had come out to help her with equipment that was too big for her. She didn't know Jack too well but he didn't seem like the type of person that would do this sort of thing. She wore a helmet while riding on the back of Yusei's D-Wheeler without any problems, and then it occurred to her that perhaps they may secretly be in a romantic relationship and were fooling around before they came to the orphanage.

"That girl is filled with so much energy; Jack certainly knows how to ignite the fire in her." Crow smirked as he crossed his arms and shook his head. Aki just blankly stared at Crow with the look of confusion on her face, was it a secret that everyone knew about but acted like they didn't? That seemed to be the case so Aki thought it would be best to not ask any questions.

It took around forty five minutes for the interview to be over. Aki sighed in relief as she was finally finished answering everything she could to please Carly. The reporter jumped up and down in excitement as she turned off the camera that was sitting on its stand. "Well if everything is all taken with this interview. Perhaps I'll get something to eat in the kitchen. It certainly smells good." Aki smiled as she stood up as she fixed the skirt of her dress as she pulled it down. Quickly walking off she went down the hallway as Carly went back to her camera.

"Now let's watch the video!" Carly squealed excitedly as she put her eye to the back of the video camera, she clicked the replay button, everything was all black, she began to panic. Her worst nightmare had come true, she left the lens cap on the camera lens. "I forgot to take the lens cap off the video camera! Now I have nothing to show, I promised I wouldn't bother Aki Izayoi again" Carly cried out as she sunk her head in misery. "So I can't ask her again after she just went through all that, I had a chance to get the scoop of a lifetime and I just blew it." She went to her knees while hugging herself. Crow just shook his head before going over to her.

"Everything will be okay Carly" Crow encouraged; he couldn't bear to see a woman in despair. It just wasn't in his nature to ignore it. He wasn't a completely heartless person that just wanted to have sex with girls. Not that he would even try when Carly was Jack's girl for one thing, and Carly wasn't beautiful enough for him to even want to try. "I am sure you can get another interview if you explain the situation to her"

"You-think so." Carly weakly responded while looking up.

"Yes I am positive; Miss Izayoi doesn't seem like the type of person… I mean I don't know her well enough to really say, none of us do." Crow added as he put a hand to his chin.

"Perhaps I should wait a bit before I ask her again, she doesn't need to go through an hour of boredom again" Carly answered as she slowly began to sit up. "Thanks Crow, I didn't expect someone like you to cheer me up. Honestly, I thought that Jac-I mean someone else like Martha would" Carly formed a blush as she quickly tried to change the subject. She couldn't let anyone know about her romantic relationship with Jack, they both agreed that it would be too embarrassing if everyone knew about it.

"Hey, that's what friends are for" Crow replied with a smile. Carly just nodded her head in agreement as she shyly grinned, even though they weren't the best of friends, being shy- it was hard for her to talk to people. Carly never showed it in front of the camera as it was the place where she felt the most comfortable.

"Thanks I guess" Carly answered in confusion as she didn't know how to respond otherwise. They didn't really consider each other friends despite him being Jack's best friend. It had more to with the fact that Crow never bothered to talk to her that much, let alone the rest of Team Satisfaction. In fact Carly had always felt they were more annoyed by her presence.

They only tolerated her because of Jack, he probably threatened to beat them up if they weren't nice to her. It probably had to do with the fact that she was a reporter. Even if her boss didn't really consider her one unless she got a big scoop, it was the reason she wanted to get an interview with Aki Izayoi, mainly to do with the fact that most reporters struggled to even get one with her to begin with and she would finally be recognized. "I guess I'll have to wait another day" Carly sighed knowing she wouldn't have any luck getting another one from her right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aki had made her way to the kitchen, she quickly turned around as she saw that Yusei was with Martha in the kitchen. The last thing she wanted to do was to speak to Yusei after what happened. She didn't even want to in the same room with him. Aki prayed that Martha wouldn't notice her but it was too late. She could hear Martha's voice call over to her to come over. "Oh good Miss Izayoi… you can help Yusei with the stew I am making for dinner." She eagerly addressed, Martha developed a plan for Yusei and Aki to be alone together.

"No really it's okay" Aki told her as she put a hand behind her head, she backed away slowly. "I see you're already busy helping him, so I will just go back to reading my book"

"Oh nonsense" Martha insisted as she took Aki's arm and pulled her over, she gave her own apron. "As you can see an old lady like myself can get exhausted easily so I would appreciate it if you can take over for me" Aki didn't really seem to be buying the whole thing and it was clearly more of a set up so she could be alone with Yusei. That was something she wasn't fooled by at all. The question going through her mind was whether or not Yusei had asked her to leave so it could happen, perhaps in his attempt to talk to her again after he made those sexual advances towards her in order to get her into bed.

"I'm not really much of a cook" Aki addressed, she continued to protest in another attempt to get out of it. "I could barely tie my own shoelaces by myself, it's just not my thing"

"Well if you want to be a proper wife one day, then you really should be learning these things. It gives you skills you need to survivor, so it is a necessity" Martha replied grabbing a hold of Aki's hands as she told her all this.

She saw it more as a way to convince her as a reason so she could remain alone with Yusei. Even though Martha was never married, she knew that it was important to never give up if you find that special person, she knew that her foster son has found it and Martha had every right to make sure that Yusei and the girl he loved ended up as a couple. "...And Yusei here will be able to show you how, isn't that right?" Martha winked as she tried to get Yusei to agree with her. Yusei blushed as he shyly turned his head away, Aki was already angry with him so this made the whole thing more embarrassing. "Well I'll just leave the two of you to it then."

Martha gave a smirk as she walked away and left Aki with blank expression on her face, it remained silent between the two of them for a minute.

Aki upset and stressed with the whole situation started to cut the vegetables into large pieces. She didn't know the proper method of cutting as everything normally would have to be in even pieces. Yusei turned to look at her though rather distraught as he put down the knife. He knew that she would either back away or smack him for what he was about to do. As he wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her waist as he gently reached out and touched her arms.

"Yusei, what are you doing?" Aki stopped as her voice had the tone of annoyance. She couldn't make it more clear but Yusei didn't really care all that much. This was the closest he had to holding her in his arms again as he smelled her perfume as he took a whiff of her neck that was inches from his nose. It was smell of vanilla and jasmine, the fragrance was intoxicating to him. He had to resist the temptation of wanting to kiss her all over as he wanted to respect her. After all he was trying to slowly win her over and he couldn't force himself on her. Yusei wanted to show respect and his care for Aki. And only would have sex when she wanted too. It didn't make it any harder for him as he missed those moments when they were kissing and holding their naked bodies all night, with nothing but his dreams to accompany him.

"I'm just showing you the proper way to chop the vegetables, you've made them too big" Yusei advised Aki, who just gave a groan because she didn't need this type of thing especially with what she considered a pervert like Yusei nuzzling so close to her. She just saw it as an excuse to hold and touch her because Aki wouldn't want allow it. She didn't even want right now as Aki's face continued to blush as he could feel the heat of their bodies press against each other. Especially as he helped her chop the vegetables so they were smaller and more even in size. "See just like that"

"Well I don't need any help." Aki addressed in annoyance, her face was going even redder as her heart was pounding out of her chest. She wanted to shake off these feelings and wanting to get it out of her mind. "Now get off me." She yelled at him as Aki dropped the knife and took his hand and removed from her waist. Yusei stepped back a bit wanting to give her some space as she turned around Aki had nearly fell over due to Martha cleaning the floors. Yusei tried to catch her as their lips lingered on each other as they landed on the wooden floor. Both of them did enjoy it but at least Aki didn't want to admit there was anything. As far as she was concerned there weren't any feelings there.

"Don't think I was kissing you or anything, we just fell." Aki pulled back as she had accidently kissed and she didn't want Yusei to get the wrong idea or anything. She had put a few of her fingers to her lips as Aki blushed. "I still hate you!"

"I know" Yusei told her though you could hear the tone of disappointment in his voice. As he crawled up off his back and sat up. Yusei was in a bit of pain but he chose to ignore it. It was namely because he was so much more focused on talking to Aki. He had to get her to listen to him about what happened the previous night. "Listen Aki we need to talk about what happened last night, the reason I kissed you was because-"

"Save it, Yusei! I told you I don't want to hear it, you're just nothing but a pervert, I don't think you will ever change. I almost think you will say anything to get me to have sex with you. I said our deal is off, frankly the protection is not worth it if you're going through all this. I honestly thought you'd care about me." Aki sadly tells him, she turned her head as she tried to hold back tears.

"I do care about you Aki, it's not hard to understand that" Yusei assures her as he moved around a bit so he was sitting on his knees. He reached out and attempted to touch her shoulder but Aki pulled away not giving him the chance. She was clearly still hurt by what had happened the previous night.

"I don't even know what to believe anymore, like how do I know the story you told me about your past is true or not. For example you could have been saying those things to me for sympathy sex. I had men try that on me prior to you and of course it failed. But when you told me that-"Aki had stopped herself not wanting to finish the sentence. Why did it bother her that she was willing to have sex with him because she was turned on by his story? It was more that she hated herself because it was a feeling of lust Aki didn't want have for Yusei. And he only continued to use her for his own personal sex toy. It was something she didn't want to be. "I think you have no respect for me at all."

"That's not true!" Yusei attempted to argue but Aki had stood up with him following in pursue. He wasn't going to give up on confessing his love for her. This was as good at time as any for her to understand his feelings go beyond just using her for his sexual pleasures. That he truly loved her with all his heart. Then Aki would understand on why he was defending his actions in the first place. "You just let me explain on why I kissed you. First off it has nothing to do with our deal"

"Then why?" Aki asked as she crossed her arms as she stopped and glances over at him. She was tapping her foot as she waited for an answer. But before Yusei could get a chance to say those three words he's wants to tell her. "Why did you have to kiss me so badly last night? That it goes beyond our agreement we had made."

Crow comes into the kitchen as he takes out some of the ceramic plates and puts at the large dining room table. "Guys the kids are finally up. So we need to get everything ready." Both of them turn their heads to look over at him. As Crow waved his arms over for them come over and help him. Aki gets a whole bunch of the cups that were already cleaned as Yusei grabbed the utensils and napkins.

"Can we talk about this later?" Yusei whispers so only Aki could hear him.

"Maybe" Aki responds, not bothering to even look at him as they joined Crow. Yusei had to get a moment for them to be alone. He just stared at Aki as they circled around the table. He had to think of a plan that would win her over. At this point he felt like nothing was ever going to please her. Yusei knew it was completely hopeless, but he still had a chance.

* * *

Author's Note: Well as you can see Yusei and Aki are starting to talk it out. But it may still take a long while before that could even happen. Especially if people keep interrupting Yusei's attempts to confess his feelings for her. The thing for me is it's still too early in the story for him to do so. I hope you guys understand that and are patient with Yusei and Aki's romance. After all I considered this more of a slow burn. So things may not happen as they appear.

Anyway please let me know what you think of the chapter. I mean the whole chapter. Not just the Yusei and Aki part.

Your reviews mean so much to me. So I want to thank all those who been reading and leaving a review. I love to read your views on the chapters. It makes me feel special and that I am doing a great job with this story.


	9. One Night With You

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. Just letting everyone know there's a paragraph from the first chapter in this one towards the end. Namely as the whole story up to this point was all flashbacks. And now I am bringing everything back to the current time it is in the story. I just don't want people to be all confused. If you want after this reread the first chapter. It's in the first half. After you read this one. Because that's basically what happens next. I may do another paragraph or some of it in the next one too. Anyway I hope everyone has a wonderful Valentine's Day. And this chapter in a sense can honor the holiday too. You will see once you read it. *winks*.

* * *

Sometime had passed, Yusei and Aki had remained silent as they tried to hide they were in an argument. if anyone knew what it was about then people would easily mistake it for a lover's quarrel. That's the furthest thing they were, despite the fact they had a physical relationship. But that's all it was at least because of their agreement. Yusei always tried to make excuses at least to himself but couldn't hide the fact anymore, he has fallen in love with her. It was just because they were naked in bed and kissing each other to fulfill their sexual desires. Yusei wanted to find a way to show how he felt about her. There was more to their relationship than just using her for sex.

Aki clearly didn't want to be around him, she took off her apron and left the room and soon everything was set up. She wanted to spend as little time as possible around Yusei and he knew it was for the best to just leave her alone. It would only make things worse if he followed her or attempted to talk about this whole thing. Yusei left on to another room as he got an idea to write a letter to apologize to her if she won't listen to him. The problem was he had to have the right opportunity to give it to her.

"Are you Aki?" A young girl asked as both of them sat down beside her in excitement. Aki had always enjoyed being around children, she closed her book. They were told that a girl was with their older brother figures, so naturally someone like Ruka's curiosity will get the better of them. She was one of the few girls being looked after in the orphanage after all. "I'm Ruka, and this is my twin brother Rua."

"it's great to meet the both of you." Aki happily greeted them with a friendly smile.

"You're really pretty." Ruka happily comments as she waves her hand to notion Aki to come closer. Aki just sighed as she leaned in to listen to what the young teenager had to say to her. "I am sure the boys are all over you. I mean if Team Satisfaction brought you here, it must be a big deal. At least someone would have to be special. Are you dating one of them?"

"W-well no I am certainly not." Aki defended as a blush came across her face because a child like her was too young be asking such thinks. And it would be more embarrassing if she know about her physical relationship with Yusei. It was something she didn't want to think about anymore, as far as she was considered it never happened. She had ended her deal with Yusei, forsaking her protection because she didn't want to be used by him anymore. "And I am not sure if I should be discussing any of this even if I was. But I am not interested in any of them in that way. I'm sorry but I am just here for my own reasons. That's all."

"Sounds like someone who's hiding a secret if you ask me." Ruka remarks as she crossed her arms as if she wasn't fully buying Aki's words. And that scared her because she could end up saying things to the other children, making up lies that she was the girlfriend of one of the members. Something that wasn't true at all.

"Are you part of Team Satisfaction?" Rua questioned which startled Aki a bit as she put a hand to her chest. Though she admitted to herself she was relieved that he had changed the subject. "I mean Team Satisfaction are basically superheroes. They bring justice to those who have done wrong. I want to join them their club and get out of here when I am older." The kid gets up as rotates his arm around in excitement.

"That's what they told you?" Aki shook their head in disappointment. I guess it was for the best that the children didn't know that Team Satisfaction were actually criminals. And he didn't want a child getting involved in their time of activity or thinking it was right. But Aki didn't want to break a child's innocence so she kept her mouth shut. She just grew more frustrated at these child having dreams and they could end up getting crushed. And it was more of a reason to be angry at Yusei since he was the leader. Just how many more secrets and lies was he going to tell? "No . . . I am not. I don't even know why I am here anymore."

Aki had her head down before she heard footsteps and looked up to see Yusei. "Hi . . ." Yusei faintly addressed. He was hiding the envelope with his letter for Aki behind his back as he waited for the proper time to give it to her. She glared at him as they stared at each other for a few minutes without saying a word. Aki had turned her head as she put a hand to heart chest and shake the heat in cheeks. Something that seemed to happen whenever he was Ruka raised an eyebrow as she looked back and forth between the two of them. Unlike the other children, she could see there was something between them. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she was mature for her age, maybe she could help push the two together.

"Yusei!" Ruka and Rua excitable go over to him as they give a hug. Aki turned her head to look at them, her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't think that children would be happy to see a perverted man like him. Of course he was just hiding that side to him because he couldn't be like that around children. I mean he was lying to his foster mother too but those were different reasons.

"How are my two favorites doing?!" Yusei chuckled as he bent down and ruffled the top of their heads as he gave a warm smile. Crow was in the kitchen telling stories about their adventures. Of course he was leaving out stuff like the girls he had sex with for example. Even the more gruesome stuff like shooting someone to death, it's not something you tell children. "I sure missed the both of you. I thought you guys would be hearing stories about our adventures from Crow."

"We rather he it from you, Yusei." Rua addressed in excitement. As Aki continued to watch Yusei interact with the children. She was certainly seeing a different side to him. Something that was appealing to her and wished he showed more. "You tell it so well."

"Oh I don't tell it any better." Yusei addresses as he brushed off his praise.

"Did you bring us anything?" Rua questioned without really thinking about what he said. Ruka slapped her forehead from hearing such question. Yes, they were orphans with only a few toys and treats that Martha provided for them. "Like anything from your adventures." He couldn't help it; he liked getting memento's from Team Satisfactions adventures.

"Rua, you're not supposed to ask something like that. It's rude!" Ruka yelled at her brother as she tried to inform him. "Besides I think Yusei has other plans." She smiled at the statement, Ruka assumed he had come in to see Aki. "Like he wants to be alone with that pretty girl that came with them. Am I right?"

"So all you brought is that pretty girl over there." Rua remarks as Aki flustered at the comment.

"Yes, she sure is pretty isn't she? Perhaps the two of you should go have breakfast while I talk with Miss Izayoi. Jack's in there you know Rua. I am sure he would love it if you talked with him" Yusei tells Rua, who idolized all of Team Satisfaction. And he knew that Jack can get annoyed with Rua, it was not that he disliked the boy. He was always more of the loner type and was not good at interacting with children. Jack only came along to the orphanage because he didn't want Martha to scold him for not visiting her. "Maybe later I can tell you a story before you good to sleep. The real vision. Not the one Jack will fabricate."

"Really? Okay I am going . . . JACK . . . can you tell me about your adventures." He started to run off to the next room to talk with Jack in eagerness.

All right. I will go." Ruka teased as she looked at Yusei and Aki. She hoped that something may happen between the two of them. And her older brother figure always seemed so lonely. Ruka smiled as she decided to mess with the two of them a bit. "So you can spend time with your girlfriend. With you being so lonely all the time. It's a relief. Martha always said when you guys aren't here that he wished you boys would settle down. That you should stop with this Team Satisfaction nonsense. You guys are like her sons and in way if you guys started having families of your own. It would be like she has grandchildren. I won't say a word about it if you guys started kissing or something because I think the two of you would make a wonderful couple." Those weren't lies but actual words that their caretaker had stated. Perhaps this advice would get into their heads as she smiled. "I leave you to it then. Ta dah."

"We're not a couple." Yusei protests as his cheeks deeply reddened by Ruka's words. Did Martha really want them to settle down and have children? It just wasn't something he was ready for. And besides the woman he loved was still angry at him. It would be a miracle to get her to want to have sex with him again. Not that it was something he was aiming for. After all she was very special to Yusei. Behind his back he was hiding the letter he wanted to give Aki. Each word came from his heart to make this apology. Yusei finally turned his head as he bashfully looked at Aki.

"What are you telling these children?" Aki questioned as she stood up with her arms crossed as she shook her head. She moved closer to Yusei and had nothing but angrier in her voice. "It's one thing to lie to me. But now you guys are doing this type of thing to children. Telling them that Team Satisfaction is some kind of club because that boy Rua wants to join when his older. Are you seriously going to let these children end up like all of you? And let them one day become criminals." She was distraught over the whole thing as attempted to give a push to Yusei in frustration. But the shove didn't affect him at all, Yusei was taller and his upper body was mostly muscle.

"I don't know what you're talking about? We have no intention of letting any of these children in the orphanage join us. We lied to them so they don't know what we're really doing because after all their only kids. And it gives them a dream and we're not going to take that away from them by learning the truth. So you shouldn't make remarks and judge things without knowing them." Yusei defended as he leaned in even more. Both Aki and his face were inches apart; they quickly brushed off the arousal as they moved away.

"I lost my appetite, I'm going upstairs . . . I can't even look at you right now." Aki states as she turned around not even bothering taking her book. She just stomped up the stairs as she tried to hold back tears. Aki didn't understand why everything between them always leads into an argument. Not only that, she had all these feelings that were suppressed. Aki didn't understand what it was exactly it was more like longings. And it appeared to get worse the more Yusei was around. All she wanted was it to go away as the thought of taking shower could stop all her troubles. At least that was her thoughts and it's something she normally did when she was worried.

Yusei looked up as he removed his letter from behind his back and stared at it. He missed his chance to give her the letter because once again they had some kind of argument. He didn't understand why all this tension builds up whenever they argued. It was strange too as part of him enjoyed their banter because he found her feistiness too irresistible. The challenge of trying to win her affections was much more fun than it being easy. It brought a smile to Yusei's face that he didn't know that Martha walked over as he glared at the stairs.

"Trouble in paradise." Martha let out, this startled Yusei, who was still in too much of a daze as he still pondered in his thoughts.

"I say . . ." Yusei remarks before he turns his head and notices his foster mother. "Martha, where did you get here?"

"Honestly Yusei is that anyway to greet someone. And I see you're attempting to apologize to that Aki girl. How is that working out for you?" Martha smirks as she takes the letter from Yusei's hand as he attempts to grab it back from her. "And I suppose you don't mind if I read your love letter to Aki in what I assume is your way of apologizing to her." She continued to tease him, Martha had no intention of reading it of course but she loved getting a rise out of her foster son. "It's going to be amusing to see how sappy this is."

"Martha, this is between me and Miss Izayoi. Everything in that letter is private for her eyes only." Yusei firmly addressed as he took the envelope out of Martha's hands. In frustration the paper crumbled in his hand a bit. To him it was better than being embarrassed and having his foster mother read it. "While I do appreciate all the advice you have given me in the past. I think it's for the best that I handle this on my own. I am twenty years old. I am an adult. I have been out in the world for years now."

"I am impressed Yusei… you certainly have become more assertive." Martha remarks with a grin as she was proud of how much he had grown. "You certainly have grown to a fine young man. Not that that more shy young boy who was afraid to speak up. Especially after witness your father get murdered right of you. And all those times you wet the bed because of all those nightmares-"

"MARTHA!" Yusei interrupted out as he flustered from the comment. It appeared that she and Aki were the only two people that can get the 'bad boy' leader of the Team Satisfaction to lower his guard. As one raised him since he was an orphan and the other was the woman he loved so Aki was a big weakness for him. Of course Aki doesn't realize how vulnerable she makes him.

Perhaps this was something he should tell her. But he tried not to think about it right now as he wanted to get away from Martha so he could think straight. "That was a complete different because I was a child. And I don't you tell these stories in front of everyone especially Miss Izayoi. I am going to my room to sort this all out." Yusei tells Martha as he goes off and starts heading up the stairs. He was more focused on given the letter to Aki.

"Good luck with that Yusei. If you fail at winning her back I will tell everyone more embarrassing stories about you fail." Martha tells him as he calls back from the stairs.

* * *

Aki sighed as she left her room with a new change of clothes. She wanted to gather her thoughts and decided to take a shower. And unbeknownst to her, Yanagi was nearby with a grin on his face. He planned to take a whole bunch of naked pictures of the girl. It was more something he was going to add to his collection. Even sell them at high price to local boys at his shop. He always had his usual places stored so he can see the young women get naked in front of him that he visits. In this one he had a hidden wall that was open that allowed him to see them. Aki had turned on the water as she stripped off her clothes and it land on the floor.

"That's right baby. Take it off." Yanagi blushed as he started taking a bunch of pictures with his old camera. Crow and Kiryu both had walked passed them as the stopped to see "Hey boys come here if you want to see a show." He eagerly grinned as he motioned them to come over his hand. "That girl that came with you, Miss Izayoi is taken a shower. She just took off her clothes and is getting in. "Oh boy I love these free shows. Women don't know what they have with those breasts and curvy figure. You can watch this all day. I think I can end up getting a nose bleed."

"Miss Izayoi's naked in there." Crow remarks with a wide grin on his face as he was all too eager to see her naked body. As of now, he couldn't get her to have sex with the girl. So watching her as she showered was the next best thing. "Move over old man." Crow pushed Yanagi out of the way as he looked to see Aki's large breasts displaced in front of him as she stepped into the shower. Aki's hair got completely soaked it was certainly refreshing too her. Not hearing the whispers of the boys peeping at her from the walls of the bathroom. Crow only got more aroused as she began to clean herself with soap. "Man, I can't wait to get some action with her for real. I wish I was that bar of soap." Crow wept as he only wanted to jump in the shower with Aki at that moment. Just wanting to strip his clothes off and make love to her as they showered together.

"You're really that determined to have sex with her. You know of have no chance." Kiryu remarks as he had his arms crossed as he shook his head. He was rather flustered that they were watching a naked woman as she showered. And Yanagi was taken more pictures of her before he looked at Crow whose eyes widened in delight.

Meanwhile Yusei knocked on Aki's door but there was no answer. He was about to walk away and knew it would be wrong to sneak in her room. But it was too hard for him to give Aki the apology letter in person. She wouldn't even listen to him whenever he tried to explain his actions. Yusei ended up turning the doorknob and could feel his heart pace as it opened. He knew that it was wrong to enter Aki's room. And it would be more dangerous if he got caught. But perhaps this was his chance to leave the letter as he looked around to make sure no one was around. He didn't want to be questioned or be made out like some pervert. So he knew he had to put the letter down quickly. Yusei looked around as he placed the letter on the bed. He looked out of the room as he sighed in relief, leaving the room and closing the door as he headed down the hall.

Crow had been watching Aki for a little over a minute and Yanagi was growing inpatient. "All right you had your turn sonny, let me back at it." Yanagi remarks as he stepped in Crow's place, who sat on the floor in disappointment. "No don't turn around. We need to see those large breasts of hers." He sighed in dissatisfaction before he started to perk up again as Aki had turned around. "There's that beautiful naked body. Look at those breasts of her's jiggle."

"Wait a minute. Kiryu hasn't had a turn yet old man." Crow addresses as he turned to look at Kiryu. "Come on man, join the fun."

"I really don't think we should be spying on Miss Izayoi." Kiryu protested.

"Oh come on you can't say you don't want to see her naked." Crow says in astonishment that his friend didn't want to see naked woman. "I mean the girl is so beautiful. That's she's like goddess that came to us. She makes every girl I been with look like dried up raisins. And I know you want to look at her. So come one and don't make me repeat myself."

Kiryu was still against the idea but felt the pressure as they both stared at him. And it was at this point that he decided to give in. I mean he didn't want to be seen as weird because he wouldn't peek at a naked woman. He wasn't sure what to feel when he saw Aki's naked body. He felt disgraced but he did admit he enjoy it. He was startled as Crow patted him on the back and he looked over at him. "Isn't she gorgeous?" Crow addressed with a smile as he turned Kiryu's head to give him more time. "You have another minute than it's our turn again."

"I don't think you have much time left. She's getting out of the shower." Kiryu remarks as Crow and Yanagi push him aside and fight to see Aki again. As both of them knew it wouldn't be much longer before she could be covering herself. Kiryu stood up and brushed himself off, shaking his head in disappointment. "I am not dealing with this anymore. I'm going back downstairs." He addresses as he walks away and just misses Yusei who was walking down the hallway. He was looking down and had his hands in his pocket. Before he took notice of Crow and Yanagi as he stopped.

"We're watching Miss Izayoi take a shower. She's pretty much done. But you missed one heck of a show." Crow boasts with a love-struck look on his face. Yusei clutched his hand into a fist at the fact they were so disrespectful to her. Yes, if it were over a week ago before he got to know Aki. He would be joining them in a second. But unlike everyone else he had got to know Aki as they made their deal and had sex. "She's wrapping a towel around herself now; it's so disappointing that she's covering the body. But at least we have all those naked pictures of her." Crow elbowed Yanagi as both grinned in satisfaction.

"Oh I see." Yusei calmly states. He tried to hide the anger he was feeling as best as he could because he had to restrain himself. And it was only because Crow and Yanagi were his friends. This wasn't jealousy he was feeling either. It was the fact that that they were completely disrespecting Aki as a person. And he wasn't going to let them keep their trophy of pictures of her. "Can I see the camera?" Yusei asked and acted as if he was eager to see them.

"That's my boy. I know you're going to love these shots." Crow nodded as he took the camera and placed it in Yusei's hands. It was the worst mistake his friend could make. As he intentional dropped it as both of them panicked. "What did you just do?"

"Do what?" Yusei questioned as he tried to act like he was confused. "Oh you mean this." He then stepped on the camera repeatedly as both Crow and Yanagi were on their knees in horror. The camera was now broken in complete pieces. Yusei then bent down, picked it up and put in Crow's hands. He appeared to more angst than even Yanagi, who was collapsed on the floor as he witnessed the whole event.

"You completely destroyed it. Why would you do that?" Crow asked.

Aki wore a dark red robe around herself with white and blue flowers on it. She was going to go to her room to blow dry and had heard the noise from when the camera was crushed. Her eyes widened as she saw the small hole with Yanagi, Crow and Yusei on the other side of it. Aki had put her arms over herself, she was in anger that that the perverts were watching her. She was about to yell at them but stopped the moment she heard Yusei speak up.

"Why don't you respect a girl's privacy? She's already harassed by the media because she's the Senator's daughter. Miss Izayoi doesn't need people taking naked pictures of her. Especially if any of them get out and end up in the paper. And she hired us to protect her. If you're not going to do it Crow. Then I certainly will." Yusei addressed as he thought that was a good excuse to hide the truth from them. It was easier to take out all his anger out on that camera than potential hurting one of his friends. "I really am getting sick of you two perverts. Go to your rooms and leave her alone. AND. I. MEAN. IT!"

"Okay . . . okay. You made your point. We'll leave her alone. But one of us has to tell Yanagi when he wakes up." Crow let's out as he starts to walk away. He admitted he was impressed in Yusei's devotion to their job. Aki only saw the back of Yusei as a blush came across her face. A guy has never defended her like that before. But she shook her head and stopped herself. No, it was wrong as Aki knew she couldn't think this way. She was angry with him and had made it clear that she hated him. And in her mind that wasn't going to change. She turned around to grab the rest of her things. But Aki wasn't aware that Yusei took a glimpse of her through the wall and sighed as he slowly walked off.

Aki opened the door as she saw the unconscious Yanagi on the floor. She shook her head was upset with him. She walked back to her room as she took off her robe and threw it on the bed. Not paying attention to the letter that was on the bed. She put on panties before putting on one her nightgowns as she moved it and placed the robe over a chair. She jumped on the bed before stopping as she noticed the envelope. Aki took it with curiosity as she opened it. The letter was written in Yusei's handwritten. There was no mistaken it. She wasn't going to bother reading it because since it was from Yusei in her mind it wasn't worth her time. Before she put aside, she decided to read it to see what he wanted to tell her.

 _Aki,_

 _I am sorry about what happened and I hope that you can forgive me._  
 _I had no intention of hurting you when I didn't want to reveal my past._  
 _And I know you're thinking I am just using you to fulfill my desire for sex but that's not the case._  
 _You're a very special girl. In more ways than one. You don't deserve to be treated so disrespectfully._  
 _I understand why you wanted to end our agreement. But I just want to let you know that I will protect you._  
 _It's for the best if we don't argue anymore. And I hope this letter can help us move on._

 _Sincerely Yusei._

Aki had nothing but aggravation on this letter as she crumbled it in her hand. This was Yusei apology to her through a letter. She wasn't going to have him get away with this and was going to do something about it. As she grabbed her dark red robe and placed it over her nightgown and tied it up. Aki wasn't going to let Yusei see any of her while she went to his room to yet at him. This whole letter was such a big insult to her face even if it was an apology. Despite not talking to him in days, she had enough of this and wanted to get a real heartfelt one. She opened the door to her room to make sure no one was around, you never knew with it being this late at night. As she made her way up the stairs to the attic of Yusei's room. She knocks on the door, probably making it louder each time.

"Really this late at night-" Yusei mutters he was still half asleep as he put the light switch on. Not even aware who it even was as he looked at the clock to see it was 11:00pm. He was shirtless only in long black pajama bottoms, which really showed off his muscular build. He opened the door as quickly removed his hand from his face as he realized it was Aki. "Aki, what are you doing here?"

"What is this, Yusei?!" Aki addressed as she walked into Yusei room holding on his letter for him to see in full view.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me?" Yusei remarks rather tiresome as it was late at night. Even more surprised that Aki was coming into his room even talking to him. She hadn't been speaking to him in the six days. Leaving him heartbroken over their deal being broken that he thought letting go would be the best opinion. Yusei just loved her too much that he just wanted to see her happy.

"You're not answering my question. What's with this letter?" Aki continued with her frustration as she holds it to his face and puts one arm to her hip. Yusei turned his head the other way as her red robe was becoming loose revealing her nightgown. It was more he was trying not to look at her exposed breasts in her tight pajamas. It was hard as Yusei hadn't seen her naked body in a nearly a week as turned his head away when she was showering out of respect for the woman he loved. And now they were alone in his room together, so this whole thing was very tormenting to him. "Is this some kind of joke or something?" Aki angrily tells him as she grabbed him by the chin with her free hand and moved his head so he would look at her. "Stare at me when I am talking with you."

"It's an apology." Yusei softly tells her while flustered as he tried think of other things to take his mind off Aki. Namely so he wouldn't stare at her exposed body and she was making it harder for him. "It's the best way I can think of telling you but still giving you the space that you needed. As you wanted freedom away from everything, even from this whole deal we had."

"And you don't have the curiosity to give me an apology to my face. That giving me space and leaving me alone would solve all your problems." Aki addresses as her tone of annoyance continued to increase as she leaned in closer. Yusei had caught a whiff of her perfume and it was nothing but intoxicating to him. He knew he had to control himself as he respected her wishes. "This is your way of treating a young lady with respect."

"Don't take this out on me. I was just doing what you wanted." Yusei defends himself as the growing irritation. "I have nothing but curious to you since we got here but you just keep pushing me away. It's like you're afraid of something. I am not going to hurt you Aki. When I told you about my past I was nothing but honest about that because it's something you wanted to know." He addressed as they were only a few inches apart. "But if an apology to your face is what you want. Then I will give it to you. I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you, in fact I was never even trying too. I really care about you because-" Yusei flustered as he tried to find the right words, he didn't want to confess his feelings for her. Not when Aki was still angry at him. Yusei had envisioned the right moment he would tell her how he really felt. With her being in his arms or as they made love. Just in a way that would make it incredibly romantic.

She still angry that didn't change anything. There was something about just talking to him that gave her pleasure. Even arguing with Yusei just gave her excitement she hadn't experienced before. Her heart skipped a beat whenever she was around Yusei, and only him. This was something she didn't understand. And there were these feelings of eagerness whenever they were close to each other. All Aki wanted was for it to all go away but she didn't know how to do that. And she only thought of one way how? She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Yusei's. He's eyes widened and it left him speechless that when Aki had stepped back. He had lost track to what he was even saying.

"Why did you just do that?" Yusei responded as he finally mustered out a few words as he was still in surprise by the whole thing. He could feel Aki's hands press against his muscular chest as she snuggled up closer to him. Yusei could feel like she was just toying with him because he only felt like he was dreaming. And he didn't understand why Aki had suddenly changed her opinion? "We don't love each other and we're not even friends. You hate me remember? "I don't understand what just happened? We were fighting and then you just kissed me-"Yusei pointed to Aki before he was interrupted with another kiss. He tried to put everything together that just happened in his mind as every part of him wanted to give in to what was happening and ravish her until morning. But Yusei knew better and didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Who said we can't be friends." Aki finished as Yusei looked at her in confusion as friends didn't passionately kiss each other on the lips. She leaned in as Yusei got a whiff of her perfume that still lingered as she placed a kiss on the crook of his neck. He could feel small touches of Aki's lips press him repeatedly. The point he couldn't take much more this and had pushed Aki away. "Yusei, what was that for?"

"Why are you suddenly all over me is my real question?!" Yusei demanded. "You can't go for not speaking to me for like a week to claiming now we're just friends. And now want to have sex with me. It can't go both ways."

"And you're saying we can't be friends and have pleasure. It can be more than just some meaningless sex if you want too. It could be like a new deal between the two of us." Aki addressed as she nuzzled her head on his chest as his heartbeat was like music just for her. Yusei questioned if she was drinking alcohol and was hammered but Aki wasn't the type of person. So this was honestly something she could have "I mean who else do you want me to go to?! Crow?! Because he certainly would love it for me to come to his room and spend the night making love to me but he is the last person I would ever want to do it with." Aki tells him in a seduce voice as he she laid several kisses to his neck before she moved down to his collarbone. She then began to suck on him, Yusei tried to resist letting out a moan or growl. "And besides you can't say this doesn't feel good." Aki returned as she started to kiss his chest as her hand roamed his back.

"Let me ask you something? You haven't been drinking anything, have you?" Yusei questioned as he could feel his hands roam as he cupped her b*** as she moaned from the pleasure of it. It almost felt like music to hear it again. The smell of soap from when she showered hours before that still lingered in her hair. And she was pretty much n*** under her robe as it opened up to exposed her nightgown as their lips met in a long kiss. Yusei had to do whatever he could to control his actions as he wanted to rip off her nightgown as their naked, sweaty bodies pressed against each other. He had missed it and a week without it has been nothing but torture. And Aki wanted to have sex with him on her own free will. The kissing became more intense as a growl slipped passed his lips as his muscular arms wrapped around her.

"No I haven't." Aki stopped and backed away, Yusei already had missed the kisses as it was nothing but intoxicating. He even admitted that she could probably get him to do nearly anything for a night of sex. Aki seemed to get more frustrated as places a hand to her hip. She could never understand why Yusei always attempted to ruin a good thing that was going between them. "Someone so gutless they can't apologize to my face. And you always have to ruin an intimate moment. You really are just unbelievable."

"You're so brainless. You're the one that should be apologizing to me." Yusei remarks with a quick insult towards her. Yes, part of him knew he was ruining a good thing that was happening. And he kept telling himself to shut up. Just enjoy the fact they were making out and the brick of having sex again. But it bothered him that Aki wouldn't admit the whole argument started because of her actions. "It was your actions that caused this whole argument in the first place. We wouldn't be in this potential because you're so overly emotional about everything."

"Overly emotionally!? It's bad enough you're the one that thinks I'm wrong when you have a problem trusting people in the first place. I think you're the one that's pigheaded. I never met some so stubborn and can't admit their wrong." Aki remarks as she turns around as she turns away and crosses her arms.

"Tramp." Yusei insults back on referring to play with people's feelings on the fact she goes from claiming she hates him to wanting to have sex with him within a week. It was something that deeply confused him.

"Pervert." Aki snarls back in response as she turns around to look at him. She was startled on the fact she was rather turned on by their back and forth insults. But perhaps it was just the fact seeing Yusei there shirtless. And she just wanted have some fun with him already. Aki didn't like the fact he was teasing her.

"Naive." Yusei tells her as he could barely get out a really good comeback. It was probably because Aki was moving in closer and stroking his arm. It was almost subconscious as he was already started pressing kisses onto her neck as he started to pull down the sleeve of her nightgown. As he slowly started to move down as he kissed her collarbone before moving down to her shoulder.

"I hate you." Aki finishes but the way she said it was more as if it was her way of saying 'I love you' as their arousal with lust in her eyes. She did not understand why but all she wanted to do was explore more of these feelings. The only way that could happen as of now was having sex. And the thought appeared to be mutual as Yusei and Aki pressed their lips to each other passionately. Aki had wrapped her arms around his neck as they fell onto the bed. Yusei fallen on top of her as he pinned her arms to the bed as they continued exploring each other's lips. He eventually let go as Aki reached out her arms as she gripped her hair to pull Yusei in closer to her. "Let's get under the sheets." She kisses him again before breaking from him.

"Aki, are sure you want this?" Yusei addresses in concern as he wanted to make sure Aki wanted to have sex with him. He cared about her too much and didn't want her to give herself to him again and regret it later. "I know this may be something you may not want. I don't want to hurt you."

"I want this Yusei." Aki let's out as she leans in to kiss him again as they slipped under the bed sheets with their lips not moving an inch as their kissing became more passionate. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths as their hands roamed feeling every each of other. Aki could feel Yusei's hand gently stroking her breasts as he put his hands under her nightgown as she moaned, grunted and growled in pleasure. She loved the feeling of his hands squeezing her breasts. The quickly broke apart as Yusei pulled Aki's nightgown over her completely as it was thrown aside and onto the floor. Even though it's been a week, it felt like they have been apart for years. And their desire as seemed to only increase as pressed their lips to each other once again.

Aki had slowly started to unbutton and pull down his pants as they continued kissing each other. It was quickly tossed to the floor with only Aki's panties and Yusei's boxers remaining. Yusei body seemed to have that continue desire for her as he could feel his member erect as cloth between the two of them was the only tease. Their bodies were nearly naked and he wanted to take full pleasure on the fact they were making love again. It was clear that his body yearned for her in every way. Not just from her sight, smell and sounds that aroused him but he was the lucky one that got to touch her gorgeous body. And he only wished this could last forever. This was his chance to make sure Aki had the best sex they ever had and something that would be worth remembering.

Yusei slowly moved down as he wanted to make his mark on her in a sense. As he slowly started sucking and kissing her neck, which in his mind tasted like honey but it smelled more like soap. Both their bodies were starting to sweat because they were pressed against each other. She continued to moan as Aki that made him want to press on. It assured him he was doing a great job in pleasing her as he moved down to her breasts. As he began to lick, suck and kiss every each of them as he moved back and forth. They became soaked by his saliva as she began to giggle when Aki felt his lips press to her stomach. He had moved the bed sheet covers aside as they were going to get in the way of the fun as he moved farther down. He wanted to ravish the woman he loved completely before they were completely naked.

"Oh Yusei. Do more! Don't stop." Aki smiled as she let out in such bliss.

He was excited because this was one of the parts he was going to enjoy and wanted to do something different from all the previous times they had sex. As he continued kissing her stomach he decided to tease her a bit as he pressed her lips to her thighs. It was a place he hadn't done before so Yusei only hoped she like the new experience he was giving her. His hands roamed as he slowly removed Aki's panties and threw them aside. He then pressed his lips to her vagina as she seemed to give one of the loudest moans and grunts he had heard from her. Yusei did this for a few more minutes before he started to move back up as her body was completely wet.

They stared into each other's eyes as the pulled apart for a minute. He was a rather out of breath as but that wasn't going to stop him as they weren't even half way. Yusei leaned down to kiss her again as the force from it pressed her against the mattress as it rattled. They could only hope it didn't wake up anyone as they continued to make out. Aki was still trying to shake the feeling that wasn't going away. She seemed to be more drawn to him over the course of today when he witness all the wonderful things he had done. Seeing Yusei talk to those twins that should he could be a great parental figure, breaking the camera with all those naked pictures and then writing that letter to her. She wanted to hate the guy but something in her was not allowing it. And she simply just didn't understand why? It was just this feeling she never felt before and it only seemed to occur whenever she was around Yusei. And in her mind, Aki had believed she needed to fully have sex with Yusei for it to go away. Perhaps it was her body telling her she this was something she needed.

It was during their passionate kissing that they ended up rolling over and Aki had ended up on top of Yusei. And of course it felt awkward that she was naked on top of him while he was still in his boxers. Aki knew that something had to be done to fix that problem. Her hands had pressed onto his bare, muscular chest as her lips move away from his as she moved away from him. "Now it's time for me to give you the same pleasure that you have just given me." Aki tells Yusei rather seductively as she leans down to kiss him again.

Yusei hands stroked down her back as it began to tickle but she ignored it. Instead her mind focused on the taste of his lips which still had the lingering from the strawberry lip balm she wore. Aki had smeared off before she went to bed. Yusei had grunted and growled that aroused her as she slowly started to live a trail of kisses down his neck. Due to the fact she was much smaller than Yusei, she didn't have to move down as much as Aki had made her way to his chest. And believed the smell of her soap had transferred onto Yusei as their bodies pressed against each other. Aki admitted that it smelled good to her as it became rather intoxicating. It felt more like she wanted to taste him as she had a frenzy of kisses his entire chest as he pulled her in closer. And Yusei called out her name as Aki started to use her tongue as she did some licking and sucking with her teeth. Unlike with Yusei, she appeared to leave small marking on his scarred body.

Aki began to down more her lips moved down to his stomach. Yusei as she continued her trail of kisses as she knew this was her time to tease him. Aki had reached out and slowly started to remove his boxers while she continued to kiss him, even moving back a bit. It was more to toy with him a bit as it was like music to her as she heard his moans, grunts, and growls. In her mind, it was a nice feeling knowing she giving him as much pleasure that he had just giving her.

It wasn't too long before Aki had removed his boxers and tossed them aside. His member was completely exposed as it was begin to harden. She had placed several kisses on his exposed member, something Aki hadn't really done much. And Aki decided to be more bold and daring, she sucked on it a second but found the taste appalling as she swallowed. Yusei appeared to rather enjoy it as he seemed to be rather loud. This was something she wasn't going to do again even if Yusei had relished it. Aki just moved back up and placed more kissed all of his naked body. Yusei began to call out her name as he could feel his member started to erect. Both of them were hot and sweaty as they explored their naked bodies to their breaking point. But everything just made them want each other more it seemed. Their lips met as they knew what was coming next but both of them were aware it couldn't go further.

Yusei and Aki however didn't want to break apart from their kissing. And it only got deeper the more their lips had met. Aki began to speak as she continued to kiss him as she spoke and took small breaths. "We. Need. A. Condom." Those were the four words that were let out before their kissed deepened again. Yusei wanted to weep because he had to separate from Aki in order to get protection. He only wished he had done it ahead of time. This was something that didn't occur to either of them as they started to passionate kiss and strip each other's clothes off. But they couldn't risk Aki getting pregnant because they weren't safe. And everyone would certainly know they were having sex if he knocked her up. After all this was a secret just between the two of them.

"I will be right back." Yusei tells her as they kiss one more time before of them separated. Aki rested her body on a nearby pillow that was against the wall as she pushed them so she was laying down. As he began to move to quickly find a condom in a draw. Her long hair went over her shoulder as she moves the bed sheets over her naked body as she waited for Yusei. He was annoyed at himself for not putting any condoms in his draw because he didn't expect to be having sex with Aki while they were in the orphanage. And he was in relief that he found one and opened it as he placed it over his hard member. He eagerly jumped into bed as put himself under the sheets. Aki eyes widened in surprise as she began to giggle on the fact he wanted to get right down to having sex. "Sorry it took so long."

"Just come here and kiss me." Aki tells him as Yusei leans in as they started to passionate kiss again as their tongues entered their mouths as they tasted each other. Yusei wanted to make sure that he was on top of her as Aki wrapped her arms wrapped around him. She fisted some of his hair in her hand as he moved down to kiss her neck and shoulder. Aki had let out a moan again as Yusei pressed against her in the mattress. Yusei let out a grunt between their lips as their bodies became more heated in their desires.

Aki had pulled her legs apart as they gave a frenzy of kisses on each other, this seemed endless as their lips met repeatedly. Yusei reluctantly pulled apart from her. He lined his hard member against her entrance. She wasn't going to back out as he made a thrust into her vagina. It was brief jolt of pain as Yusei pressed her lips to her again. She could feel the pressure build as his fluids were held by the condom. He continued to pound into her in and out that it felt like the bed would break apart being it was so old. And their greatest fear was the condom was going to break as Yusei thrusts became deeper. Her fluids however made it easier to move as it felt like their bodies were dancing on their own.

"I forgot how amazing this was." Aki confessed as Yusei started to kiss and suck on hard nipple. She let out a moan of pleasure, which was like music between the two of them. They had alternated as Aki was kissing his chest in prior motions. But either of them didn't want this night to come to a halt but they knew all of this couldn't last. "Please don't stop." While she had forgiven Yusei for what he did, that didn't mean she wasn't still angry at him. And part of still hated him for all the pain that he had caused her. Not just from distrusting her but all the blackmail in order to have sex with her. Sure the deal was changed so they had more of a friend with benefits type of relationship. "I wish this could go on forever." Aki addressed as she was in heavy breaths as she lied down on the bed as she just let Yusei finish.

Yusei gently had placed a few more kisses on her lips before he pulled out of her. Their fluids spilled all over the place on the sheets. Aki had snuggled up against him as she gave a quick kiss to his chest before laying her head on it like a pillow. Her breasts pressed up against his as the sheets were pulled to cover the both of them. Of course both of them had different perspectives on the whole thing.

"That was amazing." Yusei let out in heavy chants as he put a kiss on her forehead. "I think that's the best sex we ever had. Now we have this new deal in place, we're going to have sex more often aren't we." Yusei questioned as he let out a smile thinking more that they were in a relationship. It was more like he didn't understand the whole idea was that they were just friends, who had sex. There was no committed romantic relationship but in his mind. Yusei was assured that he had finally won over the girl of his dreams.

"Maybe." Aki teased but was really tiresome from their night of sex to really do much more. Perhaps because she still had these desires that weren't going away. And she thought that it would if she had sex with someone. It was one of the reasons Aki had decided to have sex with Yusei as all the feelings that lingered was happening when he was around. Yes, she was kind of ashamed that she basically used him to try and get rid of her desires. Aki had forgiven Yusei but was still very much angry at him for not trusting her. I mean he was still pretty much a stranger. She basically had sex with someone she doesn't know over and over again. And had pretty much said they were friends to trick him to sleeping with her. Aki had hated herself for doing such a thing. Perhaps it wasn't Yusei she wasn't fully angry with but herself. "But don't think too much about it. We can definitely do it more."

"I say we have lots and-" Yusei added to his presumed girlfriend as he looked down to see Aki was asleep in his arms. "Goodnight my love." He gently stated as he was in paradise with her naked body as he slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

A few gentle moan were let out as Aki Izayoi opened her eyes by the morning sun coming from the window. Her dark burgundy hair was a mess as she removed her long bangs from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her long hair reached down to her back as she felt it against her bare flesh. She fixed the sheets that were covering her naked body with a muscular arm was wrapped around her waist. Her brown eyes turned to the naked stranger that lied next to her. He had tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights. The upper layer of his hair just upward while the lower layer arches down. Aki was held close to him as she felt her breasts against his muscular chest. This was the position they had fallen asleep in from their night of lovemaking.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay that's the end of the chapter. The deal was resealed but as a friends with benefits type of relationship. And I am making it more complicated as Yusei thinks their a couple. But Aki doesn't see it that way yet. She's very confused about her attraction to Yusei in a way. And basically had sex with him and she feels guilty like she used him to fulfill her desires. At least in her mind. When it's really not the case. So she's more angry at herself but takes her thoughts on Yusei. When they have sex again the following morning. If you reread the chapter. And this was before I decided on things so Yusei isn't completely as loving as he is here. I don't want to go back and change it right now. So you can say he thinks their agreement on their friends with benefits relationship is still on. As they have another round of passionate sex. Basically Yusei is more possessive since Aki in his mind is basically his girlfriend. So he doesn't want her to be with anyone else. And Aki is rather annoyed by his behavior too. Not understand any of it because of what she thinks is their just friends who have sex when they want too.

I hope that explains what you're reading. And I can't wait to read you're reviews. I am looking forward to them. Seeing them makes me feel special. And I glad that this story is getting so popular.

Until next time I update. I hope you enjoy it.


	10. A Desire To Know More

Author's Note: The first couple of paragraphs are from the first chapter. So you know what is happening. And I said I was going to put some of those paragraphs so you get the idea of what happens next. In case people don't want to go back or don't remember.

Also extra special thanks to Jade546 for all his help with the editing with this story as well.

And the first few paragraphs are what happened in the aftermath in the beginning of the first chapter. Just so all you can get more of a glimpse of what did happen between the two of them if you didn't want to go back.

* * *

Aki tried to move but it only seemed to bring her forcibly closer as she could feel his other arm wrap around her. He then opened his cobalt blue eyes as he looked at his beautiful bedmate. Slowly he moved his hands gently across part of her breasts as his other hand pinched her butt from under the sheets. That would be normal be a motive to slap him but Aki knew she couldn't because she still needed him. The young man she was with was none other than Yusei Fudo; he was the leader of the one of the most deadly gangs in town. Aki knew that she had to do what he wanted regardless of her disdain for him as it was part of her promise.

Yusei lifted Aki's chin, he leaned in to meet his lips with hers for a long passionate kiss. Even though there was no actual love they shared that exists between it. He then separated as both of them took some heavy breaths as they stared at each other. "Good morning, gorgeous." Yusei quickly tells her as she felt kisses from her cheek, while his lips slowly moving down to her jawline and neck. Aki felt his hands roam as he touched every inch of her naked body. Aki knew from experience it meant that he wanted to continue their lovemaking from last night. She wasn't thrilled with having to go through more of it but knew she couldn't resist him.

"Yusei!" Aki moaned out his name as started to her collarbone, things between them became more heated again. Yusei lifted his head as removed the sheets to expose her breasts as he placed his face between them. She could feel her chest getting drenched as Aki gave him access. He had kissed every inch of her breasts and lost control once his lips softly pressed on each nipple. There was nothing but moans and gasping in sheer pleasure. "Oh this feels so good! Keep going! Don't stop!" She couldn't help but let out in rejoice. Even though she didn't love him in romantic, it didn't mean she didn't have enjoyment in their lovemaking fest. Aki had wrapped his hands around his neck as they bodies moved in motion with each other. Yusei had moved even farther down as he kissed her stomach, slowly following his path back to her neck. "Kiss me more." Aki was so aroused by what Yusei was doing to her. She said this without even realizing it as she giggled in delight.

It wasn't long before their lips met again this time in a frenzy of kisses. At first there were slow chaste kisses but more intense each time their lips met. By their eighth kiss, they could feel each other's tongues started to enter the equation. They didn't really seem to care about anything else around them. Aki quickly moved her hands up to the back of his head as she gently tugged on hair and pulled him closer to her. Moans, grunts and growling started to get released from each other as continued to feast on each other's lips. They quickly separated as again took heavy breaths. Aki could feel her lower half, his fingers tickling her entrance as if he was trying to tease her. She decided to do the same as her hands gently touched his hard member. It only increased their need to feel more of the other. Both of them were still tired from the lovemaking from the night before but that didn't stop them from continuing their lustful desires.

Things were in bliss after they had a second round of sex or at least it seemed that way. Yusei held Aki in his arms as his hand gently stroked under her breasts to her stomach as her head rested on his chest. Aki had closed her eyes, almost as if she had fallen back asleep. Both of them enjoyed the warmth from the touch of their naked bodies pressed together with nothing but sweat and their hearts pacing. Both of them were tired as Yusei wished they could stay like this all day but he knew it would be impossible. And he worried if anyone would notice, that wiped the smile off his face, on the fact he had sex with the most beautiful girl in the world. And it would only get harder to hide their relationship if they were a couple now. A blush grew on his face on the fact that Aki was basically his girlfriend now. Something they cemented when they made love. Yusei leaned down and kissed her forehead, while she wasn't at all defiant in resisting him.

Yusei looked down at the angel who lays bare beside him on the bed; he removed the long red hair from her face as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Aki seemed to return the sentiment or she was just too sleepy to fight back. He wanted to relish the feeling of her in his arms because he didn't know if they were going to get into another argument. And it was something he didn't want to happen again. Even though their arguing seemed to really what turned them on and it lead to an amazing night of sex. Yusei sat back up causing Aki to slowly open her eyes. "Good morning, Beautiful. I hope you had a good night sleep."

Aki sat up as the comforter still wrapped around her naked body as it just barely covered her breasts. She had an arm clutched close to her chest so the blanket wouldn't expose her. Her eyes glared over at Yusei who's back was turned and had just had put back on his boxers. Aki couldn't believe their argument lead to them having sex. Something she didn't think would even happen between the two of them, especially since she had broken off their agreement. It had led to another one where they were friends that had sex. But that was all Aki had seen it as just a way to fulfill her desire. She at least kept telling herself that she had no actual feelings for Yusei. Even telling herself that she was still mad at him but perhaps she was just trying to push it away - anything she's been feeling. Perhaps it's something she didn't want... any feelings she was having.

"What time is it?" Aki asked as she looked at an old clock that was beside the bed and saw it was 6:45am. "I better go." She addressed in panic as Aki got up from the bed as all these thoughts raced through her mind. She found her nightgown nearby on the floor to her relief. She quickly put it over her head to cover her bare body, soon she felt the skirt flow to her waist.

"What's your hurry?" Yusei remarks in confusion as he put on a muscular shirt, he walked over to her. "It's still early, you don't have to leave so soon."

"And what if someone wakes up? I need to get to my room before anyone sees me." Aki addressed as she spotted her red robe in the doorway and placed it over herself and tied it. "At least I have an excuse if I am in the hallway. I wouldn't have an excuse to why I am in your room, Yusei."

Yusei sighed as she did have a point and he knew that he couldn't argue with her. After all he was sick of all the fights they've been having. Yusei just wrapped his arm around to Aki's waist to bring her closer and surprised her with a kiss. But she felt more conflicted and pushed herself away from him. "I better go."

Aki had turned around and made her way to the door. Yusei looked on as he understood it was too risky for them to be caught.

Aki looked around the end of the staircase and sighed in relief as she went to her room to get dressed. She put on a non sleeved red and black dress that exposed her b***. And she started to pack her bags. As she put her closed suitcase to the side, she noticed a letter that was under the door. Aki shook her head, she thought Yusei was sending another one of his love letters to her from under the door. But as she opened it eyes widened.

It was from an old family friend. there was hope of seeing her father again if she goes to him. This was something she would have to tell Yusei and the others. And she was very eager as she quickly through the rest of her necessities into her backpack and flung it over her shoulder. She grabbed the suitcase as she made her way to the hallway. In perfect timing, she had run into Yusei.

"Oh Yusei, I'm so glad I ran into you." Aki addressed in excitement as she had put her suitcase down and grabbed his arm. She pulled him to the side so no one would interrupt them while they were in the middle of the hallway. "I mean I know it's only been fifteen minutes but-"

"Wow. I never thought I would hear you say those words." Yusei expressed as he began to fluster before he turned his back in embarrassment. Not wanting to seem awkward, he turned to look straight at her. "I-I mean it's not that I am not flattered or anything."

"I got a letter from an old family friend, he heard about my father's disappearance. And he says I can go visit him. He's very good at finding things. I mean I didn't even send him a letter that I was here." Aki giggles as Yusei clutched his hands in annoyance. Yusei admittedly had jealous feelings that lingered because Aki seemed so close to this guy, especially by her excitement in her voice. He didn't want to get into another argument with her after they pretty much rekindled their relationship. Yusei knew how much finding her father meant to her and he would pretty much do anything for Aki.

"Okay, where is this friend of yours at?" Yusei asked as he crossed his arms. "If this means so much to you and you have a chance at finding your father. I say we give it a shot." He gave her a smile and put a hand to her shoulder as their eyes met. "If this is important to you. Then it's important to me too."

"Really Yusei!" Aki happily expressed as she couldn't contain her happiness, she quickly hugged him. This caused Yusei to blush even further and luckily no one was around as she pressed a kiss on his cheek. It seemed to paralyze him as he didn't really move as Aki tells him, "you're the best. Come on let's tell the others."

"Wait… Aki, you didn't tell me where your old family friend lives." Yusei replied as Aki grabbed her suitcase.

"Oh it's more of a business. It's some place he runs called the Acadia Movement. Funny name isn't it." Aki giggled. "He never says much on it actually. Like, he wants to keep it a secret or something. Papa was never sure on starting a business, it's too risky. But I definitely think he has become successful. I think the two of you could get along."

"Well the Acadia Movement. That's not too far from here. We'll go when everyone is ready. You can start heading down and I will follow you." Yusei tells Aki as she nods her head and starts to head downstairs. He just stood in the hallway as he put his hands in pockets. The thing was he had heard rumors about the Acadia Movement, it was more that people 'changed' when they came out of the building. And the leader of the Acadia Movement was a man named Divine, of course it made him the name. But Yusei couldn't let something like jealous get the better of him, even if it was something that was lingering. There were things that would normally make him suspicious but now that Aki's involved he had brush it aside for her sake.

It took around an hour before Crow, Jack and Kiryu had come down the stairs. As Yusei and Aki was eating breakfast with Martha. Who just seemed to smile at the two of them, it made Aki nervous as she wasn't aware that Martha knew Yusei was in love with the girl. And Aki worried that she could have possible heard her sneak out of her room. Yusei whispered that 'it wasn't it at all' to try and calm her down. He was going to reach to hold her hand from under the table but unfortunately Crow had come in.

"Good morning!" Crow calls out as he kissed Martha's cheek before grabbing a glass of orange juice from a tray she was carrying before sitting next to the other side of Aki. She quickly moved her chair more towards Yusei as Aki wasn't too keen on dealing with Crow's flirting. But before she could even stop him, he was in his usual route. "Hey Miss Izayoi, you look lovely in that dress. It really accents your breasts." Aki slaps him in defense as he kept staring at her expose breasts before covering her chest with one arm.

"Don't you have anything better to do than be a disgusting pig?" Aki angrily questions him and gets up after taking a bite of toast from her plate and took it with her. Jack and Kiryu were both laughing at her aggression as she gave them both cold glares. It caused them both to stop immediately out of fear. "And I don't need any add lip from you two either."

"Boy, that girl's scary when she gets angry. Just imagine the guy who ends up in a relationship with her"Jack remarks as he folds his arms back. "Of course, I doubt anyone would complain if they could spend hours with that woman in the bedroom." He laughed as Jack didn't want to seem like he wasn't interest in girls but he couldn't reveal that he was in a relationship with Carly. So he intentionally acted like he would be interested in Aki Izayoi.

"Don't tell me you're crushing on the girl too" Kiryu addressed in annoyance at his gang having eyes for this one particular girl. It was more something he didn't really understand because Kiryu focused more on their jobs they were hired to do. "Like Crow needs completion. Even worse is the idea of one you guys knocking her up. That means the relationship is more permanent because you're that kids father. Do you guys really need that type of commitment? At least Yusei is saner like me-"

"I said I think she's cute. It doesn't mean I am going to pursue her." Jack insists as he thought about his own relationship with Carly. He wanted to get out in the open but she wanted to keep the relationship a secret. Jack wanted to respect her wishes, but they had to keep making excuses to be alone. And in truth he was getting sick of it. "After all we were hired to do our job to protect her."

"Good! If anyone is going to have her it's going to be me." Crow addressed in relief that no one else was going after her in the gang as far as he knew. Part of Yusei was trying to hold back from wanting to punch him as his friend as kept disrespecting her as a human being. He didn't love her like he did, Crow only wanted to have sex with her because of her beauty. Yusei was tolerant to a point but he knew he had to find a way to get his competition out of the way. "Trust me. She wants to be with a real man. Miss Izayoi just wants to play hard to get."

"Only in your dreams Crow. Why can't you get the message she's just not into you." Yusei irritably addresses as he tried to control his anger as he stood up. "It's no way to treat a lady. Besides we're on a mission. Not on some quest for sex. So grow up. Miss Izayoi is not some property you can control. She's a human being, not someone you just have a one-night stand with. Why don't you just back off and leave her alone."

"Why are you getting all defensive?!" Kiryu questioned in suspicion as he raised an eyebrow, he looked at their leader. "It's not like you to get so wild up. You're normally not like this with those that hire us for protection."

"I-I am not! I just… Crow should give up on this sex quest of his. It's clear Miss Izayoi has no interest in him" Yusei attempted to defend his actions. "He's getting too far with this. I mean him and Yanagi were taking naked pictures of her while she was showering. It's clear he has no respect for this girl and her privacy. It's only going to get worse if he continues with this." Yusei grabbed his jacket from the chair and put it over one of his muscle shirts he was wearing. Crow wasn't sure how to respond to his friend's verbal beat down that he was giving him. "Come on, we got to head out."

"To where?" Jack questioned as they all stood up. All of them looked at each other as the puzzled looks on their faces continued to grow. "You never told us anything about leaving."

"Yeah that's true" Kiryu agreed as he nodded his head.

"Well we had to leave here eventually. I mean we all love Martha and those kids. I guess it's better to go now. It would be too hard to say goodbye." Crow insisted as he looked around, he had high hopes that Martha wasn't peeking around the corner. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any heartbreak. After all she was the woman that raised them; Martha had taken them in when they had no place to go. They owed her everything and didn't want to be a burning to her anymore.

"Oh Miss Izayoi told me this morning that a letter was sent to her by an old family friend. That he may know something about her father's whereabouts. She wants to get there as soon as possible." Yusei explained to his friends as best to his ability, even though he wasn't too keen to the idea himself. "She is paying us top dollar. So we need to go wherever Miss Izayoi wants too."

"The Acadia Movement? Is that the place where people having been disappearing or coming out all strange. Like they don't remember what happened after they entered. It's almost as if their memories were taken from them" Kiryu gives a smirk as he noticed Crow's uneasiness with the whole situation. So he decided to continue on with the story. "Just imagine, everyone acting like zombies and-"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear any of these creepy rumors anymore." Crow protests as he covers his ears.

"It would make it easier if you admitted your scared, Crow." Jack remarked, he enjoyed seeing his friend and fellow gang member get embarrassed. "Just trying to act all tough for a girl he wants to impress, by the way is not even here."

"I am not going to listen to this. I am going to see if Miss Izayoi wants to get behind me on the bike I'll see you all out there." Crow remarks as he heads out the front door.

"Yeah good idea" Yusei calls out as he shakes his head from out of earshot. "Yeah that's never going to happen. I can see right about now Miss Izayoi going to slap him or something." He began to laugh as pictured the whole event in his mind. "I am going to look at the window. I can't miss this." Yusei smiles as he ducks down to see Aki, who had her coat on. Her arms were folded across her chest as she shook her head. She was clearly annoyed in Crow's flirting attempts again. Yusei knew it was better if he got out there. Aki would rather ride with him on his D-Wheeler over Crow. And how he could he misses an opportunity.

"Well we better follow. Shame we have to leave without saying goodbye." Kiryu lets out as he opens the front door. he shook his head to see Aki go on the back of Yusei back. Crow began to ask questions on why she was more comfortable going with him. And more importantly the thought they weren't speaking to each other. Aki addressing that 'things change' between the two of them, and that they were no longer arguing. Crow seemed to be very disappointed with the whole situation.

"You know. Perhaps I will stay a bit. Just to explain things to everyone so they won't be all angry." Jack insisted as he thought about wanting to explain things to Carly. He didn't want to go anywhere without telling her. It made him feel guilty, especially when his lover was still asleep upstairs. Jack was just using Martha as an excuse so no one knew about their secret. "Martha would be mad to see us walk off again. I mean she knows we're on a mission but-"

"Why do you always want to stay behind, Jack? It's like you're trying to hide something from us." Kiryu questioned as he crossed his arms. "I bet it has to do something with Carly. Doesn't it."

"Okay, listen. I wanted to tell all of you this but she doesn't want too. So this will just between the two of us." Jack whispered as Kiryu closed the front door and moved in closer. Jack took a deep breath and before he knew it the words had slipped out. "Carly and I are in a relationship." Kiryu responds with laughter with bothered Jack as he didn't understand what was so funny about his confession. "And just want is so funny, Kiryu."

"It's just you're acknowledging something so obvious. I mean you don't even hide the fact you were having sex with her. Both of you out of breath and all messy. All of us knew but we just pretended until you confessed." Kiryu explained. "But I will continue to keep it a secret for your guy's sake. I mean it's not like anyone else is fooling around. You stay here. We'll meet with up with you tomorrow or something. Just give us a phone call. I still can't believe a girl is more important to you than some gang. I mean we're like family. We're basically brothers."

"I am not giving up on the gang, Kiryu. You guys me everything to me." Jack protested. "What are you going to tell the others?"

"I will think of an excuse." Kiryu remarks as he takes the keys to the trunk and heads out the door.

* * *

They started to head out on the road as they headed out of Satellite. The Acadia Movement was in the outer reaches in a nearby city; it seemed to take them over two hours. From what they can tell it was one of the large buildings. Yusei loved Aki's arms wrapped around his waist like when they first started traveling together before their relationship had really taken off. The wind blew Aki's hair as she looked around at the view. After all it's been nearly a week since they traveled due to the heavy rain. The finally went passed a sign that said 'Mirage City.' They worked their way to the large buildings as the gates opened to let them through. Aki glanced to see the security cameras as she took off her helmet. She had felt like they were staring at her. But she thought she was being delusional and just brushed it off.

Divine had his red bangs covering his eye as he had carried his cane with him and wore a fancy suit. He was much older, closer to his mid-twenties. As he noticed Aki heading his way, he quickly adjusted the collar and bow tie of his tux. He normally didn't take the time to greet his guests. This was a special occasion however since Aki and her friends were at the front door. After all guests were visiting his business in the Acadia Movement. As the leader it was his job to welcome all his visitors regardless of their views. Especially when one of them was an old friend of the families was coming to visit. After all what good was he if he couldn't use his power to help her.

"Aki, it's been far too long." Divine greeted her as he took her hand and kissed it. This was something the bothered Yusei and Crow as they didn't want another guy trying to woo her. "And I see that you have brought some guests with you." He looked at Yusei, Crow and Kiryu as if he didn't expect them to be with Aki. He clutched his teeth almost to let out his frustration. "Who are these young gentlemen?"

"Well, these are the guys I hired to protect me since people have been after me. You know that with my father being captured, Divine." Aki wept as she thought of her missing father as Divine put a hand to her shoulder and pulled her in closer. Yusei didn't like how close they were and he already didn't trust him from the first interaction. "That's why we came here to you. After all you said you have a way to help us find him."

"You know I will always be here for you. Come on inside. I will show you and your bodyguards around. You can consider this your second home." Divine addressed as Aki put her arm and cuffed it into his and revealed to be around a guy that was more of a gentleman. In comparison to Yusei and Crow who were complete perverts to her. She admitted that it was a refreshing change of pace.

"That's very sweet." Aki giggled as they walked off and didn't really seem to be any attention to them. Kiryu walked off as he really didn't seem to care.

"Who is this guy?" Crow let out in annoyance as he didn't like there was someone far more charismatic then himself. Not only that he was successfully impressing Aki Izayoi, the woman he wanted to have woo. "He's far more charming. Not that his even close to be better looking than me. What if he ends up trying to have sex with Miss Izayoi? I mean what man besides Kiryu wouldn't want too with her beauty. Unless he has altered motives that we don't know about and this is all an act."

"I don't know what to think. But I don't trust this guy either." Yusei remarks in agreement as he tried to hid the bitterness in his voice as he clutched his hands to fists at the mere sight of it. He had shaken his head on the fact she was fallen for this act. He believed that it was his jealous was clouding his better judgment. Perhaps he was better person and just didn't like him because of the way he was treating his girlfriend. He had to remain calm because Yusei had to hide his relationship. "Come on we better follow them inside. We can't leave her alone then can't wait. E-especially if Miss Izayoi is in any danger."

"Yes, let's get going." Crow agreed as both of them walked inside with caution.

They had made their way to the dining room as they took their seats. Aki had taken off her coat and it was placed on her chair. She continued to laugh as they talked and it's more as if there were discussions about all the times. Kiryu was simply eating his dinner and didn't really care much. Yusei and Crow had more trouble eating as they glanced over at Divine and Aki. Seeing them together had only increased their disdain for the man even more. Everything seemed to be like this for another hour at least.

"Okay, so we can talk about this more tomorrow. I will meet you back here." Aki tells him as their plans and seemed to be satisfied. She had gotten up to put her coat back on as the other guys followed. "We better get going. We need to get to a nearby hotel. It was nice for you to offer to stay here." Aki knew the Yusei and the others wouldn't be comfortable being in the Acadia Movement any longer. And despite the fact they had rooms to sleep in according to Divine. She didn't want to impose and would rather pay for hotel rooms. After all she was rich and agreed to pay for all the traveling expenses.

"All right my dear. I can't wait to discuss more on how to find your father." Divine kisses her hand again. "Until then adieu." With that he had walked off and disappeared out of sight as they headed out themselves.

It took around a half an hour before they all had found a hotel with available rooms. They knew it was getting late so all had decided to try and get some sleep. Yusei was mostly bothered by the whole event, as he didn't like the idea that Aki was making a 'date' with another guy. But he didn't want to bring it up and get Aki all upset. He hated when she was angry at him. So he had taken off his clothes as he slept in nothing but his boxers. He knew that getting some sleep was probably the best medicine.

Aki had looked at the ceiling as her mind drifted to Yusei. She had trouble sleeping because of the nightmares that haunted her every time she closed her eyes. Aki glanced over at the clock on her bedside table; it was 8:55pm. But somehow she couldn't fall asleep and wondered if Yusei was feeling the same way. She rather spend time in his room than her own especially Aki found comfort in the night sleeping in his arms. The nightmares seem to disappear when she was with Yusei and she was always able to fall asleep. Of course that was after she had a night of sex with him. Was it wrong that it was something she really wanted at the moment? That her mind was so perverted because she enjoyed it when their naked bodies pressed against each other as they kissed. Was it part of the reason she wanted to make a new deal with Yusei? That they can slowly develop a 'friendship' so they can have lots of sex on a regular basis. Were the nightmares just an excuse that Aki was telling herself so she could see him?

Aki was still in her clothing hadn't changed into her pajamas yet as she prepared to sneak over to Yusei's room. Yusei and Aki had gotten spare card keys to their rooms. They thought it would be easier when they desired sex with each other as they didn't have to open the doors to let each other in. She wasn't sure if she was even eager to know Yusei on a personal level. And it was that fear of being used because she was the Senator's daughter. Aki didn't want those lingering thoughts to keep entering her mind. They had made an agreement and it was nothing more than that to her. She knew it was wrong to tell him they were friends so both of them could have sex. And she knew it was for the best for them to get to know each other. But it was something that Aki was torn about for the most part.

She had placed both her card keys in the pocket. Yusei's room was across the hall as Aki looked around to see that no one was around. She had let out a sigh of relief as Aki swiped her key and quietly went into Yusei's room. Yusei was lying in his bed and was sleeping as half the blanket was off him. It exposed his bare muscular chest as Aki took off her robe and went to his bed. She snuggled up next and decided not wake him up. His arms subconscious wrapped around hers and it made her feel safe. Aki looked at Yusei's sleeping face and it didn't realize that it made her fluster. Without realizing it she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

Yusei eyes opened as his vision blurred a bit as he thought at first he was dreaming again when he saw Aki. "A-aki? It's rare for you to sneak into my room. Usually it's the other way around." He let out a grin as he remembered the two nights he had sneaked into her room. And both times they ended up having sex. So it was nice to see that it was the other way around. "You must really miss the fun we had didn't you? I mean the only reason you would be here is for sex. It is part of the reason I had sneaked into the room in the past."

"Don't get cheeky. I just had a nightmare." Aki lied; she made an excuse in her mind as she had snuggled next to him on the bed. This caused Yusei face to redden as he could feel Aki's breasts against his clothing. And it was clear the only reason Aki had went into his room was so they can have sex. After all that was the reason they had secretly gave each other spare keys to each other's rooms. "And I feel safe when I am with you Yusei. Just to be able to be close to you. I mean we have an agreement. I just find comfortable in your arms."

"When we're naked." Yusei remarks as he playfully teases and attempts to hold back his laughter. Looking at the love of his life and what he considered to be his 'girlfriend'. It was clear that he was a gifted lover if she can get someone like her that was basically begging to have sex. "Why don't you just admit it?" He teased Aki as Yusei wrapped his around her.

"That's not it at all." Aki blushed as she continued to deny any sort of attraction she was feeling. She sighed as Aki knew that she couldn't hide her desires from him. Yusei started to press chaste kisses on her neck. It made it very hard to concrete as she let out a moans of please. And her arousal was starting to reach its peak. Like Yusei was trying to get her to confess and wasn't going take no for an answer. "All right, perhaps I do what want to have sex but that doesn't mean I am going to your pleasure toy-" Yusei interrupted it as he leaned down and he pressed her lips to hers. After all how could he turn down another night of sex? Aki moved as the kiss deepened as he was able to let his tongue in. She had fisted her hands into his hair as their kissing became more passionate. It wasn't long before they flipped around and Yusei was on top of her.

"Who says you were a just an object for sex." Yusei added as both of them broke away from the kiss. Both of them were heavily breathing, it was almost they wished it was a dream. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. The silence was broken as Yusei attempted to confuse his feelings to Aki again. But he tried to place what he was trying to tell her into words. "You're much more than that to me. Aki-"

"It's okay. Just kiss me." Aki interrupted as she took her arms and wrapped it around Yusei's neck as she pulled him in closer so their lips met. The linger taste of peaches from Aki's lip balm remained as their tongues entered each other's mouths. It was made clear that Aki wanted more than just a make out session as Yusei hands roamed as he started to unbutton Aki's blouse. He moved down to kiss her neck, then the cleavage of her breasts that were showcased in her laced bra. Grunts, moans and growls were released as their lips; it was like music for the both of them. Aki's hands gently stroked down his back almost like a cat claws.

Yusei then stopped to Aki's confusion as he thought of her with Divine. He wondered if she was channeling any sexual desires for the guy onto him. After all she was rather flirty with Divine and perhaps it wasn't the best time to bring something like this up. He knew he was being stupid, as this was most likely was going to lead into another argument. It only made it hard as Aki had started to kiss and suck on his neck which only made him grunt and growl in pleasure. For all he knew it was going to be stupid and he was going to make this all stop. "Aki, I need to ask you something?"

"What is it?" Aki asked him as she continued to kiss him as she had moved down and press her lips repeatedly to his chest. From all the times now they had sex, Aki come to know all the right spots to kiss him. Yusei had taken a whiff of her hair, which had the lingering scent of perfume. It was memorizing, the sweet smell of roses remained and it made him more turned on. But Yusei knew he needs to control himself until he got answers. It was more as if she was focused on wanting to continue what they were doing then really answer.

"What you planned with Divine? Is it like a date?" Yusei asked her as she stopped kissing him and looked up at him. "I mean I almost feel you want to have sex with me because you're trying to fulfill some sexual attraction you had to him. I mean you were basically flirting with the guy. And right in front of me too."

Don't be ridiculous. I have no feelings for Divine. He's just an old family friend is all, okay. I am just meeting up with him to get more information on my father is all." Aki giggled as she pulled Yusei in closer as she fisted his hair into her hand as they continued to kiss. It remained that way for several minutes before Yusei pulled away again to her chagrin.

"It just seems you're much closer to Divine than you have ever been to me." Yusei addressed as he was more discouraged because he didn't like the closeness he saw. "That was something we don't really seem to have or ever wanted with me."

"Trust me Yusei. I am not that close to him. I mean I am not even having sex with him am I." She presses her lips to him again as she had sat up so he could get a better placement as Yusei hands roamed behind Aki. It wasn't something that wasn't going to be hard to do since he had done it lots of times already. Yusei began to touch the back of her bra as they continued to kiss but stopped himself. Aki was in disbelief over it and it made her feel less attractive.

"Are you going to unhook my bra or do I have to do it because I don't like any more of this stalling, Yusei." Aki whined as was ready for both of them to get naked. She felt like he was doing this all on purpose because he didn't want to have sex with her. Aki had felt rather strange about it since Yusei was always into have long hours of lovemaking. And it made her feel unattractive that she wanted it more. After all she wasn't really used to be rejected as Yusei had treated her like a goddess. "Unless you really don't want to have sex with me. Am I really that undesirable to you right now." Aki was trying to hold back her tears as Yusei had sat next to her and pulled her in close. Aki's head rested on Yusei's chest as she could feel his fingers stroke her back gently before he kissed her forehead.

"No, it's not that I don't want too, Aki. But that's all we seem to do. We're either our making out or having lots and lots of sex. We never really talk or get to know each other. And perhaps it's time that type of actual thing happened. I mean it's like you're said we're like complete strangers. And that's something I never really wanted to deal with." Yusei explained to Aki, who had seemed to have given up. She wasn't sure on what Yusei was thinking when he was saying all this but she was too tired to argue.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do Yusei though it strangely out of our agreement isn't it." Aki teased as she gave a smile. She had to admit it was nice that Yusei cared for her. That she was something more than just a toy for sex to him. Despite that she had no real plans to go beyond their friends with benefits type relationship. I mean if they were going to be friends, they did have to know each other more. This was something that she did agree with and knew that Yusei was right about it. "But I am not sure if I can at least all night. I mean I had the energy for some sex but just so you know you could blow your chance for a while."

"We have all the time in the world." Yusei adds as snuggled in each other's arms and talked for the remainder of the night. It was within the few hours that they had fallen asleep. But changes were developing in their relationship that went beyond sex. And it was something he hoped that would grow farther that would make their love for each other stronger over time. And the only doubts he had was his distrust towards Divine and what his motives were. This was something that he intended to find out tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, Divine is now in the story. And we all know things aren't going to turn out well if his involved. The question is he going to get in the way of Yusei and Aki's growing romance. Yusei sure doesn't trust him despite his seemingly pleasant nature and knows he has ulterior motives. Is he willing to break Aki's trust to sneak into his office to find out more. That's something that's going to come down too for the next chapter.

Starting here the actual plot is going to thicken. As more details will be revealed as the chapters continue. For example, such as the reason that Hideo's captured and why their after Aki. And I am sure everyone is eager to know more.

Please read/review. Seeing your comments always makes me happy and feel special. And want to thank everyone of you for reading it. So please keep doing so. Thank you.


	11. Secrets and Attempts

Author's Note: All right I hope everyone loves this chapter. This is my longest yet for this story because I had so much I wanted to happen. Well I hope you enjoy it. I am so excited for everyone to read this story. And how will Yusei and Aki's relationship continue to progress?

And again thanks to Jade546 for helping me with the editing. It means so much to me and I deeply appreciate you assistance with the story.

I hope I got all the punctuation. I kept looking back on all the stuff I missed.

* * *

"What outfit should I wear?" Aki looked in the mirror as she tried to find the proper outfit to wear so she can meet up with Divine. He had information on a possible lead to her father's whereabouts. Why wouldn't she be excited at a chance to see her father again? It only increased her excitement because she missed her father so much. "This one looks nice." She approved as she placed her long sleeved red dress over her head and in her arms with the top of her breasts exposed. Though she didn't think much of it as it was more of the normal clothes she wore. Aki didn't think much of it was just two old friends hanging out, but she wasn't too sure if Yusei even trusted her to simply get the information.

She wasn't aware that Yusei had entered the room as she pondered in her thoughts. Yusei quietly closed the door, he made sure no one followed. Afterall he had to make sure no one saw them alone together. Yusei had sneaked up behind her and soon wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel his lips press against her neck with eagerness. Aki wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was going through his perverted mind at the moment. Yusei certainly seemed to not be coming to see her for a friendly conversation; it was more like he had sex on his mind. Not that she was disagreeing with the whole idea as she was tried to fight off her own desires. They have gotten emotionally closer ever since they talked the other night. And it appeared that Yusei just couldn't resist her continued to kiss her neck, before removing her sleeve as he pressed his lips multiple times on her collarbone and shoulder.

"You smell so nice. I can be like this all day." Yusei whispered as he put his face on Aki's neck as he continued to hold her tightly in his arms. Aki knew this couldn't last as it could lead to something as Yusei was known to stroking her breasts. And part of found it how strange it was that he didn't use this opportunity to be a pervert like he always has been. It did make her feel rather unwanted, which was something she had tried to suppress. Aki wasn't aware that Yusei was trying to respect her as a person and not view her as some sex object that he can force himself on, because... he loved her.

"So are you trying to compliment me? That's a pretty sad attempt especially if you're trying to get a kiss or have sex with me?" Aki teased as she giggled, she moved away and turned around before winking at him. For a moment, they stared into each other for a few minutes. Naturally she had come to know Yusei enough to when he wanted something. Especially with all the intimate and perverted moments both of them shared since they met. Aki admitted it made her feel desired and had become accustomed to it. She leaned her body in close as it embraced in their warmth. As she let her breaks press against him as she wrapped her arms around his next as he hope he would do something. "Because you know I am not one to give it so easily."

"What makes you think I am asking?" Yusei asked as they stared into each other's eyes, his hands remained on her waist. He would love nothing more than to ravish his girlfriend all day because just seeing her in the dress just made him want to rip off her clothes. But he knew it was just wrong to think such perverted thoughts. For some reason it kept resurfacing back into his mind and he knew it was wrong. "Unless you're just being a tease because you want this just as badly as I do." Yusei smirked at Aki, who turned her head as she flustered from the implications.

"NO! It's because that's what you always do. I mean you can be such a pervert." Aki defended, it was more she was making an excuse. She was caught off guard when Yusei's put his hand to her cheek. She had told herself they were just friends that had a sexual relationship. Yet she did understand why her heart was racing, almost as if it was pounding out of her chest. Aki didn't hold any romantic feelings for him; she was just embarrassed as all. That didn't mean she didn't want to kiss as her eyes widened in surprise as Yusei leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. It was almost to mess with her but she just would give in to her desires.

Aki pulled him in closer as their lips pressed together in such eagerness as their tongues slipped into each other's mouths. This always appeared to happen whenever the two of them were together as of recently. That was something that was hard to do when you have a handsome young man starts kissing you all over. Both of them let out grunts and moans from the pleasure of their bodies as their hands roamed. Yusei seemed to want more as she could feel the sleeves her dress get pulled down. Aki knew this had to stop; after all she had just got the dress on. And she didn't need to have it thrown on the floor so they can make love. Aki had pulled away as both of them were out of breath. "I have to go and see Divine. Get information about my father's whereabouts. I plan to meet him at the Acadia Movement."

"Oh come on we can't have a little fun." Yusei pleaded as it was easier now they were in a committed relationship. And they seemed to be having sex a lot more without it being much of a hassle between them. It was a great sentiment in showing how much they loved each other. Well Yusei wasn't aware that she just didn't see it as a romantic relationship. She was just a source of comfort to cope with all the pain from her past. Aki had pulled up the sleeves to her dress as she fastened the straps of her bra. All the kisses between them had made him eager for more because he didn't want any of it to stop.

"Yusei, this is really not the time. I really need to be heading towards this meeting with Divine" Aki addressed as she grabbed her purse that was on the nearby table. She sighed before turning around as she put a hand his scarred cheek and leans in to give him another kiss. Something he quickly returned out of admiration, this gave Yusei a chance to do something perverted to her. Aki giggled as she felt him starting to touch and squeeze her breasts, causing her to let out a few moans from the pleasure of it. Aki had pulled away as both of them were in heavy breaths from their endless amount of kissing. "I promise Yusei. We can have sex as soon as I get back." She winked in a playful tease as she turned around and made her way to the door.

"I hope you keep your word on that." Yusei teased with a smile. Aki nodded as she opened the door to her hotel room. She looked around to make sure that no one was around before slipping out. Yusei followed soon after as he headed back to his hotel room. He sighed as he wanted to trust Aki as that was very important in their relationship. And he couldn't let his jealousy get the better of him. It was this guy, Divine that he wasn't fond of at all. Yusei was sure that he was up to something and he had to figure out what it was. Perhaps doing some research and hacking on the computer would bring him more at ease.

"Is Miss Izayoi going to see that Divine guy?" Crow asked out of nowhere which startled Yusei. He was clearly annoyed by the recent events. As he believed Divine had other intentions than really telling her anything about her missing father. Crow eyes widened and he blushed at seeing her in that dress while he headed to Yusei's room to get some help. Yusei was the leader of Team Satisfaction, and he did have every intention of doing his job at protecting Aki Izayoi. After all he seemed to be more into this for the money like always. Even though at one point he did question if there was something going on with her but he simply just brushed it off. "I think he has different intentions in mind. We need to follow her."

"You mean spy on her?!" Yusei questioned as he crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. He was torn with the situation as he knew Crow was most likely right. But he felt that she can handle herself and didn't want to betray her trust. The last thing Yusei wanted to do was break it.

"She just wants to try to get more information on her father's whereabouts. Miss Izayoi is capable of handling herself; she would certainly give us a call if there's a problem." He tried to defend Aki's actions though in his mind... it was more of excuse. Yusei worried that she could be in possible danger if Divine made some kind of attempt. He wanted to be there, he wanted to keep her safe.

"I really don't think that's a wise idea. What if she can't call us? Miss Izayoi could end up lying on the floor, helpless somewhere." Crow insisted as he envisioned Aki referring to him as her 'hero' as he held her in his arms after saving her from Divine. Both of their lips meeting in bliss in a kiss. He slowly started pulling down the sleeves of her dress. It was almost if their bodies were longing for each other. She moaned in pleasure as Aki fisted his hair into her hand. Crow slowly moving down as he kissed her neck, collarbone as he made his way to pull her dress down as she pulled them off her arms. Aki giggled as she moaned in pleasure, which only increased his desires. He wanted to see her, all of her as he started to pull the straps down of her bra. But his daydream was soon interrupted by the echoing of Yusei's voice that could be heard calling out his name.

"Crow, what are you thinking about? Saving Miss Izayoi?" Yusei looked at him as Crow turned his head away; he had placed his hands into a fist as he clutched his teeth. In his mind he knew his friend was daydreaming about saving Aki. To have her in his arms as he kissed her, probably even more detailed and he wanted to have sex with his girlfriend. Both of them kissed every inch of each other as they stripped off their clothes. It took everything he had to not punch his friend. Yusei knew he had to control his jealousy as it gives away their secret.

"It's nothing." Crow insisted as he put his hands into a fist in anger. He was very upset that his daydream was interrupted because so abruptly. Even in his dreams he felt like he was cursed with not seeing that naked body of hers. All he had to cherish was them making out as he nearly took her clothes off. He knew that Yusei didn't interrupt anything on purpose, so he didn't blame him.

"Divine knows something otherwise he wouldn't have sent her that letter. But I found it odd that he even know where she was located with all the traveling we have done. We're not going to follow her just so you have a chance to be the hero Crow!" Yusei blurted out in frustration as he searched for his key and opened the door to his hotel room. He was getting more vexed as Crow pursued Aki; he was likely to do anything to get the woman into bed with him. And it just made him sick to his stomach and he couldn't reveal their relationship. Even though it was an easy way to get him to stop pursue and having sex dreams about Aki. He didn't like one of his best friend's visioning her naked all the time. "We just let a bit. We can help by doing some hacking of our own."

"It makes me wonder why you get so worked up when it comes to Aki. It's like you get so protective over her." Crow wondered as they followed Yusei inside into his hotel room. He headed towards his computer as Yusei sat down on a chair and put his laptop out. He was preparing to find a website to the Acadia Movement. Perhaps see what hidden files that Divine was keeping from the eyes of the public. He put in a lot of codes and information through his keyboard. Part of Yusei was just trying to distract himself from all the frustration he was feeling with Crow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yusei protested as he didn't look up from the monitor. He didn't really have a reason to explain on why he gets annoyed when Crow talks about Aki in a disrespectful way. Yusei knew he had to think of a reason; otherwise their secret could get out. He stopped what he was doing as he looked over at Crow. "Miss Izayoi is giving us top dollar for her protection is all? I'll just do things on my own, as I said, I will protect her from anyone. That includes perverts in my own gang." Yusei offhandedly remarked though Crow didn't really seem to understand that he was referring to him.

"What does that even mean? Are you saying someone around here is a pervert? There's Yanagi but his back at the orphanage." Crow questioned with a puzzled expression on his face as he scratched his head. "If I didn't know any better I could assume you like her" Crow replied, he crossed his arms as Yusei just looked back at the monitor. He continued to be suspicious that Yusei may be competing with him for the hot woman. How would Aki even notice him, if other guys end up taking an interest? "No, that's ridiculous. A friend wouldn't steal the guy in this gang is interested in. I mean what kind of person does that type of thing?"

"I was referring to you" Yusei replied as he waited for the website to load, he turned around to stare at him. He wanted to indirectly point out that Crow was being a hypocrite. That he wasn't getting that obvious fact that he was the perverted guy and had to literally point out to him. And that he was the one that wanted to attempt to steal his girl. "You're the one that's being a pervert. In fact you're a basically a stalker to the girl. Did you ever even consider her feelings? That you would end up becoming bothersome to the girl. And perhaps Miss Izayoi would only be put off by your constant flirting and romantic advances. That with what happened to her father, she would want comfort."

"Yusei I-"Crow didn't know what to say he was interrupted by a Bing noise as the website loaded. Yusei turned around as he looked more closely at he put in more codes in as he got farther and farther into the dark aspects of the website. That he would get into his computer files and things would be revealed. He was nearly there, all Yusei had to do at this point was press the ENTER button. And there were chances that some of Divine's secrets would be revealed. It was more on the grounds of Divine noticing anything but luckily Aki was there to distract him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Press the button." Crow leaned over and pressed it as it loaded and went to one of the computer files and clicked it with the out mouse. He wasn't even bothering to think of the consequences.

"CROW! You can't just press it the button, hacking is illegal and you can potential blow our cover." Yusei yells at his friend in continued frustration as the file download as a bunch of pictures had formed onto the screen. Their eyes widened at seeing what appeared to look more like patterns. It wasn't really much as they were reddish-black markings that appeared to look like pieces of a dragon. Such as a head, two claws, wings and a tail. Another image that appeared too but it was so blurred that it couldn't be made out. There were question on what was going through Yusei's mind at the moment. Why would Divine have these images? There had to be a plan to this but he didn't really understand it as there wasn't much evidence. Was Aki part of his plans? "They look like pieces of a dragon?" It was the only thing he could really let out.

"Why would Divine have these images, and does this have to do with Aki? Like is a symbol supposed to be on her or something? I mean a tattoo or something would be very sexy but the problem is I've seen the girl naked, when she took that shower and I didn't see anything on that gorgeous body of hers." Crow had attempted to brag about Aki's naked body again as it turned Yusei's stomach. And continued to fill him with rage as his hands formed into fists but he quickly took a deep breath to calm himself down. "We ALL know you saw her naked!"

"Alright Crow, There's no need to go into details about-" Yusei remarks in irritation before he cut himself off as he pondered in his thoughts. After all he had sex with Aki on a regular basis and he didn't see any sort of tattoo on her either. So how Aki could even be involved in this was questionable? And the more he thought of it, Yusei grew more worried for her safety. That the letter could have been part of his plan a lure to bring her to him alone. Yusei hated himself for not going with her but wanted to respect her wishes. "But Aki may be in worse danger if Divine is planning to use her."

"So I was right." Crow grinned in assurance as he crosses his arms. "Come one we better head there." He eagerly started walking away but he could feel his arm being pulled as he turned around. Crow had saw that it was Yusei as he had a confused expression on his face. He wondered on why his friend was stopping him this time. But he remembers Yusei would prevent him from completely his daydream about saving the day and ends with them having sex. It was laughable to Yusei as he knew it was never going to happen since Aki's feelings were unrequited. That she would end up slapping him in the face if he even attempted to kiss her. And it was only naturally as Aki did pick him to have as her secret boyfriend. "Yusei, of course you would stop me from being able to save Miss Izayoi. You know we're meant to be together."

"Now hold on, we don't have a lot of information. We can't just barge into the Acadia Movement. Divine has it secure that we would easily end up getting caught. We just need to trust Miss Izayoi for the time being and stay put for now." Yusei pointed out as he quickly clicked on the printer icon as he wanted to save these pictures as they could be used later. Especially once they can put all the pieces of this puzzle together as they put their evidence together. Yusei very well knew that they couldn't accuse Divine of anything since they didn't have the proof. Not only that they haven't had done anything yet that they would have an excuse to investigate. "Besides you fantasy isn't reality. It won't plan out the way you think it will. So I am just saving you the embarrassment." He had crossed his arms as he turned his head away from him.

"You're such a cold hearted person that doesn't want me to have any fun. It's no wonder you haven't gotten with a woman. You really need to get laid. Just find a girl you like and have sex with her already. I mean I think ever member on Team Satisfaction as had sex but you. As your friend I am just looking out for you. I mean Kiryu had that fling with that model before she left and Jack as that non secret romance with Carly. You had that chance with that French girl but you blew that." Crow remarks as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he remember on what a beauty she was too. And he wished that he didn't blow his chance with her too.

"Fun? You just want to have sex with her and move onto some other girl. You don't care about Miss Izayoi. Just wanting to have some one night stand and fulfill your fantasies. Besides I am not like you I am just looking out for her well-being. And if I did have sex with a girl, I would rather be with someone I truly am in love with." Yusei defended as he tried to hide the annoyance in his voice. He's cheeks flustered as he had to hide his sexual relationship. And he indirectly had told Crow that he was in love with Aki without him even knowing it. Crow wasn't paying attention as he didn't notice the smile on his face. Yusei admitted to himself that it felt nice to confess even it was indirectly. A part of him wished he didn't have to keep his relationship Aki a secret. It would nice to hold hands or even kiss in public for once then remaining behind closed doors for once.

"Fine! But I just hope Miss Izayoi can handle herself. I am sure Divine has some tricks up his sleeve." Crow warned as he sat back down. He didn't want to think about what Aki being helpless or at his Divine's mercy. And he worried that she would be too weak willed and fall for his charms. Both Yusei and Crow could only wait patiently and think of a plan to get inside the Acadia Movement.

Aki sighed as she glared at the Acadia Movement building that stood before her. The shining reflection of the windows made it look like crystal. And it was so tall she felt as if it could reach the sky. Aki touched her forearm; it was almost as if she was hiding something as she gently brushed it with her hand. Aki looked straight ahead as she focused on her task at hand. She clutched her hand into a fist as Aki had to find out information on her father's whereabouts. An old family friend would have all the answers.

"Aki, there you are my dear." Divine greeted with a wide grin on his face. "None of your friends have joined you?" He asked questionable as he looked around to that none of the members were Team Satisfaction were around. Divine had flipped the bang of his hair as fixed up his suite. He took Aki's hand into his own and kissed it. "I was sure your new friends would be joining us because you're beautiful girl like you should have an escort. There are so many troublesome people in the city. Why don't we go inside?" Divine addressed as Aki nodded her head in agreement as she took his arm where it meets the elbow and tucked it in so. She didn't like the way things were going as he appeared to make rather quick advances on her. And it makes her wonder on what Divine was planning? After all it wasn't normally like him. Maybe he wanted her alone? After all men have flocked to her because she had grown into such a beautiful woman.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that asked me to come alone. As you wanted to me about my father's whereabouts?" Aki questioned as she looked at him suspicious as she brushed it off. She was after all an old friend of the families, so Divine would never hurt her. She wanted to keep guard up because of the awkwardness that was developing. Her father had always stated he was a gentleman but due to her past it was hard for her to trust people. So many people have taken advance of her because of their family's wealth, their family name or because of her beauty. After all Aki didn't know Divine on a personal level as she only met him a few times as a teenager. So to her things were no different, it was the reason she had brushed people away. She didn't want to deal with the pain of being hurt again.

Both of them had went inside as Aki had let go of Divine's arm as they made the way to the large dining room table that was set up all fancy as it was just for the two of them. He was a gentleman as he pulled out her chair as she sat down. She could feel her heels click together as she put her hands on the table. There was silence between them for a few more minutes as she gathered her thoughts. Divine was the first to speak up, which caused her become startled in surprise.

"Now Aki before we talk about your father whereabouts. There's an important matter I would like to discuss. I would like to discuss some matters of my own." Divine said causing Aki to raise an eyebrow as she wondered what he was going to ask her. Did he have a way to help her with her problems that it could cause her? Was there a possibility that he knew more about the origins? The problem was Aki had promised herself she would never tell anyone. "When you were little was there anything that suddenly appeared on your forearm? Like a tattoo . . ."

"What makes you think that?" Aki addressed in concern as she gently stroked her forearm again. She wondered if her father told him about her secret. Something she has been trying to hide in any possible way because it was embarrassing. There were some points where some kind of magic would happen as well. It was namely when she lost control of her emotions, at points it would even start to glow. Things that would be hard to explain in the eyes of the public because they wouldn't understand they would see it as witchcraft. Her father was the one that made her keep it low key for her own safety. The reason Yusei never saw it when they had sex, is because she used cover it up on, so that it blended in with her skin. And she tried to be careful so it wouldn't come off. Aki didn't want him to be asking all these questions. And it was the same matter when she showered too.

"No tattoos anywhere on that sexy body of yours." He moved in closer to her, one hand moved down her sleeve as exposed part of her bra. Aki gave a disgusted glare at him on the perverted actions he was making towards her. "Such a beautiful girl like you really needs a man in their life." Divine remarks as Aki eye widened, he could feel his hand on her thigh. He began to slowly stroke it with back and forth with his hand. She didn't like where any of this was going could almost feel it go up her skirt of her dress. He leaned in as he forced several kisses onto her neck. Aki had clutched her hand into a fist; she was certainly going to punch him. "Because there are ways you can show me. And I will give you everything I know on where your father possibly is. Even on that tattoo you claim not to know about. In exchange, I just need you." He attempted to press his lips to hers but she pushed him away as Divine ends up fallen to the ground.

"I have to go make a phone call." Aki replied as she stood up as she tried to maintain herself, she was appalled as she grabbed his hand and removes it before pushing herself away quickly. Soon she walked out of the room, she moved her sleeve back up as she pressed herself against the wall. Aki had never felt so uncomfortable with anyone, even when Yusei blackmailed her into having sex. And part of her had given in because of she was at least attracted to him. Even if it was mostly due to being seduced by his good looks at the time than his personality. "Yusei! I need to talk to him right now." She whispered as she took her cell phone out as she quickly dialed. And there's also the matter Aki had to keep her cover with her excuse and get his and the get help.

Yusei could hear his phone vibrate as he sat in front of his computer desk. He looked at the number and saw it was Aki. He worried that something may have happened to her. Crow had left his hotel room to get some lunch. Yusei turned down his request to join him because he wasn't that hungry. It was perhaps more of worry about Aki that he really had no appetite. The two things his friend could think about were food and sex. Yusei knew he had to find out first and shouldn't be staring at his phone? He quickly shook his head and pushed the button. "Aki!... Is there something wrong?" It was the only thing he could let out as he could hear her crying on the other end. "You're crying. Did Divine do anything to you?" He voiced with concern as it pained him to see his girlfriend's whimpers. He just wanted to be there for her, hold the woman he loved in his arms. She didn't need this kind of suffering after everything had been through.

"Y-yusei, I can't say much right now." Aki answered on the other end as she feared that Divine would be listening in on the conversation. She had to try to avoid or fend him off. And what feared her was he wouldn't take no for an answer. "But please get over here right away. I'll explain everything then." She tried to convince herself that she could handle Divine as best he could but she feared he would force himself on her. Especially if Aki had kept telling him no, and he wouldn't take that kind of rejection. "And please . . . hurry."

"All right, we'll be right over. Just hold on until then" Yusei assured her as his loose hand tightened to a fist while he tried to control his anger. He had to get Team Satisfaction together and head to the Acadia Movement building. He feared that Divine would make attempt on her if they didn't get there soon. And he promised himself that he would always keep Aki safe.

"Aki's in trouble isn't she?" Crow answered from behind him with a sandwich in his hand, he clutched his hand into a fist. It literally destroyed the sandwich as it fell apart leaving only a pile of crumbs. Some of it had slowly dropped to the floor as he threw it down in anger. He just knew this was going to happen, he even warned Yusei but he didn't listen to her. "I will hurt Divine in the most unimaginable ways.

"Yes but . . . this is also a good excuse to get into his office and see if we can get more information as well. Get the others, and get all our things into the trunk. Get Aki's things as well. Once we hack into the Acadia Movement's security system. We'll go into his office to find anything we can-and I will go check to see if Miss Izayoi's okay."

"Why you?" Crow irritably addressed, it was clear that he wanted to be the one to comfort her. After all he was the one that wanted to live out his sexual fantasies. Maybe part of him didn't want to admit that Aki Izayoi didn't return his feelings. Crow firmly believed he could change her mind and win her heart. "Or are you trying to prevent me from becoming the hero?"

"Because she's the one that asked me on the phone." Yusei tells him as he makes an excuse on why he has to go over to her, especially because he didn't want Crow to make an attempt at his fantasy. Not because he thought it would happen, it was more he didn't want him to embarrass himself. Aki didn't love Crow; she would find comfort in his perverted nature when Divine was doing the same thing. That's something that even Crow doesn't seem to understand. It was namely that he was much more obsessed with finding ways to get Aki into bed with him. "And she already is dealing with a pervert; I don't think she wants to find comfort by another one"

"I don't know any other perverts besides Divine. But we shouldn't be talking anymore. Let's get to the Acadia Movement. NOW!" Crow insisted as he rushed off to find Kiryu.

"Don't worry Aki. We're coming." Yusei muttered under her breath as he followed after Crow as he headed to Aki's room to get her things. Nothing perverted in his mind with his extra key, it's when she need her possessions. After all she needed clothes; after all if they make their escape, he couldn't walk around naked.

Aki sighed as she stood there, now that she knew Yusei, Crow and Kiryu were on their way. The problem is how she was going to deal with Divine's romantic advances. That she had to make an attempt to play along with this just to get information. It sickened her to her stomach. There was no way that she was going have sex with him. I mean she wasn't one to talk about making love to a complete stranger after all that how her relations with Yusei even started. But she wasn't all attracted to the man, and it sickened her that this was intent all along. Aki closed her eyes as she tried to think of an excuse until they get here. She took a deep breath as she adjusted her dress before heading back into the dining room.

"So Aki, are you going take up my offer?" Divine reminded her as she sat back in her chair. The look on his face sickened her; it was almost as if he was ready to have his way with her the moment she said "yes." And that certainly was never going to happen, but the only thing she could do is pretend she was interested. It was the only way; she could get any information out of Divine. Aki needed to no more than just talk, she would have to flirt. And it was at this point the last thing she wanted to do. At least until she could figure out an excuse.

"Well about that . . ." Aki comments as she began to twirl her hair, trying to falsely act tried to be seductive. The only way she was going to get anything was to flirt with Divine. "I don't think we can do anything until I learn more." She giggles as Aki leaned in closer to him and put her elbow on the table. It was more to show off the cleavage of her breasts. That would certainly make it easier for Divine to open his mouth. "Certainly you can tell me something about my father. After all it would make me really happy. And that could certainly arouse me even more" Aki tried to make the implication that she would give herself to him if she revealed it. It was something that make her want to throw up, naturally as she has come to loathe the man.

"It would really turn you on?" Divine remarked with a grin on his face as he looked at Aki's big brown eyes. All that innocence she appear to have, it only increased his desires. As it was a part of her he wanted to break as they made love. It wasn't that he didn't want to touch that body of hers, but he desired the influence of her family the most. To be the one to impregnate her even it was by force. As his child would give him the money he needs to be part of the family. "As I heard your father may have been taken by some gang." Aki's eyes widened as she wasn't aware there was more than one gang. The only one she really ever knew was Team Satisfaction. "They said something about wanting money, after all how can they get cooperation and get what they want if they don't have him."

"Well where is this gang located?" Aki questioned as she tried to bite her tongue as she could feel Divine's hand groping her breasts. She kept telling herself to endure it get the information she needed. But Aki could only let him do so much before she made the attempt to punch him in the face. '

"I believe it's not far. It was near Satellite." Divine comments as he pushed the sleeve of her dress down again as he kissed her neck. Each touch made her more aggravated and she at this point seem to have enough of him.

"Satellite?" Aki remarks as she continued to act all innocence. It pained her as they were just there. And now they would have to head back there again. And it made her wonder if Yusei knew who this gang was? She had to talk to Yusei about it once they headed back there. Her mind was in thought as Divine had moved his head to stare at her. He removed some of her hair from her face. Aki was more concern on what he was going to attempt his way with her. One of his hands had gently stroked her cheek. And she was already prepared to protect herself from his advances.

"Now I did my part and told you about your father. You know what you have to do for me in return. And I won't take no for an answer." Divine grinned and before Aki could even react he had forced his lips onto hers. She used her free arm to punch him in the gut as he pulled away from her than took the moment he was stunned to slap him across the face.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend" Aki quickly let out, even though it was nothing more than a lie. Yusei had nothing more than a friend with benefits type of relationship; they had no commit to each other. After all they were just using each other to fulfill their sexual desires. At the moment, she saw that saying that Yusei was her boyfriend the only way to get out of having to have sex with him. "And let's just say you already met him. He was here yesterday."

"Boyfriend? Then why did you let me kiss you." Divine replied, this only increased Aki's aggravation. That he was willing to blame her when he was the one that would kiss her. She stood up, not before slapping him in the face again. And this time it wasn't out of defense but out of hatred. "I wouldn't concern you the type to fool around with other men while being a relationship."

"You're the one who kissed me!" Aki spat back in frustration "And I was never even considering it. All I was trying to do was get information out of you. Even if I didn't get all of it. You did give me more detail where my father is. And whatever is your even talking about a tattoo, which I don't even have. So you're really wasting your time."

Meanwhile Yusei and Crow looked up at the security cameras as they remained hidden. They waited for as they moved around as the red light on them glowed, which indicated that they were on. All of a suddenly the light on them goes off as they hesitated before they moved. The cameras didn't follow them as it meant they were off. Kiryu was in the trunk as he used Yusei's laptop to hack into the Acadia Movement to shut off the security cameras. He had to give them enough time as they could to find what they have been looking for.

They sneaked around in several rooms before they found Divine's office. Crow had walked in but Yusei's nodded his head as he headed to find Aki. He had to know if she was okay, Yusei feared that she was lying on the floor. Even helpless on the floor as Divine possibly had his way with her. He could hear the fear in Aki's voice when she made to the call to him. It was clear that she wanted his help. And Yusei planned to be there for her whenever she needed him. It was then he stopped as he found her in the dining room confronting Divine.

"Miss Izayoi!" Yusei called out as he could call her by first name in front of her the guy that attempted to assault her.

"Yusei!" Aki smiled as she turned around as tears overwhelmed her as she ran over to him in an embrace. Yusei returned the sentiment as wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. He could feel her hands pull on his shirt as a few tears streamed down her cheek. His pretense along was something that appeared to calm her. And the way she was feeling right now she only wanted to be in his arms. "I am so happy to see you."

"You're okay. He didn't hurt you?" Yusei gently asked her as she shook her head. He sighed in relief before looking at Divine with nothing but coldness. Divine had a smug grin on his face which vanished as he wiped his cheek with his white glove. Aki had made a strong hit on him as was bleeding from wound. It made it clear that if he even touched Aki he would be even worse than he was now.

"Is everyone else with you?" Aki asked as she looked up at him. Yusei had removed his glove to wipe away her tears.

"Yes." Yusei told her as he put his glove back on before leaning in closer to whisper something to her, but from Divine's perspective made it look like both of them were kissing. And this was something that only continued to build the rage. That Yusei Fudo was taken his property away from him. And NO ONE ever took away something that he considered his own.

Divine assumed he is whom Aki called when she got up to take her home. And it clearly indicated to him that he was the boyfriend Aki was referring to. He was going to be the obstacle that was getting in the way of his desire to have Aki Izayoi as his property, and as long as he was around that meant she was always safe. Yusei Fudo had a strong reputation to the point he was known to kill those who messed with him. That he could punch someone as fast as he could shoot them. This would be a real problem unless he was eliminated and then there would be no rival for Aki's affections. Not really understanding that Aki had nothing but a strong dislike for him.

"Oh and Yusei. My father is with some rival gang in Satellite. We have to go back." Aki informed him as he eyes widened in shock. It never occurred to him that Team Satisfaction's rival gangs could be behind this. And while there was some that didn't have the capability to do something like kidnapping. There was one gang that he knew that would able to do it, Team Phoenix. "Yusei? Are you okay? Do you know who it is?" She begged but he didn't respond as he just pulled his girlfriend in closer. There was nothing but silence that remained between the two of them. He was also hoping them interacting would distract Divine as Crow continued to look in his office.

Crow however was trying to make it look like no one was snooping around as he looked through files and papers. He was trying to find anything that on paper. And he was beginning to give up and that perhaps he didn't have anything. It was then he ended up knocking over a pencil holder as everything fell over the floor in frustration. It was underneath it his eyes opened in surprise. It was a button underneath; he hesitated as he closed his eyes as he prepared for the worse. It was then a secret storage case that slipped open. Inside was a medium sized metal box, he took it out as he put on the desk. On it marked the words 'top secret.' Crow wondered if this was something he was trying to hide. He then opened it up as he saw a computer disk inside. And he knew this must have the information on those markings. He took his own fake case and swiped it out and placed the real one in his backpack.

Now all he had to do was make his escape, he took a rope ladder as he couldn't go out the front entrance otherwise Divine certainly take notice. He just had to hope that Yusei was able to handle the situation. And he did certainly would be able too. After all he wasn't feared by most because of his personality. It was because of his reputation and his successful accomplished that people didn't want to walk the same street as him. He quickly climbed down the rope ladder as he headed back to place it in back of the trunk so it wouldn't get lost. All they needed was for Yusei to get Miss Izayoi out of there so they can make their escape. Hopefully get farther without him even realizing it. Crow had pushed a button that brought a signal to Yusei's phone that would let him know to get out the building.

"Come on Yusei. Get out of there." Crow worriedly expressed as he worried about his friend. He wasn't even sure what Divine was capable of but it was better if they were able to have completely unaware that they calmed him.

"Miss Izayoi. We better head back to the hotel." Yusei winked as Aki nodded her head as she knew to play along with their plan. As saying their still at the 'hotel' would make Divine think not to follow them. That he would be searching there rather than following them back to Satellite. She did admit it was a great plan; there was an old secret hangout place back there as well. It wasn't Yanagi's place to her relief as she didn't need that old pervert around her. But her heart raced as she looked up at Yusei as she had this desire for him. That all this planning to save her from Divine made her want to keep her promise to have sex with him as soon as they get to the hideout.

"NO! You're not taking Aki Izayoi away from me!" Divine called out as he lunged in closer. Yusei moved aside and pulled Aki along with him as Divine ended up hitting a bookshelf. Yusei smiled as he didn't have to land a single blow on him. He would be down for a while as some of the books even fell onto his head and knocked him out.

"Come on Miss Izayoi. We need to go while he's down." Yusei insisted as he held her hand.

"I am right behind you." Aki addressed as they ran out the door. She wasn't aware that the security cameras were off as both of them put their helmets on. Kiryu had closed the laptop as he went into the trunk and started it up.

"Miss Izayoi, that creep didn't harm you did he?" Crow asked Aki out of concern, it wasn't just so he could get her into bed for once.

"No, I am fine. Thanks to Yusei." Aki answers back, she didn't seem to be aware that she had stated this in an almost smitten way. She had quickly wrapped his arms around Yusei's waist as he started the engine of his D-Wheeler. They headed off like rockets as they zoned as fast they can before Divine could even catch them. Before they knew it they were out of sight. It was almost as if they were never there.

Divine held his head as he stood up and brushed himself off. It pained him as Yusei and Aki had gotten away but it was too late to catch them. So he decided to go back to his office. It was there on the upper level he saw that everything was in disorder. And that's when he saw the rope ladder hanging out as his eyes widened. He panic as he pushed the button and opened his 'top secret' box as he opened it the box was empty. Divine felt at first couldn't find his voice but there was only one thing that could be let out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed out as he punched the desk with both his arms as it the support on the bottom broke. It was now more of a reason to find Yusei and his group. Not just to kill the leader of Team Satisfaction.

It took a few hours before they had made it back to the hideout. Their friend who was ran their store wasn't there at the time being. But Yusei and Aki were more too eager to make an excuse that it was late so they can sneak into one of the rooms. After all with their friends with benefit type relationship, they had kept their promised to have sex after their visit in the Acadia Movement.

"Well it's getting late." Aki yawned even though it was fake she raised her arms. She wanted to give off the implication that she was tired. As she headed up the stairs, she didn't want to go into one of the first rooms like last time. She would have to pull Yusei into the room if she had too as she went on the third room on the right side and closed the room.

"Yes, after dealing with Divine I am eager to go to sleep myself." Yusei agreed as he headed up the stairs too. "Good night, guys."

"Good night. Yusei." Kiryu and Crow called out though they planned on going to sleep any minute themselves.

"Aki." Yusei whispered as he looked around as he didn't want to knock on the doors. All he knew was that his girlfriend was in one off these rooms, who was just as eager to have sex with him. He wanted so badly to hold that naked body of hers in his arms like they have done in the past few weeks. "Where are you?"

"Yusei, I am in here." Aki quietly addressed as she made her presence known to him before moving to the side as he walked into the room, he closed the door behind him. Yusei had taken of his jacket as it was quickly followed by his shirt as he threw it on the floor. He's bare muscular chest was exposed in front of Aki as it aroused her. They pressed lips to each other with eagerness as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The quickly pulled apart as their lips barely touched to catch a breath. "Where have you been?"

"I've been trying to find you." Yusei replied back as their lust for each other continued to grow. As moans, grunts and growls had come out of their mouths. Their continued to kiss as their desires seemed take over as their hands began to roam. And their lips seemed to follow not far behind. As Yusei nearly began to tear off her dress as it dropped to floor. Aki had kicked it to the side as she had more interested in laying kisses on Yusei's chest. "You're just so beautiful."

"And where did I hear that before?" Aki giggled as Yusei had clipped off her bra and it was thrown to the side as it joined her dress on the floor. The sight of her exposed breasts made Yusei's member erect as if it was trying to break free. He's body yearned for Aki just as much as he wanted her. "You have a condom with you right?" She asked Yusei as Aki wanted to make sure like always.

"Don't I always have on?" Yusei replied rhetorically, and that was all Aki needed to hear as she pulled him in closer as she slipped her tongue into his mouth as she fell back onto the bed.

It was a few minutes later that Kiryu and Crow could hear both of them as they took pleasure in their lovemaking. Things like 'that feels so good, please do more and you're amazing' were some of the phases that could be heard coming from the room. Well besides the loud moans, grunts and growls of please as they kissed and touched their naked bodies.

"Oh don't tell me that couple at Saiga's is here too." Crow remarks as he shook his head. "They must always have one hell of a night in bed. With the sounds they make as they have sex. It makes you wonder what they look like. I bet the girl is a real bombshell if they can make love with that kind of intensity."

"Well it's clear that they must really love each other." Kiryu added in agreement as they started to walk away.

"I just hope I can get some sleep tonight." Crow added in discouragement. "I don't want to be aroused again because this time I need to find some girl right now and have sex with them."

After their long night of sex, Aki and Yusei had fallen asleep; snuggled against each other, Yusei had his arms wrapped around her waist. But despite that Aki was going back of fourth as she found herself being pulled away by Divine as he father had disappeared from view. As he slowly turned more into a large dragon that wanted to have his way with her. She began to cry as she begged for Yusei's help but he never came. It was this that forced Aki's eyes opened as she noticed that her forearm was glowing. She knew it had to be from the nightmares. Aki had gently pulled off of Yusei as she turned around and held her arm. All she wanted to do was have her tattoo stop but Aki didn't know how to control the power.

"Aki, are you okay?" Yusei asked to his lover as he saw a glance of her glowing arm. She tried to hide it behind her back as turned to look at him so he wouldn't see.

"Everything's just fine, just had a nightmare. Go back to sleep." Aki assured him as Yusei leaned to kissed her lips as she returned it. Aki blushed as he had laid back down. He acted as if he didn't see anything but he knew what he saw. She signed in relief as her it stopped glowing but her marking was now exposed. Aki looked back over at Yusei who was sleeping peacefully. And it made her wonder if she keeps this a secret or finally tell him. After all Yusei may be the one person that she has come to trust and he could help her.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes Divine is a major creep...and this makes it clear that Aki has no interest in him. The only guy that makes her hurt flutter in happiness is Yusei. And the relationship is progress to a point that he trusts her and doesn't want to intervene unless she asks him. It doesn't seem like it's something she even realizes. Her growing romantic feelings for the leader of the gang. That will it eventually go beyond just a friends with benefits type relationship or even just the sex. While Yusei just purely sees the girl as his lover.

Please Read/Review the chapter! I would love to know what you think of Divine and the Yusei/Aki's relationship in the chapter. It would mean so much to me to read them in a review. So please do because it brings a smile to my face when I receive them. Just seeing all you who enjoy this story and want me to continue. Thank you.


	12. Woes On The Horizon

Author's Note: Well here's the newest chapter to Devil's Deal. I really help you like it. Sorry, if it had taken so long to put chapters up but I have other stories. This is one of my most popular stories and my other is Trials In Life, my RWBY story. If you love that show. Please feel free to read that too.

I am just waiting for my beta reader to finish with the newest chapter. But anyway, this story I had the most reviews I ever had. 130! So I would like to personally thank those who have reading it and left a review. I enjoyed reading all your comments. And please continue writing more reviews as seeing them brings a smile to my face. I just wanted to know it's deeply appreciated. And the more reviews the better I can do with the story. Especially if you tell me the parts you love or even want to happen.

Words got censored when it got sent back to me. I believe I got them all. So I apologize if I missed anything.

* * *

Aki laid in her bed, she had snuggled up against Yusei the night before after her tattoo had stopped glowing. Yusei had wrapped his arms around her waist as he was still fast asleep. Aki felt the warmth of their naked bodies pressed against each other before falling back asleep. She didn't want to imagine this kind of comfortable because they weren't in an actual relationship. They only had sex because it's what both of them desired to fulfill their lustful desires. Aki could feel heat coming from her face as her imagination pondered to the passionate night the two shared. She simply just told herself he was incredible in bed was all. And it was part of the reason she wanted to continue having sex with her friend.

Even though Aki couldn't help it as she looked at her sexual partner as he slept peacefully. It was really the first time that she began to see him a bit different. That he had this certainly aglow that made her drawn to him. And she knew it wasn't because of love, it was the last thing on her mind. He couldn't possibly love a woman like her; it would be far beneath his standers. Especially being the leader of a powerful and feared gang. He had even mentioned to her in the past that he had been with millions of other women. So she would be no different from any of them. Aki knew given herself to him would be a mistaken when she had first agreed. She was basically selling herself to him like a prostitute for protection. It was something she had hated herself for. After all Yusei was beyond attractive that girls would compete for his affections.

Aki knew it was different between them as she got to know him in the last few months. The closer they had become the more she wanted to be around Yusei. She had grown to care about even though she refused to use terms such as lover, sweetheart or even his girlfriend. Certainly that would be improper to their type of relationship. In her mind, this wasn't a professional to address each other in such a matter. Aki believed this was nothing more than a fling between the two of them. Yusei was after all a "bad boy" so he wasn't the type to be in love with one ordinary girl. Though she wondered if this was something she just kept telling herself. She was just making one excuse after another to really avoid her feelings on the matter.

She could feel his arm on his waist as her fingertips pressed against Yusei's bare chest. The warmth of their bodies pressed together as it was the positions they fell asleep in after their night of lovemaking. Aki just never really bothered because the pain of was too much for her. That she was in a relationship that consisted nothing more than just fooling around. Part of her heart ached as she with held her tears, Aki closed her eyes- was this relationship solely based on sex? Even though they had spent the night talking, this did bring them closer. And now Aki had gained more trust in her partner. Something she never thought would be possible. Perhaps it was because of her life as a Politician's daughter.

Ever since she was a child, Aki always had to remain a proper young lady. That didn't mean that she wasn't so innocent to see that people were using her. It's all people ever wanted from her family because of their wealth and fame. It was even worse when she discovered her psychic powers during attempted attack on the family when she was eight years. It scared her, to the point Aki didn't want to acknowledge them. And she thought that people would manipulate her because of it as well. These were abilities she didn't even want to begin with. So the best situation was for her to hide them, even from her own parents. They had viewed her being alive as a 'miracle'. After all how she could possibly explain something out of the ordinary to the people who raised you?

Aki only had a few friends during her childhood that cared for her. And there were people that had kept her companion such as Divine. That he said he would be there for her when she needed it. But now that she looked back on it, even back then he was just trying to get on his good side. After all she was only twelve year old when he was saying these things. You could see it as an older brother figure assuring his younger sister at least that was his intention at the time. But he was preparing for the future by talking to his father about making him his wife for all she knew. It made her cringe at the thought of even kissing him. Even if arranged marriage had been set up between them, she had never showed any interest in Divine. And she would have run away from home and even was destined to have met Team Satisfaction. That Yusei was really always meant to be a positive part of her life.

Aki had looked over at Yusei all she knew was that despite his perverted nature. He had always had her best interest at heart from the moment they met. Yusei had cared for her more than anyone, well only second to her father. Yes, she originally thought it was just so he could have sex with her. But the night they spent talking to each other had changed things. They had become more honest with each other, he even admitted that the reason he first agreed is because she was beautiful woman. It was easier to assume she didn't have much 'fun' due to her wealthy lifestyle, especially when he thought rich people did that sort of thing as a practice even if they were already in a relationship, even those that were married. They were even paid off to keep their silence on their sexual activities by giving them money. This was something that Aki disagreed with since she wasn't that type of girl.

Yusei did believe her words, it brought a smile to her face due to the trust they shared. And as a result the lovemaking had only increased their arousal and passion for each other. She had to confess her reason for wanting to have sex with him even though she didn't like him. It was because when she first met him, Aki had found him attractive and wanted to experience sex with someone that was good looking. She had hated herself for being so selfish and not even considering waiting for her first time. But her relationship with Yusei has changed so much and Aki had admitted she had been glad to start a sexual relationship with him. That their friendship had become very valuable and to cement it by telling him nearly all her secrets. It was something that was very important to her.

The time was already 6:05am and Aki knew that both of them had to sneak out before anyone saw them. Even though Yusei had told her that a lot of people had sex in the places that were the gang's hangouts. So no one would even notice as long as they kept it quiet. Their relationship was a sworn secret that no one could find out. So they won't have that embarrassment like last time, but Aki still knew that Crow and his friends would talk about them. As they apparently get very loud when their passionate in their lovemaking. Why was it so hard for them to say quiet? I mean she was not use to have all this attention from a guy that was so indifferent towards her. Aki had originally just thought he was the same as any other guy she met, who just wanted her body. Yusei wanted to be her friend and he was her first real one. She could feel an overwhelming of emotions that she didn't seem to understand as Aki watched him sleep.

She believed there was no future between the two of them. Aki still wanted to cherish every moment with him. As she just wanted to enjoy the time both of them shared. After all it was going to end when her father was found. Especially since they were of two social classes, so the possibility of having sex wouldn't work. All she knew was they had to talk again even if it was early in the morning. Telling him about the secrets she kept hiding was very important, especially when she has told no one about her tattoo. She reached out her hand to touch Yusei's face as she leaned in and places a kiss on his lips. Aki had quickly backed away as tried to cope on what she just did. But she didn't understand why she had this sudden need to kiss him?

Yusei opened his eyes as she looked at the beautiful woman that was wrapped in his arms. Both of their naked bodies were pressed together with sense of comfort and delight. The smell of her perfume still lingered on the bed sheets. He had markings of lip stick on his neck and chest with the clear indications on where she had kissed him the previous night. Both of them remembered that they had quickly started to undress each other as they only really seem to have sex on their minds. Maybe for her, it was to keep her promise and because he had come to her rescue with Divine. It only had made her more aroused by his embrace. At the time she wanted him more than anything as she wanted comfort in kissing her friend her hatred for Divine.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Yusei complimented Aki, she could feel heat rush to her face as her eyes met his cobalt blue ones. He had given her a smile that prevented her from moving as Aki could feel weak at the knees. It was strange, he had called her that nickname in the past but she never had this reaction before. Why did it make her heart race when he said it this time? Aki had kept telling herself that she had no romantic feelings for him. It was from the lingering feelings of sex from the night before.

"Morning Yusei." Aki replied as she had remained snuggled up against Yusei. Her head had rested on his bare chest as she could feel his warm hands stroke her back then to her exposed breasts. She had let out a moan in delight at the feeling that had made her want more. It was more like he was taunting with her as their naked bodies were pressed together, half under the bed sheets. "I hope you had a good night sleep." She had given off a sheepish smile due to being down on herself. Thoughts began to enter her mind on what would Yusei think of her if she told him about her tattoo. Aki had backed away a bit so she wouldn't be distracted when he touched her. Her long hair was drooped over her shoulder as she began to stroke it with her hands.

"Is there anything wrong?" Yusei questioned as he looks over at Aki in confusion. Why did she suddenly back away from him? Was she not enjoying their interactions as he was touching her? No, he shook his head because Yusei could see the pleasure in his girlfriend's face when he stroked her body with his hands. There had to be something else that was bothering her. Maybe it had to do with the previous night as she woke up in the middle of the night. "Is this about the nightmare you had last night? Because I am here for you Aki. You don't have to hide anything from me." He softly told her as he attempted to reach out and touch her shoulder, just reach out and hold her in his arms. Yusei wanted nothing more to make her problems go away but he didn't know how too. "I can't help you with your problem if you can't confide in me. I promise this would be only between the two of us."

Aki hadn't replied back to Yusei right away, she didn't know how to respond. She could tell he was being nothing but sincere in his words. Maybe it was because she had no one that really cared for her like the way he did. After all it just wasn't something she was use too. Tears had streamed down her cheeks but Aki didn't understand why she was crying? Not even aware that Yusei had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. Just gently stroking her back telling her 'everything will be okay' as he whispered those words into her ear. It was very soothing as her tears had started to dry up. The feeling of being in the darkness was shattered by a light that she could follow. It only had assured her more that Yusei could be trusted with her secret. This was a very big decision on her part to tell him about her tattoo.

"Y-yusei, there's something I need to tell you." Aki told him as she released her arms from Yusei's bare chest. This time she had looked up at him as Aki had gently laced her fingers onto yellow marking on his cheek. She had wondered how it happened, what had caused him to be branded as a criminal. Part of her still tried to hide her tattooed arm under the sheets because it was a very sensitive subject for her. "It's very important. It can only be between us."

"What is it Aki?" Yusei asked as he looked at his lover, his words expressed curiosity. He didn't know what she was going to say to him but regardless he had to be there for her. If Aki was crying because of something that has been haunting the woman he loved and caused her this endless amount of pain. Yusei wanted nothing more than thrash those nightmares away while his arms were still wrapped her bare body. He had to try to restrain himself from wanting to touch her breasts and kiss her all over. Yusei wanted to hear her moans of pleasure which was like music to him from their lovemaking from the night before. It's hard when your girlfriend was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Well, I always had trouble trusting people. It's hard when your father is the senator so there are lots of people trying to use or manipulate our family. The only person I ever really had ever did trust was my father. But there's one thing I have never told anyone, not even him. But for some reason I believe . . . no . . . I know I can trust you, Yusei." Aki addressed as she had removed her arm that held Yusei's cheek to remove the sheets to exposed her tattoo markings on her other arm. She didn't bother to look at his reaction as she had placed her arm on her lap that was sill cover the lower half of her naked body. It was something that was embarrassing to her as she believed that Yusei would think she has probably more of a bad girl than she was letting on. Now that he seen the tattoo, how would Aki explain why she had it to him?

"Is that what I saw from last night?" Yusei questioned as Aki had finally managed to finally look up at him. Her fingers had slowly gripped the sheets as her eyes widened. Despite her attempt to hide it, Yusei had did manage to see something. Aki was hoping to be confused or too much of a daze and think that everything was all a dream. And part of her knew she should have expected it, when they were snuggling under the sheets. How could she hide something like that? Why did it have to happen after they had sex? "I understand if that's something you wanted to hide from me. After all, it's your body Aki. And you don't even have to tell me how you got it. I promise I won't tell anyone." He begins to laugh as the stress evaporated from Aki's body. "I mean if I can keep having all this sex we have a secret, I can sure keep this."

"That's very reassuring Yusei, especially when I don't know much about why I even have the tattoo to begin with. I don't even understand what the person is. But Divine is aware that I have it. And it made me think that it has more of importance than even I know. That he was luring me there to find if I did have it." She had told Yusei, intentionally leaving out the part that he was trying to have sex with her. But then again, why shouldn't she? After all they weren't in a relationship so there was no need too. It was not like he would get jealous since Yusei didn't have feelings for her. It was more that she felt safer with him than with anyone else. "I am scared Yusei." Aki confessed as she embraced him without really thinking. "I don't know what to do." She had muffled the rest against his bare, muscular chest. "Divine will be coming after me."

"No one would hurt you Aki. Divine or anyone else for that matter won't touch you as long as I am around." Yusei had assured her with gentle words of encouragement to Aki. He could feel he come from his cheeks as he attempted on what was more of a confession. Not that she even believed him as he has already tried before. Yusei wondered if Aki could ever feel the same way for him as he feels for her. "Team Satisfaction will protect you from anything. I don't care that we have broken off our original agreement. After all the two of us our now friends and I think we may even be more-" But before he could even finish, he could feel warmth of Aki's lips press against his own. Yusei eyes widened his eyes in surprise but eagerly had returned her kiss.

It had lasted a few minutes before she had pulled away from him. Yusei still had lingering feelings that made him whimper because he didn't want it to stop. "You really mean that Yusei?" Aki questioned in excitement in her voice. She knew they had broken off their agreement, so Yusei really had no need to give her protection. Yet he was willing to on his own accord was something she didn't think he would do. And Aki had all these overwhelming feelings as she leaned in to kiss his cheek as her hands stroked his chest before pressing her lips to his neck. She had lost the remains from her lipstick from the previous otherwise he was sure that more lip markings would be made at this point. "Thank . . . you . . . so . . . much." Aki weakly let out as she addressed in heavy breaths as she had finally caught a moment get some air.

"Yes, of course I mean it. Why wouldn't I? I-I mean I don't understand it either, or why you're uncomfortable with your encounter with Divine? But I am happy you're able to tell me you're secret. It means a lot that you're able to trust me Aki." Yusei smiled as he put a hand to her face. He could feel heat rush to his face as his cheeks reddened on the fact he said this out loud. Yusei had to find a way to assure the woman he loved that he meant every word. He was always one to keep his promises especially to his loved ones. Especially to Aki as his greatest fear was losing her. That she would come to see him as nothing. And he couldn't bear the thought the woman he loved going back to hating him. So the best thing to do was to help her anyway he can. "And I will help you figure this out."

"I am glad. You're such a good friend." Aki expressed. he wasn't sure what to make of her comment. It puzzled him as he believed they were in a relationship. Did she really think of him only as a friend? Yusei just shook it out of him mind because he didn't want to think that they only pleasure both were having was the sex. "I just feel so safe with you." She expresses as her cheeks flustered a bit before Aki had wrapped her arms around him. Aki had pulled him in closer, quickly fisted his hair with one of her hands as they kissed. A growl had slipped past his lips as his hands strokes Aki's breasts with eagerness as a moan her escaped her lips. Their mix of noises was like music between the two of them as it only aroused the two of them. He couldn't control his body as they continued to kiss as they ended up falling back onto the mattress.

"We really should stop" Aki expressed in heavy breaths as Yusei had begun to kiss her neck, collarbone as his lips had moved down to her breasts. He had press his kisses, licked every inch of them before she moaned even harder as he gripped her naked. Aki was enjoying the pleasure that he was given her but she knew they had to get up before everyone else. Otherwise they most likely end up getting caught or fight out there the two that are having sex. And if they started going at it again it would only cause more problems. Both of them were getting more aroused by the others touch that it got increasingly hard to resist. Her greatest worry was everyone assuming they were in a relationship. Did she find it embarrassing if everyone assumed they were a couple...

"The rest of your gang and other people could end up catching us. And the way this is going it's not going to stop anytime soon."

"Don't worry Aki. We still have time." Yusei insisted as tried to convince her because he didn't want to stop their lovemaking. He didn't even care if everyone had heard them as Yusei knew she was embarrassed that everyone could hear them like last time. And he knew how excellent he was in bed with her constant compliments. It only made him want to satisfied her every chance he could so he could hear her say it again. "I am sure that other people are having sex too. So they couldn't even assume it's us."

"Yes, but I am still tired from the sex we had last night. And I think the guys are sleeping this early in the morning. Not attempting to make love for a second time. No much how one or both of them want it." Aki addresses as she gently pushes Yusei off her with a giggle as she sat up.

"This is no fun." Yusei remarked as Aki had got up from bed as she started to put on some clothes she had in her backpack. He already had begun to miss her presence beside him on the bed sheets. Yusei just sat up as he sighed in disappointment as Aki had found her bra and pantie somewhere on the floor. Slowly placing them on back on as he begrudgingly got out of bed and grabbed his boxers and placed them on himself.

"I know you feel the same as I do Yusei." Aki comments as she finished putting on blue jeans, a red shirt that was high up it exposed her midriff. She had walked over to Yusei who had quickly placed buttoned up his pants. Yusei could feel her hands press against his bare chest; it was almost as she was willing to taunt him farther. "Don't worry. We'll have sex another time. We always have plenty of other chances." She softly lets out before going to her tip toes as she leaned in to kiss Yusei on the cheek. Aki then turned to grab her backpack as she zippered it before she slowly opened the door. She had looked around the hallway to her relief no one was around before turning back to look at Yusei. "I will see you downstairs."

The door closed behind her as it left Yusei to ponder in his thoughts. While Aki definitely enjoyed the sex both of them shared together. And he did enjoy every minute they had spent with each other. Yusei knew he would do anything for her, even if she didn't love him. Yusei had told himself that he didn't care as long as he got to be with her. But he didn't want it be something beyond just sex. The problem was all it really seemed to be with Aki. Part of his anguish was what if Aki had simply seen their relationship as nothing more than a friendship. That he was just some toy to fulfill her sexual pleasures. Yusei knew that Aki Izayoi had to love him, otherwise the sex the two had wouldn't be so passionate. As he had taken a cloth to wipe the lipstick marking that Aki had made in annoyance. Due to the fact Team Satisfaction knew that he wasn't good at getting to far with women in the past. It was wrong for him to think that way, she trusted him with her secret. Something she didn't even tell her own father. And he just concluded she was in denial over her feelings. That had to be the answer.

* * *

Crow and Kiryu were already downstairs as Aki quickly hid for a minute, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had wondered why they had gotten up so early. Aki could only hope that they didn't heard the sex they had last night again. It would just be so embarrassing that they could get that loud especially on her part. And it worried Aki that they had been with her enough they could recognize their voices. She just couldn't handle the thought of everyone finding out about her complex relationship. And it wasn't that Aki simply wanted to keep it going because of the astonishing sex. It had more to do with the fact she had never had a bond to someone like Yusei before so her friendship was valuable to her.

"Miss Izayoi, you're up early?" Kiryu remarked as Aki had made her way over to two of them as she had put her backpack on a nearby chair. As she quickly put her arms into her jacket that she was carrying.

"And might how add how gorgeous you look in that outfit. It really shows off your body." Crow adds as his eyes widened as he stared at her. She had flipped her hair as she put on her blue jacket that had white, red and black in it. His eyes were more focused on large breasts that were exposed from her shirt. He wondered how she could just wake up looking so beautiful every second of the day. And his mind had drifted to Aki stripping off his clothes in front of him before coming in bed as they started kissing. But his thoughts were interrupted to the sound of the angel's voice that echoed.

"My eyes are right here Crow." Aki irritably told him as she was all too eager to slap him. She was really getting tired of his perverted nature. The breaking point for her was watching her take a shower like it was some kind of show for him. Even that guy Yanagi was joining in on it. She would have broken the camera herself if Yusei didn't beat him to it. It disgusted her that he would always be thinking about her n*** body because of that as it was easy to picture. "I know what you're thinking and I would really appreciate more if you would stop. It makes me so uncomfortable. You're just an absolute pervert!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Crow protests to Aki as Kiryu just looked at his before slapping his forehead and shook his head. He knew that was certainly the wrong answer. Was he seriously was that dense that he didn't do anything wrong? "I went to sleep, woke up and had breakfast before I came down here."

"Wrong answer." Kiryu had muttered to him under his breath.

"Oh don't act like you don't know. You and Yanagi were watching me take a shower the other day at the orphanage. And who knows what else? And I can clearly see your mind was picturing me naked because you still have that image of me in your mind. You really have no respect for me at all." Aki told him as her voiced began to get in louder the more she had continued to speak. Crow had put a hand to forehead as he looked around as he hoped no one was listening to their conversation. It was then he had begun to wonder if to wonder if this was how Aki was feeling all the time. That doing all these perverted was only making this woman hate him farther, "So don't pretend to act all innocent with me. That you have no idea what I am talking about because I certainly had enough of it."

"I-It's not that I-"Crow panicked as he couldn't think of the right words, he tried to defend his actions. It didn't matter as Aki Izayoi believes what he was telling her anyway. "Kiryu help me out here." He pleaded as he turned his head to his friend as he hoped to come into his defense.

"I see that you're finally getting what you deserve." Kiryu addressed as he crossed his arms as he enjoyed watching him attempt to get out of the situation.

"You're just so mean." Crow irritably addressed in frustration.

"Well, I am not being mean. Frankly, it's about time you get a good scolding for all the perverted things you were doing. You really didn't think you would get caught. Watching a girl bath because you wanted to see her naked. That was lower than low." He taunted his friend as he walked away but he was only being pleasant. "You might as well tell her the other things you want to do with her as well. Not that you have a chance." The last sentence he had muttered to Crow as he smirked before he walked away.

"I'm glad you're getting a mouthful from Miss Izayoi." Yusei added from the bottom of stairs as he fixed up the collar of his jacket. He had already wiped his neck with his glove to smear off any remaining lipstick. Even though he knew that he wiped it off. He had a visible smirk across his face as Crow was getting what he deserved. After all he was growing tired of his best friend trying win over his girlfriend just so he can have sex with her. There were times he had to control his jealous as he couldn't take him gloating that he was kiss her naked body all over once he gets her into bed. And the fact Aki clearly didn't return her feelings was a major relief for him. "And I do agree with Kiryu that you're getting what you deserve."

"Why is everyone against me?!" Crow protested as if he didn't believe that he was doing anything wrong. After all he had just had sex with a gorgeous woman that was staying there last night. He didn't really think much of it as she was just charmed by him, while he just wanted to get naked with a girl because he was aroused. Kiryu just shook his head the following morning when she had walked out of his room. "You're acting like I did a bad thing. I am just a man. We have needs. You're a beautiful woman and besides it's hard when you hear passionate noises of that same couple that's been having sex. " This had caused her and Yusei to blush in embarrassment. But both of them knew that they couldn't let this bother them. As they could give away that they were the ones having sex. Aki had only wished they weren't so loud when she and Yusei end up making love.

"Q-quit making excuses. You're just a pervert!" Aki furiously tells Crow as she crossed her arms. She shook her head in disapproval of those supposed member of Team Satisfaction. That he was apparently a man that was deprived of sex. "I want to make one thing clear. You're not my type and I will never be interested in you. There's also the matter I already with someone that's back in Neo Domino City." It was more something she was saying was from a certain point of view. It had to do with the attempt to get Crow off her back and not really a lie since Yusei did live in their hometown. Despite the fact she didn't see as any more than a friend that she had sex with. Aki just tried to say it a way that indicated she was with someone but not with Yusei.

"Yeah, I bet he must be one lucky guy, Miss Izayoi. And I assume you hold a special place in your heart for him." Yusei offhandedly remarks with seriousness as he dreamily began to think of the fact he was the special someone. He only wondered how he got so lucky to able to even have sex with a gorgeous woman like her. "Considering you have ever guy in the city wanting to win your affections. I am sure you would be engaged to one of them already. After all they would certainly even pretend to be interested just to get to your bedroom."

"That's really none of your business." Aki yells at him as she tried to cover up their relationship by pretending to get into an argument. As she turned to his direction and since Kiryu had his back turned, she gave Yusei a wink. He seemed to understand the gesture and he nodded his head. "It's my life you have no right to tell me who I can or can't go out with."

"I am just saying. You may even be a lioness in the bedroom. Given a chance they would to touch that naked body of yours. It's certainly the reason why Crow wants too." Yusei remarks as combed his hair with fingers. "Unless you pay them to be an escort just so you can have some one night stand or meaningful romantic relationship." He was more referring to the fact that he got paid to be his bodyguard but it ending with an exchange as they ended up having sex. If he thought about it back then, the way he treated her was basically rape. And he was ashamed of the way he treated the woman he loved. Things have certainly changed back then as their friendship grew.

"How would you even know? As you'll never get into my room you pervert." Aki had crossed her arms as she turns her head away as she pretended to be disgust but part of her was getting irritated by his comments in their false argument. Aki was sure to have a talk to Yusei when they were alone about them. Especially when he is hinting to the rest of his gang on the start of what happened between them. At least none of them were even aware. "You should be continuing you job in protecting me like I hired you for. And with the information we learned about from Divine. We need to head back to Satellite."

"Relax you two. You both certainly argue more like an old married couple." Kiryu remarked as he looked at both of them in confusion. "There's no need to even argue about any of this."

"What are you talking about Kiryu? We're far from being a couple. I mean we hate each other." Yusei protested as he began to fluster as he turned his head away. Was the sexual tension between them becoming more obvious? Yusei could feel something caught in his own throat as he knew his friend couldn't know he was in a relationship with the person they were protecting. Even they knew not to mix business with pleasure at least until the job was done. Even didn't have sex with any of the other girls that managed to hire them until the work was finished. "I mean Miss Izayoi is way above anyone's station and not my type."

"Calm down. I was just kidding." Kiryu adds as he quickly laughed. Yusei and Aki had joined in but their laughing was more nervous that it was hard to fake it being real. Not that either of the other two was really paying attention anyway to their relief. "Come on we better head to Satellite. We can find one of our own abandoned hideouts that we use as a safe zone. I was just talking about it with Crow. We just got through talking with Jack. He thinks it's for the best if we don't go back to Martha's. If Divine is going to go after us, it would be too risky and put everyone in danger. He's going to meet us there."

"That's really not funny Kiryu." Yusei irritably addressed as a blush came across his face. Was it because he fell for one of his friends tricks or was it because of the fact he assumed they were in a relationship? And the sexual tension couldn't be more obvious, they couldn't even falsely make people around believe that they hate each other. He didn't find the idea of it embarrassing, it had more to do with them being considered a married couple. "I-I mean it's wrong to make jokes like that around two people who hate each other." He had tried to continue with their excuse as it was really the only way to seem convincing.

"Well you certainly have the air with your arguing." Kiryu smirked as he continued with taunting as he crossed his arms.

"I really just want to be able to get back Satellite. The more time we waste here talking my father can be in serious trouble." Aki impatiently tells the three members of Team Satisfaction. All that was on her mind was getting to her father. She had nothing but worry about his well-being on her mind. That he could be helpless somewhere because Aki didn't even know what his kidnapper was even planning. "He can be lying helpless somewhere, probably in some prison. He's kidnapper may have even beaten him and leaving him with little food." She had tried to get a hold of herself as tears get to stream down her face.

"Don't worry, Miss Izayoi we'll get to your father. After all I gave you my word." Yusei reminded, he gently touched her shoulder as he said this before Aki had turned to look up at him. He gave a soft smile to assure her, it was hard to resist pulling her into an embrace since he couldn't give away their relationship. "You're in very trusted hands." He had quickly taken his hand off her shoulder before turning his head away from her. He reached out from his pocket as he reached to give her a blue handkerchief. "Here take this to wipe away your tears. I-I mean crying doesn't suit you." Yusei added as his cheeks reddened. After all he wasn't one to really show his vulnerability around people outside Team Satisfaction. It was made even worse that his friends were seeing it in front of a woman that he had to hide the fact he was in love with.

"Thanks Yusei." Aki softly let out as she took it with graduate before using it to wipe her eyes.

"Aren't you Mr. Hero." Crow sarcastically addresses in a mix of jealousy and frustration. He didn't understand why Aki Izayoi disliked him, yet she also wasn't fond of Yusei either. He just didn't understand on how she treated Yusei so much more differently than himself. Crow had clutched his hands to fists. He certainly felt jealousy at his friend possibly trying to win her affections behind her back. I mean he knew Yusei could be a flirt with a girl he liked, even if he hasn't gotten anywhere with them. He wondered if Aki was easily to fall in love with someone. "Letting her take the anger out on me, while you come in sweep the girl off the feet under my nose. Making yourself more appealing to her." Crow had crossed his arms as he tried to control his anger because he didn't want to be envious but he just couldn't help it. After all he couldn't be rejected because no girl has turned down his feelings. He had told himself Aki had continued to play hard to get with him. If he had too, he would see Yusei as a rival for the girl's affections.

"She's crying Crow. Can't you be more sensitive. Besides I don't like her that way. It's our job to look after her." Yusei defended his actions as he shook his head. After all he had to make an excuse about caring for his girlfriend. "You can be really insensitive to a woman's feelings. It's amazing how someone like you can have sex with some random girl in the middle of the night."

"How did you know that?" Crow questioned as he looked more in surprise than in confusion. He glared over at Aki, who had a disappointed look on her face. Crow wished that Yusei didn't even bring up his sexual relationships in front of her. In her mind he was just a lecherous pervert, who had one thing on his mind. He wanted to have lots of sex with beautiful women and she was included. "And did you have to mention it in front of her." He began to fluster from the embarrassment of the situation.

"Well, it's certainly in your nature Crow." Yusei remarks as he put a hand in his jacket pocket. "And I think Aki should know the truth."

"You're simply enjoying this aren't you?" Crow addressed rather irritably as he put a hand his forehead. He tried to think of how to get out of this situation but fortunately for him Yusei had beat him to it.

"It doesn't matter right now. We have to find Miss Izayoi's father." Yusei answers as he started to walk off. "If I had more time I would be have a cigarette. Where is that pack anyway?" He questioned as he searched around with as he put his other hand in his pocket. He felt it in his other jacket pocket as he smiled. "There it is."

"You're not having one." Aki called out as she followed after Yusei, not even bothering to even look at Crow. "I already told you how it's a disgusting habit. And you have said you would stop-"

"God Miss Izayoi you really think it's the best time to give me a lecture. Do not act start nagging me right now. I don't need to hear it." Yusei protested as he placed a cigarette in his mouth as he ignited the end with a lighter. He did admit he loved the way Aki cared about him but that doesn't mean he would listen. And even more that he acted like a caring girlfriend or even more like a wife. Yusei had begun smoking a few years ago, perhaps with coping with all these responsibilities and being leader of a gang. There was also reliving all those nightmares when he saw his father get killed. He quickly started to open the door before taking out his mouth as a ring of smoked followed. "I need it with all this added stress. We had this argument before. And you know it relaxes me."

"Stop making excuses Yusei Fudo! I hate that you're going back on your word." Aki had called out to him as she followed him to the door in frustration. It was always one habit she had hated, and Aki was furious that he was going back on his word. Especially hated the smell that lingered on him when they were having sex despite the fact Yusei had addressed that it was a smell she would get use too. And it was just something that made her nauseous and uncomfortable. If he was going to keep this up, she knew a way to punish him was withdrawing his sexual pleasures. Yusei would be sure to give in because he would rather make love to her.

"Just get on the back of the D-Wheeler and stop making a fuss woman." Yusei called back as the door closed behind Aki.

"What was that about?" Crow asked as he raised his eyebrow. Aki Izayoi care for their leader and friend had come to increasingly annoy him. He wanted her to overly caring and closer to her. This only firmed his belief at seeing Yusei as a rival. Even if it's not in the romantic sense as Yusei claims not to have feelings for her like he does. It's also the reason Crow had felt that Aki should be with him.

"That was another of their genuine arguments. I don't think they can go through." Kiryu addressed as he explains what he feels is going on between Yusei and Aki. And he appeared to not have a clue that they were actually involved in a complex sexual relationship. "Come on we better head off. It could be Miss Izayoi being worried about her father. That she's becoming tenser and seeing something that upsets her. Miss Izayoi thinks the better option is to take it out on him."

"I guess you're right. Let's head out." Crow reluctantly agreed as they headed outside as well.  
So you know I redid the last sentence. So I am resending it. That's why I did it twice. I added more. So send me the second one.

"I guess you're right. Let's head out." Crow reluctantly agreed as they headed outside as well. He had kept his head down and followed along behind Kiryu as both of them walked out the door.

It had taken maybe around two hours for them to make it back to Satellite from the when they left. Aki had her arms wrapped around Yusei's as she enjoyed the view. Crow couldn't help but be distracted in jealousy because he wanted to be him. It was only small glances as he tried to focus on the road to distract himself which was coming up in failure. They knew they were in Satellite from all the debris and the old buildings. As these were the ruins near an abandoned area compared to the other parts that were better constructed. So naturally it would a perfect place for a hideout.

"There's Jack." Kiryu had pointed out but they noticed that Jack appeared be in distress but he was attempting to hide it. He just assumed is because he had to leave Carly behind because he knew that this location could be dangerous. Despite the fact she was a reporter, he just made a claim there was nothing to report.

"HEY JACK!" They all called out as all of them stopped as he turned his head to look at them.

"Be careful. There's trouble brewing." Jack warned as he took off his helmet as the rest of Team Satisfaction and Aki had followed after. All of them were confused on what Jack had meant with that comment.

Well, look what we have here. The whole gang's back together." From the distance another group of D-Wheelers but it was clear that they were a rival gang. But Yusei immediately knew the voice as he they had to fight all these gangs in the past, even now. And he knew they were on the border of their territory. And since they have been gone, they would claim it more as theirs.

"That voice-" Yusei angrily said as he held on tightly to his helmet. Aki looked at him in worry as she matched to where his cobalt blue eyes were glaring at the leader. And she assumed that this was someone that was part of his past. She assumed it was someone that had deeply hurt him and even the rest of Team Satisfaction. Just like the time when he talked about his father's murder, perhaps something happened between the two gangs? And it scared her because it another part that he had kept hidden from her but she wasn't angry as there were things she hadn't kept a secret too. But now she was getting more involved with the crossfires between gangs. It worried her more that something could happen to her before she reached for father. Aki knew this meant she had to put all her trust in Yusei to keep her safe.

"It can't be-" Crow added as his rage took over. It certainly got rid of all the jealousy he was having towards Yusei and Aki a few minutes ago. He had flashbacks enter his mind, memories from years ago with every ounce of guilt that followed.

It was that fateful day all those years ago that Team Satisfaction's lives had changed forever.

Kiryu's hands clenched into fists as the memories returned. "After what happened that day,... That Bastard will pay!"

* * *

Author's Note: This is the end of chapter 12. Please read/review and let me know what your favorite part is. What do you think about Yusei and Aki trying to cover their relationship? And the fact that Crow's finally told off by Aki and he's growing envious of their close relationship. Could that lead to a conflict in the future?

I personally loved how Yusei and Aki ended up bickering like an old married couple in this chapter. It's so amusing.

I promise to get working on the next chapter soon. Until then enjoy!


	13. Should I love you?

Author's Note: Okay, here is chapter 13 of Devil's Deal. I hope you everyone likes it. I worked really hard in coming up with the ideas for the story especially to this story enjoyable for all my readers/reviewers. So please leave a review and let me know what you think at the end of the chapter like always. Seeing them brings a smile to myself and keeps me motivated. So I can write more for this story that all of you have come to love and view as a favorite. Thanks so much for those who have been reading it up to this point!

Also a lot more of the stories plot will be revealed in this chapter.

Hope I got all the words that were censored. I looked over to make sure I got everything when I looked it over. It happens when it gets transferred through here. It has the **** with the first letter shown. I do think I got everything though. :)

* * *

There was nothing but silence in the air as the gangs appeared to be waiting for the opponent to make the first move. Aki had glared up the gang leader that was straight ahead, she couldn't see much of his face. Though she did notice the emblem on their flag was a red-orange bird that was surrounded by flames. She wasn't really familiar with any of the gang's; it was more because Aki had viewed them as dangerous. Her father had always told her to stay away from them as he had feared her safety. Even though the lessons didn't really sink in since she hired these people for protection. She had admitted that her father may have been wrong about them. At least Team Satisfaction was more a bunch of rebels that were trying to set right that have once went wrong.

The leader of the gang had stepped forward off his D-Wheeler. Aki was amazed that he looked so young; it was almost as if she expected an older man underneath the helmet. He looked like he was in his early twenties when he took off his helmet. He had spiked black and green hair with blonde bangs that curved at the front with a small goatee. He wore a green shirt with a leather jacket with designs embedded into it. The leader of Team Phoenix had nothing more than a smug grin as his brown eyes had rested on Yusei. He's main rival in the scheme of things.

"Royce!" Yusei bitterly let out.

"Still holding a grudge, aren't you Yusei Fudo." Royce smirks as he could see the anger in Yusei's face. He knew fully well the reason why and he was certainly proud of it. "You're just as pathetic back then as your little gang was four years ago. When I am the one that should have been that should be infamous because of our reputations. Not YOU!" He folded his hand in annoyance as his enviously only had become stronger over the years. It had erupted to nothing but pure hatred. This namely had to with the fact Yusei was the only son of a powerful and legendary crime boss. So he was always considered special from birth compared to himself who had to work for his reputation. He wanted to be the one that was feared and renowned in Neo Domino City, even in all of Japan.

"He has the nerve to show up here. And with his followers no less." Crow commented as his fisted his hands tightly on the handles of his D-Wheeler. He wanted nothing more but to punch him to unconsciousness. "We'll never forgive you for what you did all those years ago. We trusted you, you turned on us and-"His voice went from range as it started to cracking from the stress of the situation. He had cut himself off as he tried to hold back his tears form that night. That he was nothing more than a traitor to Team Satisfaction. "That people get hurt because of your actions. Your traitorous piece of scum-"

"What make think we even care?" Royce addressed as he held the handle of his pistol that was on in his gun pouch. "As you know I can give any member of my gang the order to attack you if I wished. After all, you are in our territory. I do recall that's trespassing, however, I am being generous at the moment so this time I will let you go. You're very lucky."

"That guy is so heartless." Kiryu mutters under his breath. "Even though he is right, makes me sick admitting that."

"How can he have no heart? I know he would just love to take out a gun and just shoot us all dead." Jack irritably looked at Royce with such cold eyes.

"Yusei, who are they?" Aki had gently whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms even more tightly around his waist. She didn't want to be ignored or unanswered as their presence had scared her. Not only that, she didn't understand what any of them were talking about either. She could feel her hand shaken as she rested her head onto Yusei's back. "I don't like the way they're talking. Namely the fact that guy wants to kill all of you." Tears began to stream down her face as her voice became shrill. Aki didn't want her new friends to get hurt, it really strange how much she had grown to care about them. Despite the fact they were just original hired to help her find her father. "It's scaring me, Yusei."

"They are a rival gang called Team Phoenix. It's more an on-off again thing that could be triggered like gunfire. Team Satisfaction has a lot of rivals throughout the many districts especially in Satellite. We took over many of territories all except one. Team Phoenix is the only gang that managed to either fight us into a draw or force us to retreat back to our secret hideout. We never actually won in actual battle against them." Yusei gently told Aki, who didn't say a word as he kept on listening. "Royce was once a member of Team Satisfaction, we brought him into our gang as he had nothing. He even had grown up in the orphanage with us. So we all shared a bond like brothers. Back then we had six members - Jack, Crow, Kiryu, Royce, Bruno and Myself. That's until one day, he decided to go rogue and he ended up-"

"Yusei, we better go before Royce makes an attempt to shoot us or something." Crow interrupted as Aki didn't like the fact that Yusei couldn't finish. It only made her filled her more with wonder on what exactly happened. Why did this Royce guy decide to go rogue? He was once viewed as family member to the boys before doing something that made him so hated. Though she even knew they even had other members of their gang. It was always the main four of Team Satisfaction she had always seen gone passed her family's mansion.

"All right, let's get going." Yusei answered as Aki could feel the engine of the D-Wheeler roar, causing her to come out of her thoughts. "We'll go back to our old hideout. It's not far from here." He ordered as the wind blew them as if they were riding it at high speed. She wondered if Yusei would even give her answers on the matter if she asked again. Like how their other friend Bruno disappear? It clearly was a sensitive subject for Team Satisfaction, so Aki didn't want to make things worse. So she decided that no matter her curiosity, she would hold her breath on the subject.

It didn't take too long before they ended up at one of the secret hideouts. Aki appeared to be shaken by the encounter. Was that how the boys lived every day? She just sat on the D-Wheeler as Aki had taken off her helmet. As the others had gone inside, Yusei turned around to see the girl in distress. He had looked at her in sorrow before going back over to her. Even though he wasn't sure what to tell her he simply just put out his hand. Aki had looked over at him with distraught in her eyes. He had never seen her so scared before as moved in closer and put his arms around her. She had started to cry into his chest while he gently stroked her back.

"Don't worry Aki, no one will hurt you. I rather die first before letting it happen. You trust me right?" Yusei whispered into her ear as his voice had given her comfort. Aki had wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her arm before she had released her grip.

"Of course I trust you, Yusei." Aki smiled as she found amusement in the fact that back when they first met. He was nothing more than a pervert. She believed at the time at least in her opinion as Aki didn't see the good man that was underneath. Why was he ever trying to hide that from her? That was something that was beyond her understanding. "Probably more than most." It was this comment that Yusei had been touched by as he leans in to press his lips to hers. Even though she had knew the risk involved if anyone had saw them. Aki had closed her eyes as returned the kiss.

"YUSEI!, MISS IZAYOI!" The names were yelled out from the distance as they quickly they separated. Both of them turned away from each other in embarrassment. Did both of them fear getting caught? They didn't want to get caught kissing, even though did love the thought of it. The danger was more exciting that boasted their adrenaline. It was more like they wanted more it as it was intoxicating to them. "Are you two coming inside?"

"We're coming!" Yusei called back as he turned his head to see the back of Aki. A blush had come across his face as he stared at her back.

Due to traveling with Aki because she hired them. The place hadn't been maintained. It certainly didn't look like a normal house with all the dust. There was also the matter it had looked messy since they were all men. They didn't have a woman's touch to handle things but in her mind, she couldn't live in a residence that had dust and was messy. It was only naturally since she had lived in the life of luxury. Despite it only being a temporary home. "You guys use to live in this dum… I mean nice place."

"It's all right. We know that it's a mess. You after all are rich, beautiful, and-"Crow began to try and comment as Aki crossed her arms. She was getting increasingly annoyed on the fact he was attempting to flirt with her again.

"Save the sweet talk on me Crow. It will never work." Aki irritably interrupted Crow as she crossed her arms. She had placed her long magenta hair over her shoulder. "Anyway, it's been a long day. So I am just going to find a room and get settled. If you gentlemen don't mind." She had taken her backpack that was draped over shoulder. Aki had always cleaned out and replaced her clothes. Her suitcases were filled with clothes and other accessories in the back of the truck. She switched her clothing so when Aki had the chance to wash them. So she took a breath as unknowingly the guys had watched her walk off. Though Yusei was more trying to be respectful and walked away.

"Yusei, are you in there?" Aki whispered as she had gently knocked on the door. She had a blanket wrapped around her body; part of it had covered the top of her head like a hood. Even though it was late into the night, Aki had a nightmare and didn't want to be left alone. Yusei had always told her that she come to him when there was a problem. "Please, we need to talk."

Yusei had opened the door, slowly he was shirtless and in nothing but his boxers. Aki had quickly gone in before he closed the door behind him. "Did you have another nightmare?" Yusei whispered as he had tried to fight back sleep. Aki had sat on his bed as she had pulled the blanket closer to her body. Yusei had sat down beside her in the darkness as she sulked in Yusei's arms. Aki couldn't fight back tears as he began to cry into his chest. She always found comfort in the sound of his voice. It was like all her troubles had gone away the very moment that he had touched her. Calmness had formed as she used the blanket to wipe away her tears. He had taken the bed sheets as he wrapped it around both of them as Aki rested her head on his chest. Listening to nothing but the sound of his breathing.

"You know that these nightmares you have aren't real." Yusei had begun to speak as Aki could feel the fingers from his hand gently stroke her back. She began to think that he was relieved that she wasn't wearing her bra. Aki was certain Yusei believed she was trying to entice him into having sex. It always seemed to be the first source of comfort for her. Aki didn't want that this time at least that's what she claimed. "I know it's scary since you know it's something you can't control. And I am not really sure how you're even getting these nightmares. If I had the power, my first thought would make it all go away. You just have to imagine being in the most sincere place. Something that makes you happy, then all these bad dreams will just go away. Can you think of anything?"

"Yes, I can." Aki answered as she was very touched with Yusei's words but there wasn't really much that made her happy. At least not right now with her mother dead, her father getting kidnapped and she was being hunted down. However there was one thing that did make her smile. It was with those thoughts that she had leaned in as Aki had touched Yusei's cheek. She had slowly pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Yusei was surprised that he couldn't return the kiss. It had latest for a few minutes before Aki had pulled away from him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Yusei questioned as Aki looked at him with a bewildered expression on her face. In her mind it was certainly obvious on why she had kissed him. She was simply answering it without words. Aki had found it adorable before she leaned in to press another kiss to his cheek.

"Do I really need to explain it? You told me to find something that makes me happy, right? Being with you makes me happy. I don't have my parents but I love spending the night with you." Aki confessed as she moves her hair behind her ear as she begins to blush. She had snuggled back into his arms before pressed multiple kisses to his chest. "It's also because you say the sweetest things sometimes." Yusei could feel her hands stroke his body as her blanket fell off of her. She was wearing one of her nightgowns that revealed a lot of her body. Her large b*** were exposed were perfect view to see with the thing straps. Yusei could certainly feel an e*** as his member tightened in his boxers. He almost wishes he could be dreaming right now. "I want to get away from all of the nightmares. Just being with you, and making love. It's what makes me contented."

"You know if we have sex. The rest of the gang may hear us unless we're quiet." Yusei remarked, he was worried that the gang would hear them. What would they even think of them fooling around this whole time? To be honest, he wasn't so sure if was comfortable with his friends finding out they been having sex. At this point their lovemaking has been almost nonstop. Even though they both agreed they were only just friends and were nothing more.

"Actually the risk of everyone finding out is really more exciting" Aki giggled. "We'll just have to stay quiet if you're that worried" Aki winked at him as Yusei grew bashful. It was with this that both of them had started to kiss. Their tongues had each other's mouths with eagerness. There were moans and grunts had slipped out of their mouths that had slipped out by accident. Both of them knew that had to try to keep each other hushed whenever a sound may slip out. It was almost as if time was standing still as their lips remained locked in their frenzy of kisses. Yusei and Aki acted more as if the only two people in the world. That's all there ever was for them.

* * *

Divine tried to remain calm as he fixed up his tie and adjusted his jacket on his suit. He could feel his stomach feel all the uneasiness as he was summoned to his boss's mansion. That he could be punished for his failures in the previous week. It wasn't just losing the top secret disk but he failed with Aki Izayoi as well. He had only one job and that was to seduce her. Divine knew he had to be the one to get the girl pregnant. It was not just strictly under orders but it's because the money that could be rewarded from such a task. After all she meant nothing to him; it making love to Hideo Izayoi's daughter was a way to get his riches. This was something he certainly a more 'fun' way to do so. As he can both have sex and live that luxury lifestyle he desires.

He took a deep breath as two large bejeweled doors opened. It was almost as if they were expecting his presence. This was something Divine knew he should have expected. He slowly placed one foot on the red carpeting of the long hallway. Divine looked at the bunch of self-portraits of that were placed. He snarled as he knew that his boss was very full of himself. He even had a large portrait that he stopped to look at for a few minutes. It was more of the representation of the whole painting; he was more of the condor. There were also the markings of a red dragon behind him as well. Were these the implications that he was the true God of the universe?

Regardless he had continued on down the hallway, Divine placed his hands in his pockets of his white suit. He stopped as he made his way to the office door as he looked at a busy man-Rex Godwin. He had a tall pale skinned man, with long grey hair that reached into his lower back, with one section of it tied into a ponytail. He wore a dark grey suit and pants, over a collared shirt that featured the Condor geoglyph emblazoned on it. He had also worn white gloves at all times though Divine never questioned why he did so. He was simply doing what he was being hired for.

"You had called for me, sir" Divine addressed as he bowed his head. He just saw it as the proper way to greet him. Rex Godwin was very influential throughout Japan as he lived on the outskirts of Neo Domino City. It was not only that he had all the money in the world as the Godwin family was higher than most. So he certainly had to power to send him to his death if he wished. "I come to you just as you requested"

"There's no need to bow, Divine. You're just here for a progress report on your mission." Godwin spoke as he had put down his pen. He had put his arms to his chin as glared up at the man he had recently employed. He gave a smirk as he had enjoyed seeing those who followed under him. Fear was something that could be used that could control people. "I also expect that you have good news to report am I right Divine"

"Well . . . about that-" Divine had stopped himself as he tried to find the right words. He had to start the first gesture of good news to make him happy. Not to overwhelm him with the amount of disappointment that follow afterwards. Hearing these updates meant that he would be glutton for punishment. It was the last thing that he had wanted to deal with at the moment. Not when he had more plans set into motion at least. "I have found Aki Izayoi"

"That's excellent news." Rex Godwin approved as he took his pen as he continued to place his signature on the bottom of a paper before he stamped it. He had then slowly moved on to the next one. "So were you able to follow the plan. That you were supposed make sure that she was alone and seduce her. After all Miss Izayoi doesn't even know the about her powers she so righteously possesses. That Aki has psychic powers that were granted since birth. She was chosen by one of the Gods as it's through the Crimson Dragon itself. Your power mixed with hers could result in a powerful weapon. Am I right?"

"That's unless it could be with someone else. Maybe more powerful-"Divine addressed as Rex Godwin had stopped working as he glared up with him. He had become startled in response as he took a big swallowed.

"What do you mean by that, Divine?" Rex asked him slamming the pen on the table. "You didn't have sex with this girl like I have told you to do. I wanted you to create a line of powerful god like beings through both your genetic lines. Is it really that hard for you to seduce a girl? I thought you would be up for the challenge. From my indication you don't want the reward that I promised you." He had stood up with his arms behind his back as he looked at the clear window that had stood behind him that led to the balcony. "Otherwise I can get someone more capable."

"It wasn't my fault!" Divine yelled out in defense as he slammed his fist onto Rex Godwin's desk. "She didn't come alone. Yusei Fudo and his gang had accompanied her. Aki Izayoi refused to do anything. Instead she had made claims that she was already in a relationship. Yet she was so upset she ran into Yusei's arms to cry. It happened so fast, there wasn't much I could. Certainly I thought Yusei Fudo and Aki Izayoi had something more going on. That he's the boyfriend that she refused to mention in the conversation I had with her. They also had stolen the top secret disk from right under my nose too." Divine had closed his eyes as he prepared for a scolding, even the possibility of being out of job. To his surprise there was no respond in the past few minutes.

"Yusei Fudo was there?" Rex's expression had changed from anger to surprise as he raised his eyebrows. All the anger he had been feeling earlier had slipped away at the mentioning of his name. He was someone that had ruined his plans in the past. However do to what he knows; Yusei Fudo was certainly someone that could be used in his plans. Another perfect candidate if nothing goes the way he wanted too. "That boy certainly hasn't changed a bit. Why does he always cause trouble?" He muttered under his breath so Divine couldn't hear him.

"That criminal from Satellite had gotten the better of me." Divine answered as he gave an evil smirk. It was more he wanted to settle the score after "I had given Aki Izayoi false information on her father's whereabouts in order to get her in bed with me. In attempt at an agreement that ended up in failure. In reality I had informed some enemies of Yusei that they would be heading in their direction. That you would pay them handsomely if they bring Aki Izayoi too me, and get rid of Yusei Fudo."

"You may go and get this revenge of yours. Just make sure you don't fail to secure getting Aki Izayoi into having sex with you. I don't care how." Rex addressed as he sat back down. His mind pondered at the possibility that Yusei has found a lover. Aki Izayoi if what Divine stated is true could finally be the weakness of the boy. This was something he had been waiting for. He had clutched onto his arm as gripped the sleeve of his gray suit. Rex Godwin had started to think about his own vengeance against Yusei. Even though it's been years, he still hadn't forgotten that day. It was something that was very personal with him.

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Godwin." Divine smirked as he took his hand out of his pocket. He had taken out a small flask with a liquid substance in it as he shook it up. "I have several back up plans in mind in case this current plan back in Satellite fails. Just trust me on this. I won't let you down. Before you know she will find me irresistible." It was with that assurance that he had turned his back on Rex Godwin as he walked away. Yusei Fudo wasn't going to win this war for Aki's heart. It was his goal as nothing that was going to stop his ambitions. As far as Divine was considered this was a war only HE can win.

It was with that the doors closed behind him as he set his plans into motion.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hideout, Yusei and Aki kissed with an endless amount of passion for the past hour. Their clothes were already scattered all over the floor as the proceeded with their lovemaking. Aki's breasts had pressed firmly against Yusei as she had lain under him. There was also the risk of getting caught was something more fun for them. As the more they continued kissing to cover up each moan, grunt and growl that could manifest. Especially with the eventually escape when they encountered that more dangerous gang. It had only increased their arousal for each other. She had to bite her tongue to force herself as he thrusts his member into her harder into the bed sheets. Her liquids were soaking the condom as both of them had moved their bodies to continue in their act of pleasure.

"How did you get so good?" Yusei pressed his lips as he continued to press a frenzy of kisses to her breasts. It may her began to wonder on how good he was in bed with other women. That she was bothered that he was naked with other girls. That Aki had wondered at times what other types of women he had been with in the past. After all she wasn't aware that Yusei had never slept with other girls prior to her. It was something that was made up to keep his reputation that was intact. "All the women you have been with before me had to believe you were a god. You're just so amazing!

"It's more because I am making love to you." Yusei confessed in embarrassment as he had an overwhelming amount of emotion. He turned his head as Yusei could feel his face getting redder by the second. It was more that she was the one that made him so great. She was the only reason he had gotten so good when they made love. The only experience he had with sex was with Aki. There were times when he wanted to just tell her that she was the only one. That would mean she was the first person he would tell that his reputation is a fake. All these thoughts had entered her mind on what she would think. "You're just so beautiful!" Yusei tells Aki as his hands had stroked her under her breasts before he gently squeezed them. He leaned down as he pressed his lips to her neck and collarbone.

"You have always said that before. You act as you're having sex with some kind of goddess. I am no different from any other girls. What are the chances you stated in the moment to please all of them?" Aki questioned as she didn't feel like she wasn't anything special. Was he really just saying she was beautiful out of pleasure while they made love? That's all it felt like to her, Aki was sure he was saying it to keep her quiet. Despite the fact she was deeply flatter by his words as she only farther wanted to give herself to him. She closes her eyes as she continued to enjoy the feeling of Yusei's kisses.

Before Aki knew it Yusei had pressed her down more firmly into the mattress. He's hardened member had made another thrust into her as it had gone deeper into her. Their eyes met in a gaze before Aki could feel Yusei touch her cheek. "I… I meant every word. It's not something I would say to you in the moment. Whenever I say it to you just know that I genuinely think that y-you're beautiful. No matter how think of yourself or what anyone else says." Yusei had assured her before leaning down and given her a passionate kiss. It was one after another that was more in a fiery heat before they separated. Both of them were heavy breaths as Yusei had finally released his member from her entrance. The fluids had soaked underneath them as Yusei lay down beside her. Aki took the opportunity to snuggle up against him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You're such an amazing woman. Why I am so lucky to have found you?"

"Please stop Yusei. You're making me blush." Aki flustered nervously as she found the one handsome guy she's been having sex with has come to worship her. It was more she was wasn't use to all the compliments without someone trying to take advantage of her. She had let out a yawn as Aki placed her head on his bare chest. The bed sheets were pulled up so their naked bodies weren't exposed to the cold air. "I think both of us our tired. Let's just get some sleep"

Yusei had kept pondering in his thought as they have been together for awhile now. He had just wanted to get all the romantic feelings he was suppressing for her. Yusei enjoyed the woman being in his arms as when they original met he had thought this would never have been possible since Aki hated him. He had remembered his conversation with Martha who had told him to confess his love for the girl. Something he was too afraid to say out loud but perhaps that this was the best time. Now both of them were in paradise from the night of lovemaking. "Aki, there's something I've been wanted to tell you since we were at the orphanage but I was too afraid to tell you. I love-"He could see that Aki fallen asleep as he sadly finished his sentence. "-you" Yusei had kissed her forehead one more time before he has slowly closed his eyes to sleep as well. For now it wasn't meant to be but Yusei knew there would other chances for him confess his love to her.

It was more towards the early morning; it was still night fall that Aki opened her eyes. She could hear a familiar voice as she sat up from the bed. Yusei's arms were still wrapped around her waist as it restricted her moved. Aki had put her arm on her chest so the bed sheets wouldn't fall down as she turned to look at the door. Why was that voice so familiar to her? That's when Aki's eyes widened as she recognized it as her father's voice. Did he manage to track her down? It freaked her out a bit as she was n*** with in bed with another man. This was something her father would certainly find disapproving. He had always been overprotective of her since she was a child, so seeing her in bed from the aftermath of sex. That would not be an ideal picture in her mind. Her father Hideo would certainly blame Yusei as he was the one that tricked her so he could get her in bed. The fact he was the leader of a dangerous gang would only make things worse.

"Yusei." Aki whispered as he shook him but he wasn't really responded. "Come on Yusei!" She was a bit louder this time but there was still nothing. It was this moment that she leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. Yusei eyes opened as he began to sit up and put a hand over his eyes. "Oh good, you're up."

"I was having a great dream, why did you have to go and wake me up?" Yusei whined before switching the lamp on with one of his free hands. The other arm was still wrapped around Aki's body.

"I hope it wasn't about me because you've already been living it, I've already been sleeping with you. So is there ready to show all this constant love for me." Aki nervously tells as she had continued to make sure she was still covered up with the sheets. A blush came to the cheeks as turned away from as she believed that Yusei would look at her with lust like normal. She was referring to the fact that he had sexual dreams about her in the past. The way he viewed her like a goddess was already telling on his worship of her. She realized she was getting off track as Aki heard the echoing voice of her father again. Aki had turned ahead as she glanced at the door again. "Dad, my father is here."

Yusei had looked in her direction at the door as he scratched the back of her head in confusion. He didn't understand why she was talking about her father. There was no way he would even know she was there. After all it was a secret hideout so very few people even knew about it. He sighed as Yusei looked at her with worry but knew had to give her the truth. In truth, he didn't hear anything but should he just pretend to spare her feelings. Whether it was going to hurt the woman he loved or not, all he wanted was her to be safe. "That's not your father, Aki. He wouldn't know about this hideout. Go back to sleep." He gently told her as he wanted to delicate on the situation.

The voice was getting even louder at least in a way that Aki was able too. The longing to see her father again, it was all that mattered to her. She wanted to trust Yusei because he did care about her. "And how would you know that? My dad has connections. I know it's him." Aki had started to move off the bed as she wanted to investigate. She could move as she turned to see what was holding her back as it was Yusei grabbing her arm. "Yusei, what are you doing? Why are you keeping me from my father? If it was your parents you want anyone want anyone stopping you." Aki started to cry as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Don't you trust me?" Yusei had looked her with wide eyes as he reluctantly had released his grip. Aki had gotten out of bed as her naked body was exposed from the sheets as she decided to just wear the clothes that were on the floor. It was much easier than just putting on new clothing or something.

"I do have faith in you." Yusei assured Aki, she slowly bent down and flipped her hair over as she brushed it with her fingers before straightening up.

She was trying to make herself look more representable for her father's sake. After all he always had referred to her as a proper young lady that would never do wrong. It had made her more nervous to think about it since Aki knew that she was having sex before she was married. Parts of the bed sheets were still covering the lower half of his body as he sat on the bed's edge.

Aki had everything back on except her high heels but she had felt that wasn't needed since she was going to be outside the door. She didn't know that Yusei had already gotten out of bed as he took his clothes off the floor as well. He wanted to trust Aki but he knew that this voice she kept hearing wasn't her father.

Yusei only wished that Aki would believe his words not have doubt in him. He did understand the agony of not being able to see a parent. "I am going to check outside. You don't have to worry about coming with me. I can certainly handle myself." Aki wasn't sure about how to explain Yusei's presence in the first place if her father met him. "You can go back to sleep."

"I still feel this is a trap. I made a promise to you. So I am going with you, no matter how much you protest." Yusei informed her as he put on his shoes before wrapping his arms around Aki from the back as he placed kisses on her neck. It was so intoxicating that Aki knew it had to stop as she moved away from him. The imagines of her father getting placed in her mind weren't helping matters. That disapproving looked had certainly shaken her as she rubbed her arms. Aki had the feeling of embarrassment like her father had just caught her with a boy in his room.

"Stop it Yusei. You can't do this right now. Not when I have these pictures of my father in my head as you kiss me. I love daddy but it really freaks me out" Aki addressed as she had walked out of the door. Yusei looked straight ahead but he quickly followed her as he was too worried of her getting into danger. Those feelings of losing another person he just couldn't let it happen again. It would just be too much to lose his lover with everything that he has gone through. He just believed he couldn't live on if Aki was killed. No matter if she became angry with him now; Yusei knew she would end up thanking him later on.

Aki had walked down the hallway as she followed the sound of her father's voice. It was outside that Aki had seen her father as he smiled at her. She had become so overwhelmed with emotion that Aki couldn't move. It's been so long since she seen her father, so now was there a possibly even be real? All the hope had come to focus at this point. Just he waited so long to see his father again. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him. Instead she had asked one very simple question.

"Father!... Is that really you?" Aki addressed in concern as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"Yes Aki!" Hideo nodded his head causing Aki to run out in an attempt to hug him but instead she had gone right through him. It was actually a mere hologram but Aki didn't really have time to notice. In her mind she still believed that she was embracing her father. She didn't know this was all part of the plan as she was hit in back of the head as she was knocked out. A smirk appeared as she was caught before fallen over as Aki was carried off in a mysterious figures as it was revealed to be Royce.

"Put her in the van, Kingston!" Royce ordered one of his gang members that had sunglasses with long orange and black hair tied in a ponytail. He had on a muscle shirt that exposed all the tattoos on his arms. Aki was placed in back of the van as it was closed as Royce opened the door to the driver's side. He was quickly stopped by a familiar voice.

"AKI!" Yusei screamed out as he clutched his fist in frustration as he looked at Royce in rage. The very thought of seeing her getting kidnapped had released all that anger he was suppressing. From when he witnessed his father died to seeing friends get killed because of his actions. "Was this part of your trap to lure her? What do you want with her Royce?"

"I certainly hit a sore spot with you did I Fudo. Things really had taken a turn for the worst as you still blame yourself on what happened to Bruno. I personal find your friend's death something that was deserved. I knew Aki Izayoi was the Senator's daughter but I didn't know she was your girlfriend." Royce remarked as he played around with the keys to the trunk. He just couldn't help himself as he continued to mock Yusei. He knew that he had full leverage over him at this point since he had someone he loved. There was nothing better than seeing his rival squirm. As he believed he would do anything for her.

"Royce, I swear to you if you lay a hand on her. I will make sure-"Yusei threatened but Royce didn't even seem to believe him. It was more because he believed himself to be more powerful than him. Yusei prepared to charge at him. Royce had quickly taken out his pistol as he aimed it at Yusei. This forced him to stop in his tracks. He hated feeling as helpless as it was made even worse as he still had his own gun still in storage.

"This makes this more satisfying when we bring her to Godwin." Royce addressed as he gave off an evil laugh. "But don't worry; I have strict orders not to kill her. I am getting paid to bring her to him alive. So don't move if you don't want to die. After all what would happen if she walks up from being unconscious and finds you were shot dead." He assured as he continued to aim the pistol at Yusei as he closed the door to the truck. He had started the engine as they headed off into the night.

"DAMMIT!" Yusei screamed out as he ran to his D-Wheeler as he quickly placed his red helmet on as he gave chase. There was no way that he could lose him. Aki needed him; he just wished he was more persistent on her for not going. He should have used more force but part of her was angry and wished Aki listened to him. This mixture of emotions as he was at war with himself was the guilt he was feeling on the situation. "Don't worry Aki, I am coming." He had muttered to himself before had followed them for each twist and turn of traffic.

"We need to find an alternate escape route." Royce apparently realized that they weren't going to lose Yusei. He had sent Kingston to fire shots from the passenger's side. Yusei had managed to dodge the bullets that were firing. It had made him slow down as the smoke. Since Satellite was more an abandoned location, it was only luck that no one was hurt.

"Yusei isn't slowing down sir." Kingston remarked to Royce who was too focused on the road as he tried to find an escape route. Even if was only temporary, at least they had time to hide Aki. Yusei knew that they were taken her to their hideout. "What should I do?"

"Shoot his tires you imbecile" Royce ordered as he shook his head, he wondered how his fellow gang members even were able to do anything on their own. He just saw all of them as followers, that's the difference between him and Yusei, Yusei saw his gang as his friends even like family. "I will quickly get an escape route at least that will buy us time. We can't let Yusei get his girl back. Not when all that money is in reach."

Kingston nodded his head as he did as he was told as he quickly shot Yusei's tire on his D-Wheeler as he had come to a stop. Yusei had slammed his fists onto his D-Wheeler in frustration. He looked on ahead as he saw the trunk get out of his sights. There was nothing he could do to keep up with it. It was at this moment that he had started to cry. However he knew that they were heading back to their hideout. Yusei knew he had to trust Aki could wake up and stall for time until Team Satisfaction got there to save her. He knew she would be safe from danger since they were ordered not to kill her.

All these unanswered questioned had ran through his head. It was more on what Godwin wanted with Aki that worried him. It was certainly didn't intentions in mind compared to her father. What if Team Phoenix wanted to have fun with her before they gave her? He wasn't there to potential stop her if they thought about raping his beloved. Aki was very beautiful that nearly any guy would want to fulfill their pleasure with her. That also had met that torture could very well be involved.

He looked at his screen as he pushed some buttons as he attempted to call his friends. This only had increased his motivation and made things between him and Royce VERY PERSONAL.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that everyone likes the chapter. I ended it here to leave everyone in suspense. It's more I wanted people to be like 'No, what's going to happen next. Is Aki going to be all right?' Yusei and Aki just can't seem to resist each other to a point. If you wonder how they weren't caught or heard when they were making love. (As they also liked the risk involved.) It's because the rooms of the gang members weren't all too close. Plus they were actually rather quick and tried to make too much noise. The only noise they most definitely heard is when Yusei said 'DAMMIT!' loudly. So weird as I don't see as something Yusei to say in canon. But this is a AU...and it seemed very fitting for the moment.

Yes, it was obviously a trap with her father. You know when your missing someone for so long. You just want to be real so that's why Aki had kept brushing it off. It's just the realism and how people can function. Did deep down she knew? Maybe. I mean almost anyone could end up doing the same thing. It was far from Aki being stupid or lacking common sense. I hope everyone understands that.

Things are certainly developing more with our beloved couple. Too bad Aki fell asleep when Yusei attempted to confess. I am just being cruel aren't I. Hehehehehe. It's still early for me in the story for a proper love confession. I am sorry to all you readers. I promise it will be great once it happens.

Royce, Kingston and the other gang members of Team Phoenix are OC's. Not a canon character from 5D's. Just incase people are questioning it.

Also if anyone has any questions on what's happening so far. Please feel free to message me. I will try to answer the best I can without spoiling anything. I want everyone to understand what's happening...

Anyway please read/review! It would mean so much to me. Thanks, I deeply appreciate it.


	14. The Deadly Rescue Plan

Author's Note: I apologize in advance for this chapter. I wanted to experience a roller coaster of emotions. I want you to experience the adrenaline of emotions. Some of things need to be done to progress on Aki and Yusei's relationship too. I hope everyone still enjoys the chapter. More importantly I hope everyone understands. There's a lot of action in this chapter...and what will happen to our beloved couple? What lengths would Yusei go to save Aki? Please read/review.

Also June 26 official marks in a year since I published this story! Yipee!

* * *

Aki slowly opened her eyes as she could hear the sound of splashing when she moved her arms. She had looked down to discover that she was naked under the water, she quickly covered herself with her arms. It scared her because she didn't even know why she was in large bathtub. Aki woke up to her clothes being completely stripped off of her as she was resting in bubbly water. Her head hurt as she tried to move as she reached out to rub the back of her head. Why did that part of her hurt? She remembered leaving Yusei to see her father as it occurred to her that it was all a trick. How could she be so foolish because of her hopes on wanting to see her father again? Yusei knew this and should have listened. The thoughts came to mind if Yusei would worried about her.

She had wondered if this was all Divine's doing. That couldn't be as he would have sex with her while she was unconscious much with her disgust. It was something she didn't want to think about but she knew Divine wouldn't be aware of their location. Was that rival gang Team Phoenix involved with her abduction? Naturally it occurred to her that they must not have a lot of women, so one it were they trying to fulfill their sexual desires. That was something that wasn't going to happen. Her mind had drifted to the only source of comfort she could think of to help with her fears.

"Yusei." Aki whispered his name as she prayed for him to come for her. She hoped he would come into the room and just deal with his perverted nature towards her. Aki would shout at him for watching her as she was bathing. Why did she want those moments that made her so angry in the past happen now? It was a friend's with benefits relationship, so why would that even change? Aki didn't love him anymore than someone to have lots of "fun" with on occasion. Even though in their case, it appeared to be nearly after night. It's hard to ignore when someone like Yusei is so good in the bedroom. It's no wonder he had all these girlfriends in the past. However the very thought of him being with any girl besides her was nothing but an increasing hatred towards these women. It was something Aki just didn't understand.

She had remained in the water for several minutes but Aki didn't want to wait around. Aki was sure that Team Phoenix was the ones that kidnapped her. They had used her father in order to capture her for what reason? This was something she needed to find out but Aki knew she couldn't snoop around while she was undressed. Aki glanced around in panic as she had covered her breasts with one of her arms. Her eyes widened as she saw a large black towel that was hanging on one of the racks. It was going to have to do at least until she found clothes. Aki hesitantly got out of the bathtub as she looked around as she hoped none of these gang members were peeping at her nakedness. While she knew that she was every man's fantasy girl. Aki didn't want to be in these guys' daydreams as she thought about it in disgust. Maybe no man other than Yusei's but she brushed those thoughts out of head.

Quickly wrapping the towel around her large breasts but was in relief since she in some form of clothing. Aki though looked down to see her cleavage still was exposed a bit as she moved her long magenta hair to her shoulder. She could feel drips fallen from her wet hair while shaken her hair. It was a bit messy but it would have to do for now. Aki looked at the door as she reached out to touch the metal doorknob before turning it. Peeking outside of the bathroom as she left the door open a crack as extra measures so no one would see her. After all Aki didn't want to give any unwanted attention to herself especially since it would cause trouble. If she was really in Team Phoenix's hideout then danger lurked in every corner. There was nothing but silence as Aki had opened the door further while sneaking into the next room.

Just who exactly were those group of thugs? Her heart raced on the possible thoughts on what they were planning to do to her. Were Yusei and the other searching for her? She remembered that he was going to go out with her but brushed it off because it was her father. Aki believed that Yusei must be angry at her for not following his advice. Perhaps deep down she did hate herself for not listening to him. After all despite the way she treated him, he still always keeps his word on wanting to keep her safe. Though was Yusei doing this to remain on her good side so she can reward him with sex? Aki didn't understand the reason to why he had become so understanding, protective and devoted towards her since they became friends. Aki did admit she found his loyalty towards her attractive?

Aki looked around to find any means of escape before noticing a window. She ran over to it and tried to force it open but it wouldn't budge. Was the window locked by her captures so she wouldn't escape? She put her face to the window as she looked down to see that it would be impossible anyway. Aki had to take a chance as she went to the entrance of the room and hoped that she wasn't locked in. Her hand shook as she took a deep breath as Aki turned to the doorknob and to her relief it opened. She looked through the crack in the door to see if the clear but Aki had quickly hidden as she saw the young gentlemen. After all they couldn't know she had woken up but regardless she was trapped.

She decided to peek through again it was only Royce that Aki had recognized. She had noticed a small scar on his cheek that she couldn't see from the distance while on the back of Yusei's D-Wheeler. Aki had assumed that they were the other members of Team Phoenix, not that she was aware Kingston was right beside him. One member had black hair with white and orange highlights. Both he and the gang member next to him both had large amounts of criminal markings with maroon hair with light blue highlights as he was playing around with his dagger. He twirled it around over and over again with his hand. There was one more with criminal marking over his left eye in a crescent moon shape. The man appeared to be older than the others like he had the experience but he was what was left of the old gang. Purple and silver hair tied back in a ponytail with long bangs. He had a more sinister grin like the guy was ready to kill.

This is when she had decided to listen in to their meeting; perhaps she would get more answers to why they captured her? This had to be Divine's doing. This was something that had set firm in her mind. Aki wondered if there was more to it though after all he knew about her tattoo. Despite everything there were so many unanswered questions. Did everyone seem to be after her because of this power she didn't even know she had? Aki had received this tattoo when she was a child after an incident. What was the reasoning for this Crimson Dragon to give this to her?

"Slaughter, did you get the information on the girl?" Royce asked as the older man had flicked his silver and purple bangs. He took out a cigar as he igniting a lighter as he released a puff of smoke. "After all with someone like Divine wanting to hire our gang to bring this girl to his boss. There must be something more on Aki Izayoi besides the fact she's Senator Izayoi's missing daughter. After all with someone from the government missing as well there has to be more too it. I don't fully believe his words that he is a close family friend that wants her back. You can see it in that b***'s eyes. I want answers on her dammit." Royce slammed his fists on the table as he finishes his sentence. He believed that Yusei had taken her for his own personal reasons because someone of Aki's status wouldn't come along willingly. There had to be more to that as well since it was something he wanted for himself. "And why does Yusei Fudo have her with his gang to begin with?"

"Yes, there was material that this Divine when I hacked into his system to get his information. There sure was stuff he wasn't telling us when they hired us to bring Aki Izayoi to Rex Godwin. Apparently they believe there's a special power that lies dormant within her because of a being known as the Crimson Dragon. The creature is so powerful that those who receive these have markings are godlike. There's not much more as Godwin had placed a lot of the information on top secret disks. Godwin is also planning to use Aki as an experiment in a sense." Slaughter addressed to the rest of the group as he enjoyed the look of bewilderment.

"Experiment? Like cut her open to see inside." The one gang member addressed as he stopped twirling his knife. "I mean with this powers she has I am sure they would love to see more what's underneath her clothes with that gorgeous body." She heard this while Aki wanted to cover herself more than just one towel. Her large b*** were still exposed even though it was only brief as she pulled up her towel. Why did all these men have such perverted thoughts about her? For once can a man she comes against be courteous.

"No not like that Blade." Slaughter answered while he was unfazed by the guy's words. Aki was more eager to listen in as she was finally getting answers. This was the only good part of this kidnapping before she attempted to make her escape. "Can you think about other things besides killing people. "The way you think is disgusting and this is even for my standards."

"It's just the way I think." Blade let out menacingly.

"You're psycho."

"Why thank you." Blade happily expressed as the supposed insult was more of compliment. All of them just rolled their eyes. They preferred to just ignore his antics. It was the same thing at every meeting.

"Sir, I do believe we're getting off topic." Kingston whispers to Royce. It was with that Royce had faked a cough in order to stop the arguing between his fellow gang members. "We do have to think of a plan. You know Team Satisfaction would make their way here. I am sure to get the girl. We have to keep her locked up . . ."

"Yes Slaughter, did the information say anything else?" Royce questioned as Kingston acted more like his assistant as he handed the leader a box of cigarettes. He had slowly taken one out as he took a lighter before breathing it all in. "After all we need it to blackmail Rex Godwin if we want to double or even triple or many in exchange for Aki Izayoi. With her being chosen by a god for some purpose and keeping this a secret from the world. At least it's something we can hold over his head if anything."

"I can't tell you much but from what I do know he's having some kind of project that involves the girl. Her father is being held hostage but it doesn't say a particular location. As the data with the system coding is encrypted even I can't figure out what it is. You have to be super skilled hacker to even get out a small portion of the information." Slaughter pointed out as he put his cigarette in the ashtray nearby while Royce followed with his own. Aki sighed in disappointment as she couldn't get any information on her father's location or even about her powers. The only good sign was that she knew it was connected to the Crimson Dragon. She had begun to wonder if others were granted with this power too. There was sure to be more than just her if this sacred being had plans of its own. What was that purpose to begin with? Aki had closed the door as she walked back into the room since she had to wait to make her escape.

"That's really disappointing. However we can't let anything happen to this girl. So all of you stand guard. Yusei Fudo is not go" Royce remarked, Aki wasn't listening at thst point. That doesn't mean we can't scare her." He smirked as he had his own plans for this beautiful woman. These moments are so rare and he wasn't going to let anything mess up this opportunity if he can't have his fun. Royce certainly wasn't going to tell the other gang members that before negotiations with Rex Godwin. He would fulfill his sexual desires by have any means necessary, it didn't matter if she didn't want too. The leader knew this woman was basically Yusei Fudo's girlfriend this was something he didn't deny. Kingston and himself were the only two that even knew about any of this. To lure him to his hideout as a trap, screw with his girl were things that gave him joy but didn't satisfy his lust. "I will go check on the girl. Come with me Kingston." It was with that the meeting was over as they parted ways.

"What are you planning with this girl?" Kingston questioned to his lifelong friend while both of them had went to the door. Royce placed his hand on the doorknob as he turned around. "Does she really desire any of this? Especially with the fun you plan on having this girl once you enter the room." Kingston wasn't even aware of what Royce was intending to do to Aki. He wasn't all that intelligent since he was accepted into the gang because of his muscles. It gave him incredible strength most people were intimidated by.

"Just stand guard you idiot. It's not like you to show any compassion. Aki Izayoi is a real beauty and as the leader of Team Phoenix, it's my job to entertain her." Royce remarks with a more menacing smirk on his face. Kingston had prepared his pistol as Royce patted his in his pouch. "Just stand guard." It was with these words he had opened the door before closing it behind him. The leader gazed around the room as Aki was sitting on the bed. Her already naked body was wrapped in a towel since he remembered when the gang had undressed her prior. It was to get her clean so she could be presentable to Rex Godwin. They promised to not do anything to her but Royce had no plans on keeping his word.

* * *

Meanwhile Yusei had to try to restrain himself. Every muscle in his body wanted nothing more to strangle Royce. It happened over a year ago but he hadn't forgiven himself for the death of one of his own gang members. Royce menacing laugh could be repeated over and over again in his mind as he saw the corpse of his dead friend. He was reliving the events on what happened to her father. It was made even worse that Aki was in danger with the type of guy she had to deal with especially with women. This time he wasn't going to witness it happen first hand or be too late to save someone. Aki was the love of his life so he wasn't going to wait around. Yusei had searched for the location of Team Phoenix hideout as he rode his D-Wheeler. He had made a call to his friends to inform them but they protested to wait for them to get there. This was one of those times he wasn't going to listen even if it was a trap. Yes, he knew it was foolish but the anger he was feeling Yusei felt like he could take on the whole world.

When he got near the location, he parked his D-Wheeler at a safe distance so it wouldn't be seen as he took his red helmet off. Aki most likely was being kept in Royce's room but he didn't know where that was so the only hope was sign. Not that he wanted to hear her loud screams as that meant Royce was potentially doing something to her. Yusei just couldn't bear the thought of his beloved in distress. Yusei was defenseless as he had to get some weapons before he continued on. He didn't know where they kept them so he had to steal them out of one of the members of Team Phoenix. Yusei believed one of them was going to be on patrol near the outside. It's the same time of thing he would want done if he was in Royce's shoes.

Sure enough he was right Blade was circling around like a confused bird because of his eccentric nature. Yusei's father had trained him when he was a child to fight. He had secretly practiced at the orphanage to continue his father's legacy. His foster mother, Martha certainly didn't approve of violence saying that it wasn't necessary in a situation. That talking out your problems is always the first resort. The complete opposite of what his father believed since prior to his death. His advice was take action before they can do anything to you. That couldn't trust everyone around you because they couldn't be trusted. This is advice from a crime boss so you wouldn't expect anything more than advice for when he was supposed to take over. It was the one of the privileges of being his only son.

There were times he wished that he could be more of a father to him than seeing him more as someone that could take over the family business. He was not someone that Yusei could get advice from or help him with a problem. When he was very young because he was scare of a storm, he couldn't go to his parents as his father. Yusei remembered having his father making him face his fears because he shouldn't rely on others. Due to his mother's death when he three years old, he never had really experienced a nurturing touch. Martha was very strict and harsh with him because he was a troublemaker. Meeting Aki was always different from the other girls he dated. Her harshness towards him when he asked her to have sex was something he had found appealing. Perhaps it's because it was something he has always been used to their whole life.

Perhaps his whole life he had craved affection. That was the reason he had gone on dates with all these beautiful girls was because he wanted rejection. His father was the main source for all these problems he had in his adulthood. That he had all these commitment issues because he feared that no one would ever love him. So he didn't want to have the 'fun' that Crow always had with the women. Perhaps because it meant that he would be in a serious relationship. However it was different with Aki as he had felt that he could beyond what he feared. She was someone that was able to fulfill that desire that was missing in his life. It was more than just sex to Yusei; he had loved everything about Aki. Despite the hostility, she had come to be very nurturing towards him. Royce kidnapping her was very personal as a result.

"Nothing in this direction" Blade menacingly laughed as he talked to himself, Yusei hid behind a tree. He waited for the right movement to strike him so he could take his weapons. Blade was genuinely insane so it made him unpredictable if he had a blade in his hand. This was why Yusei knew that he couldn't be seen by him otherwise he would have more of a problem on his hands. He could see him looking around even glaring straight at him but he was clueless as he just shrugged his shoulders. When he had his back turned, Yusei knew this was his chance as rushed behind Blade. Yusei grabbed his neck with his forearm as he tightened his grip before he became unconscious. Blade had fallen to floor, while a smile formed on Yusei's face.

"Sorry but I am going to be taken your weapons" Yusei addressed, he didn't hesitate to take his pocket belt, he placed two knives he had into both sides. A pistol was already with it to his approval. After all, he wasn't known as the 'Shooting Star of Satellite' for nothing. No one could beat him with his speed and accuracy with a gun. He practiced as soon as he left the orphanage and it gave people a reason to fear him. There was also the matter of the training he had with his father as well. He looked up at the upper levels of Team Phoenix hideout because he assumed that was where they were keeping Aki. "Don't worry Aki, I am coming for you. Just hang in there." He confidently said this before he formed a fist with his hand. It was with that he had walked into Team Phoenix's hideout being prepared for anything. He couldn't wait for the rest of his own gang to save the woman he loved.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Aki was startled, she saw Royce and attempted to cover her body more with her arms. It made her very uncomfortable to be left alone with the leader of this rival gang especially with her only thing covering her was a towel. Even though she knew they planned to bring her to Godwin. The smug look on Royce's face could only meant he most likely was thinking about something more. These men only have one thing on their minds . . . sex. They did strip her naked after putting her in bath, she only could pray they didn't attempt anything on her when they did so. Aki certainly was going to give him a chance give them a chance if she could help it.

"Hey there Beautiful. You were waiting for me." Royce addressed as Aki felt the remark was very demeaning. He wasn't going to have any respect for her as a person.

"Why would I be waiting for someone that kidnapped me?" Aki questioned as with nothing but anger directed towards the gang leader. Part of her thought she could at least try to reason with him that maybe he would understand. Not that she could think he would but because of Team Satisfaction Aki had become more hopeful in that people can be reasonable. It's just she was part of their profit to make money by giving her to Rex Godwin. "Especially with the fact I had woke up naked in a bathtub. So tell me where my clothes are. I like to get changed. I would like to go home."

"Why would a slut like you need clothes?" Royce continued to insult her as he walked closer as Aki had turned her head to look away. She placed her hands to her chest as Aki tried to calm herself. She knew that Yusei and his friends would be coming for her. Despite the fact she had broken their agreement Yusei still desired to keep her safe. Of course Aki never fully understand why he would continue to keep this promise. Both of them had become friends after all they always looked out for each other but she believed it was more to stay on her good side so they could continue having sex. Royce didn't care about the feelings on this defenseless girl that sat on his bed. He had one thing on his mind and it was going to be fulfilled. "I am sure tramp like you made all the men in Team Satisfaction really happy if they're keeping a whore like you around. You're certainly would make me very contented." The insulting words were really getting to her but Aki had forced herself to hold back her tears. Aki could feel his hands touching her but she managed to kick him with his first attempt.

"Well could you at least explain this, why do you hold a grudge against Yusei? Why do you hold so much hate towards his gang? Even worse murder one of your former friends." Aki asked as she moved herself farther away from her perverted kidnapper. She glanced to see he had weapons that he would clearly use on her to have his way. What could she do if that gun was placed on her so he could force himself on her? Someone like Royce didn't care that about her feelings. The fact he was saying all these horrible things to her was under the assumption she was a prostitute. Was this something gangs in satellite did to get women on a regular basis? So did Yusei engage in sex with these women? The very thought of it made her feel disgusted at the thought of him being with another girl. Then again, why did she want to be selfish over such a thing?

"Why do I hold a grudge against Yusei Fudo?" Royce laughed as he repeated out loud on what he thought was a ridiculous question. "He was the one that got the glory for everything that I should have gotten. Yusei's father was the most feared crime lord of all time. How he was got the reputation as the greatest criminals because he was his only son. That he was could with easy be a faster shooter with never missed a shot with a gun. Not to mention beautiful women have desired to have him." It was the last of the words that made Aki cringe as her hand formed into her fist. Aki was bothered by the very notion that he had fun with other women besides her. It was strange; if it was around a month ago then she wouldn't have even cared about it.

"So you killed Bruno because he was one of his best friends." Aki questioned as she tried to continue distracting him. She had only begun to wonder on how Yusei was doing at this very moment. Was he really coming for her or was he going to leave her behind while she suffered. Just waiting like a prisoner because there was nothing she could really due but be a distraction. "Was he trying to reason with you and he got in your way . . . so your situation is to shoot him dead. That you're so cold and unfeeling that none of that matters to you."

"It was more of both. Bruno wasn't even expecting me to shoot him due to the fact we been so much together." Royce confessed as Aki was surprised by the confession because he didn't even deny it. As most of people, even the most gruesome villains would cover it up or blame someone else. It was something a lot of sleazy Politicians would do for the most part. As they always had to one up the other in some way to boost their career. Her father wasn't someone that would do something like as far as she knew but that could only been in her presence. Aki knew her father had to make a living to provide for her since her mother died. After all he was the only family she really had with her grandparents being so far away. This was one of the reasons that motivated her to survive this. She had kept getting these flashes of Yusei in her mind as well. Aki had told herself that he had suffered so much. Not only he witnessed his father's death but one of his best friends. No one should have to go through that in their lifetime.

"You're thinking about Yusei aren't you?" Royce asked her as moved in closer to attempt to touch her shoulders. Aki had elbowed him but unknowingly he didn't get that much of it as he saw that coming. "He won't be coming for you. None of Team Satisfaction will." Royce lied to her as he wasn't fond of the fact everything seemed to be going back to Yusei. Did she have something for him? He certainly held feelings for this woman. Royce wanted to take everything that was Yusei cherished as he grew impatient. As far as he was concerned this conversation was done with because he wanted to get what he wanted with Yusei's girl. Aki Izayoi wasn't going to give in to anymore of these distractions.

Inside the hideout though Yusei wasn't even sure on when he was going as he had taken out the pistol and opened one door after another from the lower levels. He wasn't sure if Aki was in the upper levels as it very well could be a distraction. Royce was always very cunning when he attempted to gain the upper hand over an opponent. Bruno ended up getting murdered because of his compassion and let his guard down. Yusei knew he was doing the same as him and being foolish since he was doing all of this alone. It was more he was trying to take responsibility since Yusei knew Aki got captured because he didn't act fast enough.

Their hideout was more like a three-story house as it had a kitchen, dining hall and many more bedrooms. Royce would want to live in the path of luxury since he had such an ego. Royce was the one that set their original hideout on fire after shooting Bruno. They had to save their friend's corpse so he could have a proper burial. Bruno had left an abandoned motorcycle shop that belonged to his uncle before it was bankrupt. It was also the reason that it was the main home for the time being. Well he claimed it was temporary as they all longed for a permanent place to call home. They just wanted to be accepted by the citizens of Neo Domino City so they could live their lives.

He knew that were planning something as he saw that Slaughter was near the staircase. He had a gun ready so he would have to fire a few shots to get through. Was he going to kill him with his attempts? There was a possibility but he always left killing as a last resort. A trait that was different from his father since Yusei didn't want to be like him. It was hard to fight because of this reputation so he simply embraced it. There was nothing he could do to stop the gruesome rumors that spread about Team Satisfaction. Gangs did things that were beyond the law and seeing the woman he had been infatuated with asking for his help. Yusei had used that opportunity be like those criminals as he blackmailed her for something he wanted for so long . . . sex. This was the reason he had to get to Royce because with someone as beautiful as Aki in one of these rooms. Why would he attempt to force himself on her? It scared and enraged him on the way the bastard could rape and hurt his girlfriend. Yusei didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

Kiryu and Crow were heading in Team Phoenix hideout on their D-Wheeler's. Neither of them cared that it was in the middle of the night because they had to take care of their rivals. They had attempted to make contact with Jack since he was in Satellite. Both of them had told him that Aki Izayoi had been captured by Team Phoenix and he agreed to join them. The question was would they make it in time, Royce wasn't merciless when he wanted something. Yusei didn't appear like himself when his video messaged them on his D-Wheeler. He was someone that had taken responsibility for his charge so he would blame himself on the girl getting kidnapped. They just didn't want him to do something so foolish that could get him killed. The problem was he cut off the video as they to tell him to wait for them. Perhaps because it reminded them of Bruno, it was something they couldn't let happen again.

"I can't believe Yusei would do something so reckless without us." Kiryu assisted as he tried to understand his friend's motivations. "I mean he was always one to take responsibility but to infiltrate Team Phoenix hideout all by himself is complete suicide. He knows what happened when Bruno had attempted to stop Royce on his own. "I mean Miss Izayoi and Yusei have gotten rather close . . . you don't think there's anything-"

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Crow interrupted as anger grew in his voice at the mere thought of a possibly relationship was between the girl he was in love with and one of his best friends. Not realizing that he was more in denial over the situation because he didn't want any of it to be true. Crow still was very confident that he could win over Aki Izayoi's heart. "They bicker all the time. It's quite clear they hate each other. Yusei's has had a girlfriend in a long time because he had been unhappy and feared commitment with his last one. She was also a real bombshell from her beauty to that French accent. He was lucky to have a girl like that chasing after him."

"You would be content if any sexy women was chasing after you." Kiryu pointed out. He shook his head at Crow's antics as he has been like he was sixteen. He was never was one to just one that had settled down with them. "You just wanted to have sex with her, much like the reason you want to be with Miss Izayoi. I mean watching a girl while she's bathing definitely borders on creepy. It's always the same thing. You're a real disappointment."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Crow irritably remarks as he glanced at Kiryu before putting his eyes back on the road. "Let's just focus on getting to Yusei and rescuing Miss Izayoi."

* * *

Aki had sat on the bed as she started to hug a pillow, for the past few minutes there was nothing but silence. This scared her because it made Royce appear to be even more unpredictable. She wasn't aware on when he was going to try and do something to her. Her thoughts had drifted to Yusei, she just wanted him to be there. Being in his arms was always the one place she had come to feel safe. Was it because she was dependent of him or did she in fact have feelings for Yusei? No, there was no reason for her to love someone like him. Despite his reputation as a criminal and troublemaker, Yusei was good-hearted. He was doing all this for revenge but she was sure Godwin was the one that gave him this label. Being the leader of Neo Domino City, Rex Godwin always made sure that he always got his way.

"Now you know that Yusei is not coming for someone so worthless." Royce continued as he forced his lips onto Aki's and bit her lip. He didn't care that she didn't want his kiss as all he wanted was have his way with her. All he had to do was take off that towel and she would be n*** and vulnerable for him. There was nothing better than that see a woman weak at his mercy as they're in anguish. She kept trying to force him off her as Aki punched him in the stomach. Royce had backed away as he held it in pain.

"That should teach you for kissing me you disgusting pig." Aki yelled at him as she was rather shaken by the kiss. She wiped the back of hand as she smeared her lip to get the residue from the kiss off her. "So gross. I don't want anything of you touching me."

"Boy, I like a girl that's feisty." Royce remarks as he didn't learn his lesson on his first attempt on kissing her. This time he grabs the pillow as he throws it off her and pushes her down onto the bed. "You're such a little bitch. It makes me want you even more." As his hands started to touch her, she could feel his nails scratching her body in attempt to take off her towel. Part of her breasts started to become exposed. Aki certainly wasn't going to have any of it, with all her strength she took part of a broken piece of wood and smacked him across the face. His cheek had started to bleed as Aki had got a good hit on him.

"Alright you want to do this the hard way." Royce mutters as he takes out his pistol and aims it right in Aki's direction. Just to show he meant business, he had let out a shot close to Aki's head. It had startled her a bit though she pretended to be unfazed by it. Keeping a straight face in front of someone who wanted to rape her wasn't easy. "Listen you little whore, you're going to have sex with me whether you want too or not. A bitch like you should show some respect!" As he said this he had taken off his shirt, he switched hands with his pistol and threw it aside on the floor. "If you refuse, I can simply kill you."

"Go ahead shoot me then." Aki addressed as she looked straight at him though he could see the hint of fear in eyes. She was calling his bluff because Aki knew Royce wouldn't kill her. It's only because she was going to be sold back to Rex Godwin so if she was murdered they would lose their profit. She was going to use that to her advantage to keep herself alive. That was the only thing she could think of to save herself from this menacing gang leader. After all she knows something Royce isn't even aware to her relief. "I know you need me in order to make triple your money to sell me back to Rex Godwin. I am no fool on that. There's also the matter I would rather die than have sex with you. So. Shoot. Me!"

"You're not afraid to die?" Royce smirked at seeing this damsel trying to pretend to be strong but wanted to scream deep down. In his mind, the only thing a woman was good for was sex. They really were just a fun toy that a man could have fun with whenever they wanted. "I admit you got spunk. You're right that I need you. However even though I can't have you die however it doesn't mean I can't have my fun." He knew the threats his pistol weren't going to work so he had put it back in his belt pocket. Instead he took out his knife as he grabbed her throat as he placed the blade gently at her neck. "However what I told you wasn't a request. Take off your towel so I can see that naked body of yours. Just like a slut like you would sell your body for payment for Team Satisfaction."

"Get away from me. I am not some prostitute!" Aki refused as tears had started to stream down her to her cheeks. She wanted to scream out Yusei's name with all her might but Aki feared that Royce would attempt to kill him. In her heart, Aki had come to realize that she needed him there. He was more important to her than she had ever realized since she first hired him. Unknowingly she's been placing him on a pedestal in place of her father because there was something different with Yusei. It was special feeling that she had kept denying to herself as they had been growing closer over the past month. Aki had been fallen in love with him in that duration of time. She had told herself that it was a simply an infatuation that would disappear over time. It only made her more confused so Aki had tried to push Yusei away. This was something she couldn't deny anymore. "Yusei . . . please come for me." Royce had forced her down on the mattress as he removed the blade from her neck as he held it high into the air.

* * *

Yusei had made it upstairs, he had managed to knock out Slaughter with the butt of his pistol while it was on safety. After all he couldn't let the gun fire as he attempted to use it like a hammer. He didn't go down without a fight as he had bullets attempted to be fired at him from a distance. Yusei knew better and just waited until he was out of ammo while he missed his shots as he moved around. He didn't plan to waste the little ammo he had especially if he had to use it against Royce. With the gunshots and screams as his heart raced. He was sure that something may have happened to Aki. His fear of losing her just had kept entering him mind.

"Yusei Fudo. The Shooting Star of Satellite graces us with his presence. You're so bold to come to this hideout all alone." Kingston addressed as he snapped his knuckles with his fingers with eagerness. He had left his post to handle his enemy; it was also to make it harder for Yusei to find his boss and Aki Izayoi. Royce wanted to have his way with her and no one could interrupt him especially when he had a objective on his mind. Yusei had switched his pistol off of safety as was going up the stairs. He hid his gun from behind out of plan slight. "Aki Izayoi must be very special to you in order for you to be so foolish."

"I already had taken out Blade and Slaughter. Don't think you will stop me from getting to Miss Izayoi. She simply just hired me to protect her from any danger. You a threat, so I have no problem taking you out. I always keep my promises." Yusei insisted even though he didn't deny the relationship he had with Aki. Royce and Kingston were clueless like most other people were especially from the way he had reacted to her kidnapping. "Where is she?" Yusei asked as he raised his voice in frustration as if he was a predator on a hunt.

"I am not telling that information. Royce had given me strict orders." He laughed as took out his much larger gun as he believed that Yusei wouldn't be able to pull anything fast enough. "It's too bad that you won't get to see your girlfriend since you'll be going to hell." Kingston remarked but before he could end attempt to get out his gun. BOOM! A single shot was fired as the bullet had gone through his chest. Blood splattered onto the floor and wall behind him as he fallen to the ground. Yusei remained emotionless as this was the coldness he didn't realize he had picked up from his father. Not only that but he didn't show any regret for his death in the slightest due to what happened with Bruno and now Aki. Yusei just moved on as he tried to find his beloved in one of the rooms in the upper level as he enjoyed the thought of taken care of Royce.

* * *

Royce growled as he grew more impatient as he took his blade and cut through Aki's towel as it ripped in too as Aki had covered himself. She tried to knee him in the groin in defense when Royce had forced his lips onto hers once again. This action was certainly being punished for her crime as he had then taken his dagger as he sliced her cheek. Blood had dripped down her face before the end of the blade went once again to her neck. Aki couldn't move as true fear had overwhelmed her this time. Her large breasts had jiggled about as Royce forced her arms onto the mattress on both sides of her. This time Aki had become more frightened as she couldn't set her arms free. "You can't win. Until we sell you back to Rex Goodwin. I am going to wreck you both emotionally and physically as more like my sex slave. That you will still remain the pathetic whore that I know you truly are. Now time to give a slut like you the experience you deserve with a real man."

It was with this he leaned down as he licked and bit down on Aki's neck. It wasn't like when Yusei had done it in the past, even when she hated him it was affectionate. These types of things had only made her appreciate Yusei even more. Every touch she felt from him was like sandpaper. It hurt as he scratched her with his nails as neck was swore and painful. She didn't want any of this to be happening and wanted to wake up. That she was really going to be raped. Aki just prayed this was all a nightmare she was having and was going to wake up soon. All she was lingering on was the hope that Yusei would be coming through that door.

"AKI!" Yusei screamed out, Royce quickly loosened his grip before getting off of her completely. Aki took the chance to cover her naked body with the bed sheets. Even though the man she loved was there, she didn't want him to see her body the way it was at the moment. She was getting weak that she could even sit up properly. "Are you alright?" He asked as he called out to her but Yusei wasn't expecting much of an answer. He could clearly see the state she was in and Aki wasn't fine. All he wanted was a gesture or some kind of sign at least. This was all Royce's doing and he hated the man even more for putting her in this condition.

"Yu . . . sei." Aki weakly had let out as she tried to smile at seeing him. She wasn't even sure if she was even was since her body had felt so numb. At least everything was stopped before Royce ravished her with more pain or even stripped her clothes down even farther.

Yusei mentally let out a sigh of relief as he came before anything could happen to Aki.

"You tried to rape her. You're nothing but a bastard." Yusei screamed out. He just couldn't bear to even look at his girlfriend so shaken. All he wanted to do was hold Aki in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright now since he was there. Yusei could only be in relief that he had made it in time before Royce had undressed himself farther. He wanted nothing more to take revenge for all misery his friend and lover had suffered through. This was his chance and he wasn't going to blow it. "You don't even deserve the chance to breathe."

"Just because I was about to have fun with this little whore of yours. She wanted it just as badly, maybe even more. I was just about to give her the sex she wanted, until YOU interrupted"

Royce replied, even though he lied- it could have been what he was trying convince himself. "The Senator's daughter was always a slut if she was traveling around with your gang. I mean there would be no other reason for her too."

"DON'T EVER TREAT HER WITH DISRESPECT! NOW DIE!" Yusei screamed out as he clutched his hand on the trigger and didn't even bother to hesitate as Royce had gotten off the bed as he moved in closer while taken out his own gun. He was almost as fast as Yusei as Royce managed to take out his pistol but the bullet had hit his stomach as he fell to the ground. He fell to the floor as he appeared to motionless as he assumed he was dead before he put his pistol back in his belt. Aki was his primary concern and the reason he infiltrated the hideout. "Honey . . . Sweetie. Please talk to me." Yusei slipped out as he flustered in embarrassment as he couldn't believe he was calling her such endearing terms. Aki may not like it if she was in better condition.

"Yusei . . . you really came for me" Aki let out as she sat up, a blush came across his face. The bed sheets had slowly fallen off but she really didn't seem to care. Yusei turned his head away as he blushed as her naked body. He couldn't marvel at it like he normally would out of respect especially with near He had taken off his coat as he quickly tried to cover up her exposed breasts. "Here this will cover you up for a bit." Aki had pulled the jacket as she wrapped it around herself completely. She already had been through enough in only a few hours.

"Please . . . don't leave me." Aki tearfully let out as she quickly embraced him and cried into his chest. She just wanted be arms of the one person that made her feel safe. Yusei just wrapped his arms around her as he stroke her back with hand. He pressed another kiss on top of her head. "I just want you to hold me right now."

"Don't worry. I will never leave you again." Yusei insisted.

unnoticed, Royce's arm was moving from behind him as the menace held his stomach. It was still bleeding from his wound but he had enough to grab his gun. He had aimed it at Yusei's back as he rejoiced at finally seeing his enemy die. Perhaps at least get a shot on his rival as he smirks with the advantage.

BOOM! Royce's gun fell onto the ground as even bigger pool of blood surround him as he fell.

Jack managed to shoot Royce in the back of the head at just the right time.

"I really hated that bastard." Jack causally comments. As he walked into the room before he puts his gun back in his belt. It was more assuring that the man they hated for years for murdering their close friend was finally dead.

"Nice shot." Yusei remarks with a smile on his face. "Thanks for the save. I owe you."

"Good Miss Izayoi's safe." Crow remarks as he elbowed Kiryu. "See you were worried over nothing. Making us all worried with your comments on that bastard Royce. That he was going to take advantage of her. "Jack of course steals the spotlight as usual and kills him."

"Are you referring to yourself?" Kiryu comments as he crosses his arms. "Because you sound foolish. Like me you really did nothing."

"That's so hurtful." Crow answered as his failure to act like he wasn't bothered by his statement.

"I am just speaking the truth is all." Kiryu shrugged his shoulders.

Aki ignored everyone else as her crying slowed down but she had moved her arms so they wrapped around Yusei's neck. She just couldn't find the words at the moment to express how he felt. The guy was just being nice to her was all, that Yusei couldn't possibly love her back. After all with his perverted nature she wouldn't be surprised if he was ogling at her right now. However it's not in the way Aki believed as Yusei noticed that his jacket was opening. Aki's breasts were going as he quickly put his hand to close it up.

"Guys, can you back away. Aki was nearly raped so she's naked under the sheets. I used my jacket to cover her but it's not really going to work. I tried to find her clothes but she doesn't want me to leave her." Yusei expressed with worry as Aki grip his shirt tightly. She was still traumatized by the whole experience she had with Royce.

"Yes, sure thing. Come on guys." Jack smiled in understanding as began to walk away. "Let's leave the two of them alone."

"How come they get to be left alone together? Especially with her being naked in his arms. Completely exposed for him to get a free show." Crow complains as he was not comfortable with the idea of them being by themselves. As he believed that his friend would attempt something. More importantly he was beginning to view him as a rival for her affections. "Yusei I swear if you even do anything with her-"

"Crow, I have no intention. Especially in such a vulnerable state she's in. Not only that but we're just friends." Yusei lied to cover up their relationship as they still attempted to keep it a secret. Crow reluctantly left as Yusei looked down at Aki still in his arms as he never wanted to let the woman go again. The question he had on his mind was traveling with them the best way to keep her safe?

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like the chapter. Yes, I had NO INTENTION on Aki getting raped by Royce. It's just something that had to be done since I wanted Yusei to save her. It's also helped Aki start to realize her feelings for him are a major plus. Not that she would even admit any of that too him.

Crow-Aki-Yusei "love triangle" will only get more complicated. Crow starting to get suspicious…and he may start viewing his friend as more of a genuine rival. Who knows? There also the matter with Divine and maybe more that's could end up getting to the mix. You will understand once the chapters go up.

Well you know more that Royce was very jealous of Yusei from an early age. Bruno was just in the way…and made of the mistake of trying to reason with him. He simply was killed to spite Yusei. . . .

AGAIN PLEASE READ/REVIEW! EVERY COMMENT THAT'S POSTED MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! THIS STORY HAS THE MOST REVIEWS I EVER HAD SO I WANT TO THANKS EVERYONE!


	15. Secrets of The Soul

Author's Note: Here's the newest chapter to Devil's Deal. I hope everyone enjoys it especially with the conclusion of the previous chapter. If I read anything in this story there's always a reason behind it. Of course I am just leaving you guessing on what that is until it happens. I do want everyone asking for more. There are a lot of things I have already planned for future chapters. So please read/review and let me know what you think.

My editor forgets to do punctuation...or doesn't seem to be aware it's suppose to be in a quotations. Sorry about that. It's just we're from two different countries. So only knows to put them unless quoting someone on the outside. I only ever known to put it on the inside. As it's a general rule for periods and commas. It's conflicting. It will be better in the future. Hopefully.

* * *

It has been around a week since Aki was rescued from Team Phoenix's hideout. Despite the fact they had traveled to another city for everyone's safety. Aki was having severe trouble with her near rape attempt since she had been rescued. Yusei had gone into her room to try in an effort to comfort her. She was getting flashbacks to when he cut her cheek or when he bit her. The other gang members like Crow, Kiryu and Jack weren't used to seeing Yusei so attentive to the young woman. It bothered Crow as he eventually started to compete with his friend on what he believe was better boyfriend material. Aki was too frightened to really react too much within the past few days. While they both agreed to let her be for a while she attempted to sleep. Not aware that Yusei had sneaked back in her room as he stayed in bed with her.

"I keep getting those imagines in my mind." Aki cried out as she cuddled up to Yusei, who gently stroked her back in an effort to calm her. He was nothing more than a sleeveless black muscle shirt and his boxers. While this was something that would normally add more stress to Aki but since it was Yusei, it didn't bother her. Yusei was abhorrent at seeing his girlfriend in such anguish since the close ravishment. "Even when I sleep it haunts me and I just want it to all go away."

"Aki, you need to get some sleep. You're putting too much strain on your body. I just can't bear to see you this way. You need to get your mind off of this. Just close try to close your eyes." Yusei whispered as he quickly had kissed her forehead as Aki pressed her body even closer to him. He brushed off any arousal he had because Yusei didn't want to do anything to upset her. Just holding her in his arms should be enough for him. It's hard to ignore when Aki's breasts were pressing against him as she cuddled up against him. Yusei just wanted to show his love for her in any way he can even if that meant withholding sex. Perhaps telling her how he felt about her would bring back that smile. He knew that she may not even react to it but as long as he could get out what has been bothering him for the past few weeks. "You know there's been something I've been trying to say . . . I-I know that you may even react right now. I don't even know if this would even comfort you. However I just have to get this out. Aki . . . I-I -" Yusei nervous tried to get out the words as his cheeks turned red. Why was it so hard to confess his feelings to her? Was he scared that she won't feel the same way?

There was silence for a few seconds as Yusei wondered if she heard him. He turned to look over at his girlfriend, who had fallen asleep. Part of her shirt was unbuttoned so Aki's cleavage was exposed for his view. Yusei had to resist the eagerness to kiss her because the nightmares would only continue. It was only when Aki would tell him that she was ready that he would offer her the passionate sex that she deserves. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing her scream out in pain again. He sighed but Aki hadn't been getting much sleep, it was better not to argue about it. Even though this is the second time she had fallen asleep in an attempted love confession from him. Why was the world being so cruel to him? He could deal with being messed with but not his true love that was nearly killed from one his enemies. This was something he just couldn't allow to happen again . . . Yusei just couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Yusei slowly tried to get out of bed as he tucked Aki before gently placed a kiss on forehead. Something she wouldn't necessarily feel but gave his assurance. However as he attempted to walk away he was startled as he felt something grab his arm. Yusei turned to see that it was Aki as she had muttered in her sleep, 'don't leave me.' He's eyes widened as he didn't know if he was referring to him or whatever she was dreaming about such her father getting kidnapped. Yusei didn't want to wake her up to even ask since it would as he just loosened her grip. Even though he was reluctant to leave her, Yusei had to use his hacking skills to search for the one of the secret disk. The same one Divine was hiding in his office, which meant it had important material. After all, he had made a promise to help save her father and this was the ticket to locating him because it was something that would make her content. Even if it meant she would have to go back to living life with the wealthy. Something he doesn't fit in or never be a part of due his birthright and reputation. In reality they could never be together and their type of relationship is more on terms of forbidden. Yusei wasn't going to let that bother him no matter how heartbroken the results were in the end.

After a deep breath Yusei walked out of the room and headed towards his laptop. He had to try to figure out the information that they managed to steal from Divine's office. Just what was he trying to hide from everyone? Was there a secret that he didn't want revealed to the public? The Acadia Movement didn't want people to know the secrets that were hiding beneath the depths of their organization. Perhaps it would be more of a reason to why Aki's father, the Senator was kidnapped. If it brought a smile back to her face then that would be awarding for him. She had been so frightened and miserable with each day that passed. Her happiness meant the world to him since Yusei wanted her back to the girl he had fallen in love with. Was it wrong that he wanted that part of her back? That feisty woman that picked fights with him as he described Aki was someone that was a challenge. He really wanted that part of her back because Yusei knew he needed a woman to always put him in his place.

"YUSEI!" Crow screamed out as he waved his arm to grab his attention, Yusei turned his head. Jack followed behind him with his hands in his long coat pockets. Not really bothering to say anything as he knew it most likely would bother Yusei. An annoyed expression had come across Yusei's face as he shook his head in discouragement.

"Crow can you be quiet. Miss Izayoi had finally gone to sleep. We don't need her to be woken up again." Yusei irritably told his friend before putting a finger to his mouth in a hushing motion. He found it embarrassing that he was confessing to be in a girl's bedroom for a few hours. This was something Yusei had never said out loud to anyone . . . not even with any of his past relationships. I mean none of them even knew they were in a relationship. Not that he wanted to use Aki's near rape as a reasonable excuse so they can be alone together to avoid suspicion. "I had to stay with her to calm Miss Izayoi down. It's not easy when she's just clinging onto my arm as she's crying. She kept telling me not to leave her. I don't know why she's gone so attached to me." Yusei laughs while acting like he didn't understand why Aki wanted for him to stay with her. In truth, he didn't fully understand anything himself because you would think after what happened she would want to be left alone. Not wanting a man to touch her after a violent, attempted rape that she experienced.

"I don't understand why Aki's always calling for you though; any of us could certainly be there for her if she needed it." Crow enviously tells Yusei while he folds his arms in aggravation. It was more because he wanted to be the one that was close to Aki Izayoi. To get chance to alone in a bedroom with her would see how a good person he was that it could lead to more. He loved the challenge of trying to get the woman to have sex with him. That desire to see the woman naked was always on his mind. Crow just wanted to have action on the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. Did she have an interest in Yusei that she wasn't revealing to any of the other guys? Was her feelings unrequited because Yusei still hung up on that French blond? "I mean . . . the two of you always fight? You never even said anything sweet to her. It makes me question if there's anything that's going on between the two of you that you're not telling us." Crow's had come to dislike the idea of the two of them being alone all the time. They have been arguing way less as his suspicion for the two had only began to increase.

"Why would there be anything between them? Aside from a few relationships . . . he had never committed to following it through. Like with that French girl. She was willing to give herself fully to you but you turned her down. I mean a stunning beauty wanted to have sex with you Yusei. I am still baffled by the fact you didn't want any of that." Jack expressed in disbelief over the whole past relationship with his ex-girlfriends. "I mean you had sex before . . . so it doesn't make sense to me."

"She was another gorgeous woman too." Crow smirked as he thought of her as well. "She was really special." he thought in his head.

"What do you mean by that Crow?" Kiryu taunted. "You act as if you liked her."

"D-don't be ridiculous. I mean at this point since we're spending time together we've gotten to know each other a bit better. But we're barely even friends I just have a job to do. Miss Izayoi is paying us to keep her safe and if staying with her gives her comfort. I have no problem with that as long as money is involved." Yusei lied to his friends even though he had come to hate himself for it. He had a reputation to maintain as a bad boy and gang leader. This was something he had been labeled as his whole life because he had a crime boss for a father. "I know you're just saying all this because you're still delusional to believe you can get Miss Izayoi to have sex with you. She's in not position with her near rape, it has traumatized her. It would only make you hate her even more if you attempted because it would make her flashback to it. So don't try. Understand.

Yusei had opened the door to the computer while only Kiryu had followed him. He watched as Yusei took out the top secret disk and put it in his computer as he sighed. This was the fifth day in the past week he has been attempt to decode the information on the disk. Yusei had strongly believed that this could give them answers on were Hideo Izayoi's location. He knew that Divine had to behind the whole kidnapping. Yusei didn't understand this keen interest in Aki that angered him every time that it he thought about it. All he wanted to do was punch Divine out the next time he made an attempt to kiss Aki or make such lecherous sexual assault on her. He did have the right to protect his girlfriend if she was in danger.

He had powered up the computer as he continued to search through the files. He used his hacking to continue to try to find out any information. The one thing he found out was a picture but it was blurred, he didn't understand why. If it was on this top secret disk than he knew this had to be important. "All I need to do is at least try to figure out what this picture is, so i can have some answers.

"Perhaps we can use this to find Miss Izayoi's father" Yusei was so focused on trying to steps ahead of Divine because he strongly believed this man was responsible. He continued to typing on the keyboard but each attempt only appeared to end in failure. The gang was taken aback by his change in behavior but they assumed it him stressing over the job at hand. Perhaps he didn't want to deal with Aki Izayoi anymore but still wanted the money. Yusei wasn't someone that focused on his work; he was laidback that enjoyed some liquor or a smoke. He was always more focused on the money rather than the person they were hired to help. So it added more confusion to why does he wanted to help Aki Izayoi with her problem?

"Yusei, you been at this for days. I know it's not my place but you seemed to have this determination on finding Miss Izayoi's father. You usually had us do a lot of the work. You didn't care as long as we got paid in prior hires." Kiryu remarked him as he pressed his back to the wall with his arms crossed.

"It's true Yusei. Don't tell me you're actually doing something without money involved?" Jack answered as he held out his cell phone as he was looking at a message from his girlfriend Carly. He planned to have a safe location they could meet up for a night of sex. With everyone knowing about it there was no reason to hide it anyone to his relief. The problem was if their leader was planning something, it would have to wait a while longer. It's been over a week since they been apart to go help their friends save Aki Izayoi. After all, he was getting paid to keep her safe so he had to do abandon what he was doing if she was in danger from a rival gang. Was another going to show up on their doorstep to try and fight them? It's one of the reasons he knew he had to stay put until they moved away from this hideout at least. Jack was always someone that had kept his promises because he had a sense of honor.

"You're no better. Texting your girlfriend so you can plan for sex. I mean you can't be apart with Carly for more than a week. It's really pathetic if you ask me Jack. I am sure she finds you awful in the sack." Crow added as he began to laugh, Jack was infuriated by the comment as he whacked him back of the head. "Ouch." He let out in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. "You have some nerve Jack. That was a joke."

"While you're making remarks about me. Yusei and Miss Izayoi haven't really left each other's side. He's always in her bedroom . . . unless she has fallen asleep. Ever since Yusei saved her from Royce, Miss Izayoi has been completely attached to him. It's like she views him as day and night like her primary protector. Miss Izayoi has trouble sleeping unless Yusei comes to see her. That's the perfect chance to take advantage of her, once she gets over this trauma. She would do almost anything Yusei ask him I am sure. So why not have so fun on the side with such a beautiful girl." Jack had insisted as he expected to be something his friend would want to do. Not even aware that the pair had already had lots of sex, it was just something they had to keep a secret. "If I was in your situation. I would certainly take the chance-"

"What do you mean by that?" Crow interrupted as he tries to suppress the anger as his hand formed into a fist. He knew that Jack was implying that Yusei to attempt to have sex with Miss Izayoi because she at the moment appeared to be into him. It was something that passes because it was something so traumatic and Yusei was the first person she ended up seeing. So Yusei just became her emotional support throughout this whole deal. Crow did wonder if Yusei would attempt to take advantage of the woman by asking for sex. His friend did have a reputation as he claimed to be with beautiful woman even though he never really seen any of them beforehand. "Yusei isn't going to try his weasel his way into having sex with our client. You're being ridiculous."

"You're only saying that because you're jealous." Kiryu addressed offhandedly to Crow. "It should be expected it from someone that has absolutely no chance with the woman."

"I mean Miss Izayoi has this hero worship over Yusei. He should take advantage of it and FINALLY get laid." Jack nonchalantly answered in his posh accent with a wide grin on his face. He thought that he would be proud of his friend for having a night of sex that he rightfully deserved. "You know I am right about this. So good for it."

"Why are you asking me to do that?" Yusei answered as he stopped typing before spinning around on the armchair to face Kiryu. He clenched his teeth while trying to think of a believable excuse to stop this increase suspicion. After all he promised Aki to keep their sexual encounters a secret from everyone. Not only that but he had his own reputation to consider, so no one knew he wanted to do on his own accord. He knew that the gang members would "W-well . . . I don't know about offering sex would be the best thing. Miss Izayoi's getting tired of this constant traveling. This near rape attempt had made her come into grips with reality. Miss Izayoi just told me she'll pay us double her original offered. There's nothing more going on-"

"I am torn whether or not I want to believe you. If it were for the trauma I am sure she would be all over you right now. She's just waiting for you to kiss her." Jack remarked to Yusei, who was going to keep insisting to his friend to at least try. "When she wakes up . . . at least talk to her or something. Just to see if she's into you. She wants to have sex with you but is too traumatized with the whole set of events that just happened. At least give her a chance and stop distracting yourself with all this research Yusei. Is this because you're afraid of getting hurt again? Just like that whole relationship with that French girl-what was her name?"

"It was Sherry if I am mistaken. And Yusei was the one that ended it." Kiryu added as he finally moves away from the wall. He could see Jack constantly insisting that Yusei should make a move on Aki Izayoi. Yusei "Besides you guys should stop pestering Yusei. He clearly doesn't want to have sex with the girl. At least not right now. After all it's wrong to take advantage of something like hero worship." He leans down to try and calm his friend as Kiryu put a hand on Yusei's shoulder. "Don't worry I have your back." Kiryu whispered in his ear before moving back as he took a beer that he gotten from the cooler. That was on the side of the desk. He removed the cap before he took a big sip from it as he felt the taste of alcohol down his throat. The burning as swallowed was refreshing to say the least.

"I don't know why you expect me to do something so preposterous!" Yusei irritably tells them as he turns around before going back to the computer. Yes, he was continuing to lie but he had to try to sound convincing that he wasn't into the relationship to have sex. That no one would be able to pressure him to do such a thing. Though someone like Jack would be persist until he sees results. Yusei decided it was better to ignore it as he started to continue typing on the keyboard as he knew it was close to figuring it out. He didn't need all these distractions, Yusei had a moment of clarity happen as he suddenly thinks he has encrypted the code. "Yes, I think I got it!" He pressed the ENTER button on the keyboard but to his disappointed nothing changed and it still resulted in ERROR. Yusei slammed a fist to the keyboard in frustration.

"Nice try." Kiryu replied. "I wish I can do more to help, I never have been good with computers."

"Besides you should take a break. See if Miss Izayoi is up and-" Jack continued in his attempts to convince Yusei but he quickly interrupted the statement.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Jack!" Yusei answered as he got up from the desk and walked away.

Jack decided he would take matter in his own hands to make the scenery more romantic for the two. If he couldn't convince Yusei, perhaps he would have to get his other gang members involved. Jack knew Crow would never get into it because of his own pervertedness for the red head. He would sabotage his attempts get Yusei to have sex. So he can only work with Kiryu, but he needed more as he decides to send a message to Carly through his phone. His plans never fail but the key is to think of the right time and opportunity for it to be effective.

"Things would certain change… eventually." Jack answered with determination in his voice as he sends a message through his phone before shutting it off. Crow tried to peek over at the screen but balanced himself when Jack moved away. It appeared to be that he was messaging Carly but then again he wasn't sure about the number. He didn't have a chance to take another look since Jack had placed it back in his pocket. Crow wanted to know what his friend was planning since he wanted to get Yusei and Aki Izayoi alone together. The very thought of the two of them in each other arms as their bare bodies touched while they kissed each other. Why does Jack so badly want Yusei to get laid with Aki?

"Wait up Jack! ...Come on Kiryu." Crow called out as he started to follow Jack as he left the room. Was Jack already planning to make the scenery more romantic? All his plans were going to fail since he was going sabotage his plans, thought Crow.

"No . . . it's okay. I don't want to drag you into this. I am just going to have another beer." Kiryu added as he took his third bottle from the cooler. He bit down on the cap and took it off before spitting it, Kiryu put his head back as the alcohol ran down his throat. "I'll be in here finishing the rest of these"

"Actually I think you had enough." Crow scolded before he ran over to grab the cooler.

"If you need me or Jack. I will be trying to prevent his plans for Yusei and Miss Izayoi to have sex. It's not going to happen as long as I am breathing. Miss Izayoi is meant to be with me! I don't know how Jack got this sick idea of them making love. I am going to throw up if I keep thinking about it". He nauseously told him while holding his stomach; he took one of the beers in an attempt to calm his nerves. Crow took a sip but there was no change into how he was feeling. "No still doesn't make me feel better." He closed the door behind him leaving Kiryu to ponder in his thoughts. It was Kiryu that wasn't going to get drunk at this point, Crow needed it more than ever. The worst feeling in the world right now is the possibility that Yusei and Aki Izayoi could end up fallen in love. How was he going to foil his friend's plans for them?

* * *

Yusei walked down the hallway before he stopped in front of Aki's door. He began to wonder if she was still asleep and didn't want to bother her. However he had to make sure Aki didn't wake up after another nightmare. What if he started to walk away but she was calling out for him again? Yusei took a deep breath before he opened the door. Aki appeared to be sleeping to his relief though she may have been moving around a bit. Her arm was above her head as she rested on the pillow. Her large b*** were pushed out more from her nightgown that was more like a show for him. Yusei had felt more that the universe was just to trying to mock him. It was for the best to avoid temptation as he closed his eyes but stopped in worry when Aki starts making screaming notices.

"NNNNOOO! GGET AAWAY FROM ME! STOPPP!" Aki yelled out before sitting up on her bed and began to cry again. She gripped the bed sheets tightly as Aki tried to calm herself. Her body was sweating and in heavy breaths while holding her wrist to stop her arm from shaking. Aki was afraid to look around because she still believed that Royce was there. That there was a knife to her throat when he attempted to rip her clothes off to have his way with her. She appeared to have lost her voice but had to find it to scream out one name-"YUSEI!"

"Aki, it's okay. I am right here." Yusei gently cooed as he made his way back in the room. He tried to pretend that he hadn't been checking up on her like he usually did.

He laid in bed beside her; she had placed her head on his chest. Even though he felt that it was wrong, he couldn't help but kiss Aki's forehead. Even though he assumed that she would attempt to fight him because of the nightmares of her near rape. She didn't do anything but tighten her embrace before he sighed in relief. Yusei could feel her heavy breathing as he wiped he held her tightly in his arms. Aki didn't seem like she was able to keep herself together before taken off his brown glove. He wiped away her tears with his fingers because he couldn't stand to see her this way. Yusei just wanted to comfort her, and find a way to strip her of all these fears.

"I am so glad you're here Yusei." Aki confessed as she buried her face into his shirt as her jacket was pulled off him. Both of them lay on the bed as Aki covered them with the sheets. His muscular arms wrapped around her waist. He moved one arm up and down her back to put her at ease. Yusei wasn't sure if he wasn't if Aki was attempting anything with him. She was too distressed for the two of them to commence into anything physical. Yusei taken aback by what Aki had said to him next while he glanced at his love. "Just don't leave my side. I need you with me always."

"You need me?" Yusei asked before his cheeks started to fluster. Jack telling him to take advantage of her has entered his mind. Did she really come to view him as her hero? He began to wonder what was going on in her mind. The last thing he wanted to do was attempt the very same thing that Royce did. It would make him no better than that heartless monster that killed his fellow gang member and friend. He didn't want to believe in Aki's words because a woman never gave her this wanting like she did. "I am not the type of person no one wants. Even my own father didn't pay attention to me."

"Yusei, don't say things like that." She told Yusei before lifting her head as she tenderly touched his cheek. Aki didn't like how he was so insecure about himself because of what happened in his past. She wouldn't blame him since he had a Crime Boss for a father. From Yusei perspective, he was a man that would have sold him for money. Yusei knew was how to be a criminal despite being raised in an orphanage for several years. Being under the care of a strict but loving woman like Martha and had Jack, Kiryu and Crow as foster brothers. Aki only saw was a heroic, young man that deeply cared about her. "Every time I have needed you since this whole incident that I don't want to even speak of-you were always be able to be there for me. You make all these nightmares with your comforting words. If you're given in to your doubts, does that mean I have to as well-?"

"NO AKI!" Yusei interrupted as he put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "You're right. I shouldn't have misgivings. I've only been trying to be positive for your sake. The truth is I've been trying to figure out that secret disk because I think it could help lead to your father's whereabouts. For the past few days I been hacking as I tried to encrypt the codes. Not too long ago I had just failed again. You wouldn't see me as your hero anymore since you will have doubts about my capabilities. All I ever want to do is attempt to find your father to make your happy. I just want to bring a smile back onto your face. Aki, I just can't bear to see you coping in your own sadness. Just to have that that girl I have fallen-"

"Yusei, you don't need to say anymore." Aki interrupted him as she had sat up from the bed. The sleeve of nightgown had dropped in off her shoulder. She had put a hand to her chest before closing her eyes while taken in Yusei's words. This seemed to distract him from the interference of his attempted love confessions to Aki. Yusei found it harder to be alone with her with their bodies pressing together. She had nothing underneath her nightgown as if it was waiting for her. It remained silent for the next few minutes between the two of them. It was eventually broken when Aki had finally decided to speak up. "I understand."

"You do?" Yusei responded in bewilderment if he finally understood his feelings or was it something else? Aki opened her brown eyes as she turned around to stare into his cobalt blue ones. It was almost hypnotic as if he was being turned into stone by Medusa's glare. Much like a statue, he couldn't move as Aki attempted to lean in closer to him. Yusei could feel the brush of her lips that press against his own. It was more like teasing as it happened so quickly before Aki had pulled away. "Aki what's wrong? Are you having another panic attack, it's okay if you can't move on passed this? Don't try to give in your desire for sex for my sake. I will wait for you as long as it takes. Until you're ready".

"You really don't mean that!" Aki cried out as she found comfort from the warmth of their bodies during their embrace. Perhaps it was out of tiredness that his words had touched her heart. She had never felt so vulnerable and frightened in her life. How could someone like Yusei be so patient and understanding to her... Was he just doing this because she was paying him to... For him in the end there would be something waiting in their friends with benefits relationship. Aki knew it was easier to reward him with sex if she gotten through this ordeal. Yusei supportive nature had given her this yearning within the past week with this desire to be intimate with him. All those times, it was Yusei that went out of his way to save her from her kidnapper and near rape. She had a change in feelings whenever they were together from that point onward. Even though Aki didn't understand any of it? She just brushed it off, so she could convey how thankful she was in a physical way. Her mind blocking her from moving forward because she was still suffering from her traumatic experience.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Yusei insisted, Aki pushed herself away from him. Perhaps she wanted to believe his words but Aki still wasn't sure if he meant it. Maybe it was more because she had uncertainties because of her trust issues. Even though she knew that what a gang did to her shouldn't be something she takes out on other men. Was there a fear that always been inside her that lead to her getting hurt again? Aki always tried to remain positive no matter what the situation but you can only go so far with this suffering. "Aki-"

"Well you can easily have sex with other woman. We're not bound to each other Yusei. In fact it would be easy for a guy that's as good looking as you to be with any woman. I am just one of many you full around with. Our relationship has been nothing more than that. Sure we know some things about each other's past. Maybe it was better that you forget about me." Aki confessed as her eyes became tearful when she confessed to Yusei. She took her legs before folding up her knees before tucking them in an embrace. There was no way that Yusei could love someone that he always had to rescue.

"Aki, I don't know what you're talking about. You know how much I care about you. I am not using you to fulfill sexual pleasures. I don't need any of those things. We have a friendship, something much more than that." He had told Aki as she was taken aback to his embrace from behind. Yusei thought it was more appropriate then kissing her because visually seeing him would make things better. Her cheeks began to fluster from the warmth of their bodies. However it gave her assurance that she needed before losing the grip from her legs. As the formed around on the bed much like a snake. Aki closed her eyes as they lay down while using placing her head on Yusei's chest.

Suddenly the door unlocked, Aki was irritated that Yusei forgot to lock it when she came inside. Unless it was with Yusei all she wanted to do was be alone. She moved off of Yusei because they couldn't be seen cuddling in bed together. This made her feel much more vulnerable without that security as she took the bed sheets and closed her eyes. It was for the best to make whoever was visiting believe she was asleep. Yusei thought it was for the best to not question anything because of the state she was in. He only could angry at himself for not making sure that the door was lock. It was too close to call of them getting caught for all they knew was leading to something more intimate. Regardless of the circumstances were conflicting for both of them.

"Well Miss Izayoi had finally managed to get to sleep." Yusei lied as he got out of bed as he took his jacket before putting his arms through the sleeves to put it back on. Kiryu wondered why he wonder take his jacket off it wasn't that warm in the room. "I know what you're thinking but Miss Izayoi didn't have much covering her. It makes her feel uncomfortable when we talk since her near rape. So I let her use my jacket. I really just more of a gentleman than I would like to admit." He smirked as Yusei could only hope that Kiryu believed his excuses.

"Oh really? If you say so." Kiryu answers as he put a hands in his pocket while he shook his head. Did he fully believe on what Yusei was telling him? That was something he was so unsure of since he saw Aki was still awake as she laid down. It did make him suspicious on his friend's words even though there was no proof there was anything going on between the two. If he didn't see it than nothing was going on as he was considered. "Perhaps you can get back to trying to figure out how to encrypt that coding to find out what Divine's hiding. Well before Miss Izayoi started calling for you because she woke up from another nightmare. Getting yourself all distracted-"

"I told you nothing is going on between us." Yusei interrupted his statement as he put his hand on the doorknob. He quickly tried to hide his blushing face so Kiryu wouldn't attempt to point anything out. To his chagrin he was always observe of his surroundings. One slip up could mean that he would know they're in a relationship. It was more embarrassing since Kiryu was always like an older brother figure. While he never pressure Yusei into having sex with woman like Jack did. Besides himself, Kiryu was always the most mature since he was the oldest of the gang.

"I did say anything." Kiryu answered with a wide smirk on his face since Yusei was so quick to defend himself. He was sure that his friend did have feelings for Aki Izayoi, not that he would ever admit this type of thing to anyone. It was because Yusei was the quiet and reserved leader of their gang. There was a point in time when they first left the orphanage that Yusei couldn't deal with leading the gang under his guidance. He had temporary took over the position since he had more experience. However after failing on a mission, Yusei was the one that took charge and rescued them from Team Phoenix. The problem was he had a lack of confidence in himself despite this 'bad boy' image he created on the outside. It's what he wanted to be, someone that was intimidating to people that came across him. Yusei wanted people to fear him before he could show any trace of weakness.

"W-well, I better get going. If I want to get a trace on Miss Izayoi's father location. I need to keep hacking . . . I know I been close to a breakthrough. Besides I know it's the one thing that would cheer her up with this whole ordeal she had with Team Phoenix. I tried to assure her that their either dead or arrested so she has her revenge. That doesn't stop all the nightmares of her attack. Come on let's head back to the computer." Yusei asked as he raised an eyebrow at his friend before he realized Kiryu wasn't following along behind him as he started to leave. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there soon. Just want to deal with a situation with our client here." Kiryu tells Yusei with a nod of assurance. Yusei appeared to take the hint that he intended to help Aki with this situation. It's much like he had always advised him when he was a teenager. Like what happened with him, she was just someone that was confused. "I mean talking to her appears to be even a bigger job as it is."

"Good luck with that. Miss Izayoi has only talked to me and I had to trick her. She's too emotionally distressed.". Yusei advised to his friend as he put a hand to his should. "I recommend you be gently when asking her questions. She's very sensitive to certain things and may not respond."

"I think that's something I can handle." Kiryu insisted. "I mean I had to deal with your troubles. Miss Izayoi needs to get over this. She's been in bed for nearly a week. Perhaps talking to someone else would give her guidance that she needs. Now stop stalling so I can talk with Miss Izayoi." He guided Yusei at the door before closing it behind him as he leaned against the door. "I hope Kiryu is able to help you Aki." Yusei whispered before he headed back to the office to work on the computer. This was something that could continue to take either hours or days. He wasn't even sure but Yusei knew this was for the woman he loved. No matter what it took, he wasn't going to give up on this challenge. Yusei walked down the hallway; unknowingly Kiryu was listening in as he was waiting for him to leave. He turned around to look at the 'sleeping' form of Aki Izayoi on the bed. "Are you pretending to be asleep because I am here?"

Aki didn't respond as her eyes remained open but she chose to remain at the wall. She really hasn't spoken to anyone outside of the group beside Yusei. Unless it was Crow trying to woo her in his failed attempts to have sex or they were having a gang meeting. Since she had made a deal and had lots of sex with Yusei, he was the only person she could confide in with her problems. Yusei had told her that Kiryu was like an older brother figure even though he remained quiet most of the time. He always had your back when it really counted. It was only because Yusei said it he was a good person that Aki knew she had to at least give him a chance. Even though she had doubts on what his motive was to begin with.

"I know you can hear me. So I am going to speak anyway. I am sure with being a senator's daughter there has been drawbacks to your past. People have used you for their own personal gains so it gave you trust issues. You have been living the high class life that deep down you have been trying to escape it. Yes, you do want to save your father but does that mean you want to go back to that life-" Kiryu addressed before Aki sat up, she through a pillow that was beside her in anger. She was aggravated on all these expectations he was making about her. Did he research her past from the articles through the internet? It felt more like she was some kind of project that everyone needed to know about for a paper. There was no respect or control when you have to maintain this perfect image.

"Don't make assumptions about me!" Aki yelled at him as she grabbed another pillow before preparing to throw it again. She raised it over her head aiming it at him. "I know your one of Yusei's friends but that doesn't mean you're mine. I don't need someone I don't know telling me stuff that's fiction. You don't know the type the life I had just by reading articles in a newspaper or from the news. I had a content life with my father before all of this".

"Yusei said you would be difficult. No wonder he gets into arguments with you. You're clearly denial about your own problems. Either that or you can't admit you're wrong". Kiryu sighed and took a deep breath before calling out to Aki. "Come on Miss Izayoi. I am trying to help you with your problem." Kiryu answered as Aki had lowered the pillow. The truth of the matter was Jack had sent him to talk with the girl. He had told his friend that he wanted no part in trying to set up Yusei and Aki so they can have sex. However Jack had put him aside after he lost track of Crow, who's been following him around to try and stop him. There was no guarantee that she had romantic feelings for Yusei at all. Kiryu believed that this whole thing was just a waste of time. Jack had promised to buy him his favorite expensive chocolates if he insisted with this plan. Going for the weakness was always how he managed to take advantage of the situation.

"What are you talking about?" Aki questioned before she covered herself with the bed sheet. The only person she wanted to see her breasts or naked body was Yusei Fudo. It was more because he was the only one that gave her pleasure when they were in bed. There was also the matter her tattoo had a chance at being seen by another member of Team Satisfaction. Yusei was the only person she had entrusted this secret too. He wouldn't have gone back on his word and revealed it to anyone? That couldn't be the case at all since Kiryu would have told her not to bother hiding it. She could feel the heat go to her cheeks before brushing it off as embarrassment. Aki had touched her bandage, there was no cute their anymore but she had to present the illusion there still was one. This was because her tattoo had managed to glow and heal her injuries when she touched her hand to it. Yusei told her to keep it a secret so no one would find about it once they discovered it a few nights before. He gently had placed bandages on them before she snuggled up in his arms. "If you assuming I have secrets. I don't have any. So get out of my room."

"Well appears you aren't having any nightmares." Kiryu remarked while he risen up from the floor after dodging one of the pillows that was thrown at him. He had dusted off the dirt from his clothes as he moved in closer. This was his chance when she was taken aback. Kiryu wanted to help Aki in his own way and really didn't care on getting Aki to admit any feelings for Yusei. If they did, it would come at their own time. He believed deceiving or pushing the two into having sex wasn't something he wasn't sure if he should agree too. "That you were may have faked having these bad dreams so you wouldn't be alone. The first two days or so, Yusei's always checking up on you to make sure your safe. Rather than face your problems, you have other people protect you. I understand things can be dangerous. However you tend to push people away when you want to get close to them. Yusei's a perfect example . . . am I right?"

"I don't like being alone... I don't like being scared." Aki confessed as tears began to stream down her cheeks. It was the first time she had really admitted that out loud. It scared her even more because not even Yusei knew about it. She was telling this to a complete stranger. Even though she had promised Yusei to tell him her problems, it made her feel guilty. Neither of them was in a relationship with each other but they were friends. Aki knew that she had to stop pretending, even though it wasn't lies. Royce did make her feel helpless in an emotion sense. That deep down she was holding herself back from wanting to have sex with Yusei all this time. It's all those images of what happened to her that she had to banish from her thoughts. To find her father, she had to press forward in all counts. They could remain in the Team Satisfaction hideout forever. For the first time in nearly a week, Aki had stepped onto the wooden floor and stood up on her own two feet. "I feel like I whole new person. We better tell Yusei . . ." She opened the door to the room, not before turning around as she stared at Kiryu. "Oh and thanks for your help."

Kiryu watched her as she walks her way down the hall while he followed not far behind. Jack and Crow were standing outside as the former gave a thumb up gesture that Kiryu returned. Not revealing to him that it was nothing but lies. Jack would sure be made if he knew that he didn't convince Aki to have sex with Yusei. Kiryu had built up her confidence, which was a step forward to get through any situation.

"Miss Izayoi, I am so glad to see you back on your feet." Crow addressed as he took Aki's hand and gently pressed his lips to it. Aki pulled it back in disgust as she wiped it off on the back of her red robe.

"We haven't seen you up in bed for a week. This is a change." Jack addressed as he couldn't hold back the smile on his face since he believed that his plan was being set into motion. Aki was coming to Yusei to talk with him, and he was sure that Yusei was finally going to get laid. His friend certainly needed to have his stress reduced. What would be better than being smooching and getting naked with a beautiful girl? He saw it as a perfect gift to give his their leader.

"Yes, well I wanted to talk with Yusei. Kiryu had talked to me. I think I have finally gotten over my problem. And I want to tell Yusei what I am feeling." Aki answered though neither of the two knew she was meaning a completely different topic.

"Oh really?" Jack acted like he didn't have a clue to what was happening. Aki remained oblivious to his wide grin as he murmured a 'you're welcome' under his breath that was directed toward Yusei.

"Noooo-"Crow started to let out as Jack elbowed him in the stomach as a warning to not intervene with his plan. "I mean that's s-so great." He said this with absolute chagrin on the idea his best friend and Aki Izayoi could be potentially going to discuss having sex. It was the last thing he wanted and it was an absolute failure to stop this from happening.

"Don't let us stop you. Go right on ahead." Jack insisted as he started to open the door as Aki enthusiastically had walked in but stopped as she stared at an empty chair. Yusei wasn't in his room as they followed in after her. "Yusei's not here?"

"Yes!" Crow let out in relief because it meant Yusei and Aki weren't going to have sex. He realized that everyone heard, so he quickly coughed before correcting himself. "I-I mean it's really bad. But look on the screen. He managed to hack into the secret disk so that means he's going to where the tracker is. We need to go after him. Who knows what he'll do after he nearly when crazy to get Miss Izayoi out of Team Phoenix's hideout by infiltrating it himself?" He didn't realize he was saying to much as Aki was touched on what he was trying to do. Aki had nothing but worry as Yusei could get hurt or worse if he was going after Divine. Why was he being so reckless for her sake?

"Out of my way . . . I need to go." Aki cried out as she had run back the hallway passed Jack, Crow and Kiryu. She was out of sight as they weren't aware of her own plans to follow Yusei.

"Now you upset her. Nice going you idiot." Kiryu answered as he whacked Crow in back of the head. He had quickly decided to follow her as the rest of them had tried to gather their thoughts. Crow had conflicted feelings on the situation and didn't say a word.

"I can't believe we have deal with him disappearing again." Jack answers. "Does he love to seek danger or is he just foolish?"

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's the chapter. I decided on Jack opposing Crow and wants Yusei to get laid. It's going to add humor into to the story later on. Especially with his attempts into getting Yusei and Aki alone to have sex. And the two of them have to keep their sexual relationship a secret from the rest of the gang. LOL. Crow attempts at trying to sabotage it so he could be the one to have sex with Aki. Even though that's the only thing he really even wants with her.

I wanted Aki to start a friendship with another member of Aki's gang. It can't be Crow since he too busy, trying to woo her so they can have sex. A feeling that's not mutual and in fact makes her uncomfortable. Jack is hasn't been around much due to staying at Martha's or sneaking off to have sex with Carly.

Is Aki using her nightmares as excuse? Well I will say she was definitely afraid at first with her near rape. However with Yusei come to visit her . . . maybe it's more of a reason behind than that. Though she does have trouble in her attempts to have sex because Aki was emotional scarred. It's more of confliction to answer everyone's question. The answer is more yes and no. Yes she's afraid but refused to come into term with it much like her past. Yusei was like her security blanket….her form of protection that she relied on.

With Yusei disappearance at the end of the chapter, is there that constant worry about Divine and him confrontation. Why is he going off alone with the rest of his gang once again? Did he manage to hack into the secret disk and learn something he wasn't supposing too? Is he trying to impress Aki by finding his father by himself? Like he feels he needs to prove their relationship is more than just sex.


	16. Disordered Temptations

Author's Note: Yes, this chapter didn't take as long to write. I greatly enjoy writing this story. So I starting writing this chapter when I was working on the next chapter to another story. And I couldn't stop so I got done with faster.

Just so you know some answers may not be revealed yet when you read this. You will understand more once you read it. It's still a great chapter and I am proud of how it's written.

Also I hope I got all the punctuation errors I noticed. I found all that I can when it was resent back to me after it was edited. My beta reader forgets to put stuff in.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Aki ran to her room as fast as her legs could carry her. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body that was giving her the strength to press forward. Why was Yusei confronting Divine by himself? Divine was nothing but trouble, he most likely assumed Yusei is competition in order to obtain her. What are the chances he would use his psychic powers on Yusei? She couldn't live with the guilt if he gets hurt. In Divine's twisted view, she was nothing more than a trophy he could put up on his mantle. He would be no better than Royce if he attempted to lure her there to rape her. Aki knew better than to be tricked again. So that would mean she would need to rely on Yusei's friends from Team Satisfaction to help her. Yusei's is their foster brother and team leader, they've been together for a long time. It didn't matter right now; she only cared about finding out where Yusei is?

"Yusei, you're an idiot why do you make me worry about you? It's that what a friend does? I don't like these thoughts of anything happening to you." Aki pondered her thoughts out loud while having her back against the door. There were tears that streamed down her face as it fell onto the wooden floor. She looked at the pistol on the bedside table of her; Yusei insisted she needed to protect herself. In case there was ever a chance of something dangerous happening to her again. Aki was against the idea of using it as it was a weapon with the purpose of killing others. What use did she have for something like that? Yusei said that he would train her to use while she coped with her near rape. Aki reached out for it in hesitation before stopping herself. No, she wasn't so desperate to even attempt to use such a dreadful weapon. It would go against her very principles to use it; the weapon was going to stay on the bedside table. Aki had special power just like Divine, so she could handle him without it.

There wasn't much time as Aki locked the door to her bedroom. It was just in case Crow would attempt to take a peek at her while she undressed. She slowly took off the straps to her nightgown before it dropped to the floor. She went to her suitcase to grab to up on black pants and a red v-neck shirt that exposed the upper cleavage of her breasts. A knock was heard at the door before it gave her a startle before touching her chest. It took her a moment to realize that she still didn't unlock the door behind her. "Don't panic Aki. It's just the door." She told herself with assurance since everything had made her nervous even though she's trying to move forward. It's just something that can't be done right away, no matter how many times she tried. Aki quickly unlocked it as part of her wished that it was Yusei. That he was just pulling some prank on her but to her disappointment it was just the rest of the members of Team Satisfaction.

"Miss Izayoi we are going to go after Yusei . . . thank goodness he left the tracker on. You stay here where it's safe-" Kiryu addressed as he believed that Aki was going to continue to stay at the hideout. That she would be too afraid since Royce's attempted ravishment on her. His eyes widened when Aki had whacked him in the arm. "Ouch . . . what was that for?"

"You're imprudent to think I am going to stay here. I am going with you guys." Aki irritably told the remaining members of Team Satisfaction. She didn't like the fact they were treating her so helplessly just because she hired them. This seemed to leave her in distraught because as their employer, Aki knew she had that right to do things she wanted to do. "There may be information of my father there, after all." That includes going on a dangerous mission if it means finding answers on her father. Well it was more of excuse because she couldn't reveal to any of them how deeply worried she was about Yusei. A blush came across his face as Aki was just too concerned for him as a friend. Just like how Yusei took the liberty to save her from Team Phoenix's gang. She wanted to return the favor if he ended up being in trouble. "If Yusei really is being foolish by sneaking off by himself. Then he may end up in trouble. He was the charged in to save me. So I figure I owe him. I can't be hiding in the dark forever."

"Speaking of which, you're looking sexy in that outfit Miss Izayoi." Crow addressed as he started to circle around her to Aki's annoyance. She gradually started to form her hand into her fist as he wasn't going to stop trying to court her. That Aki already had made it clear that she had no interest in him. Yelling at him was certainly not gonna work at deterring Crow from trying to start a relationship her. It only seemed to turn him on even more to her chagrin as if he thought she was playing hard to get on purpose. "I thought I told you to stop with this flirting. I am not concerned in forming any type of relationship. So you're attempts are just wasting time. I really mean it Crow. You'll be getting nothing from me."

"That doesn't mean you can't have a meaningless fling. I mean I don't care about a relationship either. See what we have in common." Crow insisted while he attempted to touch her shoulder, she glared angrily at him before moving his hand away.

"Miss Izayoi, the last thing I want to do is agree with Crow." Jack answers as he crossed his arms impatiently. He didn't like what he was hearing about Aki not having a sexual encounter. It was ruining his plans for Yusei. Jack just needed to set up a situation for his plan to take place. Even if it meant he had to trap them in a room together as a last resort. While he didn't believe there was any attraction between Yusei and Aki Izayoi . . . they were still man and woman. So being alone in a room that was romantic setting would lead to something especially if neither of them hadn't had sex in a very long time. "But isn't there someone else beside him that you would want to have a one-night stand with. Perhaps the very person that rescued you-" Jack recommend.

"We better get going." Aki flustered as she quickly passed Kiryu and Jack out the door of her bedroom. The fact that someone from the gang was suggesting to have sex with Yusei was embarrassing. No one on Team Satisfaction was aware of the agreement between her and Yusei with their friends with benefits type relationship. Even though she was still coping on what happened to her, her mind was going back to what her happy. When she was naked with Yusei in his arms, it was a place that gave her comfort. Perhaps this had to do with the fact he was godlike in the bedroom. A fact that most woman he's been with had already knew she was sure.

"Nice job Jack. You scared her." Kiryu shook his head as partly disappointed even though he wasn't into getting her to have sex with Yusei. He was the oldest so he had to be there for the team to remain neutral and support. That meant being there for both of his teammates and foster brothers on what they wanted to happen. Jack trying to get Yusei and Aki to sleep together or Crow was trying to win over Aki so he can have a night with her. Kiryu believed that neither situation was going to turn out well. "This is going to be a long day."

"The woman is just scared. I mean who wouldn't be when you're basically advising them to have sex with someone they hired. Maybe you should have gone about this differently because we're encouraging and giving our support. Making it known that we want her to make love to Yusei." He looked back at Crow for a second with a more disapproving look on his face. Hoping his friend wouldn't interrupt him because he delusionally believed he still had a chance. It has been made clear that she wouldn't give him the time of day. "Well most of us are approving of it at least." Jack confidently told his two friends as he still had belief in his plans. That everything would fall into place in the end though it wasn't working out at the moment. He could see Crow attempt to speak but he quickly stopped him his friend before he objected. However this wasn't going to stop him from getting the last word over Jack.

"What if she thinks that it's you, genius? I mean you did technically save her and Yusei when you shot Royce in the back of his head." Crow added in his attempt to tease Jack on the matter at hand in hopes for him to get the realization on what he done. Yes, it could also be considered another one of his ideas to cause interference to Jack's plans. That maybe he would not go through with his idea if Aki Izayoi was freaking out over the whole thing. "Miss Izayoi sees you as a complete stranger after all."

"Stop, it Crow. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. You're trying to make me cancel my plans on getting Yusei and Aki to have sex. Well - it's on temporary hold for now until we know Yusei's alright. Right now I want to punch him in the face for being so foolish and not telling us anything. I'm just so angry at him because my plans of the two getting together were nearly set in motion. Miss Izayoi was just about to ask him something and he wasn't even here." Jack irritably complains to his friends while he cracked his knuckles and formed his hand into a fist. Kiryu was trying to hold back a laugh with his hand because Jack didn't even know that wasn't the case at all. He was instructed with the task by Jack because he couldn't bring himself to convince this innocent girl to have sexual relations with Yusei. "You did tell Miss Izayoi all the stuff I told you, Kiryu?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms while looking back at his friend.

"W-well I-" Kiryu tried to think as the increasing glares from Jack made him feel nervous. Even though he was the eldest of the group, it certainly didn't mean that he was the strongest of them. Jack was always a more physical type of guy. He would rather beat someone to the ground to unleash his rage than listen to a reason or explanation. There were very few things that could calm if when he gets like that and Kiryu didn't want to be at the end of it. "Yes, I did tell Miss Izayoi to confront her feelings and go talk to Yusei." Kiryu told him as he closed his eyes, Jack would be satisfied with the answer but he wasn't lying about the situation. Something neither Jack nor Crow would be able to pick up on since it depended on how you saw it in perspective.

"Excellent. Then my plan will be successful. Let's go save Yusei so we can get this set into motion. Just don't tell Miss Izayoi about any of this. She would certainly be angry over this war we're having. You understand that, dont you- Crow?" Jack spoke as he looked over at Crow who was grinding his teeth and cracking his knuckles in frustration. He knew that his friend was right… he couldn't warn her about Jack's plan. It would only make things more awkward for her, there's also matter that she doesn't trust him. Namely because Crow was doing everything he could to woo her so they would end up having sex instead. He still fully believed that she was playing hard to get and there was an interest. "Well, while you're pondering in your thoughts for a while. There's no reason to stall any longer. Come on, let's go rescue our leader!" Jack declared as he kicked the unlocked door wide open before walking out of the room.

"Don't think I will let you win this battle Jack. Miss Izayoi's my sweetie. Not Yusei's." Crow murmurs in a goofy manner as he follows Jack out the door.

"I am not going to get involved with this once Yusei's rescued. This two would never stop bickering until something has happened, but nobody seems to care on the fact it's Aki's choice. She doesn't have to have sex with anyone if she doesn't want too. Why can't we just focus on the job at hand- which is to rescue her father as we were hired to do so?" Kiryu comments as he slaps a hand to his forehead while shaking his head. He was getting a headache, which made him apprehensive since he knew this could only get worse. "I just so disappointed in them." It's with this that he left to room while making his way out of the secret hideout. He looked around before he climbed out up through the staircase as he lifted the door above his head. Kiryu made his way out before taken a key to locket it before a hologram went over it for security measure. With that he made his way to his fellow gang members and Aki Izayoi, who was leaning against the truck.

Immediately it was taken notice that If they were heading to Divine's they would have to remain more secretive so they couldn't bring the trunk with them. That would mean all of them would have to travel on their D-Wheelers. Aki Izayoi didn't have one so Crow would convince him to accompany on his but much like she did with Yusei. He had the intention to want her arms to be wrapped around his waist as their bodies were close. She was disgusted by the very notion and due to what recently happened with Jack there wasn't much thrill in going with him either. A red mark was left on Crow's face as Kiryu moved in closer to see Aki Izayoi had slapped him while covering her chest. He could hear her cry out, "You're such a pervert. Get away from me. I am not going with you Crow."

"Well Miss Izayoi. We can just leave you here back in the secret hideout. You have to travel with one of us. In fact with Yusei not being here I am the one in charge." Jack pointed out before putting on his helmet, there was also the matter of keeping her protected until they brought Yusei back. He was told Divine had tried to get Aki to consent to have sex with him, when that didn't work he had made threats. He believed it to be a risk to bring the senator's daughter on their mission. "I mean we don't even know what Divine has planned for you. For all we know this could end up luring you into another trap. So go back inside. We'll give you the key-"

"NOOOO!" Aki screamed as she had enough of everyone treating her like she was a fragile doll. For them the slightest movement would cause her to fall and break off the shelf. There was not a chance the rest of the gang was going to treat her that way. "I don't like being treated like some damsel in distress that needs someone to hold my hand. It's been like that my whole life with my father sheltering me to protect me from the dangers. To protect me from gangs like yours. Yusei has been a . . . good friend to me. If Divine has some type of plan . . . he may not even spill anything unless I am there. Perhaps get him to reveal information on the secret disk. It has to be something BIG for Yusei to adventure off on his own." She worriedly tells them before turning her head away with her small confession. Aki hadn't told anyone else that they were friends before, so it was embarrassing.

"You really care that much for him, don't you?" Jack questioned with a wide smile plastered across his face, Aki glanced up in surprise. He wasn't aware on Aki's feeling on the matter besides friendship but he did enjoy teasing her. "I personally think you two would make a cute couple but I get you don't like Yusei in a romantic way." Aki twiddled her fingers in embarrassment while she could feel heat escape to her cheeks as a blush formed. She didn't want any of them to jump to conclusion and assume something that wasn't even true. "You must really like him . . . am I right?"

"D-don't be ridiculous." Aki shouted in defense before turning her head away. She didn't want anyone getting the idea of her having any romantic feelings for Yusei. This was mainly to do with the fact that it wasn't true at all. What excuse could she make in this situation? Aki didn't have to think for too long in trying to convince the other members of Team Satisfaction. Her hesitation would only make the boys more suspicious of her. "It's not that I don't care about him though I-I mean we're friends, okay. If you think the reason I wanted him after my attempted rape is because it's something more. You're wrong, you see he told me I should confide in him once and I guess being the first person I saw after what happened with Royce. I saw him as a prime source of comfort for me to ease my trauma. Yusei just makes me feel safe."

"And that could have been me." Crow mumbled under his breath as he punched the palm of his hand. With this realization, he had gotten more annoyed that Yusei was the first one to arrive and rescue her. This could have meant he could have been her heroic savior that she would have been cuddling in his arms. "This is so unfair!" He loudly let out before realizing that everyone could end up hearing him. Perhaps she saw him in a different way that could eventually lead them to having sex over time. Crow looks over to see if the rest of them were paying attention. He sighed in relief when no one glanced in his direction as Aki was too busy yelling at Jack.

"I don't know why we're standing here talking when Divine could harm Yusei- I don't even want to think about it. We should just get going." Aki cried out as her voice began to crack before trying to stop herself. She had tried to stop herself from crying as she wished Yusei was there to comfort her. She's felt vulnerable for his sake as Aki tried to pull herself together. She finally managed to get out one word, "Please . . ."

"Come on Miss Izayoi. You can travel on the D-Wheeler with me." Kiryu insisted while feeling the need to come to this young woman's rescue. The situation was clearly becoming more uncomfortable for her. Being an older brother figure to Team Satisfaction, so he always felt the need to break up arguments or be supportive if they needed it. Kiryu grabbed Aki by her forearm before pulling her along before his helmet on. He took a spare one before handing it over to her but Aki was hesitant. She didn't feel relaxed with being with anyone besides Yusei. Maybe it's more because she was generally used to being with him. Kiryu sighed before gently telling the frightened woman, "Don't worry; you don't have to hold on to me or anything like that. I am not going to make you feel uncomfortable. We can't go by truck as Divine would take more notice of it. Besides it's better than being around those too." Kiryu told Aki as he motioned towards Jack and Crow, she quickly took the helmet before sitting behind him on his D-Wheeler."

"Let's just get going. Yusei needs us." Aki quickly told Kiryu as the engine roared. She didn't really pay much attention of her surroundings, which Aki normally did with Yusei. Divine was going to give her answers; she wasn't going to deal with his nonsense. Not even if this was some trap in attempt to get her in bed with him. After all he did see the two of them together when Yusei had come to her rescue. However this was something that was completely unexpected, why was Yusei going off on his own without any warning was so irresponsible of him? If he found information that was too horrible why did he not tell them? Yusei still believed she was traumatized but why not tell his friends about it. Did Divine found out anything and told him to come alone?

They all came to a stop, the gang hid their D-Wheelers before making their way back to the Acadia Movement building. They could see Yusei's abandoned D-Wheeler that wasn't too far away, which could mean he was still inside. It occurred to her that what he found may have had to do with her tattoo though the secret disk? Did Divine have a plan that was unspoken of that he was hiding that Yusei discovered? Aki closed her eyes as she could feel something, she didn't know what it is but part it if was coming through her tattoo. She was able to feel Yusei's presence, it was faint but Aki wanted to believe that it could guide her. The problem was that none of the other members of Team Satisfaction knew about it. Aki didn't trust Yusei's friends to want to reveal any of this information.

"Does this building look creepier each time we visit it?" Crow commented as he raised an eyebrow. He had one of his hands to his hips, he looked at the creepy tower with a glint of fear in his eyes.

"We have only been here twice." Jack pointed out before Crow turned to look at him all annoyed. He wasn't fond of his friend being realistic. It made him come off as a bigger idiot when his comments are out loud. It was even worse when he was trying to impress Aki Izayoi but he believed that Jack was intentionally trying to make him look bad.

"Are you trying to make me look bad on purpose?" Crow questioned while he looked at the back of Aki before glaring over at Jack again. "Must you belittle me?"

"Stop trying to focus on impressing Miss Izayoi for once and-"Jack replied back at his friend with a cocky smirk, he loved embarrassing Crow.

"This really isn't the time for any of this. Quit arguing you too. Miss Izayoi's worried about Yusei. We need to get inside and try to find him quickly. You know Divine would get suspicious the minute he sees us." Kiryu interrupted since he got tired of listening to the two of them. "So for right now be quiet!"

"Well, we don't have to worry; he already knows we're here." Aki pointed up to the security cameras, with that, the rest of Team Satisfaction looked up and also took notice of them in the far distance. Before they remembered that they were deactivated when Kiryu had hacked into them. "Is there any chance you guys can hack into them and shut all the cameras in the Acadia Movement down? Divine would easily spot us so he would let us come in but we would have no escape route out. That he's so single-minded because for some reason he's trying to blackmailing me into-" She tried to stop herself because Aki didn't want to think about Divine attempts at touching and kissing her again. It turned her stomach on what he could plan to do with her this time.

"I want to go with Miss Izayoi." Crow insisted since he could see how affected Aki was and may have still lingering effects from her attempted r***. Despite his desire to be more intimate with her, Crow did care for the young woman as a friend. He quickly made his way beside her but Aki moved away before crossing her arms. Her eyes were focused on the tower as she was too worried about Yusei to think about anything else. "She really appears to still be affected by what happened to her." It's what he assumed, but Crow wasn't aware it was actually because Aki just didn't want him to touch her. It creeped her out with his perverted mind and knew he had other plans in mind. She prayed someone would go with them so they wouldn't be alone together.

"Oh please you just want to go with her to impress her. So I am going with you to stop you." Jack added as Crow clenched his teeth in frustration. Aki sighed in relief when Jack mentioned that he was going with the two of them. He tugged on Crow's collar to lift him off his feet, Crow struggled against jack.

"Why you-"Crow let out as he began to fluster from the embarrassment of the situation. Kiryu put a hand to his mouth in attempt to stop his laughter. Lucky for him Aki was still staring into the distance and wasn't paying attention to any of this. "I hate when you do this Jack. Just because you're so much taller than I am. This is embarrassing you know."

"I guess that leaves me to hack into the surveillance cameras and shut them down. It's a good thing that Yusei, Crow and I learned it together. Someone like Jack never bothered learning because it was beneath his standers. After all, he views himself as a King." Kiryu addressed to Aki, who glanced back at him but still remained silent. It was clear; she desperately wanted to go inside. Kiryu knew that he had to try and comfort her. "Anyway, I put my laptop in the storage compartment of my D-Wheeler. I will just go get it. Everything will be alright Miss Izayoi." He tried to give a smile but all Aki could do was nod her head. Kiryu walked back over to his D-Wheeler and opened his laptop before he started typing. "Yusei's disappearance really seems to affect Miss Izayoi. She's definitely worried about him more than she likes to admit. It's really sweet."

Crow joined Kiryu as he sat beside him once Jack finally put him down. It took some time to hack into Acadia Movement's main control. They had access to everything so they decided to what would benefit them when trying to look for the Yusei. So besides turning off all the surveillance cameras, shutting off the lights but what if there to watch for anything that was need. Divine could end up finding a way to get everything working again especially if he ended up having hacking skills of his own. This could ruin their plans on finding Yusei, so this couldn't be allowed to happen.

"Kiryu, you stay guard out here. The surveillance is off right?" Jack questioned as Kiryu glanced at all the video cameras. He made it so he could see in certain rooms however to inform He could put others on if needed… when he knew their location. Kiryu placed a ear piece in that was connected with a microphone. He had three more ear pieces in his hand to give to the others. This was what Team Satisfaction was able to sneak around with their gang activity. It was an easier way to out maneuver the police when they either picked fights with another gang or trying to make money. Some believe that law would be able to catch up to them; the police were surely on their trail. It wasn't like anyone in Team Satisfaction cared because they weren't going to get caught. They haven't for the past five years since they formed their gang.

"Yes . . . I kept a few online but looks like the rest are down. You better take these." Kiryu replied as he held out the earpieces and Jack and Crow both took one each. Both of them knew the procedure since they done this so many times. However since Yusei was somewhere in the building there was one remaining. Since Aki Izayoi was available it would be easier for her to use it. She appeared to reach out but remained hesitant before stopping herself. "Miss Izayoi, please take yours. We can communicate with each other to find Yusei." It's with that information; she nodded her head before take the earpiece and gently put in her ear. Even those she still reluctant to trust them, they were her only hope to get him out of Divine's hideout. That is if he hadn't done something to him already.

Divine isn't going to listen to reasons. No matter how many times you ask or tell him to give the information. He wants to blackmail us so he could take advantage of the situation, so he could do the things that he wants to do. Divine doesn't care about anyone's feelings; he's only proven to be a selfish man. It does make you wonder what secrets he's trying to hide." Aki's tone was nothing but uneasiness as she could hear the static coming from her ear piece. Kiryu was trying to fix the connection so that everyone would be able hear him. However the problem was that it was more of a annoyance than any help.

"Alright, all of you can hear me right?" Kiryu asked while speaking through the microphone of his head phones. Not aware the volume was very loud that everyone temporarily took out their earpieces. They were afraid it was going to make them not be able to hear anything at least in one of their ears. The pain was only two much to bear at the moment.

"Yes, we can hear you. But you need to adjust the volume or fix the static or something. It's like piercing scream… it's gonna burst my eardrums!" Crow voiced as he put a finger into his ear and shook his head. "I am almost afraid to put it in. I think my brain is going to come out the other ear."

Kiryu pushed a few more buttons while he tested the sound until he got the perfect adjustment. "There it's all good now. You guys can put the ear pieces back in. Now get moving, we have stalled enough. Yusei may be waiting . . . for all we know he could be hurt. Perhaps go separate ways once you get aside. I can always guide you through here." He addressed to the three as all of them gently placed them back in before all of them slowly walked to the Acadia Movement building.

It appeared to be quiet, Divine was sure to be expecting them as Jack tried to press the button for the elevator but it wasn't working. "Don't go up through that. He would easily see it's one of us. We need to get the upper hand over Divine. Be the one that outsmarts him first." Aki explained before heading up the staircase, she didn't want to wait around for two members of Team Satisfaction she was going to find Yusei on her own. Even though it seemed to be rushing, she was better about her near defilement because Aki gained what she's been lacking – confidence. "We need to get a move on. Don't slow me down."

"I agree with you completely. You know Jack . . . why don't we listen to Miss errr... the beautiful, intelligent one-" Crow was quickly cut off by Aki who didn't even want to hear his attempts at impressing her. The compliments were only getting too much as it became increasingly frustrating. Crow changed the subject because he knew she was going yell at him again and the woman had already been through enough. "I mean she's the one that's paying us. So we should do as she says." Crow nervously told Jack not bothering to look at her since he didn't want to see her angry face.

"While I want to say thanks . . . stopping trying to get on my good side. It's only making things worse. So shut up and let's keep moving." Aki shook her head as she continued walking up the stairs. She stopped to quickly glance around to make sure Divine was around. What if he turned the corner as she took a few steps? Just seeing her there he would make the assumptions that she came to have sex with him. The last thing that would ever be on her mind.

"And somehow you always find a way to irritate her. You're like a mosquito that doesn't know when to go away. You're not wanted." Jack answered as he couldn't hold back his laughter. "I wish you would just give up. Then you wouldn't have to deal with this humiliation."

"Well, you're the only one that's always making these insults towards me. It's more like you get pleasure of my embarrassment. What kind of friend are you anyway?" Crow protested against Jack as their argument that seemed to only get worse and never end. Aki didn't want to deal with the bashing brothers for much longer. She began to think that even right now they should separate in their search for Yusei.

"I am basically your adoptive brother. And I am older than you. It's sort of in the job description to bully my younger brother. It's like the unspoken rule. And you're the baby of the four of us. You're failed attempts make you a gold mine for my remarks." Jack continued as they remained on the staircase, Aki was afraid that someone at the Acadia Movement would hear the two of them. They had made it through several staircases to get to the other levels. How could they still have the energy for any of this?

"Please be quiet-" Aki yelled at Jack and Crow, who quickly stopped their argument. She peeked back around the room in worry in hope no one would hear them. "I need to get through to Kiryu . . . can you see if Divine is coming in this direction? Can you see if Yusei's anywhere?" The wishful expectation in voice that he was found, Aki just wanted to know if her friend was safe. She didn't want to deal with this constant worry any longer.

"I still have the cameras shut off. It will take time to switch them over. However I can't see anyone on the cameras." Kiryu replied back through the earpiece, Aki sighed in despair as it was the last thing she wanted to here. She couldn't up now when Yusei need her, she had to find him. "With the current cameras I have opened, I don't see anyone around. I definitely think you're in the clear."

Aki's high heels stepped onto the marble floor as she almost could feel pain from her tattoo. She touched it gently while clenching her teeth as Aki turned around. Jack, Crow and Kiryu couldn't see the marking and it was only luck that it wasn't glowing. All of a sudden a voice was calling out to her, she didn't recognize it at first but she believed it to be Yusei's. How could she hear him when he may end up being so far away? Was her mind playing tricks on her because she was so worried about him? Aki wasn't aware if this was a trap set up Divine or something else. She had to follow this pathway that was being set for her. Its then she turned to look at Jack and Crow to confirm her decision. "They would take too much time. Perhaps it's for the best if we all separate here. We can cover more ground between the three of us."

"What if you run into Divine? You're going to need protection. I am coming with you. "Crow insisted in his attempts to go with her but he was grabbed by the arm before being sending him back. He started to rub his arm as he looked back at Aki in surprise. "I have to say I wasn't expecting that."

"I wish everyone would stop holding my hand and stop treating me like a child. I know it's appears to be foolish of me to want to go anywhere by myself. I mean why would I with what nearly happened to me with Royce. Part of it was even my fault for not listening to Yusei. I mean he heard me and wanted to know how I was doing." Aki addressed while making excuse to cover why she was up with Yusei because they couldn't find out it was the aftermath from having sex. That while in bed together, she heard her father's voice. This time was going to be different; she wasn't going to be lured into another one. To save a friend that you need to take a risk. "This is something I just have to do on my own. I need to face my fears . . ."

"Come on Crow. Let's go this way." Jack answered before dragging Crow along by the collar. He looked more like a whimpering puppy being taken away by his master.

"This is really unfair." Crow complained as he waves his arms in the struggle.

"Quit whining Crow." Jack irritably remarks as they disappear into the distance so they couldn't be seen anymore.

Not that any of them were aware that someone had been watching them on through a monitor. He gave a wide grin before making typing on the keyboard. The video was all pointing at Aki as it showed her wandering off. It was more as if he wanted no one to see her with the plan he had in mind. It was on Kiryu's screen that some the surveillance video had nothing but static. He quickly had let out an 'oh no' before he began typing again. Not that he was able to do much however he did manage to make the monitors to turn to static on his as well. He slammed his fists onto his large keyboard in frustration before heading off. It was presumably that he was going exactly where Aki was located.

Aki took a deep breath as she made her way down as she could feel her heart racing. The hallway was rather dark and creepy. There were a few ceiling lights in the hallway as she tried to make her way through. "Yusei!" She screamed out but there was no answer, so she called out his name again. Was really what she hearing a delusion but her tattoo was hurting her once again? That same voice could be heard trying to reach out to her. Aki tattoo began to glow, not before giving her an imaginable amount of pain. "I know you're in here." She continued to walk again while holding her arm as Aki looked around.

"Miss Izayoi." A familiar voice could be heard from behind her, it wasn't one that filled her with relief or content. Aki turned around to prove her instinct. "Or should I say Aki. After all we're friends. And I think we can be even more than that. If you just give me a second chance."

"We're not friends Divine. So don't try to maintain this act as if you want to help me!" Aki yelled at him as she clutched her hand into a fist. The very sight of him mad her blood boil. She didn't believe any of this was a trap to lure her to the Acadia Movement. This was all just a coincidence because she believed that her tattoo was warning her about Divine. Perhaps she was starting to understand it more now. It kept her from being surprised, because it allowed her to be more willing to protect herself. "Where's Yusei? What have you done with him?" She demanded with fury in her voice while she gained the confidence to stand up for herself.

"Oh don't worry. He's been taken care of. He certainly has met his demise." Divine replied with a sadistic smirk while moving in closer to take off his glove. He stroked her back before attempting to pull her closer. He was nothing but eager to convince her to have sex with him. So he could fulfill his part of the deal he had with Godwin, and much more." Nothing will get in the way of us now." Divine pulled her in closer while she was more in a daze on what he just stated. He had a evil grin of his face that sent shivers down her spine. He started to kiss her neck in his attempts to take advantage of her scared state.

"What are you saying? That Yusei's dead. You killed him." Aki cried out as tears streamed down her face, while her soul had ripped apart like a part of her was missing. She hated this feeling but didn't want it to go away. She tried to move away from him but had no luck. It's when he tried to put his hand under her shirt and had a feel at her bra that was the final straw. She kneed him in his groin in her attempt before giving him a punch to the face. Divine was sent back as he rubbed his face before seeing that blood was dripping from his wound.

"Feisty and beautiful. What more do I need from the woman that's going to be my wife." Divine answered with eagerness. "Just makes me can't wait even more to get naked in bed with you. I love that in a woman."

"You're so delusional. I never will be yours." Aki protested. "I will make sure of that."

"What? You still prefer that loser." Divine answered before he closed his eyes as some form of power was coming from his body. Aki could see a white aura coming from his body as his eyes began to glow. This was something that was strange because she had never seen anything like it before.. It felt more like gravity was keeping her down that it was more like pins and needles. Part of her body started to list into air but Aki managed to sink back down with concentration. "You're going to be mine, Aki Izayoi. Perhaps your father has never told you about my psychic powers. It's surely easy to take care of the week minded. However you're different because you're special like me. So don't make it harder than it. I shall keep you in a secure place and make sure your friends never find you. At least until I have my fun."

"Get it through your head that I never wanted you. You monster." Aki weakly added as Divine snatched the earpiece off her. She looked on in anger and fear, Aki could hear Kiryu's voice asking if she's okay. The force of Divine's mysterious power crushed the device into pieces. This meant there was no way for her to communicate with the others.

"I will have to take you as my prisoner then!" Divine declared as he moved Aki along with his powers. He wanted no one to see the two of them so he bent the lens of all the cameras. Near the end of the hallway there was an elevator. One of three apparently in the Acadia Movement building, Aki was forced into the darkness of the empty elevator. No one would be able to communicate with her or find her. Once he forced the doors closed with his powers. "Time to make sure you don't escape." He pushed the button to make the elevator go down before holding the elevator with his powers than twisting the cables so it couldn't move. "I will come back for you my love!" It was with that notion he walked away from the shaft where the elevator was coming down.

* * *

Aki pounded on the door for a few moments but it was of no use. "You know he won't be able to hear you." The voice had filled her with such intense emotion but she was afraid to turn around. Regardless Aki had decided to turn around anyway to see Yusei standing before her.

"Y-yusei!" Aki let out in relief at seeing Yusei sitting there before thinking this could all be just a dream. "You're alive? Divine just said you were dead."

"No, I am very much alive-" Yusei answered as he struggled with his injury causing Aki to move closer so she can look at his wounds. He didn't have his jacket on anymore but he still had a cut on his arm. Was this caused by the mysterious power Divine had? She didn't hesitate to rip part of her shirt to show midriff before placing it over Yusei's injury. "Do you need me to take off my shirt?" He questioned before he slowly showed his bare muscular chest that nearly made Aki want to faint. She didn't understand why? There was nothing but silence between them for a few minutes while Aki attended to his enjoys. That's when he decide to break the silence in attempt to move closer to the woman he loved. "I thought I would never see you again. I almost forget how beautiful you are." He confessed. This would normally embarrass her but she was so touched by his words. She didn't understand why she was experiencing such running emotions; she leaned in to give Yusei a kiss on his lips.

It remained that way for a few minutes, just the sound of their lips pressed together. Aki could get an explanation later to how Yusei ended up in the elevator. She just didn't like the idea of being without him at his point. What better way to express it then by being intimate with each other. Moans, grunts and growls could be heard coming out of each other's mouths. Their tongues' ended up dancing nearly in the back of their throats as Aki was already on top of him. Not caring about Yusei questioning it, not that he would complain while she quickly unbuttoned her blouse while it was tossed to the side. Yusei did like what he saw she had remained in her bra. It accented her cleavage very nicely due to how both of them finally decided to separate as they remained in heavy breaths.

It remained that way for a few minutes, just the sound of their lips pressed together. Aki could get an explanation later to how Yusei ended up in the elevator. She just didn't like the idea of being without him at his point. What better way to express it then by being intimate with each other. Moans, grunts and growls could be heard coming out of each other's mouths. Their tongues' ended up dancing nearly in the back of their throats as Aki was already on top of him. Not caring about Yusei questioning it, not that he would complain while she quickly unbuttoned her blouse as they passionately kissed. Both of them finally decided to separate as they remained in heavy breaths while eager to continue their kissing. Yusei did miss seeing his girlfriend in her bra, which accented her very nicely.

"Wow that was some kiss" Yusei was still in a daze from everything that just happened. It certainly was something he wasn't expecting from Aki as the last time he saw her she was traumatized in her bed. When he was leaving Kiryu was going to have a talk with her but Yusei assumed it wasn't going to do much. Aki leaned in as he left several more kisses but suckling on his neck. His body reacting as he let out grunt from the pleasure from it. Yusei could feel a tightening in his pants from his erecting member trying to break free. "Last time you were still in your bed, so what caused this sudden change? Did Kiryu have anything-?"

"I am just so glad you're okay." Aki interrupted him with a finger to his mouth to silent him. Trying everything she could to hold back her tears at the possible thought of him no longer being here. She had separated him before moving her hands to stroke down his bare muscular chest while their warmth from their bodies made them snuggle closer. It gave her a sense of security that she had longed for that no one else could give her. Yusei's arms had wrapped around hers before stroke up and down her back, almost as if any moment he would take off her bra. Yusei had pressed his lips on her cleavage as she moans and grunted from the pleasure of it. For once, it was something she really wanted to do because at this moment she wanted to give herself to him. "Yusei, make love to me."

Yusei stopped kissing Aki as his cobalt blue eyes stared into her brown ones. He was taken back by the notion at first because Yusei wasn't expecting for her to say that sort of thing. In the previous state she had been traumatized due to her near rape. Yusei knew she was the only person that was allowed to touch her but it was more to give her comfort. He was afraid that this would be taken advantage of her, that this would be a moment of weakness for her. Yusei touched the bandage arm; Aki wasn't sure how she accessed her healing power. "You want me too? After the near traumatic state you were in, I don't want you to feel like I am taking advantage of you."

"No, I need to move forward from the events that happened. Even though there are times I am still frightened I have to move passed it. I am just so happy to see you again after you wandered off and had me worried sick. If you're telling you don't want to give me the affection that you always want from our complex relationship. Don't worry; no one will see us because Divine crushed the surveillance cameras." Aki insisted before giving him another longing kiss to his lips before gently caressing his cheek. He let out a grunt which allowed her tongue slip into his mouth. That it had the gentle taste of cherry and salt. Not that any of that matter to him since he felt more like he was walking on air with such a beautiful woman in his arms.

"For once I don't think I have a condom on me." Yusei smirked, he wanted to bitterly laugh on the fact he had left them at the secret hideout. After all he wasn't going to need it for this mission and the fact Aki was in such a depressive state. Unless they wanted to attempt to consummate their relationship without protection but there was so much risk involved. Yusei loved her but wasn't sure if he was ready for that type of situation to happen. He didn't have any problem going through the motions but not fully going all the way. "We can still have fun but we can't-"

"Don't worry." Aki giggled as she had out a condom package in her hand for Yusei to see. "I took one with me because I was ready to go the way with you again. I thought once we got into the secret hideout but this is better I think. We had felt the need to rescue with you wandering off."

Yes, I do need answers on why you did such a foolish thing. Everyone's going to attempt to find us so I want to be intimate with you now. Before any of your friends end up finding us. It would certainly lead to an embarrassing situation if they saw the two in the positons they were in. Yusei leaned in to kiss Aki on the notion she loved him. They continued to passionately make out before he took charge and unclipped the back of her bra, he took the straps off and threw it aside. Her breasts were completely exposed for his view as he gently moved his hands from his back before stroking his fingers under them. Aki was pushed back to the metal floor of the elevator as they continued to kiss. She had wrapped her arms around Yusei's before fisting his black hair. Yusei had started to unbutton her jeans before pulling them off her. He admired Aki while she's in nothing but her panties at this point. The curves of her body made his harden member want to get inside her even more.

He then started to lick, kiss and bite down on her neck before moving down to ravish her. There was a part of him that thought he would never be able to have sex with her again. That Aki would be too afraid to give herself to anyone after what Royce done to her. He wanted to have their lovemaking something she would never forget. The best thing to do was to get her arousal to increase as it makes the sex all the more enjoyable. Yusei kissed between her breasts before licking and taking his teeth to bit down on her hardening naked. He knew that he was doing his job well when she lusted out his name. "Yusei, oh Yusei. P-please do moooore!"

Aki could feel Yusei place multiple kisses onto her stomach, she wanted to whimper when he stopped. It was then she felt the cold air blow into her entrance as he pulled down her panties and threw them aside. Yusei felt his tongue slip into her entrance as it made her moans in ecstasy while she felt his lips. He had moved his way back up to her as their lips met again. One kiss after another as the sweat from their bodies had pressed together. She then had moved down his body while given a chance to sit up. Her hands roamed as he unfastened his own pants before pulling them to expose erecting member. While Aki did want to play with him a bit more, she yearned for Yusei to go into her completely.

They separated for a brief time as Yusei took the condom packet and ripped it open and placed one over his hardened member. With the protection in place, they had less to worry about. It put them both at ease; she wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck to pull him down with her. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths once again but this time Yusei had a fierce growl escape between their lips.

Aki didn't bother going on top this time, she lay's back down on the elevator floor. She had spread her legs wide open to make it easier for Yusei to have access to her soaking wet entrance.

Yusei separated from his lover and Aki took a look at the huge length of his member that was fully prepared to go into her entrance. I'm fine with everything as long as I am with you."

All those nightmares she was having could just go away at this very moment. There were things that Royce had nearly tried to do with her because of his own selfish pleasure. Yusei's facial expression had changed to a look of worry, she didn't want this… did she. Was she trying to force herself to have sex with him to get over her phobia? No, they loved each other mutually that's the only reason that Aki would only have sex with him. After all Aki was the one that asked him to make love to her, not the other way around. She had told him in the past because he was godlike in bed.

Was someone so beautiful like her just in this relationship for the sex?

"Are you sure you want to do this Aki? I will give you a chance to back out if you're really not ready."

"Don't worry Yusei, I am prepared for this." Aki assured him before slowly thrusted his member into her entrance. The fluids from Yusei's member had built up and spilt into the encasement of the condom.

She clenched her teeth as he could feel the force of it go deeper into her. A few tears had streamed down her face from the pain since she hadn't done it in a while. Her body wasn't fully use to it but Yusei wiped the tears off before kissing her lips. The fluids inside her vagina had started to leak around his stiff member to make it easier to move around before the discomfort had completely gone away.

It became a more pleasurable feeling that she had remembered from their nights of lovemaking. Those feelings that had linked their bodies together in both sweat and passion that continued being naked in each other's arms.

"Oh Aki . . . you're just so amazing." Yusei let out in lust as he was able to touch his girlfriend like he desired in his dreams. He always tried to make her feel loved especially after Royce attempting to hurt her emotionally. Her breasts pressed against his muscular chest as their arousal increased with each kiss. Everything from the past desires they had been suppressing for the past week were being released through their lovemaking.

Both of them were doing twists and turns as they kissed on the floor of the elevator. Yusei squeezed her round juicy butt cheeks leaving red marks. Aki let out moans and grunts as his loose hands stroked up her curvy back.

He pressed his lips to her collarbone before moving down to her nice bust.

"Oh Yusei. Thrust it deeper. Your so big down there. It's making me squirt." Aki had let out as he smiled before increasing his pace inside at her.

Neither of them wanted any of this to end. Yusei attempted to please her even more as he forced himself into Aki because he needed her to scream. This type of thing was such a turn on for him as he groped and kissed his lover in their sexual pleasures.

"We need to stop." Yusei warned as took his erect manhood out of her moist heat, the condom was now soaking wet with her warm fluids as it draped loosely around his long and thick length. He knew that the sex between them couldn't be as long as either of them required. Was it more out of fear that his fellow members of Team Satisfaction would end up seeing them? Jack would sure be smug that he had 'finally' gotten laid after such a long while. That he should boast about it to the world or Crow irritable about how he had got to have sex with her. Probably would make remarks that he had tricked her to get her to sleep with him. He really didn't need any of that.

"Don't stop. Give me everything you-" Aki insisted as he gently pressed her lips to his chest, she still remained in his arms. She had wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, it was her way of begging Yusei to continue.

He had a woman that wanted him to ravish her, why did he feel like he had this whole sense of doubt? This worry that his friends would end up seeing them, something he didn't care about before? Was it because Jack and Crow were now competing? Well he knew the excitement in their relationship would never disappear. He had this guilt like he had taken advantage of her in a moment of weakness perhaps.

"What about the hours of sex you have always given me in the bedroom. You're afraid to do it in a more open place? Here I am begging for you to have sex . . . and you don't seem to be into it as usual."

"Well the thing is that-" Yusei addressed as he tried to figure out what to say to woman he loved. She gazed up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Should he tell Aki how much he loves her? The one thing that's been keeping him at arms distance from the woman he continues to have sex with. That it seemed to be all that it was . . . they never gone on dates or anything like that. How much of a relationship did they really have? He wanted to get answers first before he should to confess his romantic feelings to Aki. He just wanted to get some acknowledgement if they were to become more serious.

End of Chapter…

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone likes the chapter. I know I left the end of it very up in the air but I have a very good reason for it.

I had Jack and Crow at each other's throats because I loved how their bickered in the series. It was so funny.

Divine is a nasty creep . . . and this chapter proves that. He wanted to basically make Aki his sex slave until he got her pregnant. As with that comes with his reward from Godwin. The luxuries on the reason he's agreeing to it.

However revealing these psychic powers could end up leaning to something…..

I have my reason now for the end of this chapter. But I sure there's a lot of questions running through your mind. I mean you're like yes…Yusei and Aki had sex again. Divine did take out the all the surveillance cameras which was foolish on his part because he won't be able to see them as well. Basically it allowed them to have sex without any fear of being blackmailed.

More of Yusei insecurities are showing….it's whether Aki loves him or just wants to have sex with him. This could lead to problems….some of the readers may not like it but it but it has to be done.

Also I am sure you're wondering how Yusei got injured….how did he end up in the elevator to begin with. That basically will be revealed in an upcoming chapter.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it. Please Read/Review! Seeing these reviews gives motivation to write more…and I love seeing them and reading people's opinions. It makes me feel so special.

PLEASE READ/REVIEW! GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE!


	17. Scarred Memories

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of Devil's Deal. I hope that everyone loves the chapter. I worked really hard on it so I hope I give more of an explanation on Yusei and Aki in this chapter. I wanted to show their insecurities and more backstory to their relationship...you will understand once you read it. Also some speech is done for a reason it's not an error. Please read/review!

Also I hope I got all the censor words...it happens when I transfer everything and send it to my beta so I have to fix it. So I apologize if I missed anyway.

* * *

Yusei didn't know what to think he had the most beautiful woman in the world naked in his arms. She wanted to have sex with him, it was something he should be into but was it because of the fact he had doubts on where their relationship was going. That he wanted to be more than just a sexual relationship with his girlfriend. Even though he was losing all control of himself with his arms wrapped around her bare body. Her breasts pressed against It only made it harder when Aki wanted to continue in having sex with him than talk. He didn't really get much of what he wanted to tell her while she had placed kisses on his chest, collarbone and than their lips met again. As much as it pained him, he didn't want to continue in their love making until he got his answers. "Aki-" Yusei had let out as a few moans and grunts escape their mouths in their pleasures. Every touch from her just made him more aroused as Aki's fingers stroke his bare chest. "There's things we need to talk about."

"Like what?" Aki asked as she had finally decided to stop kissing him to his relief. She glared back at him with those beautiful brown eyes that were irresistible. Yusei didn't want to tell her to stop because he was afraid of hurting her feelings. He didn't know how she was going to react to the questions he was about to tell her. She may not even react to this in a positive or negative way. This would mean they wouldn't even be having sex for a while like before and he wanted to enjoy it while he could. "Yusei, what are you asking?"

"How serious is our relationship?" Yusei finally addressed as he turned his head away so he couldn't see Aki's facial expression. That didn't mean he couldn't feel the tense reaction from her hands as they were off his muscular chest. There was so many dubiousness that were going through his mind at that moment. Was she angry at him for asking this type of question? Should he already know about what their relationship? Did Aki feel like she was being interrogated for no real reason? As he finally gained the courage to glance at her once more. "I know it's a foolish question but-" He was quickly interrupted when Aki pressed her lips to his own but this only seemed to make him even more bemused. Yusei couldn't help but let out a groan but this allowed Aki to slip in her tongue. It remained that way for a few minutes as Aki ended up going on top of him. Was she deliberately not answering him?

Both of them were in heavy breaths as they separated again. Before Aki attempted to start making out with him again. He couldn't let it continue until he was given an answer. Yusei separated from her as his hardened member left her entrance. Letting the cold air between their bodies but Aki wanted to the warmth of their bodies pressing against each other. She was confused because Aki didn't understand why Yusei wanted to stop all of this? All he wanted was to have 'fun' with her all the time from her. So why was he asking all these questions about their relationship? Were they even lovers considering they didn't have romantic feelings for each other, it was nothing more than sex. That's what they agreed to in the first place.

Why are you stopping Yusei? We're having sex the one thing you always want. Here I am naked and I want you to kiss me." Aki leaned in eagerness as she closed her eyes before attempting to brush her lips to Yusei more. Her hands touching his bare muscular chest but to her surprise he brought Aki body to halt. This when she realized that he was serious about this whole thing and knew she would have to answer his question in order to continue. "You really don't want to make love to me is that it? Are you that appalled by me Yusei? Especially when you use to tell me all the time I was as beautiful as a goddess. I never told you this but those words had always made me feel special." Aki confessed before holding back her tears a bit. She just wasn't use to Yusei's behavior towards her because he gave into anything she did easily. Heck all she had to do was strip off part of her clothes and he want to kiss her all over. Aki almost wanted to plead for him to kiss her like he use too. However she was beneath that type of situation.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, I assure you. No one even comes 's just that Is that really all our relationship is about . . . sex." Yusei answered before touching Aki's cheek with his hand. Since the two of them were naked, Aki's large breasts had jerked a bit when he touched her. Not only that she was till in heavy breaths from all the lovemaking both of them had prior. "I mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend so we-"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Aki interrupted and crossed her arms across her chest. It was at this point Aki didn't want to continue their sexual pleasure. She couldn't believe what she was hearing I don't know what he was even talking about. Did he really think of their relationship that way? She could feel her cheeks fluster and her heart pound at the mere implications of it. Aki shook it off because she knew how wrong the whole ideal of it was because nothing can ever happen between them. Both of them were of two different social classes. She was the daughter of Senator and he was a leader of a dangerous gang. Aki wasn't even sure what people would think if they saw them together. "Is that what you think the situation is between us? That we're a couple."

"What else could we be? We know each other well enough. We've gotten really close for the past few months. You become And I think I've-" Yusei addressed as was making an attempt to confess his again. This time he had hoped to get it all out without an interruption. He could feel his cheeks reddened as he finally let out the very words he's been trying to tell to tell her for the past few days. "-fallen in love with you, Aki."

"And you probably say this to every girl you have sex with. That's all it is an infatuation. You don't really love me. You love the fact you're able to make love to a beautiful woman any time you want. The fact you get to be naked with me is only an added bonus." She didn't believe that Yusei's confession was genuine as he's been with many other women before her. It would be easy to be caught in the moment in their lovemaking or believe you are with all the times they were together. "I am sure this Sherry girl was very special-" Aki held resentment in her choice in words as her hand formed into a fist. Not that she was even aware of it before turning her head away from Yusei. "I am no different from her or anyone else." A few tears had stream down her face but Yusei wasn't oblivious to see she was upset. He had to find a way to comfort the woman he loved. That everything his confession was the real thing.

"Perhaps I have some doubts because I didn't know where are relationship was and it hurts me far more than anything that you don't see me as boyfriend material. Besides this has nothing to do with any of them . . . this is about you and me-" Yusei tried to explain before attempting to wipe away Aki's tears but she simply backed away from him. Presumably she believed that he would attempt to kiss her and she just couldn't deal with all this right now. Aki had reached out to grab some of her clothes before standing up. She still couldn't bare to face Yusei who had stood up. He touched her shoulder, Aki didn't seem to react to it so Yusei believed it was alright. She didn't attempt to fight him before putting his arm around her waist.

"Stop it, Yusei! I don't want to hear it anymore. Why couldn't you be happy and have left things the way they are?" Aki addressed before removing Yusei's arm from her waist as she gradually putting some of her wardrobe on. The only thing was missing was her shirt with her cleavage exposed. Yusei had put on his pants while glaring at her when she wasn't looking. Why did she keep pushing him away? It was like there was still a barrier around her that he hadn't broken through yet. Aki always wanted to keep her distance at arm's length from the people she was close too. Did someone hurt her in the past? The woman was nothing but a mystery that only seemed to attract him even more. No, matter what she said though he wasn't believing in her words. "You have to make it all complicated with saying we need to be a relationship. Yusei, you use to be content with the fact we're having sex. We were friends that fooled around. I thought both of us were fine with that. It's shame to think I was wrong."

"I don't understand why you don't let me all the way in. Why do you keep pushing me away?" Yusei blurted out in confusion as he put his muscle shirt over his head and he pulled it down. He scratched his head before fisting his black hair. This was because he didn't really understand what she was referring too. "I want our relationship to be less about sex. Why do you always keep me at arms length when all I want to do is get closer to you? For once I would like to go on a date or something. Just the two of us."

"I already told you. We're a couple. And you can't tell me sex is the farthest things from their mind. When we first met that's all you wanted with me. I am not talking about when we had our 'meeting' in your hideout at that abandoned motorcycle shop. I referring to years ago back when Team Satisfaction sneaked into the mansion during a political party that my father was throwing. It was more to regain his votes and please everyone in Neo Domino City. I was only sixteen years old but I remember that day. After all it was when you stole my first kiss . . ." Aki furiously addressed to him in a way she felt like he should be punished. That what he did to her was nothing but a sin in her mind.

…..

In actuality, the reason it all happened was because of Sherry. She and Yusei had gotten into an argument because he had found out the truth that was going on behind his back. This was going on for over the past year it had gotten to the point it was unforgivable. It was bad enough that it was with other men but she far worse because it was other members of Team Satisfaction. One person in particular was his own best friend Crow. He knew he made a mistake to have sex with her for the past few months die to that mistrust. Sherry claimed that Yusei wasn't given her what she wanted sexual. She had always been untruthful and using people this whole time that included him. It had broke his heart, Yusei had generally thought he loved Sherry and that she loved him back. At this point they hadn't officially broken up since he hadn't confronted her about her infidelity. So they were still a 'couple' and he knew that she would act like nothing happened. It had filled him with such displeasure if he ever looked at her again.

It was that night Jack, Crow and Kiryu had decided to try and cheer him up. They heard about the Senator's party that mostly the upper class were invited too. It would be easier to sneak in and grab all the alcohol they could get their hands on. They could have merriment of their own behind the scenes. Yusei had wondered if any beautiful girls would be at the party. With all the cheating his own girlfriend had down, he wanted to have some 'fun' of his own. He wanted to get back at her in whatever way her by fooling around with a beautiful woman of his choice. It wasn't even to make Sherry jealous or anything like that but to make himself feel better. Well that was at least the intention at first but he didn't realize that it was going to change his life forever.

Aki wanted to think positively about everything but she just couldn't think of a reason to be. Her father wasn't paying much attention to her like usual because of the upcoming elections. Her father Hideo Izayoi had been more focused on his work since her mother died. Despite the fact both of them were still close, they didn't talk much. Aki didn't want to feel so alone all the time. She had to travel around a lot as a child so Aki didn't have a lot of friends. It was made worse with people attempting to take advantage of her for their own personal gain. This left her with trust issues. A mere sixteen year old girl that everyone saw as a child. Always have to maintain this 'perfect' image because of her father's career.

She walked around in her long red ball dress that reached the floor. Her tight corset was keeping her huge b*** up with it being a sleeveless. Only the top portion of her cleavage could be visible while she wore the dress. Aki didn't want people looking at her body as a free show for everyone to see. In the past, men had ogled and tried to touch her inappropriately but those were the type of things she could handle. Her father was very overprotective of her so she was always kept a close eye on. Not many men did stuff to her as a result, thankfully.

Although it did sometimes upset her because it made her believe that she wasn't desired. She thought about defying her father's wishes by making out with some cute boy. More importantly when it wouldn't be under her father's watch. That would never happen because she was too much of a lady to be spontaneous. Maybe she needs that push to even do something so risky. Aki knew it was laughable to think about such a thing.

However the more she was in her false charade while dancing with the sons of politicians.

Aki slowly began to drink more wine that were served by the waiters and waitress that were coming with trays. It was the only stress reliever she really had at this point. Her father wasn't even aware of all the liquor that she was forcing down her throat. Perhaps it was due to all his talking with politicians.

Hideo turned to see if his daughter was doing well. It was at that point, Aki had finished another glass but placed it on an empty tray so he never saw it. When her father had left, she simply took out another when he wanted her to meet another of his 'friends'. They were just continuing their act but none of it was genuine since the men only cared about money and women.

"T-thavs what I veeded." Aki drunkenly stated before walking around a bit lopsided but due to everyone dancing no one noticed. It was then she had decided to wander off on her own but didn't really know where she was trying to go. Her mind was completely intoxicated due to being drunk. Perhaps deep down she just wanted to get some fresh air that night.

…...

All his friends were partying as they were pouring beer on each other while Yusei gulped down the remainder of the bottle. He placed it down with the rest but was in more of a daze. All of them were outside making a mess with the empty piles of wine bottles and beer cans that were stacking up in the courtyard. They really didn't think they would be seen since the mansion was so enormous. With everyone gathered about for the party inside, with all the dancing, the band and talking about politics. The others were convinced that it was safe for them to goof off. His friends seemed to misinterpret what he defined as 'fun' to hanging out with them. Not realizing he wanted to have sex with beautiful women. There weren't any around to his disappointment. So that's when he decided to let out his grief by drinking.

"Having vun Yusei!" A drunk Crow asked obnoxiously before whacking him from behind while laughing. He was a bit sticky and smelled of booze since it was poured all over him. Yusei joined in but but he didn't really get much on what was going on. Perhaps because of the fact he was intoxicated from the alcohol. He looked to see that Jack was already passed out and laying on the floor but due the alcohol, they thought he was sleeping. Kiryu had begun to hiccup before covering his mouth but he was more in a daze. Though he did something that was irresponsible like putting a bucket over his head. "I vhinck he's asveep!" Crow slurred and ended up fainting, he didn't have too much strength to keep himself up due to his lack of balance. It didn't help matters with the drunken state he was in.

Yusei attempted to stand up from his feet but he ended up going more side to side for a bit. He ended up holding onto the wall before trying to make it inside the mansion. Not that he was even aware or knew where he was going but he didn't really care. It could be that he wanted to act on his desires but more subconsciously. Yusei after all wanted to find a beautiful woman that he planned to do. In there would certainly be many of them so he had his pick of the litter. That drinking all that alcohol had made himself more focused on the one thing and he wanted… to get laid. Those thoughts on what Sherry did to him weren't going away which gave him more heartbreak that to the point he almost wanted to cry. 'Vcew Sherry." Yusei muttered to himself in a slurred tune as he walked down the long hallway. "I'll fine a vomen that's purrrfect for me." He knew he had to pick the right woman but could he really do something with him being this intoxicated?

It was there he saw the most beautiful woman he ever seen, Sherry was nothing in comparison. In fact Sherry looked like an old hag compared to this red headed goddess.

He wasn't even aware on whether or not she was close to his own age. Yusei didn't know if it was the alcohol in his system that was playing tricks on him. That beautiful dress he wanted to rip off her body but the only thing he could hope for was that she wasn't the feisty type. Namely because of the fact he was intoxicated it would be harder to fend her off. This woman was the only person that he wanted at this point and nothing was going to stop him from getting her.

Little did he know Aki was already nervously flustered at seeing him when walking down to the courtyard. This could also be due to being under the influence that made her want excitement. Something that was different from her more boring and predictable life that her father was trying to give her. Hideo wasn't aware on how upset all this was making her with all this stuff for the election. Just imagine the headlines if anyone found out his daughter was a wild party girl or something. The press would have a field day over an scandal they caught her in. Would she really do something with a guy? She wasn't in the state to talk herself out of it right now.

Both Yusei and Aki continued down the hallway, but it was hard to brush what they had just seen out of their mind. She ended up losing her balance as her high heel got caught in part of the wooden floor. Yusei wasn't in position to catch her with the drunken state that he was in. THUMP! The two of them landed on the hallway floor. Their faces were inches from touching one another but Aki despite being drunk was more feisty. She started to smack him in the chest before pushing herself off of him. Aki could feel her body was becoming expressive over the presence over this young man. Her large breasts were completely exposed for him to ogle in her strapless dress. Due to the limits of her mind at this moment. Aki wasn't sure if she should be offended or if she should just show him more?

"Yo've a veautiful ledy." Yusei addressed to Aki in a drunken slare while holding the back of his head. Even the carpeting in the hallway couldn't prevent the throbbing pain that he was enduring. However he didn't feel much of it because of the alcohol that was still in his system. He didn't realize that already out of impulse while putting his arm around her. Aki made several attempts to push him away before he pressed his lips to her own. It was a sloppy kiss due to the more drunken state the two of them were in. There was also the matter that the kisd appeared to be one sided. Perhaps because it was more out of eagerness that he couldn't control himself. Yusei wanted this woman at this moment but it was to fulfill his own needs then get back at Sherry.

For a moment they separated but instead of the slap that Yusei would expect from a woman he kissed. He's eyes widened in surprise when instead she touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers. Yusei could feel the warmth of her tender hand that felt like the bright light from the coldness that made him numb. "A'e you've a guvst av my fathver's parvty?" Aki slurred to the handsome young man as she gave a more innocent, gentle smile. Yusei had got the implication she had too much to alcohol too. In more of a reason for her to be the perfect girl to have a one night stand with. It's easier to take advantage when neither by the end may not even remember it.

"W've covld hafe fun-"

"Y-yev, I've a quvst." He slurred, even though it wasn't completely true since they were partying outside. Though he wasn't completely sure what he was saying because of the alcohol. They just weren't at the party, as they were a wanted gang. It was more due to his eagerness for both of them to get naked for one passionate night. He could already feel an arousal building up from their first kiss. Before Yusei he could take action, Aki leans in to kiss him as a moan slipped out. It's with this their tongues had began to wrestle for dominance in each other's mouths. There was nothing but the taste of liquor before Yusei ended up pushing her against the wall. Aki's arms had wrapped around his neck while they continued to passionately kiss. She had fisted part of his black hair with her free hand while gradually moving her free hand. Yusei had slipped out a growl from his mouth as he could feel her hand go under his shirt.

Their kiss lasted for a few minutes before noises could be heard from the distance. was it the sounds of other guests that were coming in their direction. Both of them had stopped kissing as they looked to where the sound was coming from. However because of the alcohol the voices were echoing and appeared louder than they really were. So the two of them believed they were closer than they appeared. Yusei knew she was a guest at the party but not the fact she was Hideo Izayoi's daughter. However that wasn't his main concern though if he knew the truth it would be surprising. In his state of mind, she was some beautiful girl that he can just fool around with. He didn't want things to be interrupted between the two of them. There had to be a way for no one to intervene, a place in a way will be secretive. It was then he noticed a nearby door, and a grin came across his face as an idea came to him.

"Vhere are you've tav' me?" Aki asked while she was still in a daze, Yusei had taken her arm as they entered the the door. He turned on the light switch when he realized that they were in a nearby closet. She giggled on how fun it was without much reason while holding her stomach. Perhaps it's the whole idea of them nearly getting caught that was fun.

"Thav vas so exciting! Cav ve do it ag'v? The thr'll of it getvn caught g'ves you suvh a ruvh."

"Ves we caaaan." Yusei replied though it was more just to satisfy her. He quickly ripped off his shirt before putting a hand to Aki's waist, pulling her in closer to kiss her again. It was like they were continuing from where they left off in the hallway. The passion from their kissing had only increased in a lingering desire for each other. Yusei had let go of his shirt as it ended up somewhere on the floor. More moans, grunts and growls had escape their lips. Their tongues danced as if they were doing the tango in each others mouths. He ended up doing something far more risky as he moved his hands up higher. Though hesitant Yusei slowly gripped Aki's breasts with his hands. He loved the feeling of touching a woman so gorgeous like this. The best part is she wasn't even resisting though Yusei wasn't aware on what he was doing either.

It didn't take too long before they ended up on the floor of the closet. Yusei was on top of her as they continued kissing each other. He placed several kisses on her neck. Their were moans of pleasure that continued from her as he could feel his member erecting. Something that never happened when he had kissed Sherry. Perhaps because despite how beautiful the woman was there was something about her that just didn't feel right. Even with long amount of time the two were dating. He originally thought he was to blame for her having sex with other men. All the attempts of trying to get him into bed with her. Yusei rebuffed each them because perhaps in the he wanted to have sex with the perfect woman. Sherry didn't even give a chance to breathe since she was always pressuring him. If she cared for him at all, Sherry would have waited until he was ready. Not fooling around for the past year with his best friend.

Someone like Crow would brag about all the many women that he had scored with. Namely because he was proud of the only one being a virgin. Jack had been dating Carly for over three months when they met in a feeble attempt to get an interview. Even though he found her annoyance at first. He ended up saving her from a thief they ended up becoming closer. Kiryu was never really interested in romance because he was so focused on security at his attempts at being leader. Well at the time he had did pass over the position. Yusei come to want that for himself but Sherry had many affairs at that point. In fact it was a moans he heard from Crow's room . . . and that's when saw her in bed with him. The very thought of it had hurt in the worse ways imaginable. Yusei at that point was done with as he had finally done with her. She tried to justify her actions that he wasn't given himself to Crow's arms for one night but it backfired when he mentions it wasn't their first time as she claimed. It only got worse when there was about other dozens of guys she had sex with behind his back. At one point before Jack started dating Carly, she even had gone to bed with him too. Yusei kicked her out of the hideout and refuse to turn her calls. That's when the others decided to cheer her up when they saw a loose invitation to the party at the Izayoi Mansion.

Now there he was in a closet with a beautiful woman with no real control over his actions. Yusei could feel his member tightening in his pants, as if it was gasping for the warmth of her entrance. He's hand went up her skirt as he started to pull down her pantyhoes. Their kissing was a major distraction for the two of them. The thing was it was more he wasn't aware on what he was doing because he had never had sex, even when he was with Sherry. All he knew was that he wanted this woman more than anything and he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

Yusei could feel that this woman wanted him just as much. Even though the two of them were nothing more than just strangers at this point, who didn't even know each other's name. You'd think something like this would never happen, but through total coincidence it has… it was almost as if they were destined to meet.

Yusei's hand started to unzip the back of Aki's red dress, midway through he gave up and ripped it open exposing her, revealing her beautiful red corset with black lacing underneath as it showed more of the curves of her body and accented her large melons, they were so big and firm, he just wanted to suckle on them.

He must be the luckiest guy alive to be in this type of situation. Most men would be fighting for this kind of contact with her, Yusei didn't care what people thought because he was the one that won her over. Maybe it was a infatuation but he had already convinced himself that he was in love with this girl. Everyone would be saying how ridiculous it certainly was since he had just met her not too long ago. That all the two were doing were making out but it was already leading to more.

Aki's dress was pushed down off her body as it was thrown somewhere else in the closet. Yusei had unbutton his pants without much thinking, causing all of his large erect meat to spring out.

He had started to loosen the laces of her corset but that's where everything had stopped. SMACK! A large amount of throbbing pain could be felt on his cheek from where Aki had slapped him. She quickly put her arms over her breasts as she attempted to keep her corset in place but failed to hide her jugs, as they were too large for her petite arms.

Aki was infuriated despite the drunken state she was in. At least she was becoming more aware of the situation that she ended up getting herself into. That it ended up getting this far despite the fact she had no problems kissing him. In her mind this young man was the worst of them, he was basically trying to rape her. He was attempting to forcibly have sex with her without her consent. At least as far from what she remembered and it disgusted her. Yusei touched his cheek as he wondered in his mind on how reddened it was from the hard slap.

"Whaaa do you think you've doivg?" Aki questioned in embarrassment, her cheeks flustered as she was now in a less drunken state. She was more aware of her surroundings after the past few hours of making out. Even though her speech was still off but she didn't seem to be aware of it. Her head was throbbing but she had ignored it because she was focused on the young man in front of her. Aki tried to reach the back of her dress as she managed to pull it over halfway up as it was managed to keep her top in place. "You heve sove nerve. Dov you've do thiv to women withovt their consent? You've such a pervert." She pushed Yusei away from her before attempting to stand up but she began to wattle a bit. Aki had grabbed something that was close by to keep herself up. It didn't take her long to notice the feeling of cold air around her legs as her pantehose had been removed.

"You're argu… ing with me. You've wanted this aaas much as I div." Yusei answered though he wasn't in much condition to really argue back. He was more drunk than Aki as he attempted to kiss her again. She had no problem with slapping him across the face in anger. Every action he continued on her only made her dislike him more. She didn't remember too much on what she did with him. Just that this stranger stole her first kiss and took advantage of her in her weak state. Aki didn't care on how handsome he was, she was a upper class girl. The daughter of a well known Senator in Neo Domino City. What made this whole thing worse was she couldn't tell anyone. Not with the election going on . . . it could destroy her family's reputation. It only had made her more furious with this young man.

"Thiv is called rape. Or a least attempting too. Leave me alone!" Aki warned as she pointed a finger before walking out the door. She had looked around to make sure there was no around to see her as she tried to adjust herself by fixing up her messy hair by taking her hair clip down. It was the best way to cover the half unzipping back of her dress so no one would notice. Perhaps she can sneak to her room without anyone knowing that she had had ended up fallen asleep because she was so tired. That was a believable excuse.

"You're vot gonna report ve?" Yusei questioned as he had managed to put his pants back on. It took a bit of time to get the belt clipped on. I mean he was safe regardless because this woman didn't even know his name. However that didn't stop him from wanting to know hers. This goddess was everything to him and had already won over his heart. Perhaps he was a fool because he wanted the woman for her body. At least that what he had first convinced himself that it was for selfish reasons. Was he really so petty to want a woman for their body? She wasn't even aware that he was part of a deadly gang but still no trace of fear towards him. He was certainly drawn to her more fiery personality. The way she took action and not let anyone mess with her did make Yusei drawn to her.

Aki had stopped, she did want to look at him. Especially she was in such fear that someone else could happen. Tears were streaming down her cheeks but Aki knew she had to be courageous and remain strong. She quickly wiped away her tears with her arm before turning around. She Things were becoming more clear for her to a point she "Well being that it would tarnish my Izayoi families reputation and nothing really happened. I would say no." Aki was proud of herself for finally not making any blunders when she spoke. Something like that wouldn't happen so quickly for most. Perhaps she was less intoxicated than she realized? Perhaps that's why she had became more aware. "I better get going."

"Vaitttt!" A drunken had called out to Aki before she turned around to head back to the ballroom to join the others, She glared at him in awe on what this drunken man kept stopping her. Why was she even bothering when Aki was still angry at him. "Cav yov at leavt tev me you've name?"

Aki sighed but didn't understand why since she could of just ignored him. Not bothering to answer since she hated him just for what he nearly attempted to do to her. It took a lot for that type of thing to happen. However before she could stop herself from revealing her name, it slipped out. "It's Aki Izayoi. And yours is-"

"Yusei Fudo." He let out though it was the first clear thing he visible had said all night for the most part. It was something that was completely unexpected but even he didn't understand it. Not that there was much besides his desire to know the name of the most beautiful woman in the world. Now he had that name engrave in his heart for the rest of his life. This wasn't something that was simple to say despite his drunken state.

"My father is waiting for me." Aki addressed before she headed off as Yusei watched her disappear into the distance. She knew that he wasn't going to apologize for his actions which made her more upset. It was better to not think about it and try to move on. After all she never planned to see him again.

….

(End of flashback)

It was then as he stared at Aki in the elevator when he continued to gaze into her brown eyes. They were full of such anger that it really didn't suit her. Yusei hated himself even more for being the one that caused it. While he didn't have memories on that particular event but obsessed with finishing what he never got a chance to have for all those years. For at least a while after that he couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious girl. Team Satisfaction didn't tell Sherry where they were going as they traveled in an attempt to lose her completely. That part was a success but they really had no home since they had traveled around all the time. Due to the fact they did what they wanted too and were above law enforcement. So they never had a place they called home . . . only many secret hideouts.

Once Yusei got back his leadership, he decided they needed a hideout in Neo Domino City. More with the intent on making it Team Satisfaction's more permanent home. That's where they made their home in an abandoned motorcycle shop. Their base of operations but they tempted to blend in with the public. However do to their reputation they still caused fear but no one dare reported them because they were afraid of what they might do.

Meeting Aki, he had a fixation on her that he wanted to remain close. Yusei wanted to make his claim on her before any other, He made sure no one else knew about his infatuation towards her. She didn't even know that he had sneaked off to watch her from the distance. Even to watch her change through her balcony window. It was the closest he could get to seeing her bare body. However this type of thing had only increased his arousal towards her.

Someone of her station would never give him the time of day. It was made worse when he was sure Aki was becoming more suspicious of him stalking her. What he could possibly do to win her heart?

It was on the day that Aki had come to him that made him more love-struck that she was asking for his help to save her father. Yusei thoughts were nothing but selfish because he was more interested in her than actually wanting to really help find the Senator. He took advantage of the situation by finishing the one thing he remembered.

All he wanted was to have sex with her so he made it apart of the agreement. It was paradise for him to be able to hold her in his arms as they kissed. Both of them n*** as they danced under the sheets for more times that could be countered. Aki had nothing but hatred for him but he deep down wanted her to truly love him. Being smitten like most girls that met him but she was just different. All the time they had sex is when he got to know more about her. Her strengths and weakness to her feisty personality. He still doesn't know the moment yet where it went beyond his infatuated and he come to love her for real. That finding her father mattered more because it made her happy. Yusei had never addressed any of this to Aki. Perhaps he was more afraid since he wasn't go at showing his emotions. I mean he didn't even know if it was real love either because he had thought he had fallen in 'love' with Sherry. When she didn't really care for him the same way due to having sex with other men. Was he really just afraid of getting hurt again?

"How could you steal my first kiss? Force your way on me and take advantage of the situation. From what I can tell you were nothing more than a pervert." Aki had her arms crossed as turned away in disgust. Yusei had put his shirt back on before he made the attempt to argue back. Yusei knew she was being completely unreasonable. There was more to the story than she wanted to admit and blaming him was easier.

"Don't act like I am the one that did something to you. It takes two people to kiss. BOTH our lips touched that night. And I do recall Aki you did return it with equal amount of passion!" Yusei yelled back in defense as he pointed out to her. Something she didn't seem to take too well, it was more like she didn't want to admit she was wrong. "So don't pin this whole thing on me. When you're equally responsible. You can't admit you were wrong. Like you could admit you were drunk too."

"Just another excuse!" Aki protested in annoyance and denial as she just had about enough at this point. She had pointed a finger to his chest with increased anger each time she spoke. "Regardless of the circumstances. YOU'RE the one that started the kiss. YOU'RE the one that attempted to take off my clothes. All you wanted was to fool around to take advantage of me. YOU'RE THE one that's more at fault. Not me."

"I don't know why you keep trying to push me away. What is it you have to hide? It's more like your afraid of anyone knowing about us." Yusei pondered before his eyes widened because it occurred to him that was the reason. Even back then she didn't want to tell anyone since it would tarnish her family's reputation. "This was just like back then. You weren't going to reveal us fooling around in the closet. It's even worse now since the two of them were having sex all the time. Do you feel ashamed? Is that it? You don't want the public to know what you're having sexual relations with the leader of Team Satisfaction. I thought what we had something really special."

"We don't even have a relationship. So I don't even know why acting like we still have one." Aki addressed to Yusei while she took her head. Even though he has admitted to herself she loved how persistent he was when it came to winning her over. "There's no reason to even tell the public if I don't want too. We've never been boyfriend and girlfriend. All there's is or was between them is they had sex. Aki wasn't even sure if there was even anything in common between the two besides that. "There's all there ever is between us but you don't seem to understand that."

"I want to understand. I want to get to know all of you." Yusei smitten told her but she turned away from him. He put his hand to her face, it was more to make her look at him. Even when she was trying to resist an attempt too. It was made even worse by the way it was coming out that all it was to him was sex. Her feelings didn't even matter like he wasn't really considering them. However at this point that's all she really wanted because Aki didn't want any sort of commitment. "You really are special to me." It almost as if he was going to lean in attempt to kiss her again. Aki wasn't going to let him as she removed his hands from her cheek. "Just one date. We can just talk. If that's what you want."

"Stop it Yusei. I am sick of you trying to sweet talk me." Aki protested she as tears streamed down her cheeks. She wasn't even "What makes you think I even would want to go on a date with you. You really just can't live things the way they are. There's no place we can even go. The public can't see us together because we're of two different social classes. All we can do is fool around. That's as long as we're traveling together to find my father. Just friends that have sex. Then it all ends."

"But what if I don't-" Yusei attempted to finish but stopped when voices could be heard from the distance and that's when he recognized them as Crow, Jack and Kiryu have found them in the elevator. That made him question on how Divine did catch them or trap them either. Especially when he wouldn't want them to intervene or escape. Divine wasn't aware on Yusei's condition or that he had sneaked out the only could imagine the anger if Aki got out of his trap. Yusei knew that despite all their arguing, he cared about Aki and couldn't let her fall into any of Divine's plans. Even though he didn't know what his plans were . . . and he knew that the other disk was not the Acadia Movement. As he managed to look around before his office to such for the second part of it. Why is it these guys were after Aki? He saw her tattoo markings as one of the images even though it was vague.

"GUYS WE'RE IN HERE!" Yusei called out to them as placed his hand on the door. He could only hope that his friends would hear them. If they were coming back to search for him they couldn't be too angry. Even though he knew he would getting a lecture from them on his recklessness.

"With Miss Izayoi alone?" Crow questioned with frustration in his voice. The idea of them being alone together meant that they could end up having sex. He dreaded the thought because he wanted to be the one to over Aki. What if they at least kiss because that one thing could produce that growing attraction. "I don't like it because that means that these two are could end-"

"What's he talking about? Why does think two people of the opposite gender in the same room means it could lead to anything. All men just perverts . . . Divine, I need to go on." Aki interrupted from behind the door even though it was a lie since it did happen. However she had no problem covering for their relationship when it really came down to it. However she gave a small smile to Yusei that seemed more bashful. This had greatly confused him since they were arguing before. It had to be more that rest of Team Satisfaction could assume that something could happen between the two of them. "Besides it would be great to get away from him I am just losing it being in a room alone with this jackass. I don't know how anyone can deal with him in general. I can't wait to get back at Divine for this."

Kiryu took out a small tool kit to pick open the elevator switch in attempt to get it open. It took a him a few minutes before the doors the elevator had opened. "You're a foolish bastard, you know that." Jack told Yusei before punching hm in the was never one to be to show any emotion. "Yusei the danger you put yourself by telling us. Not only that you had Miss Izayoi worried."

"I did?" Yusei responded as Aki didn't look in her direction but there was a smile on his face.

"Yes, she was crying out. She was so focused on finding you when you ran off." Jack insisted with a smile on his face. He hoped that if Yusei knew this information would bring them closer. A higher hope for him is it would lead them to having sex. Jack had no problem trying every trick he could for them to have a night together.

"Don't look too much into it. It's just I still need you is all." Aki addressed as an excuse with her arms crossed. Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment of the situation. She wished that Jack would said anything about that situation. Yusei would get the wrong idea on their relationship once again. That's what made her worry on agreeing to a date with him as well. She didn't want to get the assumption like she wanted to be his girlfriend because it was untrue. "I mean that's what friends do for each other. You understand that right?"

"Sure . . . whatever you say." Yusei shrugged his shoulders but he wasn't sure if he really did believe her.

"Yusei . . . what made you do something so moronic like sneaking in to the Acadia Movement all by yourself?" Kiryu asked as he interrupted his train of thought. He would have to talk to Aki later about all this. "You know as the eldest it's my responsible to look after you is all."

"Yes . . . Miss Izayoi doesn't need all this added stress with her father missing. You're so insensitive." Crow added in but Aki had given him a cold glare that caused him to back away in fear. Despite his interest in her he didn't like seeing her angry, he wasn't use to any women like that too him. That's because all of them had swoon over him once his charm kicked in. Crow didn't want to think something was wrong because Aki never show the slightest romantic interest towards him. There's also the matter he wanted to have sex with this beautiful woman since he thought it would be the best way at winning her heart.

"Shut it Crow!" Yusei yelled back at Crow because he didn't want to deal with all this. "I found information that potentially could lead to a reason they could be after Miss Izayoi. I just couldn't stand the thought of them hurting her. Use her like she was some kind of experiment. I wanted more answers . . . I knew we found the first secret disk so I thought Divine had the second one. Putting them both together means we can find all the answers that's needed." Aki had heard this as arms moved down that it seemed more like it was softening. She didn't realize that he was doing all that for her and Aki was deeply touched by it. "But it's still not the full part of the plans it's more piculazed like part of it is missing. So we still fully don't know what-"

"You really did that. For me-" Aki attempted to say as she put a hand to her heart. Crow didn't like the look of things. They were interrupted by noises coming from the distance they weren't sure if it was Divine or another Psychic duelist. That would mean all of them were in danger.

"We'll speak about this another time. We better get out of here." Yusei whispers as he moved on ahead of them. Due to be more as shield for Aki who was behind him. If it was really Divine he would take the psychic attack that would have been meant for her. He couldn't let her get trapped again . . . it was fine if it was him.

"Wait! What about the disk?" Kiryu questioned back in bewilderment.

"I looked everywhere. It's not here. He must be hiding it another location we don't know about, Come on we better get moving." Yusei insisted as they all managed to get out of the room.

It took a few minutes before Divine had come in to noticed that they somehow escaped. The cameras were all damaged so he had no idea what happened. He was in nothing but fury as he knew Godwin wouldn't happy with another failure. How was he going to get her into bed now? That's when he knew he had no choice but to take out the viral from his coat pocket. "Well if your not going to have sex with me willingly Aki Izayoi. I will have to resort too by force by putting you under a spell that would make you irresistible to me. It would be easier to take advantage of you then. I will just need a plan to lure you out of hiding . . .." He laughed before heading back out of the room with his long coat blowing around in the wind.

That night Aki was in her room in the middle of reading one of her books. She became startled when a knock could be heard on the door. Though she wondered who it could be at this hour, it was Crow she didn't want to deal with him at his hour. "Crow if that's you . . . I swear I'll-" Aki opened the door and to her surprise it was Yusei with bouquet of flowers. "Y-yusei . . . what are you doing here?"

"Taking on that date like you promised." Yusei insisted before he enters and closes the door behind him. He didn't want to be seen as he sneaked into Aki's room. Especially with Jack thinking his plan is working, it was the last thing he needed. "These flowers are for you."

"There lovely. Thank you." Aki shyly answered as she took the flowers as she smelled them. "You really don't have to do this now. Yusei it's late. There's no place we can go that can be seen. And I never actually agreed to go on a date."

"I know that but I want to show you that you can have a good time." Yusei insisted as he put on a radio as music began to play. It was more in a quiet because they could have anyone else from the gang here the two of them. He wanted to make this pleasant enough that she wouldn't forget it . . . "Care to dance?" Yusei had remembered watching her during those parties with all those politicians and he longed to one of those special guys. Those sons that had a chance at wooing her. He would never get that opportunity due their social classes. "Please Aki . . . this is the only way I can really dance with you otherwise. I always watched you with those sons of politicians and I wished to be one of those special guys you danced with."

Aki flustered as she didn't expect this type of thing as her heart skipped a beat. How could she 'no' to him at his rate? She just took his hand and wrapped an arm around his neck. She placed her head onto his chest. "You're too much Yusei. You know that but you're sweet." Aki addressed him on they remained that way for a few minutes. It felt more like time was standing still for the two of them. "Just don't make this a forceful habit."

"You know Aki. We can keep it the way you want it for now. If it makes you uncomfortable or anything like that. Neither of us don't have to be in a relationship. No attachment or anything. Just two friends who have sex. Aki, I don't want you for your body. I just enjoy being with you. I hope you understand that. When we make love . . . I feel the world's gone still. That I am in that special place in paradise and-" Yusei confessed before he could feel Aki's lips press onto his own in surprise. The taste of strawberries had remained from earlier and it was even more intoxicating. A moan had let out before Yusei managed to slip his tongue into Aki's mouth. It lasted that way for a few minutes before they separated to catch their breath.

"We can have our fun right now." Aki answered as her cheeks reddened since his words always seemed to weakened her. Why is it his charismatic charm put her under a spell? It left her wanting to continue their lovemaking from the elevator that was never finished due to their argument. "After all we have unfinished business from when we were in the elevator." Aki leaned in to kiss him again, which he mutually returned with passion. She had dropped the flowers on the floor before Yusei picked her up to place her on the bed.

"I just want to finish what we didn't do in the elevator." Aki giggled before they got under the sheets as their clothes had started being thrown over the room. Yusei had started to press his lips to her neck as he began to feel her breasts. It only had made her more aroused as moans, grunts and growls had slipped their mouths.

Both of them had come to more of an understanding of their relationship. They had spent the rest of the night in each others arms while they continued to express their love for each other. Even though there was still much confusion on what it exactly was that they were feeling. Yusei and Aki knew how much time they had together but it was going to last until they found her father. It was with this time Yusei planned to try and get closer with the woman he loved.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. Yes as of right now they decided to remain friends with benefits because it's what Aki wants. Yusei wants nothing more than to make her happy. He knows it's because of their social classes that are what's getting in the way of their relationship. Aki believes her father would disapprove of her dating a 'commoner' let along a gang leader. Even what people around her may think. It's just from her upbringing in this story…..she's also truly in denial of her romantic feelings for Yusei. This may be pointed out later on.

Yusei had finally confessed his feelings...I know all of you were going..FINALLY. However Aki doesn't believe it's genuine namely because of his reputation he created as a 'ladies man.' It certainly backfired now...as the ONE woman he truly loves doesn't believe it's real. Which means she would PROVE his romantic feelings. It just makes the whole thing so much sweeter. Just how is he going to do that...show that he means more to her than beyond sex. That's the real question you would have to ask yourself.

You also learned about Sherry too...she's not a good person...

Anyway I really hope you love the chapter. Please Read/Review. It would mean so much to me. Just remember it motivates me to continue writing. And I would like to know what your opinion is.

Thanks. Until next time!


	18. Plans of Infiltration

Author's Note: Sorry it took longer than I thought...I had to wait for it to edited and I've be working on one of my other stories. I really hope everyone likes this chapter. This chapter more or less prepares for the next chapter since it's so intense...

* * *

Divine failed to keep Aki Izayoi prisoner but he didn't understand how she managed to escape. Did she finally manage to awaken the powers that were dormant within her? He knew that Rex Godwin would be angry once he finds out the truth over the matter. His boss was not one to take failure into account. He wanted to have a control over a child that's a god since Aki Izayoi had a Dragon Birthmark. Therefore she was chosen by the mythical being for a reason but Rex Godwin wanted the lineage for himself. In order to do that Aki Izayoi had to get pregnant in a way so he could control the power. Divine was a powerful psychic so it would be easier for someone he hired to sire something.

There was matter that he had failed once again to bring Aki to the Rex Godwin. He was someone that didn't take things lightly. Failure wasn't in his vocabulary because it wasn't an option for him. Divine knew that his boss would give him punishment for not getting her into bed already. That's the next phase to their plan could take forth if Aki ended up pregnant. Rex wanted Aki kidnapped afterwards so they can keep her locked up once this child was born. This infant was going to be a powerful being that he would raise to serve him. Divine would get his payment for his part in the deal. How can he get the money if none of their plans were going their way?

The problem settled on one person - Yusei Fudo - there was something between the two of them. Did Aki Izayoi have feelings for this Gang Leader? They appeared to be very close from their brief interaction together. This would be a problem if Rex Godwin had found out about this. Divine knew Rex held a grudge against Yusei Fudo for reasons that were never explained to him. It didn't really matter to him because it meant get him out of the way so his own plans would unfold. He couldn't show any trace of fear as he made his way to Rex Godwin's office. His boss wouldn't take anything he says seriously. Divine just needed another chance but he wasn't sure if he was even going to get it. He was exhibiting what he never thought he would before - fear.

He could hear the back of the pen tapping on the desk as Divine entered Rex Godwin's office. His boss didn't even bother looking up from his papers that he was signing. He was basically the leader of Neo Domino City, so he decided to do everything in his power to bring 'order'. Though this meant more extreme things that the people in the city weren't too happy with. While they rich were fine with Satellite getting taxed since they were poor district. They didn't like the fact he was doing the same to those wealthy as him too. So he was the one except since he was the leader of Neo Domino City. It was a disregard to everything he stood for because Rex Godwin wanted to stick to his principles.

"You wanted to see me sir." Divine declared despite the nervousness that he felt in the pit of his stomach. He took a big gulp as he could sense the disappointment that his boss was addressing. It was more in the matter of his actions while he scuffled through his papers. He finally managed to look up from his desk at his employee for hire.

"Yes, it's about you failing once again. What is it I hired you for exactly? I am not one to take something so that should be a simple task so challenging." Rex scold Divine while the anger in his voice had only shifted to disgust. He moved a pile of his papers to the other side of his desk, it was more like he was brushing it aside. The focus was on the conversation the two of them were having. "I should just get someone that's more qualified to handle this."

"No, that won't be necessary sir. You see I have a plan-" Divine was quickly cut off as Rex Godwin raised his hand to stop him. This was it, he knew that he had the potential to be the one to sire a child with Aki Izayoi. That he was a powerful psychic that can match that of the Crimson Dragon. Did Rex Godwin see this as too arrogant? There was the matter of his constant failures that were coming into account too. Aki Izayoi just wasn't attracted to him but if he could go through with his plan. He could show his boss that everything would change.

"I don't need to hear anymore excuses Divine. You're not giving me results that I need. You know the reason I hired you was to obtain the power of the Crimson Dragon. Those that were chosen by the God were given special tattoo's. Some were in born with them. This has been happen from generation through generation in an endless cycle. For some they're not even trained to use the power properly. Acting more like mortals when they're basically a demigod. However I am beginning to see I may have a better candidate from my camera observations. And unlike you . . . he may be someone that is chosen by the Crimson Dragon." Rex Godwin smirk while Divine say an image of Yusei Fudo on the screen. He's hands became fist before he clutched his teeth in anger. This young man couldn't end up his replacement because he needed that money. "Guards take this fool away from here." He ordered as two men came from behind Divine him without much warning.

"A gala . . ." Divine quickly screamed out while being forcibly pulled away. He had to inform Rex Godwin of his plan so he could be given a second chance. He would still follow through it to satisfy his own ego otherwise. It was more having sex with Aki was nothing to him but it was for the glory of his victory. What he had planned would have this woman be completely smitten with him? Her feelings wouldn't even matter or even come into the equation because people would in normal circumstances see it as something horrible. It would be more of a drug rape.

"What was that?" Rex Godwin answered before stopping his guards before loosening their grip on him. He wanted to hear more of Divine's plan, it was namely due to the fact that it did manage to catch his interest. "A gala you say . . . ?"

"A masked gala actually. You see sir. I thought I can invite Aki Izayoi too it. I have a love potion that I will place in her drink. It makes them fall in love with the first person they see of the opposite gender. I plan to make sure that I the first person she sees. Before you know it the two of us will be making love and conceiving this child you desire." Divine assures his boss while showing him the vile that was sealed. It had a red like substance in it before giving a smile.

"And what if you don't and this potion wears off? You will have nothing . . ." Rex Godwin didn't want to filled with more disappointment. He was tired of not getting results from one person. He needed to get to the next stage of his plan. This couldn't be done unless Aki Izayoi ended up pregnant. "It would be your head if you fail one more time Divine. You know I want perfection. Yet you seem assured that this idea of yours will get her to have sex with you."

"Sir, I have I have a million more of these . . .. besides I will just keep giving her the potion so she would only have eyes for me until the objective is complete. Yusei Fudo wouldn't even matter in your plans. As long as you promise to give me the money you have promised. You will get this offspring to the Crimson Dragon you desire." Divine though he only hoped it would go through this time. That within a few days Aki Izayoi would be naked in his arms while in bed. That's something that shouldn't be hard since he planned to put them throughout the mansion to make it easier to have sex. Even one in the closet in case she ended up in his office because Divine knew this invitation couldn't be turned down. They were after the other secret disk that they stolen for him. It was the perfect tool to use as bait to lure her to him.

"Alright. Go through with this plan but one more fail. You will have your permanent end. Do I make myself clear?" Rex Godwin warned with eyes appeared to be emotionless. Divine appeared to really be nothing to him anymore. He had always been nothing more than a pawn, a stepping stone if you will to his goals.

"Y-yes sir. Thank you for giving me this chance. I won't disappoint you." Divine bowed before turning around and heading out the door. He knew this would that Rex Godwin wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he failed again. This was more or less a do or die mission. He would control his own fate then let someone as cruel as his boss do it for him.

* * *

A small moan could be heard before Aki opened her eyes. Her naked frame was pressed up against Yusei's with nothing but the bed sheets covering them. Her large breasts shook while trying to snuggle closer to him. The night of sex the two of them shared was always special. Aki enjoyed being by his side even though she wouldn't refer to him as her 'lover'. Most people would since they were always making love but they weren't in a relationship. Did she even want to be in one with him? Despite what she had said to him before about them being in two different social classes. Did Aki even mean what she said to Yusei? She knew it was more of excuse because it was a selfish thing to even think about. Yusei had told her he was in love with her but because of what has happened between them in the past. Aki wasn't sure if it was even true despite the butterflies in her stomach when he said those sweet things to her. Perhaps it was more of a reason on her part to have sex with him out of desire.

Aki had turned around while Yusei continued to sleep with his arms wrapped around her waist. She put the back of her hand to her forehead while looking at the ceiling before taken notice of the sunrise. The sunlight had started to beam through the window before deflecting onto them. Aki sat up before Yusei's arms tightened around her body, she couldn't get to the window to close the blinds. It took her a few moments before finally deciding to give up. Aki laid back down before placing her hands on Yusei's muscular chest. Right as her fingers had started to slide down is when Yusei had slowly opened up his blue eyes. They gazed right into Aki's beautiful brown eyes.

Yusei was always mesmerized by Aki's goddess like beauty, that everyday he could make up to the sight of the woman he loved. At least she knew about it now despite the fact he didn't believe her. Yusei was fine with just showing how much he adored her. The endless amount of sex the two shared made him cherish every moment. Even more fun was the challenge of proving his romantic feelings were genuine. Yusei wonder if he could show his love for her went beyond a physical attraction or love making then Aki may want to stay with him. She was so use to people using her since she enjoyed the amazing nights of passionate sex the two of them shared. Yusei believed he was the exception otherwise Aki would have rejected him.

"Good morning Beautiful." Yusei greeted with a smile before taken her fingers into his and reaching out to kiss her knuckle. Both of them were still under the sheets but since it was still early Yusei thought they could continue having more pleasure. Yusei leaned in and started pressing his lips on her neck. A large moan could be heard before moving more down to her collarbone while squeezing her large breasts. He's fingers gently stroked them before moving off of her. Aki giggled before wrapping her arms around Yusei's neck and pulling him in as their lips met. A few groans escaped their lips that allowed their mouth to open while their tongues slipped in. Both of them were eager to continue to make love as Yusei went on top of her. Aki had moved his arms from his neck as she fisted his black hair in her hands. They only had separated to get some air but it was more they didn't want to stop their fun.

"Ohhhhhh Yuuusei!" Aki moaned while he gently placed kisses on her neck. She knew this had to stop even though neither of them were going to get out of bed. They both had to start the day or at least one of them had to get out of the room. No one can knew that the two of them were secretly making love. The gang planned on leaving the secret hideout once they got trace on where Divine was located. This was something that wasn't going to be easy but Aki knew she had to be patience. She was more worried that her father's life was in the balance. All the sex in the world couldn't stop her from her priorities. "Come one we have to get up. We can't stay in bed all day. Everyone will get suspicious that's for sure." It was with that Aki had sat up while part of her long hair had dropped to one side. She had taken most of the bed sheets with her that covered her large breasts. Yusei though didn't feel there was any need to cover her beautiful body.

"What's the rush sweetie? We can't go anywhere until we find where Divine is." Yusei had moved her hair while sitting up beside her. He continued to press his lips to her neck before his teeth left a few bite marks into it. Aki let out another groan in pleasure which seemed to arouse him even more. Part of the sheets that covered Aki had done the same to the lower half of his body so his member wouldn't be exposed for all to see. Not that he cared with a ravishing woman that was in bed with him. "Plus it's still early."

"It would be nice if you can have sex out of your mind. I am still recovering from last night." Aki answered before removing the bed sheets while going on the floor to pick up her undergarments. They were barely on her after taking her bath over an hour before Yusei came in her room to talk with her. With Crow around and spying on her...she didn't want anyone peeping at her naked body like it was free show. Yusei had placed a lock on it to make sure no one would be able to enter. That still didn't make her feel safe enough. "Maybe you can do something else to distract yourself for a bit."

"I am not good with that type of thing. Besides you would look gorgeous in whatever you pick out." Yusei answered while getting his pants back on. He quickly had grabbed a cigarette from the box. He had to hide it from Aki because Yusei knew he would be getting lecture from her. That it's hazardness to his health and the smell bothers her. Perhaps it was a habit he had picked up as a teenager because of all the stress. Aki was not a trigger for it or anything but whenever he slept with her. He did feel the need to have one because Yusei had to withhold himself since Aki disliked it. "Well since it's early. I am going to go outside."

"Yusei." Aki had called out to Yusei while buttoning up her red blouse. She quickly went over to him with her arms crossed. Her lower half had still exposed her underwear with suspicion in her eyes. Though for Yusei it was more of a distraction while he tried to shake it off. "Why don't you turn around and let me see what your holding? I swear if it's another cigarette when you made a promise to me you would stop." Aki had moved in closer to him, while Yusei turned around so she wouldn't see. This latest for a few minutes before she leans in to kiss him on the lips. It easily made him loosen up while Aki used her free hand to grab the item. She pulled away from him to see it was a cigarette.

"I thought I told you to try and quit smoking." Aki scolded him before she quickly slapped his bare chest. "You know how much I hate it." She turned around to look in his jacket pocket to find the box of them. She shook it to farther display it in front of Yusei. "This is for your own good. I am only doing this as a friend because I care about you. People have died because of their addiction to this stuff." Aki clutched it in her hand while moving back to her closet to get the rest of her clothes.

"But I need it." Yusei pleaded in a bit more of a moan of disgust. He didn't want to through the withdrawal but he was trying to get passed it. This was more something he could prove to himself than to win Aki over. Yusei knew he had other chances to show his love for her but he didn't know how too. He thought he showed his love for her when he infiltrated a dangerous gang by himself and saved her from getting raped. However the gang appeared not to far behind him so that ruined his heroism. Was that the type of thing she wanted from him?

"Yusei, if you want this in the future." Aki addressed when she moved her hand up and down that she was referring to her body after putting on a long skirt. It was more if she was trying to tease him because Aki was just so intoxicating to him. Yusei loved her feisty personality and the fact she wasn't afraid to tell him off. Why wouldn't any man not love a woman like her? That she wouldn't have sex with him until he had better control over these habits. She knew the method was affected because he wanted to prove his love for her from what he 'claimed'. Aki didn't believe his feelings for her were real. She didn't want to control him in this way or anything of that nature.

"You act like you can control me with sex." Yusei argued back when he crossed his arms. Aki always found a way to twist something her way. If the gang knew about any of this, he knew that they would make fun of him. It wasn't in his nature since he was their leader and the definition of a 'bad boy'. "You're just really good with doing this type of thing with men. Why is it everything you do such a turn on? Just like the time we nearly had in that closet the night we got drunk. How you changed the whole situation when we were imprisoned in that elevator to sex?"

"I never tried to seduce you when we first met on the elevator Yusei." Aki denied that notion which was something laughable on Yusei's part. She was the one that was begging for sex with him. "And the time we were in the closet when we first met, both of us were drunk. You were the one attempted to undress me. That's your perverted mind at work. But I don't want to talk about that anymore. It's the the past." Aki assured him. "Besides, I am not trying too. It's just I know you well enough at this point that I know what you like." She giggled before moving in closer and wrapping her arms around Yusei. "For my sake, I know you would fight this for me."

"Damn it! You know I would do anything for you Aki." Yusei answered before leaning in as his lips pressed onto hers. Their kissing intensified and became more passionate while Aki pulled him in closer. She had fisted his hair in her hand while Yusei had stroke her back. Both of them had let out a few more moans and grunts. This allowed them to slip their tongues in each others mouths. This lasted a while before they finally separated in heavy breaths.

"Well that . . . was . . ." Aki couldn't find the words for it but Yusei gave her one last kiss.

"Breathtaking, sensational, astounding-" Yusei tried to finish her sentence but Aki put a finger to his lips to stop him. She knew he would keep rambling on if she didn't do so.

"You're too much. We can save it for later okay." Aki smiled. It was more as if she was making a promise that they would be having sex again. They just couldn't keep away from each other when night fell. Their naked bodies pressed together was more like paradise for the two of them. Yusei didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Aki didn't want to be in official relationship. As long as he had her in his life, it's all that really mattered to him. Maybe one day, it could all change but Yusei believed they still commence in their lovemaking even after they rescue her father. So the idea that they would be apart for good was less concerning for him than it use to be.

"Alright. I will talk to you in a bit. I will try to get some more research done on that disk so we can find your father." Yusei addressed before putting his shirt back on. He sighed before opening the door and looked around. It didn't take long before he glanced back at Aki, who had gave him a smile as he left the room.

"Well I better go check my messages." Aki answered while going to her suitcase to take out her tablet. It was portable in case she had to keep in contact with anyone. She looked through her normal websites, it was until Aki took the time to look at her email. This was when she noticed a new message, she wasn't familiar with who sent it. Aki had thought it could just be junk mail and was about to delete it until her eyes picked up the part saying 'you're invited'. I mean it wasn't something that a person who was hunting her down would do. She knew it would have to be turned down since she was in hiding. Aki then saw who was from and dropped the tablet on the bed. Slowly backing away while her heart paced even faster.

This email wasn't from anyone that would be expected. The reason it frightened her so much because it was from Divine. He was sending her an invite to his mansion for some masked gala. Another way to lure her to have sex with him. Aki didn't want to go but knew that perhaps that's where the second half of the secret disk. This would mean she would have to go but certainly the rest of Team Satisfaction had to go. It would easy since mask could cover all their faces. So they would be able to hide their identities from Divine. She wanted Yusei to be near her at all times to stop the man from his perverted advances. Maybe even willing to say she's her 'date' just to get Divine to leave her alone. However she had to go to Yusei and tell him the news. Aki's hand slipped when she attempted to open the door before running out.

"YUSEI!" Aki yelled out while still out of breath as she placed a hand to her chest. She didn't want to wake everyone else up yet but usually Aki had called Yusei's name because of a nightmare. So everyone was already use to it that they didn't bother checking anymore. Though she was sure that Crow would end up coming out due to his desire for her.

"Aki, what's wrong? I just left you only a few minutes ago. You looked like something startled you." Yusei told Aki while getting up from his chair and put his hands on her shoulders. He rubbed hem before pulling her in closer for a comforting embrace.

"Divine-I know where Divine is . . . he had sent me an email." Aki blurted out without much thought before putting her hands to his chest. She could feel his arms wrap around her moving up and down. Even though they weren't apart for long, when Yusei was with her she always felt safe. Like nothing in the world had the chance of hurting her.

"Divine? Why would he send you an invitation?" Yusei questioned as he pulled away from Aki before moving her to the computer chair. "I don't like this. What if he knows our location? He could attempt to sneak in her or lure you." Aki was touched on how over concerned and doting on her but that wasn't going to prove he loves her. This was the only real fact that she knew. Despite she had come to care for him deeply ever since he was held prisoner by Divine. Part of her was worried that he would attempt to do it again. This was why she wanted Yusei to keep his mask on at all times while infiltrating the masked gala. She admitted that Aki couldn't go through that fear of losing him again.

"Yusei . . . calm down. It was an invitation to this a masked gala if you will. It's a type of event that your not use to because it's for the upper class. Though I am sure that you have snuck into a good amount of them. Considered you sneaked into my father's political ball . . . it's just what I assume. Am I right?" Aki questioned to Yusei after getting up from her chair. Yusei had been to a few but it's not for the same reasons that she had assumed. In fact, he wondered if she would be annoyed if he had told her the truth.

"Actually, I have been to a few. My ex-girlfriend Sherry. Well, she also came from a wealthy background. She use to take me, wanted to show me off. At least she would claim but I think back it may have been for other reasons." Yusei explained to her, when he looked back on the events that she was just manipulating him. That it could have been a way to either appear better to the public or because she had been trying to get him into bed later on. He had closed his eyes while preparing for being scolded at by Aki.

"Sherry again? Why do you always bring her up?" Aki answered with her arms crossed. The name always had filled her with anger, she disliked the very mention of this woman's name. It drove her crazy and wanted to scratch her eyes out. Even though they were no longer a couple. This woman Sherry clearly had a great effect on him. "You act like this girl was something special. I think she's way above your standards. She doesn't deserve someone like you Yusei."

"If I didn't know any better. I would say you're jealous." Yusei teased her as a smirk came onto his face. "I really like seeing this side to you Aki."

"I am not jealous." Aki addressed in frustration while turning to look away. "I only like you as a friend. I just not fond of the way Sherry treated you is all. I am going to reply back that we're going. Just need to make sure you have everything ready so we can start heading to the mansion. This plan has to work." It was with that Aki had walked out of the room. Yusei eyes didn't stop following hers until she disappeared.

"You just keep telling yourself that Aki." Yusei muttered to himself while shaking his head. He wanted to believe that his pursuing of her was finally taken a hold. Was Aki starting to fall in love with him? That was the one thing he wasn't sure of at the moment. All he knew this masked gala could be an opportunity to prove his love for her was genuine. But how would he do that? This was something he would ponder over as he took the secret disk and put it back in it's case. He had to get everything together and wake up his gang. There was a lot of work to be done but the fun was only beginning. He couldn't wait to get revenge on Divine on what he had done to them.

It took over an hour before they had made it to one of the hotels. Though it took nearly a day to get there from the hideout. So they spent some time thinking about how they can get through tonight. Their location was at a safe enough distance from Divine's mansion. This was necessary in case any of them needed to escape the masked gala.

Aki wanted to prepare herself for any sort of plans that Divine was going to attempt on her. What kind of things he would do to get her to sleep with him? The very thought of it had sickened Aki to her stomach. Perhaps getting this information will give into more detail on what Rex Godwin's plan was for her. The only thing she really knew it had to do with her tattoo. With the images that Yusei had shown her of it. Nothing had made any sense because it was more like half the information. It would be hard to encrypt the coding without both of these disk. That's why the main objective was to obtain it at any cost.

It was around nightfall that everyone had gotten the plan into motion. Jack and Kiryu had went downstairs as all of them were getting everything prepared for the infiltration to Divine's party. All them knew they had to blend in so they wouldn't be recognized while they searched around. the fact his friend always needed to sleep with nearly every woman he came across. It was more as if he had no respect for the ladies at all.

"Alright, I am in my tux." Crow addressed while coming out of his hotel room in his tuxedo. He tried to fix his tie since he found the whole idea of it ridiculous. This was their job they were hired to do. Yusei was fixing up his suit jacket while waiting for Aki nearby her hotel room. "So what's the plan?"

"You three will search around different sections of the mansion...I am going to accompany Aki because she doesn't want to be alone with Divine. He's going to attempt to do inappropriate things to her and wants someone with her so he wouldn't try." Yusei explained to Crow, he had shook his head in disapproval of the idea. With them alone together that would mean that tension could end up building. What if they ended up having sex when none of them were around? It would be easy to sneak into the closet or an empty room. Crow knew this since he has done it so many times. "If it means keeping her safe then I will do what she asks of me."

"Seems more like you're her date." Crow remarked while he crossed his arms in jealousy.

"I know you're not fond of the two of us being alone together. Nothing is going to happen. We're on a mission in enemy territory. We're friends and I care about her. Even with all the arguments the two of us have." Yusei attempted to assure Crow that he made a claim how dangerous it was for them. it was also because he couldn't mention they did end up having sex in the elevator they were trapped in. Aki was the one that wanted it to begin with but he couldn't say 'no' to the beautiful woman he loved.

"Yeah . . . sure you say that but I remember when you were with Sherry. I knew how close the two of you were before she started cheating on you. There's also the other girls you fooled around with to get over her." Crow assisted but Yusei didn't want to reveal that it wasn't all truthful. He didn't like the idea of ruin his reputation he had made those years ago. "I mean I don't want to bring this up . . . I know how much you were hurt by it. I better go yell at Jack for the expense we know he spent on that tuxedo. He mentioned something about inviting Carly as his date for it. Especially because he doesn't understand the value of money." Yusei had put a hand to his mouth to hold back his laughter. He was going to miss his two friends bicker like an old married couple like they usual did. It usually a form of entertainment since the two of them argued over the simplest things it was ridiculous.

"Yusei…" Aki voice could be heard coming from behind him. It was like an angel calling out his name. Yusei turned around to see her in long red ball dress, the bottom of it appeared more like rose petals that flowed when she walked. The top of her dress was covered in lace that exposed the cleavage of her b***. Her long hair was tied up with a single braid on both sides while the rest was placed in a bun. There were rose barrettes clip into her hair that made her look more beautiful. There was light trace of makeup on her face though it wasn't necessary since it was going to be covered by her mask. That really didn't seem to bother her since it gave her a positive feeling about her appearance.

"Aki . . . you . . . ummmm." It was all Yusei managed to say due to how breathtaking she looked. It felt more like his tongue was tied and had something caught in his throat. This was more that he had He could feel his heart pacing faster while his cheeks reddened while he glances at her. In his mind he didn't think anyone could be so beautiful, however Aki always appeared to prove him wrong.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not that you can't say a word to me." She giggled. Even though Aki had tried to find a way to distract herself. Yusei looked very attraction in his tuxedo but didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Unlike him, she had the ability to control her action. "Is that really all you can say Yusei? Most gentleman would say a compliment." Aki teased while stepping out of her hotel room and closing the door. She held her small white coat with her while putting it on to cover her shoulders. It was going to be cold outside since it was night. "This is a rare time we can dress up. I mean I think you would have seen me dress this way before. Not be this speechless." Aki addressed while walking over to Yusei and pulling up his tie because it appeared to be loose. "I wish you can say something more to me."

"It's . . . not that. I never seen in such . . . I mean. Besides your beauty that can be compared to a rose. You have many wonderful qualities such as your kindness, compassion, feistiness and more importantly my heart." Yusei tried to think of the right words to tell Aki. She didn't roll her eyes on the last remark even though she didn't believe it was truthful. Their faces were so close together, he could smell the scent of her perfume. The fragrance of roses were like aroma of seduction for him. While it would be easier to compliment her, it was more instinct to do something more. Without much thinking Yusei leaned in to press his lips to hers.

They're kissing had become more passionate, he he pushed he her back against the wall. Both of them were making out where anyone could see them. It was so risky but the thought of it made it exciting. They just couldn't seem to get enough of each other while Yusei started to move down. He had placed several kisses on her neck while moving down as his hands on her breasts before squeezing them. Aki had slipped out a m*** in pleasure but it was too loud that people could hear. Even though she knew they had to stop despite the enjoyment they were feeling. "Y-yusei." It was all she could let out while Yusei had managed to make her more aroused.

"I don't think we'll make it to the party. I rather just be with you all night. You're just so amazing." Yusei smitteningly tells her while he had pressed his lips to hers once again. Aki knew that meant he wanted to just go back to her room to have sex with her. She knew they had a task at hand, so Aki had quickly pushed him aside.

"No Yusei!" Aki told him in frustration while pulling her dress. She had took out a compact mirror to see if she need to fix her makeup. It was luckily that both of them didn't look like anything happened to much. She placed it back in her purse before moving on ahead. "You claim to be in love with me. All I really feel is that you say this because all you want from me is sex. Even though you have told me so many times you want to prove your love for me. So if you really want to make love to me. You're really going to have to earn your next one. I am not just going to keep giving myself to you like I am a trophy. Yusei, I do have myself respect."

"So you are threatened to withhold sex?" Yusei questioned in disappointment that Aki would do this to him. However this did give her motivation to show this woman his love for her. She would understand that it did go beyond his desire to have sexual innuendo with this woman. He had never felt this way about anyone. Yusei just didn't know how to prove it was the problem.

"You act more like I am prostitute or something like that. Where is the man who said he would do anything for me? I haven't seen that. I am not a whore. I don't want other people to get wrong idea either." Aki sadly expressed because she didn't want to do this to Yusei either. She just felt withholding sex for the time being until he showed more that in their relationship. This was just the way it had to be for the time being. "Right now we have to go to Divine's mansion and infiltrate it. That other secret disk is very important to me. It's the only way I can find my father after all."

"I am sorry Aki." Yusei expressed as he disliked himself for his selfishness. "You're right. And I know how much getting to your father means to you. Let's get our plan into motion. Divine would never suspect everything. Besides I am posing as your date." He held out his arm while Aki gently tucked her own arm through his own. "Let's get going." Yusei finished before she gave back a reassuring nod.

"I hope things do differently this time." Aki finishes. Both of them headed off to meet everyone downstairs. This was going to be the start of something that could change everything and give them the advantage. A chance to find Aki's father and learn more on Rex Godwin's plans. This had to go through without being noticed. Will this plan work was the question in everyone's mind?

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone loves the chapter. Next one will be intense. Especially when we know what Divine is planning for Aki. Will his plan work? There's also the increased complications of Yusei and Aki's relationship. Namely still friends with benefits but what will it take to get it to something more...I also thought it was adorable to see Aki's very jealous of Sherry. Despite the fact Yusei doesn't have any interest in her...just whenever her name is mentioned or he talks about her past with his ex-girlfriend. Does she love him but realize it yet? Aki's been in so much pain because of her past...it's just too much for her to want to happy.

Anyway Please read/review! It means so much to me! I love reading new comments. Thanks.


	19. Bound By A Spell

Author's Note: Wanted to get this chapter up before the holiday's. That way it's a gift for all you to enjoy. I worked really hard on this. Please leave a review when your done.

* * *

Divine looked around his mansion as he prepared for the festivities of the masked gala. He had the servants adding decoration elegant laced white tablecloths, clear vases the changed color in the center with long flowers in them. There was masks displayed all over the place both for show and near the door in case those invited forgot there's. The wine glasses, silver dishes and utensils were placed in a way that made it elegant. Perhaps it had to do with the large chandelier that shimmered in the large hall room. He really didn't care about the money since he was already one of the wealthiest people in the city. This was namely due to his connections to Rex Godwin.

He had to make everything presentable since this was all part of his plan. Aki Izayoi was going to be under his spell at this party, there was no way she will be able to avoid it. Divine's job was on the line if he didn't have sex with her. Rex Godwin was going to replace him with Yusei Fudo, who unknowingly would be his test subject. Namely because he believed that this young man was made to be a candidate for the Crimson Dragon. That he would like to experiment with two people that had the Crimson Dragon's power. This was over his own psychic abilities that Goodwin didn't see as good enough. It was more out of pride and the money Rex Godwin would give him that made him determined to have sex with Aki. Divine wanted to be the one to triumph in the end. There's also the matter he feared what Rex Godwin would do to him if he failed again.

"Master, we need to know what foods you want on the menu?" One of the servants asked him while another had put on the jacket to his expensive silver suit and wore a mask with jewels embedded in them. That along with a matching silver hat that was place on the side of his head. "Do you want something more exotic or-" He stopped before seeing that Divine had already started to walk away. The servant quickly had tried to follow him to get the information that he required.

"Just put anything you want. I don't really care." Divine stated as he tried to dismiss the servants before removing the sleeve from the other that was beside him with 's main focus was securing the other secret disk so it couldn't be find. That was the main reason Aki Izayoi and Team Satisfaction would be coming to his masked gala. Perhaps he would remove it from his office and place it in another room. He wasn't going to make the hunt for it easy for anyone. "I am not paying all of you to mope around. Continue to get everything together. I will be in my office. Don't bother, and prepare for the masked gala tonight as instructed." Divine warned them before going up the stairs before giving out the order. The servants continued to do what was instructed of them with resentment. This had more the fact he was a cruel boss that gave them little time to relax. It was only an hour before all the invited guest would slowly be coming.

…..

They all desired to keep it low key by all of just taking the trunk with them. Kiryu drove it while Crow sat up front with him because she would be able to spend the ride with his flirting. There was two wall lights in the storage area that were turned on since they weren't going to be in darkness. Aki stared at her masked that looked more like dragons but it was custom made but she brought more to protect herself. Divine was most likely going to figure out who she was anyway. It had made her wonder about her father before a few tears streamed down her cheek. She felt a hand touch hers before turning to her head to see that it was Yusei. Due it only being Jack with them and the lights flickering on and off. It was much easier to hide that type of thing as they remained holding hands until the truck came to a permanent halt.

Aki looked at the starry night sky as she had walked down the back of the truck. Yusei offered his hand to help her off but she brushed it away. Yusei questioned to himself if he did something wrong? For Aki, it was more that she wanted to keep up the charade that they couldn't stand each other. Even though the two of them were on a 'date' she didn't want his help. Did he want to show off by being a gentleman to win her heart? A simple gesture like that wasn't going to be proof that he loves her. Aki put on her mask before taken a deep breath before looking at Divine's mansion. Their trunk was far away so it's hidden so they wouldn't be detected when they made their escape when finding the secret disk.

Yusei wanted answers, so he walked beside Aki. She didn't bother to look at him, it was more he wanted to focus on the task at hand. Finding her father was way more important right now. Maybe she didn't want to distract herself from their mission. She just wished Yusei would understand just how important this was to her. That he appeared to be more fixated on her more than any of this. Aki still believed that he wanted her for her body and so far nothing was changing her mind on that. Saying that he loved her was just a way to have sex with her like usual.

"You should put your mask on. It wouldn't be long before we make it to the gate. You don't want Divine to recognize you. That would be trouble." Aki continued to walk straight ahead, she was pushing him off distantly. Yusei had a puzzled look on his face as he believed her as he walked along beside her. He wasn't paying attention to the rest of the gang while moving on ahead to catch up with Aki because he was focused on her. The two of them were on a 'date' or more her definition of the word. I mean the two of them weren't a couple even though he wanted to be. Yusei just had to find a way to prove that his love for her was genuine.

"Why are you being so distant with me? I mean . . . I know we're not on a date or anything like that. We'll not a real one. I want to help you. All you keep doing is pushing me away and not giving me a chance. The question is why won't you give me that?" Yusei addressed before Aki stopped and turned around to stare at him. There was apart of her that wanted to believe he was being truthfully. She could see it in his eyes but Aki just didn't want this to lead to sex. "I been trying to encrypt this secret disk to find your father. I really don't remember too much of what it's like to have one. Martha always has raised me and I believe that family is important."

"This won't lead to anything. You promise." Aki insisted before Yusei had put up his hands while he still held his mask. It was more that he wanted to keep his word that he wasn't in this to have sex with her. "This is not some attempted conquest to win my affections and get me into bed." Aki addressed in more of a whisper so the other members of Team Satisfaction couldn't hear them. This was namely because she wasn't sure where they were and didn't want them to overhear. None of them could know about the complex friends with benefits type relationship the two had.

"I promise." Yusei addressed before he put the mask on his face and held out his hand. "Now let's go to Divine's mansion together. You wanted me to be by your side so he won't try anything on you, remember." Aki nodded her head before reaching out to hold his hand with a smile. Before she wrapped her arm around his while clutching onto his arm. She was rather shy about it since everyone could mistaken them for a couple. A fact that wasn't true at all but just for tonight Yusei was her 'date'.

Aki showed her invitation before the two of them were let through the gate. The other members of Team Satisfaction had made fake invitations so they could get in without any conflict. They were already may have gone inside while they were talking. Aki could only hope they were searching, she expected Crow to be waiting in jealousy since the two were alone together. Much to her relief he wasn't there but Aki did admit she found it odd. This was namely due to his claim that he aimed to woo her. It would be more of a relief if he was focusing on the task of finding the second disk. Unless Crow was just doing it to impress her. Much like how she thought Yusei was doing the same thing.

To her dismay, Aki saw Divine which made her cling even tighter to Yusei's arm. Just the very sight of him had filled her with disgust. The feeling of his hands touching her body had given her chills. It reminded her of the reason she wanted Yusei to stay by her side. Her plan was more to avoid him as long as possible. Aki wasn't sure what he was planning which scared him even more. She didn't want to address Yusei as her boyfriend since that was far from the truth. Well she couldn't reveal his identity to Divine anyway and wondered if he would be smart enough to figure it out.

"Where should we start looking?" Yusei questioned as he looked around at all the other guests. He tried to not look suspicious while it appeared more he was having a conversation with his 'date'. Even though Yusei had been to a galas with his ex-girlfriend but he didn't do too much but dance and make out with Sherry… At least at the time he wasn't aware that he was more of a trophy to show off for her. She would sneak off when he couldn't find her because she was having sex with a guest at the party. Yusei didn't understand how anyone could be that cold-hearted to someone. He wasn't too thrilled to be there because it brought back those painful memories. However Aki was so important to him and he wanted to protect her from Divine. It didn't seem to matter what he said to her because she believed he was trying to have sex with her. In reality he would have to earn her trust along with winning her heart.

"I don't know. He could be hiding it anywhere. We don't even know where the others are . . . they better be looking." Aki addressed with frustration before putting her hand into a fist. The frustration that would develop if they weren't searching for that disk. Her hand formed into a fist before clutching it tightly. "I know your friends don't go these type of events so they would be goofing off. Just stay close to me because the last thing I want to deal with right is Divine. If he were here he'll be all over me. When I just want to pun-" Before she could finish her sentence there was a presence that had moved behind them. Aki knew immediately that it would Divine lurking behind them.

"Did someone say my name?" Divine answered from behind them as Aki put a hand to her forehead when she realized that she spoke too soon. "Miss Izayoi, I know that's you. I can recognize that exquisite voice of yours anywhere." He had moved to touch Aki's exposed shoulders. Yusei was only getting aggravated on Divine physically touching her. It wasn't because he was jealous or anything like that. He could see Aki's facial expression that she was genuinely uncomfortable. Yusei was their to protect her and that's what he wanted to do. There wasn't any attempt to get her into bed because of his actions.

"Divine . . . I didn't think I would see you so soon. Not with all these party guest at least you have to entertain." Aki had tried to move back while putting a hand to her chest. Divine didn't really seem to be aware of another presence had walked in with her. It was almost as if he was attempting to back her into a wall and r*** her. This man was set on trying to have sex with Aki and she feared he would do far worse to her. Divine had psychic powers and this was mixed in with his sadistic nature. Even though Aki had to pretend that she was fine with all these set of prior events.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again. When you left the Acadia Movement that night, you didn't even say goodbye. I am so glad you came to my Masked Gala." Divine insisted with a smirk on his face. "The two of us need to have more time alone together." Aki could feel his hands roam farther down as if his hands were trying to feel her body. While he could feel his fingers begin to grope her b***. She was already getting ready to slap him for his inappropriateness. However to her surprise Yusei had already beat her too it by grabbing Divine's hands. He twisted them so he was in pain from it. If he could take out his gun that he hidden, Yusei would gladly shoot him. The problem was he couldn't make a scene so he had to do it with force.

"Why don't you take your hands off her. You really shouldn't be treating a lady so disrespectfully. You're treating her more as if she were a possession " Yusei forcibly removed them off her body. Divine was taken aback a bit by this. Not recognizing that it was Yusei underneath the mask. This could be more to the fact that he disguising his voice as well. Aki had thought it would be a good idea since he will be recognizing her if anything. After all she was the one that Divine had invited to the masked gala. Unless he did suspect they would be coming along with her but wasn't acting on it. "I don't like the way your touching her. So why don't you stop sexual harassing her before I do something that's far worse." That last bit he had stated with seriousness. Aki smiled because it felt nice that someone was their to protect her for once. There were so many men over the years that did these same times of things to her. She had cried because of how weak she felt and no one would defend her from these men.

"Who is this?" Divine irritably asked because this man was intervening with his plans. It would be harder to seduce Aki Izayoi if the two of them weren't alone. He intended to slip the love potion into her drink while they were in conversation. Why would she bring a man with her when Aki had eyes for him or at least will be even if it's by force. That they were destined to make love tonight because it was Rex Godwin's wish. Divine had to find a way so the two of them can be alone, it would make it easier for them to have sex. At least once the love potion has taken affect. "I don't remember if I even invited you to this gala? I have personal business to talk with Miss Izayoi about. She'll be fine with being alone with me. After all I won't let anyone else touch her." He moves his hand to shoo Yusei away in his claim that everything is fine. Both of them knew he was lying of course. Yusei stood their with his arms crossed while looking at him coldly.

"This is my date. You don't mind that I brought him along. It was in the invitation that guest can invite someone else" Aki introduced Yusei as a random guy that she decided to take with her. She wraps her arms around Yusei's neck, leaned in before kissing him on the cheek. Yusei decided to make it more realistic as he touched her cheek before pressing his lips to hers. It increasingly became passionate before Aki moaned in delight that allowed Yusei to slip in his tongue. The intensity from the kiss that it was more they could have sex right their on the floor while it only seemed to frustrate Divine. It was time to force it Aki to love him while he walked away as he took out his small flask from his pocket that contained the love potion.

Aki opened her eye to see that Divine had walked away so she pulled herself from Yusei. Her hand placed on her bosoms while looking away from him while taking in heavy breaths. The two of them were out of breath from their brief make out session. Why did it always seem to end up becoming that way when the two kissed? Aki shook her head because she couldn't get distracted by Yusei. No matter how much she did admit that enjoyed having his lips press against hers. No her mind couldn't wander in bliss to even think about that. Not when her father was being held hostage and needed his daughter. All she wanted was to make sure he was safe and it made her wonder if Divine was keeping him in his mansion. However that would be too obvious perhaps she will have to talk with him to find out for sure.

"Yusei, we need to find a way to lose him. You know he will follow us. Probably watching us even now and will be coming back." Aki started to wonder if this was a really good idea at all. Even if Team Satisfaction know the risk and did want to help her find her father. This was more on their own accord than the money at this point. That they were started to become friends with them and they did see her as part of their gang. Was this only a temporary thing? There was also the belief she wasn't really part of the group at all but more like Carly. Besides deep down she longed for friends that liked her for being herself. Not because of her wealthy upbringing or her beauty.

Yusei had to think of how the two of them could escape Divine. Perhaps the best way was in a place that can lead to their escape from him. He had watched the other guests start dancing as the music began to play by the musicians. This gave him the idea that they can get away by going through the crowd with just the right song. However he wasn't sure if Aki would get the hint while he stared at her. Aki came to notice that Yusei was staring at her before covering her exposed cleavage. However she raised an eyebrow when Yusei had put out his hand. "Would you you like to dance?"

"Huh? Yusei this isn't the time for that sort of thing." Aki addressed to Yusei while shaking her head not getting the ulterior motive behind why he was doing this. It took a few minutes to sink in as she looked at the crowd of people before turning her head as they saw them turning. She smiled before closing her eyes as she tried to send a message back to him that they could make their escape from Divine at the right moment. However they had to speak in a secret code more so he wouldn't catch on to their plan. "Yes but there's so many dances . . . I doubt you know all the moves. If there's something you can't handle anymore or if you get too tired we can head off." Aki giggled before giving him a wink while going over to him. She guided him to the dance floor as they started to join in on the ballroom dancing.

Their bodies were very close as Aki could feel his hand on her back as they made preparations to start dancing. Trying to join in and match the current one without looking suspicious like they were just there for the masked gala. His fingers were pressed on her lower half while she had place her arm over his own. The two of them searched around to see if Divine was going to attempt to cut in. However it was after a few dances they saw Divine come their way. "Yusei, I need to talk to him and see if my father is in the mansion then we can make our escape from this idiot."

"I understand. I will be back in a minute." Yusei told her before he took her hand and kissed her knuckle. He walked away as Aki looked back at him. She never realized that he could be a gentleman that Divine presence startled her. Aki had placed a hand to her chest as she turned to look at Divine. He was holding two glasses of wine with a smile on his face.

"For you. I thought you may be thirsty." Divine smirked while he handed Aki the glass that was filled with the love potion. However it changed to a clear color so the constant can be seen. He hoped that Aki would immediately drink it as he took a sip. Aki just held it however, she was suspicious of him because of his eagerness on wanting to sleep with her. Was he planning to make her drunk to try to make it easier for him to get into bed? It really didn't matter since she was not going to follow through with this plan at least someone else drank it.

"Thanks. I am not really that thirsty right now. Frankly I would like to ask you about my father. I am curious if you know more about his location that you said you knew. However you won't unless I had sex with you." Aki answers while attempted to put the drink on a tray by a waiter but quickly took it back. He couldn't have anyone else drink the potion because it would cause a mess. Divine handed back over to her as she sighed in disbelief and just stood with it. Aki knew she wouldn't be able to get rid of it that way.

"That's right and the offer still stands." He addressed in delight over the fact Aki may agreeing willingly to have sex with him. All just to get information on her father which was nothing more than a lie. Divine found it easy to fool someone like her if it means tricking them to get them into bed. Part of him wanted to enjoy their union as they kissed and slowly undressed each other. I mean any man should enjoy when they have a willing n*** woman in front of them. To be able to grope her breasts that would give her an arousal. However he was so focused on doing for the rewarded that benefited him from Rex Godwin. Beside his plan to have her drink the love potion regardless so he could keep having sex with her until she got pregnant. "I am very willing if you're ready."

"Oh I see." Aki answered. It was more clear to her that he didn't know anything on her father's whereabouts since he would be bragging about it more. She quickly takes her free hand before slapping the man across the face. A large red handprint remained while Aki had looked at Divine with nothing but disgust. "That your nothing more than a lying pig who will say anything to get me to sleep with you. You might as well have lied about knowing my father didn't you. You really have no motive to wanting to have sex with me but for your own fun. It's people like you that make me sick. I am going to find my date. I swear if you follow us it would be much worse for you than a mere slap." She warns before turning around to search for Yusei. Aki just couldn't look at Divine before muttering to herself. "I am going to figure out your plan. We need find that other disk."

Divine had slammed his hand into a tray as everything fell onto the floor as he watched the glass of wine shatter on the floor. He did do anymore but he had to think of another plan so he would be the one she sees when drinking the love potion. He had to use his security cameras to attempt to spy on her was the best option at the moment. It made him worry that she was carrying the love potion with her now. That Aki was going to end up smitten with her date and want to have sex with him. I mean she's a beautiful woman so how could she say no to him. Even worse he was sure that it was Yusei that was her date she invited to the masked gala. Unless he found him first there was no way to potential stop it from happening and his plans would be foiled.

Little did he know that Kiryu had already sneaked into the security room and was looking at the past securities videos to see where Divine hid the other secret disk. After all he knew they would be infiltrating his mansion because that was what they would be seeking. He saw that he sneaked it in the library after moving if from his office. So he quickly sent a text message to Yusei to inform him. After pressing send he shook his head at seeing Crow flirting with a female guest. They were making their way to one of the rooms as he was willing to have sex with a beautiful woman. The two of them had already started kissing before taking off some of their clothing. No one needed to see that and get a free show. "Glad your over Miss Izayoi, Crow. You really have to have sex at this moment because you ran into a beautiful guest. All you want is a cheap night of fun." He shut off the camera there so it couldn't be accessed and also did the same to the one in the library. There's was also the chance as well since they wanted Yusei and Aki to be more intimate since the two were alone together.

However he wasn't aware as he was typing that Divine had entered the room. Divine wasn't happy seeing an intruder mess with his computers and security cameras. Divine wasn't foolish to see that it was one of the members of Team Satisfaction that was doing this. He quickly took of his glove before putting a hand to the back of Kiryu's head and sent a wave of psychic energy that knocked him out. Divine decided that he could be used as a hostage for the future before tying his wrists in back of the chair with his powers as tape was placed on his mouth before it was moved away. Another chair ended up in its place as he looked on screen to see that Jack Atlas was their as well. He was looking all the reporters in disguise and wondered what he was doing in this infiltration plan of there's. Divine then searched again and was relief that Aki and Yusei haven't met each other yet.

Aki had searched around the hallways as she tried to find Yusei. She knew him well enough to know that he would have to be in one of the rooms. At this point her hand was numb. She called out his name in more of a whisper in hopes nobody would hear. It did occur to her that Divine could have already attempt to have done something to him. He would do anything he could to keep the two of them apart. "Now not the time for you to disappear." However as she was saying this she didn't know that someone was behind her. Quickly touching her shoulder, it startled her as she turned around.

"So you did miss me. It's really cute how you were worried about me." Yusei smiled at Aki before he teased her but it was more just for the fun of it. This caused Aki's cheeks to redden because perhaps it was the last thing she wanted to admit. I mean they were friends so it was logically to be worried about Yusei. It's been hard since she never really had someone she could call a 'friend' because they were all just using her.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Why were you searching without me?" Aki questioned before whacking Yusei on the arm. "You said you weren't going to leave my side around Divine. So I expected you to be close by not running off and abandoning me. It was out of this she kept whacking him in frustration with her free hand before Yusei grabbed it. He had given it another quick kiss on her knuckle they again had her taken aback.

"You're just too much. Come on we have to find where Divine's library is so we can find the secret disk." Yusei told her as he continued to hold her hand while guiding her down the hallway. She was more confused on how he would even know any of this because no one knew about it. "We'll have to search down this hallway. I know we're close."

"The library. Why would he keep it there?" Aki asked while trying to get the information that has just been told all together in her mind. I mean the most logically place would be in his office but Divine would know that they would be searching for it. So it made sense that he would place it in the another area. A member of Team Satisfaction may have gotten the information and sent it to him. "I see...one of your teammates has sent it to you."

"Yes . . .Kiryu had got access to the security cameras. He said he shut the one in the library off. We just have to find the right room. Maybe it's this one." Yusei opened the door as Aki picked in but they quickly closed it in horror. Crow was basically n*** with part of the bed sheets covering his lower half as he was having sex with one of the guest at the party. She moaned in pleasure as he kissed her b***, she had her legs wrapped around. He's member was clearly already in her. The two of them however still had their mask on as they continued to fool around

"I want to completely block that out of my mind. Nothing is worse though then seeing your friend making love to your girlfriend though . . . well now ex-girlfriend. You get what I mean…" Yusei didn't want to make their conversation awkward because Aki would get jealous by mentioning Sherry's name. However he was surprised that she didn't appear that way. She was most likely would be suppressing her feelings because she was so focused on her father.

"Does he do this type of thing all the time? Literally have sex with some random woman when all he may know is her first name." Aki points out before shaking her head in disgust. He had tried to figure out why Crow would "I don't understand why? I mean you have to pretty reckless to do stuff like that. Does he realize that there are people out there with an intent to kill others? I mean the girls he must pickup must be very horny that they don't even care."

"Must I remind you that the two of us ended up having sex when we barely known each other." Yusei smirked as he closed his eyes while thinking back to the night they ended up having sex for the first time. After all, he wanted to lose his virginity to Aki ever since their encounter at her father's party. Someone like her you just couldn't get out of your mind after you get very drunk and make out with her.

"Only because you made me." Aki responded while turning her head away from him. She quickly decided to change the subject because in her mind it wasn't the best day. At least from her experience it was mutually agreeing to being raped. "Well I guess this means he's over me. I mean, just his conquest to have sex with me is done. If he brings it up again I'm revealing this to him. He's done. Claiming he's saving himself for me or something. I am sick of the lies to get me into bed." Aki was in such relief over this as she closed her eyes while her back pressed to the door. "You did the same to me too. However it's different with you since it's part of our friends with benefits type of relationship."

"Well look at those twin door over there. Maybe that's the library doors. It would have to be massive place that no one would think to look too." Yusei answers as both of them had stared into each others eyes before the two of them blushed. After all it could end up leading to a bedroom or something. They were really on the task of having sex with what they just saw either way. "We better get moving I mean we don't want Crow and that girl to be coming out. They could having sex for hours for all we know."

"He's such a pervert. I just want to get out of here." She addressed before heading over to the double doors while Yusei had followed her. The doors itself appear to be made in gold. Was Divine really that wealthy to not even care about spending money so willingly. Her father was at least like that and spent his cash on practical means.. "This better be the library. This mansion is so huge. It's bothering me that he has a lot of these doors made out of gold. It's more like Divine is trying to show off. I don't want to keep walking around when my heels are starting to hurt."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Yusei asked before Aki started to blush at the notion. It would make it more apparent to others that they were a couple. It would make it even worse if this was a bedroom or something because if they walked by. She didn't want anyone to know she was fooling around with a member of gang. Aki still had her pride and her reputation and didn't want to tarnish the Izayoi family name.. However they couldn't tell anyone that they were looking for this secret disk. Not many people even knew about it so she had make some kind of excuse.

"Yes . . . it's Kiryu had stated it was by the restricted area of the library on the top shelf…" Yusei had explained to her as they made their way to the back part of the room. Aki had finally put her wine glass down on the table nearby. It was natural that Divine would have his own private area for his studying in multiple parts of his massive library. Whether it would be on the upstairs sector or downstairs.

Both of them had thrown books down as they opened each one but the disk wasn't inside any. That's when they realize it was the last book on the shelf. Yusei grabbed it since he was taller and opened it. The inner part of the wide book was cut so the a box could fit inside. He opened the lead to that and saw that it was the secret disk. "We got it."

Aki had looked through a few of the other books on the floor when she saw that it was on the Crimson Dragon. Her eyes widened as this could be something they needed to get the information they needed. "Yusei I think I found a book that could be of real use to us. We need to take this. It's on the Crimson Dragon. I wonder on what else he has?" Aki turned around to see Yusei was taking a slip of her glass of wine. "Wait Yusei-" She tried to warn as he wasn't aware that Divine has placed something in the drink.

"This is really good." Yusei mentioned as he still had was oblivious to the effects of the potion but Aki had raised an eyebrow because he appeared to not be fine. He took another sip as she walked over to him. She saw that his eyes were still closed but since nothing else was affecting him. That perhaps the wine itself was fine and there was some other methods that Divine was using. "You really need to have some. It's like candy."

"Really? It just tastes good. That's all you have to say." Aki corrected as she took the wine glass from him. She watched it swirl with her brown eyes before looking back at him. "You don't feel any different. Well then I don't see why I shouldn't try some." She assured herself before closing her eyes and drinking some herself. Everything appeared to be fine, the taste was delicious like Yusei had stated before. "It is delicious."

The two of them had opened their eyes as they had saw each other. There was nothing but lust in their eyes because they were the first person the other saw as the potion had taken affect. It was more as if their bodies were doing things on their own.

"Very good indeed." Aki let out but they really didn't have much to say as they started to kiss with intensity. Their tongues danced in each other months as Aki arms wrapped around his neck. She moved it up to fist the back of his hair before kicking her heels off. A few moans had slipped pass their lips as they continued their subconscious attempt to feel each others bodies.

Yusei's jacket was quickly thrown on the floor before Aki had zipped down the back of her dress before pulling it down as it as it dropped to the floor. Leaving her in her corset and underwear while Yusei's begin to grope her breasts.. Her arousal was at its peak as he leaned down to press his lips to her collarbone and her cleavage. However it didn't appear to be enough for the two as Aki had began to move her hands to unbutton his shirt and removing his loose tie as they quickly separated just so she can take it off him. They had commenced kissing once again but it was more because of physical desire. Yusei had moved his hands up her body in an attempt to slowly undo her corset. She was already attempting to help him get it off. While the two of them had fallen onto the hard cold marble floor.

Aki was on her back as the two of them were on the floor. Her corset had loosened as a few strings had been pulled showing more of her exposed breasts. Yusei had took the chance to take it off her completely as she giggled as she sat their barely naked in front of him. Her large bosoms shook as she pressed herself forward to kiss Yusei more. She had slid her fingers down his muscular bare chest. Yusei had moved on top of her as he pressed his lips to her neck, collarbone before moving down to her bosoms. He had let out a groan before biting down into one of her naked. Aki screamed out a intense moans before he soaked both her breasts with kisses. She had fisted his hair as Aki pushed him in closer with the desire for more while he continued to press his lips onto her chest.

There didn't seem to be much control over the actions as it's more they were unaware of what they were doing to each other. Yusei had made her way back up to Aki as their lips met once again with desire. The two of them wanted to feel all of each other without any of their clothing on. Aki had placed her hands onto both of Yusei's cheeks as they're tongues slipped back into each other's mouths. Both of them had the taste of wine so there was nothing but the sound of their arousals that was like music between them.

The two of them had started to sit up once again as Yusei had wrapped his arms around her waist subconsciously. He could feel her breasts press against his muscular chest but he was much more focused on kissing her. Yusei quickly had started to pull off her underwear as they dropped down her legs and came off her completely. Without really looking as he continued to kiss her he had tossed them aside. While Aki took the chance to take off his pants as she slid them down with the same intent. That all remained between the two of them were his boxers.

It wasn't too long before Yusei's boxers were thrown off. Aki had moved her fingers up and down his arms as she laid down on the floor while the two of them were making out. His member was getting an erection growing large in size as they continued to feel each other's bodies. He had pressed her arms down as she laid there while they were kissing. It's like a part of him wanted more from her and wasn't going to let up until he had got it. His large erect member had dangled over her soaking wet entrance which had sort of gave her a tickling feeling. As her legs were spread out just waiting for him to enter her with lust in her eyes.

The two of them wanted to feel all of each other. They just didn't seem to care much about anything else. Aki was already getting tired of Yusei messing with her. She wanted to feel his large member inside her with eagerness.

…..

For the most part though the two of them had been kissing like this for around an hour. Yusei had placed a few kisses on her stomach before he made sure that his member was even with her entrance. As he pressed his lips to hers again he had thrust himself deep inside her tight wet entrance. The fluids from his member had went into her but Aki didn't pay much attention to it. It was stiff at first against the walls of her entrance but her own was flowing that made it easier to move around as he thrusted harder in and out of her. He had pushed in and out of her with feeling that it was too much. Yusei had let a growl pass his lips while they had continued in their merriment. He had started to press a few kisses on her neck before he bit down and sucked on it. A mark was left in his place as if he wanted to leave a 'love bite' on her. Yusei had then groped and squeezed her large breasts that got her to squeal. He could hear her telling him to 'give her more' that what he was doing wasn't enough.

Yusei smiled as the two of them reached their climax. The two of them kissed for a bit longer before he finally pulled out of her. The discharge of their mixed fluids had gone on the floor as they snuggle beside each other. Both of them were tired and just wanted to feel their naked bodies. Their hands continued to feel each other as Aki had placed her head on his chest.

Everything seemed to be fine for the two of them due to being under a spell. At least until the effects from the love potion had started to disappear.

* * *

Author's Note: I just want to let to inform people that there's a difference to the sex they previous having and the one at the end of this chapter. I will explain more on the

love potion. It basically makes you filled with such sexual lust that it really hinders you from the emotion joy two people have that love each other. Namely with the first person you see of the opposite gender. However I will leave with their no memory of what happened once the potion wears off. Makes it creepier since Divine intended to do this to her. You can imagine Aki's going to be upset once she wakes up naked with Yusei. She will certainly accuse him of taking advantage of her or something.

Anyway let me know what you think. Please review! I can't wait to read them.

I hope every has a Happy Holiday. Enjoy!


	20. All My Love Is Yours

Author's Note: I wanted to get this up as an early Valentine's Day present. Plus I know I needed to update this chapter. Big chances are happening as you read it. It's also complicated. I hope you understand when you're finished. And read/review at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Aki opened her eyes as she sat up from the carpet floor of the library, she held her head in her hand. Before looking down to see that she was completely naked and Yusei was unclothed right next to her. She didn't understand what had just happened between the two of them. Aki had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to have sex with him. However Yusei was very eager to make love to her again, so she got the impression that he took advantage of her by drugging her. It was such a underhanded thing to do to a person as tears had streamed down her face. The fact he was willing to raped her without much of a care of her feelings had just made her so angry. Aki grabbed a pillow that was on the floor before beginning to wake Yusei by bashing him on the head with it.

"Hey, why are you hitting me?" Yusei responded as he grabbed the pillow from her before he saw the two of them were naked. Why didn't he remember the two of them having sex? He remembered they were infiltrating Divine's library but that was all they could remember. That they did find the book, perhaps it was out of celebration they made love. However he wasn't a fool to know that didn't make sense since Aki wasn't focused on such a things until she found her father.

"You're such a jerl. How could you raped me?!" Aki called out while covering her breasts with her arms. "Were you really so desperate for sex that you took advantage of me by drugging me. You know what's worse. I took notice that you didn't use any protection. What if I end up pregnant because of your foolishness. You're so selfish!" Aki angrily stood up while trying to find her clothes all over the floor. Tears were still in her eyes as she could still feel the pressure in her entrance. With Yusei the past time were enjoyable which is why she wanted to have sex with him. The problem was this wasn't good because his fluid had gone inside her. She could feel it hardened while walking around but didn't have time to clean it off. They had to get out of there before Divine had seen them. "We just need to get out of here. Then we will have the biggest arguments we ever had. That's for sure!"

"I .. . " Yusei didn't have much to say as he was so distraught over the situation. It was more that he really believed he was capable of raping Aki. His body would certainly not resist wanting to dig his member deep into her entrance. She's the only girl he wants and yearns for. Yusei loved her so much that there was times he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Not being able to have sex with her was like going through withdrawal that he couldn't take it. A reason why Yusei was convinced that he would raped her was to be with her in that way. That he needed to have sex in order to get through a day However the problem was Aki didn't feel the same for him. Aki's every touch and word was like music to his ears, it could almost be considered an obsession. It's a reason he wanted to prove himself to her to win her heart. Even why he was so ashamed to have raped Aki because he would never want to hurt her.

Aki had managed to get her clothing back as Yusei could hear her crying. "I don't want to be here with you anymore!" Aki tearfully let out. Yusei had grabbed the book that held the secret disk before putting on his boxers and pants as he stood up. He didn't look in her direction as he was lost for words on what to say to her. She quickly tried to open the doors which took a few moments to realize that it was locked. She sighed and unlocked it before walking out as she wiped her tears. Yusei follows after her to try explain himself even though he had no real explanation. He feared he would lose Aki because of the fact that he raped her. While he was doing everything he could to redeem himself to her, it was also going a step backwards because of this.

"Aki . . . wait. I would never intend to do anything to you." Yusei had tried to explain but he didn't really have a reason. It was heartbreaking for him that he seemed to have lost Aki's trust because of this incident. "Well I don't remember any of it." He confessed before realizing the way it sounded had only made things worse for him. She simply rolled her eyes on the excuse because Aki saw it nothing more than a lie. Before they could go any farther they noticed Divine presences in the hallway. The two of them stopped as they were side by side next to each other.

"Divine?" Aki questioned while Yusei quickly hid the book that contained the secret disk behind his back. He had to hope that this man didn't see as he cuffed the book in his hand to make sure he had a secure grip. Even though he knew what Divine was capable of, it was Aki's safety that was his primary concern. He knew that he had to make up for what happened in the library but he just wasn't sure how to do that.

Divine had looked at the two of them as he could see the messiness in their clothing. Even though he couldn't see their actions in that room through the video cameras as they were disabled. Aki had the love potion with her so it couldn't be more clearer that the two had just had sex. Divine knew he should have been the one that slept with her to begin with. He was nothing but envious. Rex Godwin would want the two to have a baby together since they were the perfect candidates. This would mean that he would be completely useless or wouldn't get the money that was promised to him. That could only mean that Yusei Fudo had to die but he would have to make it so it was inescapable. Not realizing that this plan would mean killing Aki too.

"I've been waiting for this for too long, Aki Izayoi. Today you won't escape-" Divine started to explain but Yusei had took it more that he intended to kill her. Yusei had no intention of letting the girl he loved die in the enemies hands. He knew this would be the chance to show how much he cares for her and make up for what happened.

"Listen Divine, I am the one you want. Take me instead." Yusei insisted as he put himself in front of Aki, However all Divine could do was laugh at the courageous notion. However he saw this as more of a mocked effort that was going to end in failure.

"Well from what I know. The two of you just had sex." Divine addressed to the two of them. He acted more as if he could see it through the cameras and hid the fact he drugged the wine. Yusei f*** his hand before looking down in shame. How could he possibly know any of that when they did make sure all the cameras were off when searching. Makes it even worse is that the enemy knew he r*** the woman he loved.

Aki had placed a hand on his shoulder despite the fact she was angry at Yusei that didn't mean she wanted Divine to get the better of him. "He's just trying to get in your head Yusei." She explained to her questionable lover, if that was what you could call him. The fact the two of them had commenced in making love had only made her more supportive of Yusei.

This only filled Divine with more rage as he takes a card from his pocket. Neither of them were really aware of what he was intending to do. Suddenly large flames came out from the card as Yusei pushes Aki down to protect her. Was this part of his psychic power? Yusei looked up to see the glowing card vanish but they were surrounded by flames with no way to escape.

"Didn't expect my little surprise? Well that's what you get for fooling around with my girl." Divine smirked evilly as Aki was still on the floor from the attack that was aiming at her. She tried to get up as her ankle started to hurt. Aki wasn't even sure if she should say anything because she didn't want Divine to get the right idea. "You can die here in this fire as you burn to the ground with the mansion."

"My ankle." Aki confessed as she held onto it with her hand. Yusei knew this wasn't the right time to be injured. His eyes widened as he could see that Divine would burn Aki alive or worse. The card Divine held started to glow again as he knew they were already surrounded by fire. There was no way they could escape so he had thought of making sure that they didn't die. It wouldn't be fun just shooting another flame at them with his ability to bring Duel Monster cards to life. Divine aimed at the ceiling as he sent out a fireball made flaming debris fall on top of them.

Yusei grabbed onto Aki as he held her in his arms, most of Yusei's body was shielding Aki from the impact. Aki could feel her cheeks reddened as the two of them closed their eyes. Little did either know Yusei's arm began to glow as a Dragon Birthmark caused a forcefield around them. it protected the two of them like a shield before vanishing. Not aware by either that his tattoo was still glowing. Yusei knew the two of them had to get out of their as he took off his jacket to wrap it around Aki's leg more to give support to her hurt ankle. He quickly had scooped Aki in his arms as he jumped through a stain glass window down to the first floor. He had done this in the past when he was growing up so he had experience in preventing himself from getting too hurt. "We're safe now Aki. Aki?" He looked down at Aki was unconscious in his arms as Yusei snuggled her close to him.

Divine looked at them below as he attempted to follow but the debris kept raining down as more started to build near the window. Part of a large form of flaming concrete had fallen on the back of his long coat of suite as it trapped him. He couldn't move as he tried to lift the rock with his telekinesis. He wasn't paying tension to all the flames that were surrounding him. Divine slowly burning from the flames as he looked back at the broken window one more time. Yusei was the winner in the end of all of this. His rival was sure to get Aki Izayoi pregnant just like his boss wanted. He detested the fact that all the money Rex Godwin was offered as a prize was never going to obtained by him. The last thing Divine could do was scream out before raising his head in the air.

Meanwhile yusei could hear screams in the distance while he heard people come out. Assuming that Jack, Crow and Kiryu would be with them. He noticed the top of Aki's dress was teared which exposed most of her breasts. He's cheeks reddened before Yusei quickly turned his head away in fear that aki might wake up and see him staring at her. Aki was angry at him for believing he raped her, so he didn't want to make things worse. Yusei didn't want her upper portion to be exposed to the public . . . let alone have someone like Crow ogle at her. The very thought had filled him with such unbearable jealousy. Yusei took off his jacket as he placed it on her before quickly using part of a large ribbon that broke off her dress to tie it around. He sighed in relief before picking up again. The one selfish thing was he wanted Aki to himself but Yusei wanted her to love him by choice. He had to get her to a more secure spot to look at her ankle. Yusei thought it was too dangerous to be so close to the mansion. He was worried about the debris could fall down. It didn't take to long before he decided to go back to the trunk that was hidden.

There were a crowd of people outside since all of them were alerted by the fire. However he grew worried that Divine survived the fire due to his psychic powers. A menacing man like him that wants him dead and to force himself on Aki. It would be relieving if he knew he was dead. Yusei had unwrapped to check Aki's ankle. It looked it was bruised but nothing appeared to be broken. Despite the fear of her getting the wrong idea once again because he was shirtless. Everything he was ever doing is to protect her. That's the reason he had attempted to let the debris fall on him and acted like a shield. The mystery was how did he not get scratched from the flaming debris and had a pathway that led to their escape from the mansion? Yusei had looked at his forearm as where he believed the glowing came from. Did he have powers like Aki did? Was all do to those Dragon Birthmarks they saw on the secret disk? He held the book where the secret disk was encased in with eagerness since it would give him all the answers they needed.

YUSEI!" Familiar voices were called out from behind as Yusei turned to see Jack and Crow but an eyebrow was raised when he noticed Kiryu wasn't there. It was very odd because he was the responsible one since Kiryu was the oldest of the group. He was always lecturing them on being more serious. In fact they all except him to bolt out of the mansion early and already be at the truck in the driver's seat. Yusei didn't see him when he placed Aki on the mattress in the back of the drunk. To be honest this was something that concerned him greatly.

"Where's Kiryu? Don't tell me you couldn't find him?" Yusei addressed in a more jokeful matter.

"He's not here?" Jack and Crow both said at the same time before with a concern as they two of them looked at each other. "We thought he was here with you."

"No . . . just Aki and myself. She hurt her ankle when we were trying to escape the fire and Divine attacked us." Yusei explained as he turned to look at Aki. Crow didn't like the look of things as he could see the more lovestruck look on his face that he was trying to hide. He was certain something happened between them, especially with the fact that he was shirtless.

"Alright, what's going on?!" Crow demanded as he went in front of Yusei. He's jealousy was clearly getting the better of him, he was ready to make an execution. "Why don't you explain why you're shirtless? Is it because you and Miss Izayoi were fooling around when we weren't around. I am not blind to know that you have feelings for her. Do you?"

"I am just looking out for her is all. I don't like her romantically so back off on that. You're very quick to just jump to conclusions because of your jealousy. I mean she barely can't stand me. In fact we had another argument when all separated but . . . I heard her screaming because she encountered Divine so I went in her direction because we were hired to protect her, remember. The top of Miss Izayoi dress was torn so I gave her my shirt to cover herself up. And I wrapped my jacket around her ankle so it wouldn't get worse." Yusei explained as he altered a few things and left out some others.

"Stop lying to me. You been after her since you met her. This constant arguing is to relieve sexual tension." Crow excused Yusei while pointing a finger at his friend. "I have done that with a few girls because we started making out . . . and it lead to sex."

"Says to someone who was having sex with a mysterious girl that you didn't even know." Yusei argued back with more fury with every word before his hand formed into a fist. He hated how his friend was disrespecting the woman he loved like Aki was some kind of prize. Some girl that's so beautiful that the only good thing about her is for sex. "Miss Izayoi isn't some girl you can have a fling with and be done with it." He grabbed Crow by the collar before lifting him because he was taller. "

"How did you even know that I had made love to another girl? I mean she was charmed by me and wanted too-" Crow tried to defend his actions despite the fact it worse worth it since he made love to gorgeous woman for hours. In his perverted mind that was a proud achievement. This was something that fueled Yusei with disgust because it reminded him of the fact he rape Aki. That was what Crow was basically doing to these woman but using his charms so they will constant was the only difference.

"This isn't some game. I am warning you. What your doing is no better than raping a girl. The only thing is your charming them so they'll agree." Yusei dropped Crow before going back over to Aki to check to make sure that she was okay. This got him more suspicious on something definitely did happen between them. Yusei was never really this defensive about his actions up until meeting Aki and comparing it to rape. Crow eyes widened on he come to believe that something far worse happened. Did that mean Divine attempted or did rape Aki or did Yusei? No, he couldn't think that his friend would be capable of such a thing but since Sherry, he may have been so turned on by Aki that he didn't do it by force but charmed her like he would do.

He decided to keep this information to himself until he learned more. After all Yusei was still one of his best friends and his brother. So he couldn't just accuse him of such things without any proof. Eventually he could use this information to get Yusei to stop pursuing Aki. That would mean there was one less rival he would have to deal with. Not that he even realized how much of a hypocrite he was being since he wanted to have sex with Aki. More because he wanted to be the one to touch that naked body of hers all over. That he should be the one that gets to be with her because he at least hasn't forced himself on her if that was the case. Crow had decided when Aki's more healed that he would attempt to comfort her about the situation.

…..

A few drops of water fell onto an unconscious Kiryu as he woken up. He looked around to see he was placed in some sort of prison. Kiryu walked over to the metal bars before trying to look around but there seems to not be anyone. The cold air surrounded him as he still had his jacket while his breath could be seen in and out. What kind of person would bring him here? Then he remembered Divine had knocked him out. He punched the stone wall, leaving a crack from the force of the impact. It had more to do with being old and rusty. Plus all the training with all the fighting he has done certainly helped. Kiryu didn't have his gun or phone on him so it was removed before he was placed in the cell.

He's mind drifted to his friends… were they alright? Did they know he was missing? They were all probably still infiltrating the Gala. Crow probably got distracted by all of the beautiful women or trying to woo Miss Izayoi to no avail. Everyone in the group was also starting to wonder if something was between her and Yusei as well. However his main focus was trying to find a way to escape. They knew that Divine was dangerous but no telling what he was planning. Was it a Divine plan to separate all of them to get to Aki. That had to be a reason he was targeting her. If you put in the logic that means he was responsible most likely for his father's kidnapping. That would mean Mr. Izayoi could be around here somewhere.

"Mr. Izayoi? Are you in here?" Kiryu called out as he could hear a noise but it sounded more like mumbles. It appeared to be in the same prison cell but on the other side. The small light switches had rocked back in forth as it didn't manage to cover too much ground. All he really did was decide to follow the noise. He didn't know if it was Mr. Izayoi or not that was with him in the cell. Kiryu was cautious while walking closer as he saw a beaten Hideo, who had his shoulder of his jacket of his suit ripped and in other places. He had bruises and cuts as well.

"W-who are you?" Hideo weakly managed to say before he had passed out. Kiryu had to at least help recover his wounds with his knowledge. Being in a gang meant you fought a lot so they had to do their own medical treatments when it wasn't serious. It was more there was a less chance because they didn't want to risk getting caught. They even use fake names if that was the option and used disguises to hide themselves so no one would figure anything out. Such as when Bruno was shot. They thought he would live but he died so they took off his disguise and revealed his true name in a letter so people knew. It was the best they could do to honor a friend and a surrogate brother to the gang.

Aki opened her eyes as she found herself awakened in her hotel room. She thought that perhaps all of it was just a dream until Aki saw she was in the dress from the Gala. Yusei's coat was covering her as she wondered how it came on. Aki untied it to see her exposed top and that her ankle was cover in bandages. She moved her foot to get out of bed but it stinged a little bit. If that was the case then there was the fact Yusei had raped her so she decided to take a shower. At first all she could do was feel angry about the ordeal. Aki had felt so betrayed by Yusei because how could he take advantage of her like that. She was unconscious and he forced himself on her when she was laying there helpless. The only thing she wanted to do was hate him. However her thoughts had drifted to his more caring side. Afterwards he had shield her and did everything he could to protect her from Divine. That Yusei did promise that he would make sure she never got hurt. Deep down he was the one person that made her feel safe.

After she got out of the shower she had wrapped her body in a towel before using a blow dryer on her hair. She took off the plastic bag she wrapped over her ankle so it wouldn't get wet. Her thoughts made her wonder if Divine had survived the fire at his mansion. That would mean he would be after her again. It honestly scared her to be alone but she didn't know what to do. Aki couldn't gather much of her thoughts when Yusei had used his own key to open to door to her room. Aki could see him in the reflection in the mirror before turning around to look at him.

"What are you doing here?!" Aki angrily told him as she crossed her arms to cover her chest. Trying to cover her exposed breasts from his view. Not wanting to allow him to have any desire to look at her. "Feel you need to finish the job, haven't you raped me bad enough?" She tearfully told him thought it was more that Aki couldn't bare to look at him.

Aki, I apologized. I didn't come here to start an argument with you. I just wanted to make sure your ankle is better." Yusei addressed before walking over to her as he kneeled to look at it. Aki started to blush when he picked her up and carried over to the bed. Just enough so her foot would dangle a bit on carpet floor. Yusei took off the bandage before looking at it. It still appeared to be bruised. "Does this hurt?" He squeezed it a bit before Aki nodded her head before he put some cream on it and wrapped a bandage around it to her heel to above her ankle. "There your all done. I will leave you alone."

She didn't want him to leave. Aki didn't understand why? All she knew was when Yusei was around Aki felt safe. More amazed by the lengths he would go to keep her safe. That he would keep his promise to save her. Her heart pounded more rapidly at the very thought. Aki reached out to grab his arm before Yusei turned around to look at her. "Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone." Aki cried out before she got up as she leaned in and rested her body close to Yusei's. She rested her head on his chest but Yusei's cheeks began to redden since this wasn't something he was expecting to happen. It had caught him completely off guard and as usual confused him.

"Me? I thought you were mad at me for what I-I did." Yusei nervous tells Aki before he was afraid that he was going to hurt her again. She started to touch her hand to his shirt but more wanted to feel his muscles underneath it. Was it wrong that Aki wanted to cuddle with a man that had raped her? They had sex in the past so it wasn't like it was something she didn't want. Aki really didn't understand why she wanted to be around him at all especially when he had hurt her. "You don't want me here I am just going to make you cry." Yusei tried to push her away since he felt more like an abuser in a relationship. That he was the one that was going to hurt her emotionally and physically and continue to cause pain to the woman he loved. The one person he was trying to protect by any means that he swore he would do.

"I want you here with me Yusei. I am serious. What if Divine makes it out and comes back? Do you really want to leave me to be defenseless. You're so strong . . . you promised to protect me. Will you?" Aki begged but it was more that she was fighting the desires she was having for him. There were feeling she didn't really understand what it was but even if he agreed to stay. It wasn't going to fulfill this need or want Aki had for him.

"If you want me to stay. I will." Yusei agreed. Aki smiled before wrapping her arms around him. She left go before walking onto the bed. The whole idea had discomforted Yusei, it was a reminder of what he did to Aki. It was like the world wanted to punish him by making him sleep in a bed with a girl he cared about most. That nothing would be going on but he couldn't resist Aki when she was begging him. Much harder when she was in nothing but a towel. Yusei had took off his shoes before slipping into the bed but didn't bother to get under the sheets. It was more awkwardness on the fact she was barely naked so he didn't want to force himself on her.

"Why aren't you under the sheets? You're going to be cold?" Aki responded before moving closer to him as she rested her head on his chest. She longed to just pull off his shirt but quickly shook off the perverted thought. Yusei found her behavior to be strange because this wasn't normally like her. Aki had placed the sheets over both of them as he wrapped his arm around the towel wrap. "There we all. Isn't that all better." She greatly enjoyed the warmth of their bodies. He felt to curves of his body as he put his arm up and down her back. Her whole body was pressed up against him as he could feel her large b*** that would make his member erect. Yusei wanted to do more besides kiss her but he knew he could control his actions.

"Yes . . . it's nice." They remained that way for a few minutes. Aki had closed her eyes from what was more like a massage on her back. It appeared as if she fell asleep before Yusei gave her a kiss on the forehead. She opened her eyes while looking at him in disappointment. That was really all that he was going to give her than she was going to have to take action. Aki didn't care, she wanted to make love to him. It was clear that sex was the reward he wanted for saving her in the mansion. This was something she was too willing to give him. She removed the towel from her body before leaning down and kissing Yusei on the lips. He woke up as a naked Aki was sitting beside him. "Aki, what are you doing?"

"I giving you what you want. You deserve a reward for saving me from Divine and that fire. And the one thing you would want more than anything is sex." Aki had pressed a few kisses to his lips before moving down as she sucked his neck. She giggled before starting to help undress him but Yusei was still reluctant. It was more of the fact he had already raped her. Why would she want to have sex with him to begin with? "Come on. Take off your shirt so we can make love. I want your strong arms wrapped around my naked body. More than anything."

"No . . . Aki. I really don't think that's a good idea. I don't care if you consent to it. I really don't know what's come over you." Yusei addressed before he sat up. Half of his blue shirt was already unbutton that exposed more of his bare muscular chest. "I am always the one that's trying to convince you to sleep with me. It's more I am not use to it being the other way around. It's not that I even deserve a reward. After what I have done to you. No Aki, let's just get some sleep- "

"And that's so strange. I can tell you the answer. I love you." Aki interrupted Yusei though he wasn't aware they way it was expressed was more of a girl that was infatuated. That she may be willing to say anything to be naked in bed with him at the moment. She had leaned in and started to kiss him again but with more passionate. This time Yusei had returned the kiss as he touched Aki's cheek. They finally separated before the two of them catch their breath.

"You love me?" Yusei couldn't believe the words Aki was telling him. He has been waiting for her to return his feelings for months. These were the words that motivated him that he decided it would be fine to have sex with her. Why deny the girl The fact the day was finally happening was too hard that he thought he was dreaming. Aki had finished unbuttoning his shirt as she placed her hands on his bare chest before moving his hands down to touch her breass. He squeezed them for a moment before they slipped down to his waist.

"Part of me hates you for what you did to me. But I just can't help but love you. After I saw what you did to protect me... from all that danger. It was so brave-" Aki started to say but she was quickly cut off as Yusei leaned in to kiss her as their tongues slipped into each others mouths with heated passion. As they kissed Yusei shirt was thrown to the floor as the rest seemed to quickly follow and they were both naked as moans and grunts began to escape their lips. The sheets seemed to slip off them as they moved around on the bed. The bed itself had started to move about to keep up with their lovemaking. Like it was drum with the tabbing on the floor.

"You're so amazing . . . just kiss every inch of me. And don't stop." Aki told him as Yusei had started to lay a few kisses on Aki's large breasts. She was digging her nails into the sheets because the sheer pleasure from it was just too much. Both of them had planned to brush off what had previously happened since it was now in the past. Right now they had nothing more than desires for each other. The fact neither of them really remembered much of it was something neither of them questioned.

* * *

Neither of them was aware that after around an thirty minutes. Crow was outside Aki's hotel room. However he appeared to oblivious on the sounds that were coming from the room due to them having sex. It could be due to the walls were soundproof in this hotel to respect people's privacy that the only sounds could really be heard would be gunshots. He wanted to know if Aki was going to be okay since he felt with Yusei possibly raping her he had more of a chance to win her heart. That before he knew it that Aki would want to go into the arms of another man. Crow would be the luckily person in the end. Crow had closed his eyes it was almost like he could envision her naked body in front of him. Showing off her form before using her fingers that was asking to come in closer as their lips met with a kiss. Little did he know he was kissing the door before he pulled away. He had to make love with Aki or he was going to lose his mind. The girl was playing hard to get with him and he knew the woman would have an amazing night with his experience in the bedroom. Yusei had none of that so how could he even be a satisfying lover. He had no problem raping a beautiful girl that he hired for the gang to protect. It made him think that it was the only reason he wanted too to begin with. It made him so angry, even though they were teasing him about finally having sex. He didn't think his first time wasn't really it due to being forced.

"Crow, what are you doing?" Jack addressed to him as Crow as he expected his foster brother to be in front of Aki Izayoi's door. He's mind was always on that girl that it was to sickening levels. All he seemed to want to do was have sex with her or finding ways too. Yet making love to a guest at the mansion, a stranger just didn't seem to satisfy him. It had to be Aki there was no argument there. "We need to search for Kiryu. We don't know where he disappeared off too."

"Can't you get Yusei to do it?" Crow answered without even bothering to turn around. His mind still in the clouds as he envisioned himself and Aki in their passionate lovemaking. That he was so good that they ended up doing it for not one but six rounds. That Aki was telling him that she was glad she lost her virginity to a sex god. That they would be a couple just so they can make love all the time. However his mind drifted to more of a nightmare as he started to think about Yusei and her in bed instead. The difference was he had an evil smirk on his face as he forced himself on her and Aki was begging for Crow to rescue her. "Probably to busy being all smug about raping Miss Izayoi. Maybe even find a way to do it again. I can't believe he would do something like that to her."

"What are you even talking about?" Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yusei would never do that type of thing. You're too perverted towards Miss Izayoi and it really needs to stop. Yes, we all know that he needs to get laid. I want it to be with her more than anyone. Namely because she just seems to be his equal. And for another . . . your perverted thoughts are really getting the better of you. NOW. LET'S. GO! I left a message for Yusei to inform him. We have to search the night streets. He would do the same for us. He could stay behind to keep her safe."

"You just hope something happens so I lose." Crow whined before crossing his arms as he followed Jack. He feared that this was one of his plans and he had more up his sleeve in the future so the two of them will end up having sex. "I hate how you're so against me."

* * *

Inside Aki's hotel room. Yusei was thrusting in and out of Aki. He's fluids had entered her entrance willingly this time. It was more that it slipped their mind so they didn't use protection. However the good news that it appeared to make the sex they were having even more amazing than it had been. Not that either of them were paying much attention as Aki had called out either 'more, give me more', 'I love you', or 'you're a god.' There were so many things that she could call her lover. They really got to feel their own parts without the consequences from their pleasure.

Both of them were so tired after another twenty minutes that Yusei had kissed Aki one more time before pulling out of her completely. Fluids had spread on the bed sheets as he took his member out of her entrance. They didn't seem to have much care as both were satisfied by their lovemaking. They cuddled in each others arms as Aki had placed a few kisses on his chest. There were a few 'love bites' on each others body that it was clear they had gone all out to give each other a night they won't forget.

"I never thought that we consummate our love for each other. I always dreamed it would be this way." Yusei responded as he enjoyed the feeling of whether or not he could say his girlfriend. That was something he was still unsure of since he didn't want to upset her again.

"You're . . . an . . . amazing . . . lover." Aki told in heavy breaths but it was more between her kissing since she was still placing small kisses on Yusei's chest. He smiled before blushing because Yusei found it weird for Aki to say that. It just wasn't something he was even use too. "I never will forget what you did for me."

Yusei held Aki in his arms as he stroke her back and kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his chest. Their naked bodies rested but enjoyed the warmth from each other. This was the twentieth time Aki had mentioned what he did for her with Divine and the fire. He kind of wish she would stop bringing it up. It really seemed to only thing that mattered to her. Yusei began to pondered that it may be the only reason Aki wanted to have passionate sex with him. The reason that she claimed to be in love with him at all. It wasn't real love but more on what he had done while protecting her.

Yusei decided it was best to sleep on it until tomorrow. However he was more in heartbreak but the woman he just make love too didn't really love him. He had wondered if he should even tell Aki and explain it to her or use this to his advantage for a while. However did Yusei want to be that type of person. Part of him could say 'yes' he wanted to use this to have a relationship with the girl of his dreams. There was a chance Aki could end up hating him but perhaps she could fall in love with him for real. Not just wanting to use this to have the incredible sex like this each night. Even if his perverted thoughts had those thoughts too.

Regardless Yusei did love her and this was more of getting her to understand. There was only one girl for him-Aki Izayoi.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it. And help as well when I got stuck. So thank for Jade for helping me as well. Wouldn't have gotten passed this chapter without you. Reminder to please read/review.

Yes, Yusei finally got the words he's been wanting to hear from her. That she loves him. That gave him the confidence to have sex with her. However the fact she's more smitten because he saved her life. It's a funny change of pace and SHE'S the one that wants to make love. Going pasted the 'rape' due to her 'love' for him. That Yusei is willing to take advantage of her smitten nature towards him to have more sex but get her to fall in love for him for real over time. Is that really a good idea or is this good to lead to more disaster? The fact Yusei and Aki had unprotected sex again too. Crow is still delusional but I thought him kissing the door was hilarious so I added that. I hope you like the chapter.


	21. A New Beginning

Author Note: Sorry, it took a while. Been busy with things but I wanted to get the next chapter to this story updated. I really hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

"Morning my love." Aki affectionately told Yusei before she started to press kisses onto his body. It was as if she was eager to have another round of making love. He wanted to continue but for some reason he just couldn't go through with it. Yusei claimed to himself that it was because if they kept at it for the rest of the gang would remain suspicious. They couldn't be seen together at least not naked in each others arms. He wanted to do this to protect because if the rest caught wind of their relationship. There would be major problems since enemies would want to take advantage of it. More so as they would know that they would be a major weakness for each other.

"Aki, we really shouldn't be doing this right now." Yusei confessed while trying to resist her lips touching his bare chest. He knew this had to stop all this with the simple notion that he would give in to her. Yusei wanted to be delicate though when he addressed all of this. Aki was a sensitive person and the last thing she needed was for her to be angry with him. Maybe he should address they could fool around when the two of them were alone. He was sure that would make her happy because in the end that's all he wanted. "The others would start getting suspicious if we keep this up. We have to keep all this a secret remember." Yusei had tried to assure Aki but she seemed to take this completely out of proportion. She had sat up while placing a hand on the bed sheets that covered her breasts. It was less of her being angry but more upset that tears began to stream down her face.

"So you don't love me? Is that it." Aki cried out without looking at Yusei. She was hurt by his statement but Aki was taken all of it the wrong way. In her mind she was starting to believe that Yusei was playing her. That her infatuation was something she didn't seem to recognize. Aki just wanted to be with Yusei that all that really seem to matter to her at the moment. "That everything you said was nothing more than a lie."

"No, sweetie. It's the opposite. I do love you." Yusei insisted while putting his hands on her shoulders before wrapping his arms around his waist. He pressed a few kisses on her neck to express his feelings for her. Yusei hated that she was having doubts on his romantic feelings for her. "It's just we can't have Jack and Crow would be wondering where we are if we're so distracted because we're making love. I just want to do this to protect you . . . Divine had pretty much had found what happened between us. Who knows if he's still alive . . . it's too risky and dangerous. When the opportunity comes, we can have all the sex you want when we're alone. I promise."

"Really?" Aki turned to look at Yusei as she blushed on the remarks he made. The desire to protect her was more of a turn on than ever before. Perhaps she wasn't aware that it reminded her of what he did for her against Divine. "You really doing this to keep me safe." Aki's heart raced because each time her arousal had increased with fury before she leaned in to give her lover another passionate kiss. Yusei returned the kiss before fallen onto his back before Aki had went on top of him. The bed sheets fell as tongues had slipped into each others mouths before making their way to do another dance. A few moans and grunts had escaped in their passion. Yusei placing a hand on Aki's back before it slipped down to stroke her buttocks while her large breasts shook before pressing up against him as they continued to kiss.

The kissing had lasted for at least fifteen minutes before they had finally separated again. Yusei found himself distracted with every touch Aki had made on him. It was so hard to resist when what he deemed 'the most beautiful girl in the world' wanted to have endless mating with him. Just give her body to him over and over again. For Yusei it should be a dream since the girl he's always been in love with finally wants him. The problem was they weren't a real couple since she was infatuated with him. He wanted to have this type of relationship even though Yusei knew he was taken advantage of her. Everytime he was going to brush off the guilt because he believed Aki could fall in love with him for real. Yusei feared that Aki could hate him for doing this to her or it could end up great for both of them.

"That was great." Aki giggled before touching Yusei cheek as she gave him another kiss. Even though the two of them were out of breath since they didn't really come up for air during another of their make out sessions. "I don't want this to stop." She answered begrudgingly before she moved away from him as she got out of bed. While trying to get some clothes to put on.

Yusei sat up before looking at the time. It was already 7:45am. He wondered if Jack and Crow could be searching for him or why he isn't up yet. That's because he wasn't in his room. Of course he could make an excuse that he was searching for Kiryu. Yusei was confident they were more focused on that so he had to quickly get back into his room. He couldn't get caught with Aki especially with Crow suspicion on the two of them when their alone. Though it's more that he wanted to get into bed with Aki. Not aware they already been having sex over fifty times already. To be honest he had completely lost count since he was more armoured that he was making love to the girl of his dreams.

He put his old clothes on before heading towards the entrance. Not before Aki gave him one more passionate kiss as she pressed him against her hotel door. Yusei opened it while still in more of a daze before he closed the door behind him. He did so quietly in hopes no one would see him before heading to his own room. Yusei took a quick shower before changing into some new clothes that was a black shirt, cardin jacket and black pants. However just as he knocked on the door.

"YUSEI!" Crow and Jack could be heard from outside as he opened the door to let them in. The two of them entered his hotel room but while Jack didn't show too much emotion. Crow was holding his knees since he appeared to be tired. Which didn't make too much sense since the hotel had an elevator. Did he try to save time by going up the staircase? It would make sense if they had something urgent to tell them. Yusei did have guilt since his adoptive brother was missing but he hadn't searched. He was too busy having sex with Aki in her hotel room. They swore they would always look out for each others back.

"Did you find Kiryu?" Yusei asked. They had gone back to Divine's mansion to see if anything was saved from the burnt building. He had to act like he was searching all night even though his concern was genuine. He knew what a terrible friend and brother he was being. Would Kiryu blame him for this plan to infiltrate the mansion during the gala? For being in irresponsible since he somehow ended up raping Aki. The guilt only seemed to mount more on the fact he was more focused on getting laid. Not only that he was taken advantage of her when she's completely lovestruck. Though Yusei claims it's the only way he can have sex with her in this state. Especially when she's against doing anything because Aki wanted to focus on finding her father.

"Well there was nothing there. Lots of the building is in ashes. Except the back part of the mansion it was a little burnt around the edges but Kiryu appeared to have left a message for us. He said that when still alive Divine was planning to take him to Rock Valley County supposedly to his boss."Crow explained while looking at the crumbled up note. "It gets cut off. So Divine must have came in as it seems very rushed so he had to have written it on his lap."

"We don't know who his boss is. However that's where we should be heading. That's where Miss Izayoi's father would be imprisoned too. So we can save both of them." Jack addressed. "However the truck is still here. So that means one of us has to stay behind. I think it should be you...and Miss Izayoi will keep you company." He smirked since this was part of his plan in hopes his adoptive brother and Aki Izayoi would end up having sex on this adventure. I mean the scenery would be romantic plus they sharing the truck. Without the D-Wheelers in it is actually a small house that can be fixed up. It has a bed, kitchenette and bathroom which Team Satisfaction used for traveling. However since it will take days . . . something was sure to happen. "She doesn't have a D-Wheeler. And it's too dangerous to travel with us when she has something more safe . . . and you to protect her."

"Wait . . . wait . . . what makes you think it's less safe traveling. She could get on the back of one of our D-Wheelers." Crow protested. It was more that he didn't want Jack's plan of them alone to work. There was fear of them already something going on between the two of them. It could only be more passionate if the two of them were left alone. Yusei could very well get aroused by seeing Aki get undressed or something. Not that she would let him watch her . . . but the bathroom was more something that was behind a pull up curtain. So it would be easier to watch a silhouette of her and you add to the fact there's only one bed. It would be hard for them to consummate to make their relationship more complete. The very thought of it bugged him as he clutched his hands to fists.

"Why do you want me to be alone with Miss Izayoi so much?" Yusei questioned while crossing his arms. "If I had known any better your trying to set me up with her so I can get laid or something." He mostly did this to mess with Jack, it's namely since he had to play dumb since he couldn't reveal he has already had sexual relations with her so many times. If they were going to be alone traveling, he could keep his promise to their lovemaking. Yusei tried to not to see it as wrong since in her lovestruck state it was something she wanted to do. "Not that I want her to adventure out there in danger. That Crow is certainly willing to risk since he just wants to get laid with her than protect her. Too afraid that something is going to between us."

"You would live to take advantage of her. I know you would do worse Yusei." Crow angrily tells him because he was very suspicious on the fact he may have ravished her. It was more a mix of wanting to protect Aki and wanting to sleep with her himself. However he didn't want to do it by force as he believed Yusei has done.

"You're our leader. It's much more fitting she remains close to our strongest member. Plus there's the fact she's from a wealthy family. Miss Izayoi is used to being pampered. So being a place that's more of a home just makes sense. You're more responsible compared to Crow. Even if you two end up arguing. Why don't you try to find some common ground. This would give you a chance to REALLY get to know each other." Jack tried to make more of an implication for them to have a sexual encounter. By getting to know each other he meant more their bodies without directly stating it. "Well . . . you have the laptop so it should be an easy route for you to get there. So I hope you two have fun on your trip. Let's go now Crow. We'll head off in advance."

"Yusei, if anything happens to Miss Izayoi. You will be personally responsible." Crow warned as he pointed at him before following Jack out of the hotel room.

…..

Kiryu stared at Hideo Izayoi as he pressed his body to the iron bars with his arms crossed. He wasn't a close friend or anything like that towards Aki Izayoi. However he had come to hear stories about the Senator, who was popular among the eyes of the public. Yusei and Crow were both fighting for her affections even though it was one-sided since she didn't seem to return either of their feelings. Jack insisted that she loved Yusei, it was the reason he always had these plans for them to have sex. More than just wanting their leader, friend and adoptive brother to finally get laid. He just believed the two of them were right for each other. Yusei needed someone like her in his life to help him with his troubles that they couldn't understand.

Hideo still remained in his weaken state as he looked at Kiryu. He was one of the members of the deadly Team Satisfaction. The same group that sneaked into his political parties or riding their motorcycles near his mansion. He assumed they were eyeing his beautiful daughter and refused to let her leave the mansion unless he accompanied her. Hideo always tried to be a good father to her, everything he did was to keep her safe since he lost his wife Setsuko. He couldn't bare the thought of losing his only daughter, the only thing he had left of his wife. Perhaps it made things worse is Aki strongly resemble her. He tried so hard to keep her safe that she ended up getting involved with these dangerous criminals to search for him.

"Mr. Izayoi, you're daughter is in safe hands. Despite her hiring us as bodyguards we know the influence she has to the fact she carries the Izayoi family name. Even though we have to not let her be seen because people were after her." Kiryu explained simply because it was the truth. He didn't realize that he was making things worse by saying to her father. Hideo really wasn't fond of the sentiment at all. It was namely do the fact he had grown up without one since he was a child. He had were his adoptive mother and brothers and the other children at the orphanage. "You should know that she misses you terribly. Asking us for help really shows how much she loves you. Your daughter's passion to find you makes us respect her."

"I don't expect something like that being said by you." Hideo answered with distrust still lingering in his eyes. Perhaps it was due to the experience he had with gangs in his youth that made him dislike them. It's not that he didn't believe what Kiryu was telling him but the reputation Team Satisfaction had created for themselves had caused nothing but trouble. They would lie, cheat and steal if it meant getting what they wanted. The stories that spread about them would fill you nothing but disapproval, misgivings and contempt. It may have been the reason he went into politics to stop criminals like them from being on the streets. However he had to brush the thoughts aside since Aki was his main concern. "So how is Aki?"

"Last time I saw her she went with one of my adoptive brothers and teammates, Yusei Fudo. The leader of Team Satisfaction to infiltrate Divine's mansion to find out information on your whereabouts. Ironic since I ended up getting kidnapped and stuck in a prison with the very person we were trying to find." Kiryu decided to move closer though it was a more daring risk. Being that Aki was his daughter, he may have to restrain him and didn't want to be attacked by the Senator. Even though he didn't think that he was even capable of attacking but you can have a rush if you hear something you don't want too. "However don't get me wrong, he really cares for her. He would most likely do anything for her." Kiryu continued to explain however Hideo clutched his hand begin to get adrenaline pumping throughout his body. He didn't like the leader of Team Satisfaction potentially making advances on his daughter. Hideo was sure he was the type to sleep around with many different women and not care for them. He was convinced that he was intending to do the same thing to Aki.

"Yusei Fudo? I heard that name. What is HE doing with my daughter?!" Hideo yelled out in fury as he managed to get some energy to grab Kiryu by the collar. This had caught Kiryu by surprise because he didn't expect the Senator to charge at him. From his reaction, it meant that he knew who Yusei was even though from Kiryu thought they had never met. Well he at least had the assumption but it's made apparent that he was wrong.

"As far as I know, they're not doing anything. They bicker all the time. Just the members of the gang believe he may like her is all. You know Yusei?" Kiryu questioned before Hideo released him. He simply stood up before brushing himself off. He knew that he had to get to the bottom onto why Hideo Izayoi disliked Yusei. This could lead to problems in the future if his adoptive brother if he was fallen in love with the Senator's daughter. Well for Crow too if he somehow manages to win Aki's heart.

"I know him from troublemaking reputation and because of his father. Someone I been trying to put behind bars for the good part of my life. His father did many trouble things that it would only be natural his son would inherit it as well. I don't want my only daughter associating myself with any member of Team Satisfaction. Your gang brings nothing but danger. All my life I been protecting her. I don't need you to put her at risk. Not seeing the consequences of your actions." Hideo had explained as the tone of his voice had grown in anger. "Yusei's father I been chasing after for nearly over a decade. Using my power of the government to put him behind bars. Maybe it was more that I didn't know he had a family. I didn't even care because I was so focused on putting him behind bars. Doing such petty crimes just to grab the attention of the law." Hideo addressed while Kiryu knew that Yusei's reputation only made things worse. Even though it was only as a member of Team Satisfaction and stuff he did with his then girlfriend Sherry. Yusei spent most of his life trying to please his Crime Boss father even after he was murdered. For him it was too late since people already saw him as a criminal no matter what he's done.

"No disrespect sir. You really shouldn't be saying these type of things when you really don't know-" Kiryu attempted to defend his Yusei but was interrupted before he could continue.

"I don't want you to hear it. I trust none of the members of Team Satisfaction, In fact it's hard to trust most of you criminals. Divine is the one responsible for putting us in here for his boss. Do you know who that is? Rex Godwin. Yes, he seems like a pleasant person to the eyes of the public. However he has his own plans, I know this because I caught him. One of the reasons I was locked up is because he didn't want me to get in the way. Divine, who was with him discussing those plans. I really don't know much besides the fact they were looking at a large hologram of some red dragon. They talked about awakening the 'chosen' ones...and use the power for some plan to take over the world." Hideo let out this information as Kiryu raised an eyebrow. This was part of they saw on the secret disks that were recovered. What did they mean by 'chosen ones'? This dragon must be valuable if Divine and Godwin are after them. Is that the reason Divine was seeking Aki, well besides the fact he's a pervert because they believe she could be a chosen one. This could mean there could be more of them.

"Listen, I know you don't trust me. However I think we need to find a way to esc-" Kiryu attempted to inform Hideo on the situation. He wasn't someone that was going to remain in prison for long. He has been caught before, all his criminal marks prove it. Kiryu hated being confide behind these bars which is why he was coming up with a plan. Even getting Hideo Izayoi out with him because that would mean they wouldn't have to watch his daughter anymore. Unlike the others he wanted things to remain the same and didn't care for change. A girl in the group was going to cause problems especially when he remembers the experience with Yusei's ex-girlfriend Sherry. The last thing they needed was to deal under these circumstances.

"Having fun plotting your escape, Mr. Kiryu." A voice could be heard from behind him before he turned around to see that it was Rex Godwin. He had this smirk on this face that made Kiryu filled with rage. It was like he was better than everyone else. That no one could touch him because they were all beneath him. This what he felt from just his facial expression. If he wasn't caged in he would more likely attempt to punch him. "I would be careful if I were you." Kiryu hated how he was being mocked but was helpless and couldn't do anything. Not even being able to reach out to make him regret those words.

"Careful Godwin . . . you're the one that locked us in here. For what reason? That we're getting in the way of your evil plans. Why did you have Divine capture me? What's the reason you're after Aki Izayoi and her father?" Kiryu demanded as he placed his hands on the iron bars of his prison. He come to think there has to be a reason that Rex Godwin wants him imprisoned, perhaps because they knew too much. "Unless you plan to imprison all the members of my team since we stole secret disks. We know much more of your plans and you don't want anyone else to find out. I would think you would be more classy but you treat everyone like their far beneath you."

"You're much smarter than you look boy. However that's not the main reason I want all you locked up." Rex answered while putting his white glove to his chin. Kiryu himself could be one of the potential candidates that the Crimson Dragon had chosen. He had to test him to get the Dragon Birthmark to be released. There was also the matter the two would be perfect bait to bring Yusei and Aki too him. It wasn't to kidnap them but have them as guest so they could have sex. He wanted to use their child because they were for sure two candidates for the Crimson Dragon. The power this child would have would be unreal. Plus he had a person vendetta towards Yusei Fudo, he held his arm before closing his eyes. "However you don't know what I have instore for you and your friends." Rex Godwin begins to laugh before he begins to walk way. "Just relax and no harm will come to you like it did to Hideo Izayoi." Kiryu clutched his teeth as he looked at gave a cold glare at Rex Godwin. There was no way he was going to stay in one place. The two of them were going to make their escape since their mission would be complete since Hideo and Aki Izayoi would be reunited. However would everything go back to normal was something he wasn't sure.

Rex Godwin had gone into his office where he turned on a hologram projection in place of a television screen. The person was in more in shadow but a helmet that covers a large portion of their face so they couldn't be seen. "Yes, my Lord. What is you require?" The mysterious figure addressed though the voice was muffled that it was more computerized. Rex Godwin was the one in charge of Neo Domino City but because of his henchmen traveling around he was becoming well known throughout Japan. It was a start but he wanted more than just being recognized. Fear and power were things he wanted as well.

"Divine has been killed in a fire. So now it's your job to take over. You need to bring me Aki Izayoi and Yusei Fudo to me. They hold the power of the Crimson Dragon. I know they do. The perfect candidates for my experiment as I have addressed to all you. That part of my plan requires them to have a child which may mean it has to be done by force through a love potion. Divine had attempted seduce and have commenced to make love to Aki Izayoi but his death had put things on hold." Rex explained it was through some of the camera being hacked from his office that he saw the flames of Divine's mansion. He witnessed Yusei and Aki escaping too while Divine was trapped and engulfed in flames.

"If you don't mind me requesting that I can be a worthy to attempt to seduce and have sex with-" The mysterious henchman addressed but Rex Godwin quickly had cut them off. He didn't want to hear anymore since he had a plan set into motion. Nothing was going to intervene with obtaining the power of the Crimson Dragon. Rex wanting to see if a child could inherit the great dragons godlike powers.

"I am not sure if you would be considered by the Crimson Dragon. Especially with your past history." Rex added. "You haven't even proven yourself to be worthy enough with that responsible. I want Aki Izayoi to be the one that give birth to a Crimson Dragon child."

"Yes . . . I understand." The mysterious figure answered. "I won't let you done." Though the voice didn't seem that convincing but more they had their own plans. Something Rex Godwin appeared to be all too aware of but he was going to let it be. It would certainly make things more interesting in the dynamic of Yusei Fudo and Aki Izayoi relationship. His henchman has their own plans that couldn't be helped but this could allow for what he wanted to be achieved.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here and you'll be united with your daughter." Kiryu vowed as he tried to think of a plan. He had begun to pace back and forth while he looked around to think of a plan. Everything had to be analyzed because anything could be used to break open the lock that was keeping them trapped. He wanted to move quickly since he wasn't plan on staying in this prison for too long.

Hideo couldn't think of anything because he was too worried about his daughter. Was Team Satisfaction taken care of her properly? Even though she had the families wealth to take care of herself with. He also worried that Yusei Fudo or one of the other members planning to do to her. Aki was more of a delicate flower since she was sheltered her whole life. So being around these men she may get seduced. He looked at the small window while he wondered what Aki was doing at this very moment.

* * *

Aki tried not think too much about her father as she fixed up the back of the truck. Considering it was going to their home for who knows how long. It didn't really feel like her home but that could be do to the fact there wasn't any working light in back of the truck. Yusei took the time to repair it since he was exceptionally skilled at fixing things. He even had told her that he would make a side business but due to Team Satisfaction reputation and are wanted criminals it would impossible. Aki didn't really seem to care too much, maybe it was more she was distracted while in his muscle shirt. She forced herself to do other activities because it wasn't the best time to have these feelings. This was about trying to get to her father and couldn't be distracted by her wantings.

It was literally like a traveling home, even more so it was like taken the next step in their relationship. At least that's what Yusei wanted to believe. They were traveling as a group with the rest of his brothers. It would almost be like seeing what it would be like if it they were married. It wasn't too hard especially with Aki smitten with him but they hadn't had slept together in days. In truth, he already was beginning to have withdrawal from not having intercourse with his goddess. Yusei told himself that he wasn't dependent on it but he just loved being naked in her arms. For some reason, Aki was trying to distract herself from him to his chagrin which was made worse since it was clear she wanted him too. He cared for her too much and didn't want to force her into bed. Yusei knew he had to wait for the right moment on their travels if they were to do anything or get to the bottom of the situation.

Aki was reading a map as she thought of the best possible route to their destination. They had to find the shortest time because she wanted to get to rescue her father. However her mind wasn't thinking straight since it kept drifting back to Yusei. There was also the worry because deep down Aki enjoyed Yusei's company. However what things do they even have in common besides making love. Was it really more just lust for each other when it has a chance at being a meaningful relationship. This was the perfect chance for Aki to see how much Yusei loves her. She wasn't sure on how she felt about him at this point. In fact Aki was more confused. There was also the matter she was still convinced that he only wanted her for her body. Perhaps withholding sex from him could be what is needed to prove himself. However could she really bring herself to do such a thing because of her desires it would be torturous. Aki may easily give in to his charms if that were the case.

Yusei stared at Aki but didn't want to do anything that would make her upset. So he walked passed her as she looked up at him as he walked by. Yusei sat in the driver's seat next to her. Aki didn't like the fact he didn't attempt to wrap his arms around her or kiss her. Was she not appealing enough for him? Perhaps that was something that really hurt the most. Aki didn't understand why she had this desire for him but she had to hold back her emotions. She would have to explore her feelings as they traveled alone together. They were only friends after all…

"Are you ready?" Her thoughts were interrupted before becoming startled as her heart paced faster. She had put a hand to her chest before slightly nodding her head. It was more because Aki wasn't sure on what to say to him though Yusei interrupted it differently.

He sighed because after what happened he was reluctant to do much. The apparent rape still haunted him that it lingered in back of his mind. Yusei believed Aki must dislike him for it even though she had sex with him right after. It was more out of heat of the moment because he saved her life. He was already convinced that Aki may never love him back. Yusei kept his sights on the road so he wouldn't distract himself as he drove away.

Both of them knew this time together would be a real test of their relationship.

* * *

Author's Note: Please read/review...I curious on what everyone thinks of this chapter.

Aki's more confused because she's never been in love. She's smitten with Yusei which is why it seems like it's all out of character for her. It's not. Both of them are still conflicted with their feelings...Yusei is convinced Aki only loves him for saving her life. He also feels overwhelming guilt because he believed he raped her. A part of the reason he doesn't want to touch her. He just thinks it would upset her more. It becomes more complicated since Aki believes he only loves her for the sex, not for her...this trip they have together will be basically be more of a test of their relationship. What would happen? Will they finally get together or not? Like the chapter title says...it's more a new beginning for their relationship.

Also want to add they didn't have sex over 50 times a day. That's in the duration they had know each since they met in the first chapter. Just to clear that up.

I can't wait to read you comments. Thanks for reading the chapter. Until next time.


	22. Unwilling Desires

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update the chapter. I was busy with my other story which I haven't gotten up in close to a year...and my beta reader is now avaliable but I knew I had to work on this. I really hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it.

* * *

It was only three days since they made their home in the truck. There was no stops since they had extra gasoline in a storage area under the floor of the home. Aki had added flowers to the center of the table during one of the stops so the two of them could have lunch or sleep. Aki started her plan of withholding sex from Yusei, which seemed to just be more torturing for both of them. Even though she let Yusei sleep with her on the bed, Aki had made it clear that he couldn't touch her. In fact, she wouldn't let him under the bedsheets with her and used spare blankets. The longer this went on, she wasn't sure if this could even be kept up with for a week. Sex for them was like a drug between the two of them because everything only appeared to increase their arousal.

Aki was cooking in the kitchen before she felt Yusei arms wrap around her. "What did I say about touching me." She addressed while trying to force herself to not smell the cologne he was wearing. It was more of a musky smell that only made her try to fight it more. "You know I haven't been feeling well in the past few days."

"Well you haven't felt well before but that hasn't stopped you." Yusei answered before withdrawing his arms from her waist. It was more disapproving since he wondered if Aki was angry at him for something he did. Was it because of the fact he raped her back in the library of Divine's mansion. Even though he felt guilty over that, she had gotten over it quickly by wanting to have sex with him. Yusei remembered that it was a very passionate night even though it was a little over a month ago. He desired to have a another night like that with her but Aki wasn't letting him.

"We just can't have sex right now. I think it's all this car sickness I've been getting since we started on this trip. It's just not putting me in the mood. So glad we stopped so I can make dinner. Makes it so much easier for me." It wasn't really excuse but it was more the truth. Ever since they started this road trip, Aki had always felt nausea in overwhelming amounts that it caused her to run to the bathroom. It was custom made but there was no walls it was behind a large shower curtain.

"Perhaps you should just get some rest. I will cook dinner." Yusei insisted. Taking the apron before putting around his neck and tying the back of it. "We can't have you all fatigue if we're going to be getting supplies in the morning. And we're going to have to use disguises from the trunk. We brought women's stuff since we know you were traveling with us for this trip. I will bring you over some tea in a few minutes."

"Thanks Yusei. That's very sweet of you." Aki answered before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. It was the closest thing he was going to get to sex for the time being. She did appreciate Yusei for being so patient with her. Though she questioned if he was just doing this to get into her good graces. Before stepping away she held her head, Aki had a small headache and didn't want to end up fainting or something. The truck was very long that she managed to get over to the bed before laying down.

"Here you go sweetie." Yusei insisted before come onto the bed with some tea. Aki stood up and took a few sips before gave it back to him. He just smiled before kissing her forehead. She wanted nothing more than grab him by the collar and give him the sexual pleasure he deserves. Aki had looked at him dreamly while he had made his way back to the small kitchenette. Nothing was going to change the fact she was smitten with him still after he saved her life at Divine's mansion. She wanted to see how much Yusei would do for her if they didn't have sex. Aki had been nothing but touched by the gestures but it was best to hang on longer.

…..

Meanwhile Hideo and Kiryu remained in their prison cells. They were trying to figure out a believable plan that wouldn't make Godwin suspicious. That wasn't something that would be easy considering he was always watching them. Hideo could only think negatively, which at this point was driving Kiryu crazy. Through all the torture he has gone through, even seeing his daughter again. That may be the only glimmer of hope again he had that Kiryu knew to use to his advantage. It could be very well the ticket to making the situation believable.

Kiryu clutched onto the iron bars of the prison, he kept shaking them but all the remained was a rattle sound. There had to be a way out of there but with the surveillance cameras had their eyes on them. Both of them knew it would be escapable with Godwin watching them. So they couldn't act on it at the moment even if they had come up with something. "We can't give up there has to be another way out of here."

"Face it boy, nothing's working. Godwin is going to have as locked up in this prison so he's plans, he's very reputation won't be exposed." Hideo answered still sitting down while at this point he appeared to have just given up. He was always going to only remain a hostage for his daughter and Team Satisfaction. Though he still remained trouble that this gang was with her. She hired them to find him because she was so desperate. More than one of them may have sexual desires for her and would sure to try something. His daughter was very beautiful that he always remained protect because of possible rape or her getting pregnant. The worse being Yusei Fudo was with her with his wandering eye for women. He was the most likely person to try to get into bed with his daughter. "Even if I did find a way out of here. If one of those friends of yours attempts anything with my little girl-"

"Well Godwin isn't playing me for a fool." Kiryu mutters while looking at one of the cameras with the corner of his eye. Not even paying attention to Hideo's pain over his teammates being with his daughter and sulking of one of them seducing her for sex. The fact he was always thinking about his daughter while he was in jail. It was never about himself, a part of him wish he had a father liked that. "He's going to be very sorry after messing with Team Satisfaction."

…..

The next morning both of them had to get supplies at one of the stops grocery supplies, gasoline and other necessary things. However they had to be in disguise so neither of them would be recognized. Yusei was the leader of a infamous gang so he would be arrested and Aki being the Senator's daughter who had a searching for. While they loved the idea with the danger of getting caught. They couldn't risk it since their mission was to save Hideo Izayoi. Aki wouldn't truly be happy even with Yusei until she knew her father was safe. This is was his prime mission because he just couldn't bare the sadness in her eyes. Her father was the only family she had and they were so close...something he never really had with his own.

Aki had put on wig with long brown hair that went to waist the end which was tied back in a ponytail. It had bang to cover her eyebrows for the most part. Her red hair would be a giveaway to who she really was and couldn't risk it. She had wore a blue dress with a white skirt that shaped like a 'V' with matching high heels. Aki picked it out because of the fact the dress was the color of Yusei's eyes. Why did her thinking that make her happy? She wasn't aware that Yusei was staring at her because it didn't matter what Aki did. It's hard to argue she was incredibly beautiful no matter what she wore. As long as it was Aki underneath...he just wanted to rip off her clothes and make love to her. Something that was so hard since she wasn't letting him touch her.

"Yusei, you can't go like that." Aki addressed while turning to look at him. He was wearing dark red shirt with a blue spiral in center, black pants and a black leather jacket. She took out a compat before bending down. Yusei had view of the cleavage of her breasts when he looked down. He wanted to respect her boundaries but couldn't resist. It's been so long since they had sex and the fact Aki was forbidden herself to him. Yusei was only more aroused by everything that she was doing. "There I covered up your scar. That's a clear give away. Much like how I cover my birthmark." Yusei had looked down before touching his forearm. He had wondered what happened that protected him when he shield Aki from the fire at Divine's mansion. It was never brought up but he could swear he saw his arm glow. He had began to wonder if he like Aki had a tattoo that wasn't permanent like hers? "There you look handsome."

"Thanks." Yusei told her as they had gazed into each others eyes. It was more like they were mesmerized by the other. They had started to lean in closer as if they were about to kiss before Aki had turned her head away much to his chagrin. Why did she intentionally avoid their physical attraction to each other?

"We better go get what we need so the two of us can get back on the road." Aki insisted before he knew it she was already out from the back of the trunk. He sighed before following along behind her as he used a remote to close the trunk. It had appeared to look like a different vehicle more like an RV... using a computer scan so no one would get suspicious.

…..

Aki had went to look around in the gas station for some already made food. Little did she knew a older man, he appeared to be in his late twenties. His black hair with green and purple highlights that was spiked up. He was leaning against the wall when he took his sunglasses off before noticing Aki. The older man had been watching the beautiful young girl since she walked in. Aki brought what she ordered for Yusei and her before making her way out. He had followed her out of the gas station with a wide smirk on his face.

It didn't take long for Aki to notice she was being followed while turning the corner.. She had turned around to stare at the older man. "May I help you?" Aki coldly addressed while keeping her distance. It was easy to see this older man didn't have good intentions with her. Not after the experience she had before where she had a knife to her and was nearly ravished. If it weren't for Yusei, she was sure to have been sexually assaulted in a horrible way. That was something she could never forget. "I don't appreciate being followed. Not by some creep like you."

"You're very feisty. I really like that in a woman. Especially with someone so beautiful. I am sure we can have a really good time. Especially when I strip off those clothes of yours and see your n*** form. I assure you are when I ravish you. It would be nothing but pleasure." The older man had slowly stepped closer while backing Aki into a wall and pinned her so she couldn't escape. He had started to unzip the back of her dress as the straps to her sleeves dropped. She had dropped the lunch with increasing discomfort. She couldn't move an inch even if she wanted too. Tears had streamed down her face as she attempted to call for help as his lips pressed against hers. Aki thoughts had drifted to one person-Yusei.

It didn't take them long to get everything they needed which he got in the truck. Aki had gone to get something to eat because she had a craving for a sandwich. Yusei didn't want to argue with her especially with the mood swings she's been having lately. However he had a feeling something was wrong, it was more a six sense he developed from all the fighting in his gang. Yusei vowed to protect Aki and if she was in danger he wasn't going to wait. He didn't care if she was going to be angry at him. He stood outside the trunk before rushing off.

He had searched around but couldn't find Aki anywhere and that scared him. Losing Aki was in fact the worst feeling in the world. It was like piercing his heart or shooting him with again. He had heard muffling and banging around the corner before seeing a older man attempt to inappropriately, or rape Aki again. He wasn't going to have it in rage he took out his gun with him as the intended target. Not that he was paying attention since "Hey get off her." Yusei angrily answered while clutching his fist as he hated anyone touching his woman. He had stopped as Aki top half was coming off her, she managed to pull off. Yusei could see her frightened face. It only made him more angry at seeing her that way. "I don't really give a damn about shooting you and leaving you for dead if you do anything more to her."

"And just who are you?" The older man addressed. Yusei feared he shooting his beloved so he put away his gun as he calmed down. There was also the factor everyone would hear the gunshot which would cause more problems. So he decided to settle this the old fashion way after Aki had moved away from the two of them. Aki wanted to be stronger this time so she kept her composer. Yusei had moved in closer while remaining conscious without a trace of fear. "I don't need a bitch like you getting in the way of my fun.

"I am her husband." Yusei lied before he punched the guy in the face and in the stomach before he dropped to the floor. A small amount of blood dripped from his nose because of the force of it. Not that he didn't know his own strength, it was more the guy had made him so angry. He remained unconscious before he went over to Aki who was wiping away her tears. Without a second thought he had reached out to touch her cheek but she didn't brush it away. Instead she had embraced him and put her head to his chest while he kneeled down.

"Husband Yusei?" Aki tearfully replied as she closed her eyes. Being in his arms just gave her a sense of security that no one else could give her. It was the first time they had embraced or even touched since they left for the trip. She had smelled the musk that was all over his body and it such a turn on. Aki took a breath while trying to control her actions and couldn't let her desires get the better of her.

"Well I thought we should play the part of a married couple to hide our identities. It would be less suspicious. It's really the closest thing I have to being married to you is to pretend. Why can't I least have a few days with say the beautiful girl in the world as my wife to other people?" Yusei addressed while he touched her face. He wanted to just kiss her and show his love for the woman. After experiencing another near r***, he knew this wasn't the appropriate time too. "Come on. Let's go back to the truck and get back on the road. We still have a long way to go on the trip."

Aki just nodded her head while she attempted to stand up. She had felt shame over not being able to do more and felt like a burden to him. He always ended up protecting her even when she told him that he didn't have to since there deal was off. Yusei was keeping herself out of his feelings for her? Aki wasn't fully convinced that they were real because it may be an alternate motive to get her into bed. The way she felt about him at the moment had convinced her to almost let him. She had wiped a few tears while Yusei took off his jacket and placed it on her after notice a strapped broke on her dress. "Thank you Yusei."

After about three hours or so of traveling Yusei had parked the truck onto a side road. Aki had been laying down and had took a quick nap. She was hugging her pillow before waking up with her a hair messy since Aki had taken off her wig. Thinking this was the best time to take a shower. Not aware that Yusei had come to the back while he had his turn to lay on the bed as she turned on the water on in the shower. The sound of the water rushing had caught his attention before he sat up. Not aware that Yusei was present as she was behind a room separator. She had stripped off her clothes as a silhouette had formed on the other side. Yusei had tried to look away but it was hard not to watch it. He had missed her n*** form which caused his member to erect while he became aroused.

Once the shower turned off Yusei had laid down to pretend to be asleep. Aki had came out and wrapped herself in a towel to get her nightgown. Before she started to do undo her towel to change, she took notice to Yusei. She held the towel up with on hand before grabbing a pillow and threw it at him. He sat up once again, while holding the pillow. "Yusei, I am not dumb. You were watching me while I was showering weren't you. I am not some free show." She addressed to him annoyed. Aki hid her blushing face while turning her head away. Not wanting to reveal she was in fact wanted him too. In fact, she missed him being a peeping tom towards her. Yusei laying on the bed was more just an invitation that Aki had to resist. "Leave the room so I can change."

"I already seen you naked. Back when we use to have sex all the time. Aki, I don't know why you don't want to. You clearly enjoyed it. We agreed even something we both wanted to do for fun. So I don't understand why you keep resisting. Are you angry with me? Is this punishment for something I have done in the past. Every time I am with you, Aki. It's becoming more torturous." Yusei answered before clenching his hands into a fist while he looked down at them. He had turned his head to look up at her as their eyes met."I want you to understand that I don't just want you for your body. I had said to you before it's not your beauty I am attracted...I am in love with your personality. So why can't we keep our promise of having sex to fulfill our desires."

Aki shook her head while trying to resist. She had sat down on the edge of the bed while doing her best to not look at him. "It's different this time." Yusei had started to press his lips to her shoulders before he slowly had started to move up to her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist but rather than fight it, she let him. The feeling was so nice but Aki had to tell herself that this was as far as it can go. She bit her lower lip so she wouldn't let out a moan to turn herself on even more.

"We'll we can pretend we're not even the other. After all we're going to pose as a married couple on this trip. Maybe even a newlywed one...even call each other different names while we make love if you want too. I really don't care either way as long as I am with you." Yusei insisted while holding onto her. He missed doing all these things to her since this it's been such a long time. "I am not trying to force you. Aki, it's I want to experience every moment with you before you end up reunited with your father. Afterwards, you would be going back to wealthy lifestyle then you don't have to even worry about ever seeing me again."

She wanted him, so much that her heart couldn't take it. His words had reached to her in a way that no one could. Aki never thought about the fact she may not see him again once she was reunited with her father. Was it really going to end there? She wished Yusei didn't say all those words to her. Aki knew her father wouldn't like it at all if he knew she had been having sex with the leader of a dangerous gang. The idea of their relationship being forbidden and faking a marriage did make her more aroused. For now, she would have to give herself to him but it's by her own choice. "Then we shouldn't waste anymore time."

The two of them had started kissing passionately as their tongues slipped into each other's mouths. Aki had let out a few moans of pleasure while she fisted his black hair. Her hand slipped of her towel before they twist and turned on the bed. At first she remained on top of him as Yusei's fingers stroked down her back. He grunted and groan while feeling the taste of strawberries on her lips from the Chapstick that lingered on her lips. Suddenly the two of them had switched positions with Aki underneath him. Yusei had pressed her hard against the bed as their kissing progressed further. His hands stroke her breasts while she giggled but was also aroused while her own hands were on his bare chest. Most of the bed sheets had dropped from their bodies as they continued with their lovemaking. It's been so long since they had sex that he almost forgot what it's like with her. Yusei was in paradise with her longing to be naked with the girl of his dreams. He was going to give her the best night of making love that Aki was begging for.

Their love making escalated Aki's towel was thrown onto the floor. She had put her hands under his shirt while their lips were pressed against each other. The only thing on each other's mind was that Yusei needed to take his clothes off. Aki guided him in pulling off his shirt before it was thrown on the floor. "You're so amazing!" Yusei screamed out with desire. His pants were unbutton as Aki's pushed them down until they joined what was left on the floor.

"You have a condom on hand right? Are we really going to grow through what happened last time?" Aki questioned when Yusei started to press more kisses onto her neck, collarbone and moving down to her b***. Each kiss had only fulfilled her sexual desires. She remembered the last time they had sex was a continuation of fulfilling their fantasies. Aki tried to remember that in back that Yusei had always been her savior, she couldn't never control her desire to be with him.

"I always do Aki-" Yusei answered, he remembered the time that he raped Aki. The guilt of forcing himself on her and stripping her clothes off against her will. He didn't want to be reminded of doing something so horrible. Yusei wondered why she continued to even want to have sex with him. Was it because there was still an indebtment for saving her from the fire at Divine's mansion.

"Yuka." Aki corrected. She decided to think of a name to try to get into character. After all on this trip, it was playing his wife had to be more believable. "That's the fake name I want to be called if we're going to pretend to be husband and wife. I rather get into character while we're passionately having sex. Makes it more believable at us faking being newlyweds." She leans in to kiss him again while Yusei wrapped his arm around her naked form. Slowly moving towards his boxers with eagerness before he in the raw. Aki had pulled away from him as her hands moved down his muscular chest. "You should think of a name too."

"What about Taichi?" Yusei answered. It was the first name that came into his head. He was brushing off most of it because he was having sex with his fake wife. That after so long Aki was willing to have intercourse with him. For the past week she had been nothing but rejecting his advances. His perverted thoughts were getting the better of him. He didn't want to talk but enjoy the sounds of their lovemaking. Yusei believed Aki would end up changing her mind and this won't happen again.

"I think that sounds great." Aki leaned in as their lips met while her hands went through his hair while the tongues danced in each others mouth. Both were fighting for dominance as she began to sit up from the bed. Her large breasts shook from the movement as Yusei's hand continued to move down her body. Aki's leg was hanging up on his shoulder while his hardened member had thrusted in and out of her with such force. Neither of them were aware that their passionately sex making was shaking the truck like an earthquake. Moans and groans escaped their lips between each kiss. Yusei had moved down to kiss, lick and bite her neck as he slowly moved down to her bosoms. He was trying to enjoy their lovemaking without feeling any guilt. After all she wanted to be naked in bed with him. This was a mutual decision so there was really no reason to feel bad about it.

Yusei had reached his climax, slowly pulling his harden member out of her entrance. He moved next to her his arm wrapped around her nude figure while they moved the bed sheets on top of them. Aki rest her head on his chest as she snuggled up to him. Her large breasts pressed up against his body. "That was amazing." Yusei mutters even though her sexual desires for her were never filled but he knew both of them were too tired to continue. It was a familiar feeling that neither of them wanted to let go. Slowly the two of them fell asleep with only their dreams to keep each other company.

The next morning, Aki had opened her eyes before sitting up from the bed. She noticed that Yusei wasn't beside her, so was he just playing with her for sex on this trip? Aki held the bed sheets to her chest to cover the front of her nude form. The back half was exposed but it was only Yusei there so their wasn't much to worry about. "I can't believe you would leave me like this Yusei." Aki addressed with annoyance because she expected to wake up with him still sleeping next to her. Not that it didn't occur to her on why she should even care about it since they weren't lovers. She glanced at the window to see that they were out on the road. Yusei had let her sleep in while he drove the trunk. Aki sighed before backing up to the bed so no one would see her unclothed backside. "I better get some clothes on. Can't walk around naked just to arouse Yusei."

In the driver's seat, Yusei had looked at the computer map to make sure they were on the correct route. It would take another hour before they reached their destination near the mountains. He hadn't addressed to Aki where they were going since he wanted the hot springs they were going to, be a surprise. Of course this was when they didn't have sex and Yusei thought it be a way to get them more aroused. He was getting so desperate to make love to her that he was almost willing to take anyway necessary. Aki meant the world to him, he even wanted Aki to have much rest as she could because she had been increasingly tired lately. Especially after their intense night of sex the two of them shared could only make things worse. He had put the cover up on his cheek to cover his criminal marking when he woke up.

"Morning Yusei." Aki greeted while sitting down in the passenger seat. She wore a dark red dress that went above the knees while the cleavage of her breasts were exposed for full view. It would be more of a distraction with her sexiness, Yusei knew he couldn't look at her and had to keep his eyes firmly on the road. "You're still not going to tell me where your taking us. I don't see why this has to be a surprise."

"Sorry, I want this to be a surprise." Yusei smirked. He remembered that Aki had secretly told him while they were in bed. They had confided desires they always wanted besides sex. One of the things was Aki always wanted to visit the hot springs. Something that was sure to make her so happy. There was a part of him that knew it was wrong but he also wanted to make this special for her. Due to her father's career, she had stayed home with her mother as a child. Even when she became a teenager and her mother had passed away, she was left alone in the mansion. Her father never took her unless it was required.

Aki pouted. She couldn't start kissing him to get the answers out while Yusei was driving. That was something that would most likely get him to reveal anything since he would be desiring more for her. Something she would be willing to give as long he was willing to tell her more. "Well can you at least give me a hint." She pleaded while she continued to remain curious. "I mean I am not even sure what to wear. So that's not helping much." He could hear the excitement in her voice, which only meant this was all working.

"Saying anything more will give it away. You need to have patience." Yusei insisted. He quickly turned his head to look at Aki before catching his eyes back on the road. He couldn't wait to see her reaction once she found out. Aki would have to show affection for him because what he was doing for her. Yusei wasn't forcing it since he still regretted what happened. "I promise it's something you will love. That's as much as I can tell you."

"Alright, I will make breakfast then." Aki unexpectedly kissed Yusei on the cheek before heading to the back of the truck. Yusei had gently touched his cheek while knowing this whole trip was going to be worth it.

They had made it to the hot springs and ate breakfast. He wanted to surprise Aki about the trip so after putting on their disguises, he had put on a blindfold over her eyes. Yusei held her hand while guiding her out of the truck. Step by step as she gripped his hand even tighter. Perhaps it was more due to the fact she was nervous. "Yusei, where are we? Just tell me already?" Aki pleaded while losing her patience. She didn't know where he was taken her.

Yusei had tried to get her into the right position in front of the hot springs. "Okay, I am going to take off your blindfold. Then you can see your big surprise. " He addressed from behind her while untying her blindfold. Aki was hesitant to open her eyes but her eagerness to know what this big surprise was, she slowly opened them. She saw they were in front of some hot springs at the base of the mountain. A place that Aki dreamed of going to one day, a secret she had revealed to Yusei. Back when they spent the night just talking.

Aki knew this would lure attempt to have sex with him if they didn't consummate after over a week at not having a physical relationship. He would be desperate to get into bed with her. She had known him long enough to know that. Even if what he was doing was to help her accomplish her dream. A part of her just wanted to affectionately just shower him with kisses. It would be fitting since they were supposed to posing as newlyweds so it would be a good excuse. She had leaned in and pressed her lips against his while wrapping her arms around his neck. "You really took me to the hot springs near the mountains." Aki happily expressed between kisses. The feeling of Yusei's hands as they groped and touched her body while she let out a few moans of pleasure. He was the only one that seemed to fill her with these desires that Aki never thought was possible.

"I assume that kiss is a form of gratitude." He asked in wonderment while he continued to undress her with his eyes as they finally separated. Nothing but heavy breaths in their silence but that's all which was needed to arouse them. It didn't take long for Yusei to have perverted thoughts on Aki. He just couldn't help himself when he had thought of her being naked, in her undergarments and a bikini. The one thing he never seen her in but it would it be no different than seeing her in a brasserie and her underwear?

She touched his cheek while staring into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes. A part of her wanted to stare into what made her so weak in the knees. Though everything about Yusei appeared to do that. It was so hard to control herself sexually because getting into the hot tub meant she got to see that toned, muscular upper body. There was a part of her that just wanted to rip off his shirt but she couldn't be weak. Aki given herself to fulfill her own pleasures because she wanted to make love to him. "If you want me to thank you. I can give you that." Aki teased while slowly reaching out to put one hand on his chest. She leaned on her tiptoes to gently press onto his lips before moving away. It was more to have him lingering for more before she walked away.

Yusei needed to get into the steaming water to fight his arousal. The water wasn't going to help with his erections but was going to feel nice. Maybe give him satisfaction in some way. It wasn't going to help with seeing Aki in a swimsuit. He didn't want other men staring at her because she was going to be unspeakably gorgeous women. It filled him with disgust on other men ogling his women. Having all the action they want in public since they were posing as a newlywed couple. Something that was more too good to be true. He decided to get into the hot springs now before Aki could get changed. He already got a private hot spring for the two of them since they were pretending to be on their 'honeymoon'. However since the two would be alone they didn't have to hide to much. Well with his original intended plan was to have sex with her in the hot springs. He wasn't going to force anything especially when she was excited over the gesture of coming here.

He had taken off his shirt before he entered the hot springs. The warmth of his body as he sat down into the water while it reached his chest. It gave him a feeling of relaxation that he didn't get to experience much since "How's the water?" Aki's angelic voice could be heard while he looked Aki had came out in red bikini with her fake brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. She was absolutely beautiful but it's something he always thought about her. "It looks very inviting. I know it has to be comfortable with how warm it is."

"I-It's nice." Yusei cheeks reddened that it nearly matched her swimsuit. He could see the upper part of her large b*** being exposed for his view. Aki sat on the latter before putting her feet in before going in fully. She went under the water before coming out with her long brown wig all wet. This only seemed to stimulate him more as her body was all wet. Yusei couldn't glare at her for too long or else she would notice. Yusei turned his head away while she had come over to sit down near him. "Are you relaxed?"

"I think I am getting comfortable enough after a few minutes." Aki giggled. She could see Yusei couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He really never could when she as in a revealing outfit that showed off her body. Maybe a part of her wanted it because she wanted his eyes to only ever be on her. She gives a smile before giving Yusei a quick splash. "After all you can't stop staring at me since I got in here. Basking more in your perverted thoughts are we." Aki give winks but she was really being more of a tease.

"N-noo, I haven't been staring at you." Yusei denied while his whole face turned red. Maybe it was more because of the embarrassment of getting caught. Maybe it was a mix of wanting to distract himself or just tease her back. He quickly splashed water in her direction that she started to get soaked. "Gotcha." Aki wiped the water way before she retaliated by sending it back to him with more force. It continued that way for a few more minutes as the two continued to enjoy their water game.

Both of them stopped as their bodies were tired from all the splashing around. That only seemed to get them more turned on. The two of them moved in closer before pressing their lips against each other. Everything was warm to the touch due to being in the hot springs but that only increased their arousal for the other. Aki had fisted his black hair before a moans escaped her lips. Yusei had saw it as an invitation to slip his tongue into her mouth while his hands roamed up and down her back. "Yusei, just take me right now." She addressed while touching his cheek with her opposing hand. It was with that both of them had started to kiss each other again. Yusei had untied the string to her bikini top before he managed to pull it off her. He had thrown it to the side without much care.

Kiryu had took a few small bites with his fork from his tray. Hearing nothing but the water drops that were leaking through the prison. Hideo, who already eating had fallen asleep but he noticed he was having increasing nightmares. Most of it was because he was worried for his daughter, their long separation really had taken a toll on the aging man. Despite the fact he assured Hideo Izayoi that his only daughter Aki was safe. His distrust for Team Satisfaction was because of their well known reputation. He had to think of a way for both of them to escape. After all that was the reason they were hired by Aki Izayoi to rescue her missing father.

He had kept careful noticed whenever a servant came to visit them. Giving them their meals three times a day. Rex Godwin never came himself as he discovered Kiryu was always good with analyzing situations since he had to find the right moment for them to escape. That would mean the right moment to steal the key to unlock the door. "There has to be a way to get that key. If knocking them out would only be that easy but they keep their distance when delivering our trays. I have to find a way to bring them closer to us." Kiryu took some more food on his fork before putting his mouth as idea was starting to come into motion. Both of them would be rescued then the Izayoi family could be out of their lives. Team Satisfaction would be able to go back to normal. The thing was that he wasn't sure if Yusei would be happy with Aki Izayoi leaving them.

….

It was another four days after their trip to the hot springs where they were intimate with each other. The two of them had a small break from all of that due to the traveling conditions. A mix of the weather and the more dangerous environment of getting passed the mountains. Yusei and Aki had to get to their destination so they could focus on trying to find out where her father's location. She wanted to believe that he would be back with them soon. It would only be a matter of time but everything would be back to normal. That meant leaving Team Satisfaction and going back to be stuck in the Izayoi mansion. In truth, Aki loved the thrill of adventure and there isn't sure if she wanted to leave all this. Even worse it meant that Yusei would no longer be with her. This sexual relationship couldn't last because of her different backgrounds with her being a wealthy daughter of a Senator. How would it look if the Senator's daughter was sleeping around with the leader of a gang? If that got out to the public it could cause chaos for their reputation.

They decided to camp out in the forest to get some fresh air after being cooped up in the truck for days. It was more they wanted to be able to be able some activities outside. After all night was beginning to fall so they wanted to get time to enjoy everything before it was too late. Some things they did was take a night walk, build a fire, roast marshmallows and the last was stargazing. Aki had taken out both large sleeping bags before placing them outside. After placing one down she noticed a large tear in the one of them. She couldn't possibly sleep in it, the best thing to do was to see if there was another. There were originally five members of Team Satisfaction so there were sure to be another three of them in the truck.

Aki took the sleeping bag and headed over to the back to get a new one. However she heard Yusei's voice coming from behind her. "Where are you going with that?" She turned around to look at Yusei while feeling the cold air. He probably thought Aki wanted to go back inside to sleep since she wasn't used to being outside. More important that she didn't want to stargaze with him. That wasn't something she didn't want to do at all.

"I have to get another sleeping bag. This one has a tear in it. Unless all of them do and you never replaced them. Maybe it's because of my pampered lifestyle but I don't know how you men can sleep with these." Aki giggled. "Then I will be back out here to stargaze with you." She wanted to absolutely make sure Yusei knew that she wanted to be outside with him. "I promise."

"You can share the sleeping bag with me." Yusei answered though it felt more out of nowhere. He was becoming more bashful despite the fact they had shared a bed and had sex more times than could be counted. It wasn't his motive, it's just he found comfort sleeping with her in his arms. That the nightmares never came whenever she was present. "There pretty old anyway. Mine is the best one of them. I understand if you don't want too. It's we already shared a bed so many times. A sleeping bag is really nothing."

Aki shook her head before placing the old sleeping bag down beside her. There was a part of her that wanted to spend every second with him because she couldn't help herself. "No-I want too. Is there enough room for both of us?" Aki questioned while moving closer with worrisome in her voice. There also the matter she wasn't sure what Yusei was planning since he wanted to share a sleeping bag with her. Even though she didn't care too much because "I-I mean it's two people fitting into it. Not just one."

"It's fine. I seen Crow have women with him . . . and once it was late. Sherry had slept beside me." Yusei explained but the very mention of Sherry's name had filled Aki with insecurity, anger and jealousy. Why did his ex-girlfriends name had to be brought up again? She disliked this woman so much despite the fact Aki never met her.

"Do really have to mention her name." Aki answered while crossing her arms.

"Who's?" Yusei answered with a puzzled look on her face. He was already sitting up in the sleeping back. Pushing himself aside so Aki could sit down next to him. She didn't want to argue too much over the mentioning of his ex-girlfriend. Both because it was getting late and she didn't want to deal with it. In fact Aki wished she didn't mention in the first place. However Yusei had said her name one more time. "Sherry's?"

"Never mind." Aki answered before zipping up the sleeping bag. She had snuggled against Yusei's body as the feeling of warmth as he felt his wrap around her. "Let's look at the stars like we promised."

They spent time naming constellations they could see. Well more the ones that they knew about. Yusei couldn't get Aki's reaction to Sherry's name on his mind. He knew that he couldn't mention it but Yusei saw how envious she always got. Yusei loved the side to her and wanted to see more of it. He looked up to see a shooting star in the sky. "Aki, look up there. A shooting star. Let's make a wish." The two of them had took a few minutes to ponder over what to wish for. Not that either of them were aware that both of them wanted the same thing.

"What did you wish for?" Aki curiously asked.

"I can't tell you. It may not come true." Yusei smiled while still holding on to her tightly.

"Well, I don't have to tell you either." She answered before gently turning over to look at him within the sleeping bag. "I could show you." Aki reached out to gently press a kiss onto Yusei's lips before backing away. It made it more clear that her wish was possibly to be intimate with him. There were situations that words didn't need to be said.

Yusei laughed. "Funny, I wanted the same thing." He answered before leaning down to kiss Aki on the lips. It grew more passionate that a few moans and grunts escaped their mouths. The taste from the sweetness of the marshmallows still lingered. It was inviting taste as their tongues had started to dance in each other's mouths. Their hands had roamed around before they started to slowly to remove their clothing. With only the sound of the night was music to them as they made love in their sleeping bag.

It didn't matter what they said or did. Both of them only seemed to desire one another. Neither had thought that for now there was nothing come between the two of them.

* * *

Author's Note: Yusei and Aki are basically very horny for each other. Sex is like a drug for them basically...LOL. They simply were losing their minds because Aki was withdrawing it. It's the pretending to married and him saying those sweet things to her that was a good enough excuse for them to make love. Both are them are very special to each other in ways they don't understand yet. That it does go beyond a physical relationship. They're emotional connected too. It only gets more complicated from here. Also Kiryu and Hideo were added just it will be important for the upcoming chapters.

PLEASE READ/REVIEW...It means so much to me to read the comments. Also makes me feel special and means so much to me. I would love to get to the 300 in reviews. Since I finally got into the 200's. It never happened to me before. Thanks.


	23. The Bitter Taste of Sherry

Author's Note: I am going to first warn everyone there's something that will happen between two characters in this chapter that you may not like. I am sorry if any of you are bothered with it but had to be done. It's more to advance the plot. I will explain it more on the bottom of the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Also want to thank Jade546 for help with the editing once again and the chapter title idea. And for commenting because getting 300 + reviews means so much to me.

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my stories. It motivates me. I feel special reading all your comments, thoughts and theories. It brings a smile to my face. So please continue.

* * *

Yusei and Aki were snuggled together under the sleeping bag. They could feel the breathing of their naked bodies as they pressed against each other. The warmth of it after their night of lovemaking had only made sleeping easier. It just seemed to make it harder to fall asleep with the increasing nightmares Aki was having of her father. Even though this was something she didn't want to admit to anyone especially Yusei. She still didn't fully trust him after he had raped her in the library she didn't know what to think anymore. It was hard because Aki felt conflicted since she wanted to trust him. Yusei's hand stroke Aki's breasts while she slept. It was a feeling of pleasure that had startled her awake. She sat up while part of the sleeping bag went off her that showed off her naked frame. After all, it was large enough to cover both of them unless they were lying down.

Aki cheeks reddened because somehow she ended up having sex with Yusei again. How did i always lead to this happening even though she was trying to resist it? Was it only nature that Aki couldn't say no when staring into those cobalt blue eyes? So many questions were running through her mind as she brushed her fingers through her hair. Her father wouldn't approve of her doing something like making love to her protector while on a road trip. There was the fact her father's disapproval made her feeling more aroused. Was it because she had desires that Aki has not experienced until meeting Yusei? Her father being so overprotective he wouldn't allow any of this to happen. Everything came together...they had to find her father. Aki quickly started to get dressed before walking up Yusei.

"What-what's happened?" Yusei answered as looked around before he scratched the back of his head while had a bewildered expression on his face. He glanced over at Aki who looked more beautiful than ever. It was worse watching her get dressed since it covered up her naked body. Yusei knew he was perverted to picture her large breasts as they passionately had sex all night. That was all they seem to have been doing since Aki finally let him that one night. Yusei wondered if there was some part of her trying to resist because of the circumstances. However all her feelings were being released the moment their lips touched. "Aki is there anything wrong?"

"Yusei get dressed we have to get going." Aki answered while she had started to put her shoes on. He frowned because it meant they couldn't continue in their lovemaking. Usually they kissed each other after a night of sex but Aki didn't want to do such a thing. It was something he did find strange since she never seem to hesitate at the chance. "I want to continue our trip to meet the others at the meeting spot. Finding my father is very important and I'm just too worried about him." Maybe a part of her was trying to distract herself from the fact she was ailing. She held her stomach while moving to the truck and didn't understand why this feeling kept coming back. Even though having sex with Yusei did make it go away . .

* * *

.

A stranger pulled up to the side of the hotel before revealing the woman's face. The helmet is also red with gold accents near the crown that run from front to back, while the open-mouthed mouth protector is grey, with an orange visor. The biker quickly removed it to look at the motel. Revealing it to be Yusei's ex-girlfriend, Sherry Leblanc who fixed her biker suit while she snubbed the whistles of the men walking past her. Her long, waist length, blond hair blew in the wind. Her bangs that curl away from her face in a horizontal direction and has emerald color eyes. Considered a very beautiful woman that she had caught men's wandering eye. She adjusted her uniform which was white with red accents that run along the outside of her arms, down the outside of her legs, and wrap around her calves. She also wears a red undershirt. Her uniform also consists of grey shoulder, knee, elbow, and shin guards, while she wears charcoal colored padding over her chest.

A noise began to ring while she looked around to find her cell phone. It was a text message from Jack Atlas, under the notion that she was Carly. He wouldn't hesitate to meet up with his girlfriend if he asked him too. It was all part of her plan to meet him their alone. She had to remind herself on the reason she was even doing this. Jack wouldn't be happy to see her but that didn't matter as long as she got what she needed. More because her boss had asked her to do this even though he wasn't the target she wanted. Money was the main motivation for all of this because the more information she got out of Team Satisfaction the bigger her paychecks will become. It was something everyone wanted to know about the infamous and dangerous gang.

It wouldn't be too hard because of her past with Jack Atlas. Besides Yusei and Bruno. She had sex with two of the members of Team Satisfaction on a regular basis. This was back when Yusei Fudo was her boyfriend but he wasn't interested in having making love to her. Despite all her attempts, she was suspicious because who wouldn't say 'yes' to her. Sherry knew how beautiful she was that men desired her so it was easy to use that to her advantage. It's not that she felt unloved because of the rejected but more because Sherry felt like he had met another woman. Perhaps it was at one of those parties that Team Satisfaction sneaked into. Not like she cared about any of that but the fact that he may have sex with another woman at the party and she wasn't good enough. It angered her more than anything in the world. Even though Sherry had gone back and forth between three of his friends because they gave her stuff whenever she slept with them. That was something more rewarding to her than anything.

What girl wouldn't resist a young man giving her riches without having to work? Perhaps why she made herself more of a prostitute with a full time boyfriend on the side. That was more to satisfy her ego but she was never going to rest until they had sex. Even now that he had broken up with her, Yusei Fudo was someone Sherry plan to claim back. He was going to love her whether he wanted to or not. That was going to be planned for later but right now Jack Atlas was her main focus. Sherry knew this was something that had to be done even though she held no romantic feelings for him. She had to take every measure to make sure that all of this worked out. It was like getting a check on her resume for all she's doing for her boss. Being someone that hired to get out information by offering her body had it's rewards and it's downsides. People would call her a prostitute but she found the word so offensive. Especially since it was someone else paying her and not the clients themselves she was tasked to.

Jack Atlas didn't want to be bothered as he eagerly waited for Carly Nagisa so they could have sex before his friends arrived before their meeting. After all it has been too long since they had seen each other that the invitation was a form of excitement for him. With them waiting and hiding for so long he needed a rest from protecting Aki Izayoi and finding her father. Crow had separated from him, though it was more he wanted to clear his head. He didn't like the fact Yusei and Aki were traveling alone together. That Kiryu was still missing and there was no trace of him. A fact that even Jack had to agree with and it was a rare moment when he did. He addressed was Crow needed to get over his obsessive crush on Aki because she's never would be interested in him. The two of them got into an argument but he didn't like hearing the truth because Crow couldn't accept it. Even though he had sex with other girls while pursuing Aki Izayoi, which doesn't even make him a good match. He only wanted her for the perks of her wealthy lifestyle and to be about to boast about scoring with the Senator's daughter. Those perverted thoughts he had on her were only added to his unhealthy delusions because they were part of his fantasies.

Sherry had entered the motel bar while looking around for Jack through the window. She took a deep breath before the phone began to ring. "Hello. Yes sir. I am on it right now. Don't worry, I will report back to you with information. That is what your paying me for and your promised to pay me extra." Sherry answered with annoyance on the fact her boss was calling her at the most inconvenient time. Getting information was clearly more important to him. However she was more stalling time until Yusei got to the motel. "Goodbye." She sighed while hanging up the phone before combing through her long blonde hair with her fingers. Sherry looked back to see Jack before given a smirk on her face. "In a few minutes Jack, you won't be able to resist me. That bonus would be good as mine already."

He had a large beer as he sat at the table at the motel bar as Jack took a sip. Jack had message her to meet him there but being a reporter so she would be busy. It was the reason he decided to occupy his time and wait. Unfortunately for him he ended up seeing the one person he didn't expect to see, Sherry LeBlanc. Jack didn't expect to see his former lover at the same motel even though it was a just a sexual relationship. A beautiful woman wanted him and with the added stress of his job as a member of Team Satisfaction. He didn't think about the consequences when Sherry had her lips on his own. More of a big shame for him since in the past she was in a relationship with Yusei but he was part of the reason they had broken up along with Crow. Sherry made up a lie they separated or broken up with her natural charisma it was hard not to believe her. Maybe it was the reason he was able to go back and forth without any of them knowing about it.

"Jack Atlas? Is that really you?" Sherry falsely giggled as she pretended she wasn't aware that he was there. Knowing she had to make it look like she wasn't the one sending all the text message as Carly. Even though Sherry wasn't aware that her presence was already making Jack suspicious of her. He didn't want to deal with her deception after what happened in the past. Leaving Yusei heartbroken because of her deception because she wanted to have dates or sex with other men. Jack took another sip of his beer before he walked away from the bar while turning away from her completely. "Wait for me. Oh Jack . . . I love when you play hard to get." She acted all flirty while she didn't hesitate to follow him to the lobby.

"I am sure you have plenty of other men you're already having sex with behind the other guys backs. After all, that's what you did to me and my friends. Too many guys isn't enough for you." Jack turned around as he stared at her face to face. He was already a member of Team Satisfaction and had to use a fake identity so his cover wouldn't be blown. Sherry presence was making things worse than it was and it always appears to be like that when she was around. So people would call the police if they saw him hurt her . . . being it was more of a double standard. "You're just a breasts." It let out coldly to show his contempt toward her while he couldn't bring himself to even look at her anymore. He turned around after saying this before taking another sip of his drink.

Sherry took a deep breath because Jack knew that seducing him wasn't going to be easy. She unzipped the top of her biker suit to reveal more of her breasts. Putting her hands underneath to push them up more since she wanted to present herself. She thought showing off more of her body would certain make him question everything again. Sherry knew what other people thought of her especially with the information she collects as well. Jack was waiting for someone that was never going to come in the first place. The trap was working perfect, it was luring him into bed with her again was the problem. She knew it was so much easier when they first met since he didn't know about the other men. Her body was one of the main factors that allowed it to happen in the first place. "I understand that's how you think of me but Jack, I changed. Even though I know you don't believe it's true. It's been what around three years. During that time I traveled and with that found myself. I am a brand new woman. Jack, I always thought there was a special thing between us."

It was at this moment Sherry walked in front of him while moving her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Again Jack appeared to show no interest to it like he used too. He was making down another hallway, it appeared to be more the direction of his roo. Sherry knew this had to be his last chance. That left one alternative even though she wanted to save all of it for Yusei. She was always a girl that got what she wanted to matter what the cost. The problem was she needed a distraction so Sherry had reached out to embrace Jack while press her body to his to stop him. "What are you doing?" Jack answered in annoyance as he stopped while not aware that Sherry was grabbing his cell phone from his long jacket pocket before placing it in her suit.

"Oh come on Jack. What we had in the past was special. Why don't we start where we left off? You can't deny the sex we shared was great. I know you well enough because of your pride." Sherry continued to flirt while moving his hand to her chest so he could feel her b***. This wasn't anything she wasn't use too because it was all business for her. It's really what sex has always been to her since she sold herself. She leaned in while wrapping her arms around his neck in attempt to kiss him. Jack quickly pushed her away as his facial expression changed to anger.

"You cheated on my brother . . . my friend. Don't say you know me." Jack had searched around and noticed he couldn't find his cell phone. Sherry had turned around to install and auto message that she created of Carly's voice. It was more to serve as a distraction before throwing it on the ground beside him. "Oh, there it is. How did it get on the floor?" He questioned while reaching down to pick it up before seeing the message. He's eyes widened, pulse racing and cheeks reddening with the love of his life on the other end. Jack couldn't believe he missed her call when he had been waiting for it for over the past hour. He hesitated before pushing a button as he placed it to his ear and answered with a more bashful 'hello'.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Sherry answered while pretending to walk away as he answered the phone. It was more of a recording that Carly wasn't going to make it to the motel. Jack had placed his beer on a small table that was outside the rooms. This is when she took her chance with a small vial of love potion. Placing all of it into the bear while she watched it dissolve. It was a much easier way if all her seduction attempts didn't work and it was thanks to her recent employee she was about to get it. She threw the vial behind her as Jack hung up the phone after a few minutes with the false message.

"She's not coming." Jack was disheartened over the news even though he wasn't aware it was fake. It just showed the extent on how much he loved her as Sherry didn't make a sound. The effects of the love potion weren't even affect yet and she had to be the first woman he saw. The perfect way to get the information she needed because he would be so smitten he couldn't refuse her. This also meant he had to have sex with Jack Atlas to give off the delusion like she was in love with him. Jack lips touch the mug as he drank down the liquor very slowly while she looked on with eagerness.

"Excuse me but Jack." Sherry had let out as if she came back to ask something. She wasn't sure when the love potion would be in affect but Sherry had to keep him talking. It was the only way she would be the first person he sees. The timing of it all depended on the person that drank it was the other condition. Sherry knew it could take time before it started to take action.

"Listen . . . you slut." Jack answered.

"Ignoramus." Sherry called out back before leaning in closer. It was a small step since it could be too obvious. There was also the matter of her uncertainty over the matter if it was in affect or not.

The volleying of insults towards each other continued. None of this was making her aroused because she was simply acting like each passing second was causing it. With the love potion in affect to be too easy to act in anyway she wanted too. However, he could see and hear even though it was more like he was in control So Sherry had to play more of a smitten girl if it meant in the end she got what she desired. "Blonde." Jack quickly remarked back while crossing his arms. Unaware of the effects of the love potions that she was looking more attractive.

"Jackass." Sherry sent back but more forcefully.

"Tramp." It was with Jack's last remark their lips met in frenzy of kisses as he pressed her against the wall of the motel. Sherry had fisted the back of his blond hair as she felt his hands roamed up and down her back before moving to the front under her b***. She tried to resist but admit the feel of his arms wrapped around her feel comforting. Maybe because it was more of a sense of familiarity from the past. Sherry could feel the sleeves of her biker outfit started to come off her shoulders. "You're perfect..." He leaned in to kiss her again with much more passion than before.

"What about Carly?" Sherry questioned while letting Jack's lips move to her collar and more between her breasts. It was more that she wanted to make sure the love potion was in affected before they continued to the hotel room for sex. It would mean he would have to forget he was even in a relationship to even be willing to be kissing her. Especially when he had a deep hatred for her only minutes ago. "She wouldn't be happy with what the two of us are doing. You don't have regret."

"Carly who?" Were the words that came out of his mouth. She smirked before leaning in to return the kiss as their tongues found its way back into each other's throats. This was the perfect time to lead him to the bedroom so they could strip each other's clothes off. Her relief was she had protection so there wasn't a chance of getting pregnant at least not until she attempted with Yusei Fudo. Sherry knew that he was the only man she wanted since that meant that she would be in luxury for the rest of her life. More she could sell her child to the highest bidder if they knew that the Crimson Dragon power was flowing through it. Of course she needed the proof that he had the godlike power and that meant seeing the Dragon Birthmark.

"She's your girlfriend silly. You're that much in love with me to care." Sherry answered while she opened the door to her hotel room after playing around with it for a bit. It didn't take long for them to make their way to the bedroom. Both of them had already had started to take off their clothes as they tossed it aside. It's not like she wanted any of this but messing with a man's emotions and having fun. Jack wouldn't know why they were naked in bed together when this was all done. Eve more on the fact he cheated on his girlfriend because of this. She couldn't wait for all that sink in when the love potion where's off. At least Sherry was smart enough to use protection when she was going to make love. "I am all yours. Just take me now." She addressed the last of it between kisses before the night took fold.

…...

Around the same time in another part of town. Crow had made his way to the city but didn't want to go to the motel just yet. He was spending his time searching for Kiryu since his disappearance. There was no word on what happened with Divine after the Masquerade party. The whole mansion caught on fire so it wouldn't be hard to escape. However Kiryu was hacking into the security cameras, there was a strong chance that Divine saw his brother and took him. There was added stress of Aki being alone on a road trip with Yusei. Yusei could have seduced her and gotten her into bed with him.

Crow sitting in a booth waiting, after he met a beautiful waitress at a diner. that reminded him so much of Aki. Basically looked like her except she had shorter blonde hair. He had thought it was best to make day with it as he flirted with her. They planned to meet after her shift so he stayed and ordered some food while waiting for the waitress. Even their names had some similarities since her name was Akiko. The problem he couldn't get the girl he preferred out of his mind. So was he trying to live out his fantasy by forcing a relationship with someone else. Well it was more just a night of sex to fulfill his pleasures with Aki not there. Crow hadn't seen her or his brother in nearly two weeks at his point. He didn't want to admit there was unresolved sexual tension between the two of them.

"I am done with work. Just need to close everything up and we can leave for our date." Akiko answered as she took off her apron and placed it on the table. Another imagine of Aki came and gone from his mind. Those fantasies of forcing her onto the table and having passionate sex. He watched her from a distance while turning off some of the lights and locking the register. Did Akiko want the same thing from him with the two of them being alone? There was no one in the restaurant with them to tell them they can't in such a public place. No that this girl was even aware that she was a member of Team Satisfaction. Akiko had then made her way over to him with eagerness. "So what do you want to do?"

Crow once again thought of Aki when he glanced at her. He stood up to press his lips against hers though it was more in surprise. She returned the kiss as Crow had placed her on the table while a few moans and grunts escaped their lips. Both of them had slowly started to undress each other as they couldn't control their actions. Akiko never had to deal with a man that took charge and had sex with. They were complete strangers but Crow was so charismatic that it was easy to give in. "This is amazing!" She answered while he kissed down her collarbone before moving down to her breasts. "I have never done anything like this before. I mean I had sex with guys but not impulsively . . . like with you."

"Oh . . . Aki." He mistakenly called out while thrusting in out of her entrance that you thought the table was going to break. It was more that Crow was in the moment and she didn't object because it was more like a nickname he was calling her. She was more in paradise over his one-sided feelings for Crow. As this one night stand was just another meaningless fling to let out his sexual frustration over the one girl he wants to win over.

In the prison cell, Kiryu paced back and forth while looking for the guards. He went back over to Hideo Izayoi while he continued to hold a device he stole from Divine's mansion while lying down on the floor. It increased his body temperature to make it look like he was very ill. Kiryu knew that Rex Godwin couldn't afford to lose him since capturing his daughter was the reason he wanted him. All he knew it had something to go through with his plan. It required Hideo to fake an illness like he was dying so the guards would open the gates. He had set up small device that would disable the two cameras that were present on the outside the prison and inside above them. Everything just had to work out just right.

It wasn't hard to convince Hideo Izayoi to go along with the plan since it meant gaining his freedom or seeing his daughter again. He would be willing to go through anything for that once chance. Warn his daughter and be able to provide the best protection and get her away from Team Satisfaction. He wasn't sure if they would be even capable of guarding his daughter. The main reason was to get her away from Yusei Fudo, who had no problem sleeping with beautiful girls he comes across. Not with his father was a dangerous criminal, he inherited the same just by being his son. "You're looking great pops. Just keep lying like that very convincing."

"Don't call me pops." Hideo whispered back as the heat appeared to be too much for him. He had to go through with it if it meant seeing Aki again. That perhaps there's another way to stop Rex Godwin from doing anymore harm. "Just focus on the plan."

He noticed the two guards heading over with a smile on his face after he made the call to Rex Godwin minutes again. Kiryu noticed how quickly they arrived and geared up but it didn't matter. Team Satisfaction was already prepared because the plan because it would activate as soon as these doors opened. "Guards, over here. Senator Izayoi needs assistance. I don't know how much longer he would last. You guys better hurry up." Kiryu called out to the guards while his plan was set into motion. He needed a good way to lure them in so the first step for his ingenious idea. Even Rex Godwin would be confused to how exactly everything happened once it was all done.

"Stand back. Don't even think about trying to escape." The guard warns as Kiryu put his hands in the air as he acted all innocent. He smirked as soon as they turned the key the device activated sending a shockwave at both of them unconscious. Then electric spikes hit the surveillance cameras as it destroyed them and smoke came out. Kiryu wasn't aware of Rex Godwin noticing the static on the video screens while he had one of his servants poured some coffee. He spit it out before ordering more guards to get to the prison cells to see what was going on.

"Well that plan worked a little too well." Kiryu and Hideo both had undressed the guards while putting on their uniforms and locking the prison doors with the key. It was to keep them in case they woken up so they wouldn't chase after them. They wore the uniforms so other guards wouldn't be suspicious of them. "Now we just have to hope step two works flawless so we can get out of here. Then soon enough you would be reunited with your daughter Senator."

"Please . . . we're in disguise. Like they would notice we're the same person. I see it in movies all the time." Kiryu insisted. The two of them continue to quickly move towards the staircase that led to the Godwin Mansion.

"This isn't a movie. It's real life-" Before Hideo could protest even further until he noticed Kiryu was wasn't around. He realized that he went up the stairs to start the second plan and was getting increasingly annoyed with him. Hideo had followed him up the stairs while calling at him from a distance. "Wait for me boy!"

…..

Yusei and Aki were in the bed of the truck kissing under the covers. Their naked bodies were pressed against each other as finished having sex. After another few days on the road, even they gotten sleep they haven't made love in that span of time. Yusei placed his lips to her neck and collar bone as a few moans escaped her lips. Neither of them were thinking about the rest of the Team Satisfaction because the primary concern was each other. That having intercourse was more of a distraction for Aki so she wouldn't worry about her father. It's all she seemed to think about on their road trip when they weren't kissing or naked in each others arms. Yusei didn't know why he always gave in to sleeping with her when she was in a vulnerable state. A part of him felt like he was taking advantage of her despite Aki claiming that she wanted it. Thought it would be worse with Crow trying to get into bed with her and Yusei knew he would always win.

After some time had passed the two of them had fallen asleep. Aki was holding onto Yusei's arm as it pressed between her breasts while her head was on her pillow. She had much better time sleeping after a night of lovemaking or when Yusei was beside her. That also could be when her feeling disposed that was a reason that made her. Neither of them knew the reason beside the fact it was something she kept eating. So she was very careful over which foods but that didn't seem to help too much that she took some medicine. For a while though Aki had been fine and didn't want to make too much of it. Especially when it could mean they are getting caught if anyone knew who she was or if the recognized Yusei.

A loud noise outside had startled her awake as she sat up from bed. She looked at the window while holding onto his arm while placing it closer to her chest. Aki still wasn't used to all the sounds out in the wild. Unlike the rest of Team Satisfaction who were to use all the dangerous. So she wouldn't be able to survive if she lived out on her own because Aki knew how pampered her father raised her. "Yusei . . . yusei wake up." Aki whispered while frightened by the noise outside. It appeared to only being getting louder. She held onto Yusei's arm while biting her lip so it would make the supposed animal more wild that it would attack them.

"Aki . . . wasn't wrong? Do you feel sick again?" Yusei asked in concern because she thought the medicine wasn't helping and they had to take her to a doctor. It felt nice to have him so concerned for her, it caused her cheeks to fluster. Maybe it was used to the attention that "I mean, I know you're against it but-"

Yusei gently let out a laugh before he pressed another kiss to her temple. "It's just the sound of trees from the wind Aki. There's nothing to worry about. You scared me more thinking that something was wrong with you." He had started to lay his lips onto her neck and collarbone of her naked figure. "I just can't resist you. You're too much. You're feistiness is what I love about you so much. Refusing to admit that something isn't right."

"I am not sick. It's driving in this truck all the time that's causing it." Aki claimed while gently pushing Yusei. "It's like how you keep saying you love me. I still don't believe that's true. You haven't proved it to me yet."

"Well, look who's having sex with me. I recall you refused too since the start of this road trip . . . you gave in too quickly. It's because you love me." Yusei teased Aki before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. "It doesn't matter to me because I can show how special you are to me." Yusei eagerly addressed between kisses as she let out a m*** while he groped her bosoms. He pulled her in closer before she ended up on underneath him.

"I don't love you. I just enjoy having sex with you is all. It's different." Aki protested while she could feel Yusei's lips against her breasts as he always knew what the right spot. He didn't really believe her but Yusei decided to just give into his pleasure. She felt that making love to him always seemed to make all her problems go away. Their lips met once again as their tongues slipped into each other's mouths. Aki wrapped her arms around his neck before fisted his black hair. The two of them separated in heavy breaths. "It's so hard to resist. When you're so amazing in bed."

"You're just so beautiful." Yusei added before he kissed her again. He didn't want to talk anymore before they twist and turn in bed as they continued their lovemaking. Yusei was so aroused by her that with some sleep he was ready to give her more pleasure. As of right now, the only way he could show his love for her was in a physical way. It really didn't matter because Aki still wasn't convinced but he just didn't know how to show the extent of his feelings for her. What way was there to convince her she was the only woman he ever wanted? Yusei knew the time would come when he would have to make a choice. He just didn't know when that time would be.

Meanwhile Sherry and Jack continued having sex as he thrusted in and out of her with force. She was right to have several forms of protection with the risk of getting pregnant. Maybe it was just his experience of being bed with Carly that made him want to be the dominant one. However Sherry knew she had to get information out of him. She wasn't sure how much longer this spell was going to last. The act of horror with no memory and he was naked in bed with a woman he hates. It would be even worse when he technically cheated on Carly even though it was against his will.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" Sherry questioned while she pressed her large breasts against his body. She put her finger up and down her muscular chest before leaving a trail of kisses. While Jack was under the effects of the love potion that he was smitten with her. Sherry had to act though she was still in love with him. She couldn't reveal that this was a paid job and everything Jack said about her was the truth. Sherry knew he had to make it like he would do anything for her and Jack would in the state he was in. "I mean, there isn't any secrets you wouldn't keep hidden from me right."

"I would do anything for you." Jack answered while putting his hands onto her cheeks while he pressed his lips to Sherry's. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as the that sat up while the bed sheets had fallen off them. They twisted and turned while she ended up falling on top of him as his hardened member still remained inside of her.

"Oh . . . please tell me." Sherry giggled while leaning back down and placing more kissing on his neck. "It would really turn me on."

"Crow, Kiryu and I all have Dragon Birthmarks." Jack revealed out of impulse as Sherry smiled because she knew that she was getting the information she needed. However that wasn't the information she needed even though that would be useful information. Namely since Yusei and Aki had the other two Dragon Birthmarks that meant nearly all of them were revealed. He leaned in to kiss between her breasts as she moaned in satisfaction. How was she going to get Jack to reveal more information to her. Any other thing would do because she could try to get details from one other members of Team Satisfaction.

"Oh more." Sherry let out in passion as if the information had turned her more on. All Jack wanted was her and sex while under the influence of the love potion. She was going to give him a reason to want more from her. Jack had turned her so she was underneath him as continued with a frenzy of kisses. Both of them acting more like that the only thing they wanted was each other. "Please tell me more. I want it. You're so much hotter. The more secrets you reveal to me. The lovemaking were having now would only get more intense. Like is there anything on your friends you could let me in on."

"Well . . . I saw Yusei and Aki make out in the hallway." Jack slipped out between kisses as Sherry acted completely turned on by this information. However she could only feel annoyance on the news and her feelings toward Aki was only a continuing hatred. Why did she bother her so much? It's because it would mean they may have had sex, when she wanted to be the one that had his child. She just continued to listen to his words while she wrapped his arms around his neck. "It's . . . it's why . . .I want them to be with each other. There's hidden feelings between them that's obvious to everyone else."

"Do you know if they had sex?" Sherry answered while she had stopped kissing him. She almost had enough of being naked in bed with him. Just wanting him to let the love potion wear off while she waited for the remaining members of Team Satisfaction. Her frustration was building up because if they made love, it could diminish her chance of her being the chosen one. "Did they?" She fisted his blonde hair while pulling on it harder while clenching his teeth.

"I don't know how far it went? I didn't tell any of this to the rest of the guys. This is something just between you and me, My Love." Jack had started to kiss her collarbone before starting to move down to her bosoms once again. He was more eager to continue their lovemaking than anything else which came more into annoyance for Sherry. That apparently some part of this was backfiring on her. It would be more fun to watch his reaction as the love potion wore off. "Let's have more animal sex like we had before."

"Sure thing, Rockstar." Sherry answered as they continued to kiss. Acting like she was still in love with him even though she was starting to get bored. There was nothing that was going to stop the fun the two were having but she would enjoy it once it ended.

Things were changing but was it going to be for better or worse.

* * *

Author's Note: Well not you can see that Sherry is a heartless individual and I hope I did a good job on making her unlikable as possible. She's a gold digger and absolutely selfish that it makes you question what the heck Yusei saw in her. You would think a fake personality and her good looks would be factors. I mean I took her selfishness from the anime. Being she wanted revenge and even switched sides to her parents back. I mean I don't blame her for wanting her parents back. But she couldn't accept the fact they were dead move on...I also disliked her because of the bits of ship tease with Yusei...he belonged with Aki. The only good thing about it is that it annoyed Aki and made her jealous. Though I wished they done more...like she wanted to D-Wheeler to get closer to Yusei...and it was aborted.

Sherry using the love potion on Jack...and having sex with him to get information. Knowing fully well that she's making him cheat on Carly. I do feel bad for doing that...but she's a villain...

Anyway hope you like the rest of the chapter. Like the Yusei and Aki scene...and Kiryu and Hideo had made their escape. What is exactly Kiryu's plan?

PLEASE READ/REVIEW! THANKS!


End file.
